


Chaos to Another Level

by 09Pyros_09Hydros



Series: Katekyou Homestuck Reborn! [1]
Category: Homestuck, Katekyo Hitman Reborn
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Eventual Chaotic Insanity of both Homestuck and Vongola, F/F, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, God tiers, I Tried, Just read, M/M, Mentioned Sex and Implied, More Tags I Wanna Put But Meh, Mysterious Beginnings and Confusion for Vongola, Not Actual Smut in Here, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Polygamy, Post Sburb/Sgrub, Sawada Iemitsu Bashing, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Swearing, Tsuna and Enma were part of the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 100,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11641857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros
Summary: It had been an entire year since the game, both Tsuna and Enma were enjoying life as it was. They were excited because soon enough in a couple of months all their friends were going to visit their hometown of Namimori! Soon they would meet with their moirails again and everything! All was going well for the two teens...Until Reborn happened. Now that makes things even more complicated, watch as Dying Will World stumbles into something far greater than their Flames, a world more dangerous and insane than their own! EvenCheckerfacewas confused over everything!Meanwhile, Tsuna dreaded the headache everything would cause... but he wouldn't have it any other way, even if it meant dealing with evenmoreinsanity than normal. Oh dear.... At least he had Gamzee doing his job as a great moirail.





	1. Memo Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I was shifting over stuff in my old fanfiction files and bookmarks and remembered on how much of an anime dork I was over Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Then _this shit_ popped up into my head so I went, _WELL WHY THE FUCK NOT :B :D_
> 
> Enjoy :P

\--- skyLionfish [SL] has created memo Hello everyone, is everything going okay??---

SL: Hi guys :)   
SL: Just wanted to check on everyone, it's been a month since the last memo and I just wanted to know if everyone is alright

earthBoy [EB]  has responded to the memo

EB: Good morning Tsuna :)  
SL: Morning Enma  
EB: Yeah, I was wondering too if everything was going according to plan

turntechGodhead [TG]  has responded to the memo

TG: sup  
SL: Hi Dave  
EB: >:(   
TG: oh shit  
EB: Daaaave >:(  
TG: shit uuhh  
SL: :D Hahaha  
TG: tsu, stfu  
EB: Daaaaaaaaveeee DD:<<

carcinoGeneticist [CG]  has responded to the memo

CG: OK WHAT THE FUCK DID MY IDIOT OF A MATESPRIT DO THIS TIME ENMA  
CG: DAVE WHAT DID YOU DO  
TG: hey babe  
CG: DON'T 'hey babe' ME STRIDER, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!  
EB: He and John sent a loud speaker prank to our school with the appearifier! It appearified in my bag and the moment I opened my bag it began to blast Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff quotes at full speaker!! IN THE LIBRARY WITH HIBARI-SAN JUST OUTSIDE THE WINDOW  
SL: Yeah, it was really loud :/  
SL: But kinda funny :D  
EB: No it wasn't!!! >:((  
EB: Hibari-san broke the window to chase me D:<  
EB: I had to go home early because of the bruises he gave me >:[

ectoBiologist [EB]  has responded to the memo

EB: i'm sorry about that enma :((  
TG: shit, i thought for sure you were at home or something. it was saturday   
EB: JAPAN HAS SCHOOL ON SATURDAYS DD:<<  
CG: JEGUS CHRIST WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU STRIDER   
TG: oh yeah, shit, sorry man  
TG: i just wanted payback for that thing you did to my apartment  
EB: i just wanted to prank you for once, i don't think i got to prank you before everything :(  
EB: ...  
EB: Fine, I forgive you guys...

caligulasAquirium [CA]  has responded to the memo

CA: wwhat? no en, don't forgivve them!   
CA: they got you hurt remember?!   
CA: i swwear strider wwhen wwe meet I'm goin to fucking punch the shades off your stupid face  
EB: Hi Eridan :D  
CG: THE FUCK YOU  
CG: ACTUALLY, GO RIGHT  A FUCKING HEAD AMPORA  
CA: wwait wwhat?   
TG: wait what?   
CG: CALL IT PAYBACK FOR SHARING THAT PICTURE TO EVERYONE DAVE [:<B  
TG: oh fuck, are you still on that?  
TG: i thought you were over it! i said sorry didn't i?  
CG: YOU DID BUT SORRY IS NOT ENOUGH FOR THAT FUCKING PICTURE  
SL: It really isn't Dave :/  
A: swweet, thanks kar >:D   
EB: Hehe  
TG: traitor! john c'mon help a bro out  
EB: me?! what can I do??   
CA: you too egderp! i'm goin to punch your face too  
EB: D:  
EB: Hehehe, thanks Eridan <>  
CA: anytime en <>

gardenGnostic [GG] has responded to the memo

GG: aww :DD  
EB: oh hiya jade!! :B  
GG: hey john! :B  
SL: Jade!  
GG: tsu!  
SL: How are the plans going :D?  
GG: great! everything's almost ready, sollux has been really helpful and stuff!! soon EVERYONE can come :B  
EB: That sounds great! I can't wait to see everyone again, especially Mami and Eridan!  
CA: awwww en   
CA: <>  
EB: <> :]  
SL: Well I can't wait to see Na-nee and Gamzee again!   
SL: Wait, where is Gamzee?   
CG: I DON'T FUCKING KNOW  
CG: I THINK HE'S BEEN HANGING OUT WITH TAVROS MORE AND MORE NOW IN THEIR RESPITEBLOCK  
SL: Oh, that's cool. 

terminallyCapricious [TC]< responded to the memo

TC: I'm motherfucking right here palebro :o)  
SL: GAMZEE! :oD   
TC: Hehehe, missed ya too motherfucker <>  
SL: <>   
SL: How is it with Tavros?  
TC: Motherfucking miracles my diamond brother  
TC: Motherfucking miracles  
TC: Me and Tavbro are fucking snuggling on our motherfucking pile here, Tavbro's getting his snooze on :o)  
CG: YOU KNOW, I'M STILL GETTING USED TO HIM BEING LIKE THAT  
SL: Like what?  
CG: HIM BEING SOBER AND THE LACK OF HIS TYPING QUIRK  
CG: NOW DON'T GET THIS WRONG, I THINK HE'S IMPROVED A LOT EVER SINCE YOU TWO BECAME MOIRAILS  
TC: Aw thanks Karbro  
SL: Yup :3  
CG: SHUT UP  
CG: NEVER MIND, I'M JUST GETTING USED TO THINGS AND ALL. THAT AND I MISS MY OWN MOIRAIL  
SL: Yeah I miss Na-nee too :(  
TG: dude, i feel ya. sure having bro alive and well is fucking awesome again but  
TG: dirk is also my bro now, in an ecto literal sense  
EB: yeah, i miss jane too  
GG: and jake! :)  
EB: Mami...  
CA: en, you alright?  
EB: I'm fine... I just wish...  
EB: That my version of Mami was here...   
SL: Enma :[  
TG: oh shit, fuck that's right... over here she's...  
EB: But that's okay, I have Adelheid :)  
SL: Enma... I'm really sorry :((  
EB: It's not your fault Tsuna, you didn't do anything wrong  
CA: it's your fucking father lusus that did something wwrong  
EB: Eridan!  
TC: eridan, don't motherfucking dare take that motherfucking tone to my diamond >:O(  
SL: Shoosh Gamz *pap* :| calm down okay?  
SL: Besides he's right, my 'father' is the one who did something wrong  
SL: I hate him  
EB: ...  
EB: yeah he's a bad dad, nothing compared to mine and jane's dad >:(  
EB: i'm going to prank him as soon as i see him!  
EB: an endless shower of pranks i swear!   
TG: hehe yeah, we'll prank the fuck out of him, throw my bro's smuppet at his fucking face and shit  
SL: Gross but great :)  
TC: Shit, when we motherfuckers get over there I wanna 'talk' with him for a bit  
TC: If you don't motherfucking mind that is palebro  
SL:  
SL: Sure, just make sure Mom's not in the vicinity  
CA: mind if i join in this 'talk' gamzee?  
CA: i wwanna discuss certain topics with him  
TC: That is motherfucking alright with me Eribro >:o]  
EB: You guys...  
CG: ENMA JUST ACCEPT THE FACT THAT EVERYONE PLATONICALLY HATES TSUNA'S FATHER LUSUS AND MOVE ON  
CG: WE PRETTY MUCH GOT YOUR BACK ON THAT, EVEN TSUNA DISLIKES THE HUMAN MALE  
SL: Yeah, Karkat's got a point there Enma  
SL: Just wait till everyone's here, Ie-baka won't know what hit him >:]  
GG: mhmm! and everyone should be here in a couple of months or so  
GG: so wait a little longer, kay? :D  
EB: You guys are the best :)  
CA: don't wwe knoww it >:)  
CG: TONE DOWN THE EGO AMPORA  
EB: anyway, is anyone else awake on the troll side?  
EB: is vriska on?  
CG: I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE, THIS SHIP IS HUGE AND EVERYONE JUST DOES THEIR OWN THING  


arachnidsGrip [AG] responded to the memo

AG: I'm right here 8aaaaaaaa8e~ ;;;;D  
EB: vriska!   
EB: <33333333  
AG: <33333333  
CG: SPEAK OF HER AND SHE SHALL FUCKING APPEAR  
CG: SERKET WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU??b  
AG: Oh just chilling here and there, mostly with Terezi on the dragon plush pile

gallowsCalibrator [GC]  responded to the memo

GC: H3H3H3H3 H3Y4 GUYS  
TG: sup terezi  
GC: H3Y4 COOLK1D >:D  
CG: OH, GOOD  
GC: WH3R3 YOU WORR13D FOR L1TTL3 OLD M3 K4RKL3S? >:]  
CG: FOR THE MATTER OF FACT  
CG: YES  
GC: OH  
GC: H3H3H3H3, HOW SW33T OF YOU K4RKL3S~~  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP, AS LEADER I AM OBLIGED TO WORRY ABOUT MY OWN FUCKING TEAMMATES   
GC: SUR3 >:]  
EB: i'm so excited to see you guys soon!   
AG: Me toooooooo~ I can't wa8t to finally have our human d8te John ::::D  
EB: hehe yeah!  
EB: And don't forget, you and me still have a match to settle Serket  
AG: Oh 8ring it on Kozato >::::D   
SL: Oh yeah! The match! What was the score again?  
EB: Kozato 4 and Serket 3 >:3  
AG: Grrrrrrrr, that l8st m8tch was a fl8ke and yo8 kn8w it!!  
EB: Mhmm, talk to the score board Serket~  
EB: is this about that gambling thing?   
TG: fuck yeah, and en won the last round earning me a sweet prize ~~  
CG: FUCK I FORGOT ABOUT THAT  
TG: get ready babe~~  
TG: cuz the minute you get here i'm going to cash in that prize as soon as possible~~  
EB: gross! dave, we're physically 14 now!!  
TG: doesn't mean i still can't have fun~~~  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP DAVE!!!  
CA: ewwww, did not need the mental image!!  
EB: What?  
SL: Think about it for a moment En  
EB:...  
EB: Ewwwwww  
AG: Add two more w's dude, so close!  
EB: Shut up Serket  
AG: Make me Kozato <3<  
CG: FOR GOG'S SAKE PLEASE DON'T PITCH FLIRT IN HERE  
EB: oh dear...   
EB: do i have to do the auspice again?   
TG: john you hypocrite  
EB: what?   
EB: wait..   
EB: crap  
EB: Haha, though Dave is right. We can still have some fun~ <3<  
SL: I cannot believe how much of a pervert you really are En  
EB: Shut up Tsu   
CA: pfft  
EB: You too Eri  
CA: wwhat? i didn't say anyfin  
CA: *anything  
CA: crap  
EB: can't you two wait for a couple more years??   
AG: Maaaaaaaaybe ;;;;D no promises though   
EB: Same here  
EB: sigh  
SL: Hehe  
SL: Anyway, is that all for now?   
SL: Is anyone else awake on the ship?  
CG: KANAYA'S AWAKE BUT SHE'S IN ONE OF HER FASHION MOMENTS WITH FEFERI  
GG: me and sollux are talking in private, he's awake but me and him are kinda busy planning and stuff  
GG: i'm leaving for now to focus on that  
GG: bye :B

gardenGnostic [GG]  left the memo

SL: Bye Jade!   
EB: bye jade! :B  
TG: seeya jade  
CG: BYE HARLEY  
EB: Bye Jade  
SL: Anyway, how about Equuis and Nepeta?  
CG: THEY'RE DOING A FEELINGSJAM RIGHT NOW SO THAT'LL TAKE A WHILE  
TC: Good for motherfucking them, can't wait to have my own personal feelingsjam with my motherucking diamond brother again  
SL: :D <>  
TC: <>  
EB: Same  
CA: <>  
EB:<>  
EB: Anyway, Adelheid is calling me. I have to go, see you all later :D  
EB: Except you Serket, you can go fuck yourself <3<  
AG: Riiiiiiiight 8ack at ya Kozato <3<  
CA: bye en  
EB: siiiiiiiigh  
EB: >:]  
EB: Bye Eri

earthBoy [EB] has left the memo

SL: It's kinda weird seeing him act Hyper like that prior to his usual personality and outside battle  
CG: SAME  
AG: Well IIIIIIII think it's hot >::::)  
EB:   
EB: eeeeeeeeh  
AG: John agrees with me >::::D  
EB: what no i don't!!  
TG: just admit it egderp, you are a homosexual  
TG: for enma at least   
EB: SHUT UP!!!!!!!  
AG: Honey you're using eights right now, not that I mind ::::]  
EB: AUUUUUUUUGH!!!!!!!!

ectoBiologist [EB] has left the memo

GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4H4  
GC: TH4T W4S GR34T  
CG: HAH!   
SL: Hehe  
TC: Oh hey Tavbro woke up :o)  
SL: Say hi to him for me!  
TC: Sure motherfu  
TC:  
TC: Shit, Imma have to go for now motherfuckers  
TC: Tavbro's in the mood :ODDD  
TC: motherfucking  
TC: MIRACLES >:O]]  
SL: Oh... OH... Erk, yeah, bye Gamz!  
SL: <>  
TC: goodbye my diasmond brsther  
TC: FUCJ THAT'S GOOD  
TC: <>

terminallyCapricious [TC]  has left the memo

CG: FUCKING DISGUSTING, I DID NOT NEED TO FUCKING KNOW THAT  
SL: Haha  
AG: Go Tavros! >::::D   
AG: Well, since John is't here anymore  
AG: I'm hungry see ya l8er losers >::::) 

arachnidsGrip [AG]  has left the memo

GC: SH3'S GO1NG TO G3T 4 GRUB S4NDW1CH  
GC: TH4T 4ND TO H3R R3SP1T3BLOCK TO T4K3 4 N4P  
CG: ALRIGHT, ACTUALLY A NAP SOUNDS GOOD NOW  
CG: I'VE BEEN UP FOR A WHILE NOW  
TG: shit karkat is your insomnia acting up again?  
CG: NO  
TG: karkat  
TG: get your hot ass to bed  
CG: BLUH FINE, AND ITS RECUPERACOON DAVE  
TG: whatever, just get some sleep kay?  
CG: ...  
CG: YEAH YEAH  
CG: <3  
TG: good  
TG: <3  
Sl: Aww, how cute  
CG: SHUT UP SAWADA

carcinoGenticist [CG] has left the memo

CA: wwelp, i'm out as wwell  
CA: oh yeah tsu, chat me if you need advvice at science again  
SL: Will do! Bye Eridan!  
CA: and don't forget strider my promise, i WWILL punch those shades off your gogdamned face  
TG: whatever  
CA: grr

caligulasAquarium [CA] has left the memo

SL: Actually Dave, where's Rose?  
GC: Y3S WH3R3 1S M1SS L4V3ND3R?? K4N4Y4 W4S H3R3 4 MOM3NT 4GO 4SK1NG FOR H3R  
TG: oh she's probably off to write another book, her first one was a giant hit for the past few months so she's getting started on the second one  
SL: Oh yeah! :D I read her book, it's great!  
TG: dude, it's basically wizard slash  
SL: Eh, it's not all that Dave :P  
TG: whatever  
TG: huh, bro's home  
TG: aaand here's where i get the fuck out of this place  
SL: ??  
TG: i ain't staying around with his new puppet porn material. fuck. no.  
TG: dave strider has officially left the fucking building. peace the fuck out

turntechGodhead [TG] has left the memo 

GC: 4WW, BY3 COOLK1D >:D  
SL: Bye Dave!  
SL: Anyway Terezi, where's Aradia?   
GC: 1 DON'T KNOW   
GC: PROB4BLY 4ROUND TH3 SH1P SOM3WH3R3  
SL: Okay, I just wanted to know if anything bad happened on the ship or something  
SL: I REALLY want everyone to be okay after everything  
GC: TSUN4, 3V3RYTH1NG 1S F111N3. 4LT3RN14 1S A B3TT3R PL4C3 NOW TH4NKS TO YOU 4ND TH3 OTH3RS >:]  
GC: W3 JUST L1K3 34RTH B3TT3R NOW 3V3N 1F 1T'S 4 W31RD PL4C3  
GC: 3QUU1S 3V3N M4D3 D1SGU1S3 BR4C3L3TS 4ND 3V3RYTH1NG  
SL: I know I know  
SL: I'm just worried... with the whole 'Mafia' thing and all :(  
GC: DON'T WORRY 4BOUT TH4T 31TH3R, W3 GOT YOU 4ND 3NM4 COV3R3D >:] B3W4R3 UND3RGROUND D4RKN3SS FOR THE GR34T L3G1SL4C3R4TOR T3R3Z1 PYROP3 SH4LL SOON T4K3 OV3R 1N TH3 N4M3 OF JUST1C3!!  
SL: :) Hehe, they won't know what hit them won't they?  
GC: NOP3 >:D  
GC: 4NYW4Y, 1'LL GO R3ST 4S W3LL.   
SL: Okay, bye Terezi! Till next time!  
GC: BY3 TSUN4 >:]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] has left the memo

SL: Alright, till next memo I guess :D Bye guys!!

skyLionfish [SL]  has left the memo

\---  skyLionfish [SL]  has closed the memo---

* * *

 

Tsuna smiled softly as he took off his headphonestop, his favorite computing device that he alchemized during the game. It was of course combined with his headphones and the boxtop code that Jade had sent him after finding out that he didn't have a laptop, only an old bulky computer. He had other computers on him as he took Jade's rule of ' _never just have_ one _computer on you_ _!!_ ' and made a couple of more that he would occasionally use. 

Said items included his celltop, his favorite 27-orange sweatertop, his  _belt_ top and finally his glovetop, another favorite of his. 

"Finished talking with your friends?" he turned to see his mother and smiled brightly, nodding towards her. Nana laughed and sat beside him, hand ruffling his fluffy brown hair "Oh my dear Tsu-chan, how you've grown..." she softly said and he leaned into her touch. 

 

He smiled and hugged her, she didn't mind as she returned the hug. He missed her, even a year after everything he was still a bit iffy about everything...

Yes, a year has passed since the end of the game. A game that changed _everything_. A game that they had all spent  _years_ playing, only to go back after the end passed. They had all been well over 17 when it ended, now they were back to 13-14 years old but still mentally very old teens with battle-hardened minds. 

They were war veterans that had bodies of children but had the scars and memories to prove their worth, not to mention afterwards they got to keep everything they had.  _Everything_ , including their sylladexes that weren't even suppose to exist now... At least on Earth that is. 

On Alternia it seemed that sylladexes were a thing, a  _new_ thing but a thing nonetheless. Oh yes, their troll friends had ended back on their home planet but it changed they had said, less cruel and less dangerous now, there were actual  _adults_ on the planet now instead of just children and lusii.

Oh lusii still took care of children primarily but the adults came in from time to time at their lives, Karkat wasn't immediately culled for his blood color anymore only given look of disgust from adults and trolls alike! A big improvement Karkat insisted. 

It had taken a couple of months for them to re-connect, finding it a bit hard to chat galaxies over. It was why the 12 trolls had decided that they were going to move to Earth, they actually preferred Earth to Alternia they had said. Tsuna and the others didn't complain, they would welcome them with open arms and celebrate when they came. 

Jade, Sollux, Equuis and Aradia (who was still 100% alive) were planning, their ship would land on Jade's island and they would all come to Japan with the advantage Jade's Space powers provided. Not to mention Kanaya too but both Space players would save their energy for the jump from Jade's island, to Rose's house, to Dave's apartment, to John's house, then finally to Namimori where they would all stay for a few years. 

Tsuna and Enma were ecstatic about that, Rose even had her mother purchase land and houses for them all within or near Namimori. Roxanne,  _Rose's mother's name and Beta Roxy_ , didn't even blink nor say anything about it grinning ear to ear about it too. She was excited to meet everyone as well, that and finally get together with Johann,  _John's Dad_. 

It looked like soon enough that Rose and John would become siblings soon, but it wasn't like they weren't already. Ecto-biology and all that. It was weird though, John had said both Tsuna, Enma, Nanako and Mami's creation was even more complicated and stuff. 

Oh well, that was a thought to think of another time. 

Anyway, Tsuna enjoyed the somewhat peace that happened over the months but to be honest he kind of misses the insanity. But soon enough he would get that insanity back and everything would be fine. 

Oh if only he knew the kind of insanity he would be getting in the future...

* * *

 

On a plane to Japan, black beady eyes narrowed at the file before him. 

This was the worst file he had ever seen, the kid's stats were even  _more below_ Dino's before he was his student! Gah, this was going to be a pain in the ass for one Reborn as the man-turned-infant threw down the file with disgust. Damn Iemitsu and the Vongola and their goddamned debts! 

He would only hope that the information on the file had at least  _changed_ somehow in the past year that the file's info was on about, but he doubted it as he checked over the other files of the same boy over the years. They were  _all_   _below_ subpar! What the hell?!

Iemitsu better have a shitty info-line, hell the blonde idiot  _had_ a shitty info-line! The files were not up to date on things, albeit there wouldn't be any point as according to information this kid was an idiot and his grades were just so fucking low but still up to date info was very important! What was he thinking, pulling out the info-gatherers from Namimori? Che, at least he made space for his own line of info-brokers. 

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... Well, might as well make this fun. Don't worry Dame-Tsuna, I'll mold you into the perfect mafia-don. The best that Vongola's ever going to fucking see" Reborn said with a dark amused chuckle. 

In Japan Tsuna shivered as he looked up from his screen and pausing from replying to someone he was chatting with to look at the sky with a sense of wariness. 

No one knew what hit them,  _especially_ Vongola and the Underground. 


	2. The Day Before It Stars and A Mother's Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day before everything truly begins and the insight of a Mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this idea a lot tbh, so I made a new chapter as fast as I could :P  
> I had time on my hands and also a head filled with ideas, am I too eager ?? Well IDK and IDC. But anyway we are doing this, we are making this happen :]
> 
> Also I might change the relationships later on, this might be going down another path. I'm starting to see that everyone is pretty much in Polygamy in one way or another, especially in Tsuna's case :P But don't worry much, the rating is not going to change really since I can't and don't really want to write smut into this fic so the sex is mostly implied and mentioned. Also note that we are going off the rails from canon for both KHR and HS and the fact that Tsuna and Enma are going to be OOC from their original canon selves :B
> 
> EDIT 8/12/17: I changed Tsuna's classpect, he is no longer the Knight of Hope :P

 

* * *

 

Tsuna yawned as he stretched, the sun barely peeking out of the land over the horizon. His eyes adjusted to the dimness quickly, he didn't bother turning on the light and just rolled out of bed with his blanket still wrapped around him. He would fix his bed later on. And hey, another night of full on sleep and no nightmares for the past few weeks? A new record!

He decaptchalogued his headphonestop, routinely checking if anyone left him any messages. None for this morning he guesses as he exits Pesterchum and captchalogued his headphonestop before standing up and going downstairs for coffee. 

Over the years in the game he had grown to like coffee as it was a constant on the meteor before. He still honestly is confused on how he ended up on the meteor, everything was fuzzy as his powers went kinda berserk after finding out both Dave and Rose were attempting a Suicide Mission. 

He had berated them  _thoroughly_ after clearing his mind while on the meteor. He thinks Karkat still has the recording of his lecture and reprimand over the two in his data somewhere in either his husktop or cellhusk. But Tsuna was pretty damn  _sure_ that Gamzee had a video of him scolding Dave for mocking Gamzee's religion and offending him so, his moirail admitted he had been a little flushed with him after that before settling back into the pale feelings. 

That was fine, everyone became a little flushed for everyone because of shenanigans and such. 

Unknown to him both Gamzee and Karkat had shown the video to the Alpha Trolls after finding out that Kankri lectured and talked so much, Kankri's lectures weren't all that good but Tsuna's lectures actually got them  _all_ to feel bad even in video. Kankri may or may not had either a flush crush or pitched feelings for Tsuna afterwards but eventually they were both good friends. But honestly  _everyone_ had none platonic feelings for Tsuna at some point, same goes for his Alternate Dimension Sister Nanako, both brunets just obliviously scooping everyone's hearts but they didn't exactly mind now did they?

But anyway, Kankri's lectures and speeches were actually better as Tsuna pointed out some things towards the red blooded troll despite not knowing anything about professional lecturing, Tsuna just went with the flow and followed his instincts and let his emotions through. 

The Alpha Trolls didn't know what to think about that but they thanked Tsuna nonetheless despite his oblivious confusion to their gratitude. 

Anyway, back to coffee. 

Tsuna sighed in content as he sat in the darkness with a warm cup of coffee while wrapped in his fluffy blanket. It was about 5 in the morning now. He would have to prepare for school soon, but right now he would relax to the wonders of coffee. 

He felt his sylladex twitch as his headphonestop dinged, someone was messaging him. 

He paused before opting his sweater-top instead, turning off his headphonestop and used his favorite 27-themed and orange colored sweater to answer instead. He mixed things up from time to time, but maybe he should have Jade alchemize some earringstop, as much as he loved his computers it was nice to have something new from time to time. 

It was Enma. 

earthBoy [EB]  began pestering skyLionfish [SL]

EB: Tsu  
EB: Good morning  
SL: Morning En  
SL: You the only one awake there??  
EB: No, Adelheid is awake with everyone else  
EB: It's still kind of weird seeing everyone again  
EB: Even if we've been here for almost a year now...  
SL: I know, kind of bizarre huh?  
EB: Mhmm  
EB: Hey, how long do we have play pretend?  
EB: I'm getting a bit bored just playing the very submissive little sheep at school now  
EB: That and it's getting harder and harder to contain my Rage Aspect. Especially with Hibari-san around.  
SL: :0  
SL: Oh, should we strife tomorrow? Or do you need to let out some steam today?  
EB: I think can hold out till tomorrow maybe...  
EB: Adelheid tried to help but...  
SL: With your Rage Aspect she has a high chance of dying no matter how skilled she is  
EB: Yes... and the others have no idea on what's going on  
EB: The school's not helping much, Hibari's constant rage along with the anger of the school keeps riling me up  
EB: I can't wait for John and Vriska to finally come here  
SL: Perve :P  
EB: Shut up  
EB: Anyway, our next strife might end up with one of us dying again  
EB: Hibari's rage from Saturday is still in my system  
SL: Gotcha, we should head towards the mountains for that. Don't want anyone to worry and stuff :|  
EB: Mhmm, hehe Adelheid would have my head if she knew about this ya know  
SL: Mama would have MY HEAD AND YOURS 'ya know'  
EB: True :P  
SL: They won't really understand it much, they didn't go through the rest of the game and they would freak out over our deaths  
SL: Hehe, we're all pretty fucked up now in the head aren't we?? Casually talking about dying and stuff now :]  
EB: After what we've all been through?   
EB: I doubt anybody would go through all that and still have  _all_ of their sanity back  
EB: Even Rose would agree with this :P  
SL: Point, also Rose says we won't have to keep up our sheep personalities much longer  
SL: 'Wait until the New yet Old Sun comes to your doorstep, Wait until the Storm comes to your classroom, Wait until the Rain falls from the rooftops and for the Cloud and your Sun to challenge you and Enma afterwards. Go slow and wait until everyone's arrival'  
SL: That's what she said anyway  
EB: All Seers have to be so mysterious huh?  
EB: Oh well  
EB: 'New yet Old Sun' and 'your Sun'...   
EB: So, two Suns  
SL: I don't know what any of that means, and I think Rose can't help being all mysterious  
SL: It's part of her natural personality and it magnified as she became the Seer of Light  
EB: True...   
SL: Yeah, anyway I think we should get ready soon. It's almost 6 o'clock now, I actually want to be on time for today  
EB: Alright, I don't feel like encountering with Hibari-san this morning as well. It'll rile me up more  
SL: Mm, later Enma.  
EB: Later Tsuna

earthBoy [EB]  ceased pestering skyLionfish [SL]

He stretches and snuggles up to both his sweatertop and blanket for a moment all the while enjoying his coffee before standing up and doing a few light stretches. Afterwards just as the clock told him it was past 6 in the morning did he start his day.

He took a light shower, changed his clothes to his uniform while brushing his teeth. He looked through his sylladex before just opting for his celltop on for now and tucked it into his pants as he craned his neck, he traced the lightly scarred skin that was underneath his shirt. The scars of The Condesce's 2x3dent never faded, even when they all resurrected the scars from their battles lingered and stayed on their bodies. 

Everyone in the game died at least twice, to either reach their God Tier status or maybe died by other means. 

It was one of the many complicated things that the game had in store for them he guessed. 

Tsuna shook his head and headed back downstairs to find his mother awake and happily cooking breakfast, he smiled softly greeting her as she greeted him a good morning. 

Oh how he missed her. 

Like every other guardian/parental figure that was in the game, she too died. For Enma it was Adelheid. Both of them were devastated, Enma nearly falling into Rage and him nearly giving up on the game entirely, even hating and doubting himself when he found out he was the Sylph of Blood. That was when both Eridan and Gamzee came along, though it was more of the future versions of them at least. 

Future Eridan and Gamzee came and soothed them, calming them down and helping them before prompting them to interact with their past, err, 'current' selves. It took a while for any of them to become friends the first few chats, Eridan more than Gamzee as Gamzee actually took it kind of quickly, but eventually they all became moirails later in the near future. 

At first both Tsuna and Enma didn't really know what Moirails were but when they found out they didn't mind, in fact they took their jobs as moirails very seriously and in turn it made both trolls be serious with them. When Eridan was doubting himself and contemplating murder Enma was there virtually smacking sense and love into the sea-troll. When Gamzee was upset with Dave and nearly falling into murderous insanity at the lack of his pies and a puppet thing, Tsuna was there to stabilize him acting like an anchor to reality. 

Then there was that bit where Tsuna scolded Dave and the brief moment where Gamzee felt flushed for Tsuna. 

Tsuna blushed as he remembered the times on the meteor, all of them drinking booze that Rose had alchemized. Those were embarrassing times,  _especially_ that one time where he awoke naked on a pile of bike horns with both Gamzee and Tavros cuddling up to him, it was his birthday and he turned 16. Surprisingly he lost his virginity to Tavros first then to Gamzee, he doesn't really remember much but he recalls a game of strip-poker, truth or dare,  _stripper pole_ and a bottle of faygo. 

Both Gamzee and Tavros didn't mind that they both slept with him despite both being Matesprits, Tavros actually initiated round 2 quickly after all three of them were properly awake. He couldn't stop blushing the entire week, Enma and the others poking fun at him for that, the Prospitan ship and their meteor crossed paths earlier than they expected but they didn't complain about that. 

So despite being Moirails both he, Gamzee and Tavros were extremely close,  _friends with benefits_ Rose had said while Enma, he was  _really_ surprised on how perverted and crude he actually was, called them  _fuck buddies_ and promptly and shortly died to his embarrassingly Hope/Fire enhanced pistol-glove punch to the head. Enma didn't even mind dying like that and  _still_ continued to tease him. 

As much as he like both Gamzee and Tavros he didn't want to intrude on their relationship like that despite what they said, he had a feeling that he wasn't really meant for them. They understood but that didn't stop them from having some 'fun' once in a while, most of the time they were all mostly drunk or something anyway. 

...

That made him think, he was back into his 13-14 year old body, was he a virgin once again?? 

That made him blush a deeper shade of red. 

Great. 

Actually now that he thought about it all their relationships were weird as they were all paired to together one way or another and through the art of shenanigans they were all dating each other huh? Didn't they call that Polygamy or something???

He honestly has no idea. 

"Tsu-chan, better eat up before breakfast gets cold!" Nana chimed and Tsuna snapped out of his thoughts and smiled, he ate, enjoying his mother's cooking. He refuses to return to his previous train of thought for now, actually he would like to forget it really for the time being.

"Thanks Mama, I'll be going now!" he called out to her as he puts the plates in the sink and leaves the kitchen, Nana smiles and greets him farewell before he leaves. He leaves around 6:40 AM, giving him plenty of time to reach school early while walking at a leisurely pace. 

He liked to walk and enjoy the scenery from time to time, enjoying the small details everywhere. He smiled as he thought about everyone, he and Enma can't wait for them to come here! Though he honestly thought they would all go and stay at Jade's Island or maybe with either Rose, John or Dave in America but no, they all voted to go to Japan and stay with both Enma and Tsuna. 

Even their Alternate Dimensional Family were going to come and stay with them here in Japan, he could foresee the utter and complete chaos and insanity that the future would chuck at them with them chucking things right back without a care. And he wasn't even a seer! He sweatdropped as he began to think about the shenanigans they were all going to go through. And here he  _dared_ to think that the shenanigans were over! 

Tsuna snorted, the shenanigans would never end for him and the others. 

"Tsuna!" he perked as he sees Enma jogging up to him, the redhead smiling at him happily.

He smiled back "Hey Enma, a nice morning today huh?" he asks as they both walked side by side on their usual path to school.

"It would be nicer if we didn't cross paths with Hibari-san today, in fact it would be perfect!" 

"I know, but I think he's still kinda mad from that library incident. Will you be okay?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault and you know it. Blame Eg-derp and Stride-ass for that, and I think I can handle it for today and  _probably_ tomorrow but who knows..."

"Well, just say when you need it and I'll be there."

"I know, thanks Tsu"

"Anytime En, but soon enough I won't need to be the one to do it you know"

" _That_ I also know, I can't wait for them to finally come here!"

"Me too, oh this is going to be so exciting... and headache inducing"

"Hey the peace was never going to last and I think you were starting to miss those ' _headaches_ '~"

"Shut up, those ' _headaches_ ' will turn my hair white before I'll even turn 20 I can promise you that!"

"True" 

Both he and Enma laughed as they walked and talked, strangely oblivious to the small presence watching them from a good distance away. 

* * *

 

Reborn narrowed his eyes as he watched the two teens laugh and talk on their way to school. 

This was not in the file he was provided with... Iemitsu was truly an idiot and had a shitty information line. 

The file said that his son was a clumsy, always late, shy, no friends at all kid. He would always wake up late, end up tripping his own two  _feet_ on his way to school  _multiple times_ and had no known friends whatsoever as it seemed like the entire school disliked his entire existence. 

But here he was, Sawada Tsunayoshi awake a couple of hours before classes even start walking normally beside what clearly was a friend and possible best friend quite confidently. He didn't trip nor fall all throughout the journey from his home to the school still talking with his redheaded friend, who's identity and past Reborn needed to find out later on. 

Something tells him that both he and Tsuna were not what they were profiled at all, later in the somewhat near future he would be very  _very_ correct. 

Well at least the kid wasn't a  _total_ pushover, at least it would seem to be easier in tortu- _training_ him. It might seem to be less fun though but Reborn will make it work,  _he always did_. 

The man-turned-infant stealthily followed them, his ears sharp and well trained so he could hear their conversation from where he was. Hmm, he would have to search for this 'Eg-derp' and 'Stride-ass' later on after learning their true names because those didn't sound like Japanese names at all. 

In fact, they seemed American as the red head ,who's name Reborn learned to be Kozato Enma, said them in English. Perfectly to the swear word. And Tsuna understood him. 

Reborn huffed through his nose, leave it to Iemitsu to fuck up information of his own son's life. Honestly he sometimes wonders on how that blonde managed to keep his marriage with his wife, he would have thought that the woman would have already divorced the blonde idiot after the first few years of absence and find herself a new husband that was clearly not lying and always overseas. 

The file he had on Sawada 'Nana' Nanako told him that she was an oblivious ditz of a mother that cared for his son and was still madly in love with Iemitsu despite the years. 

He would curse Iemitsu later on in the future for his utter stupidity and blindness to the reality of things, that and the shitty info-line the blonde had because he got  _everything wrong_.  _So very wrong_. 

* * *

Nana's eyes narrowed as she read through the letter, the flyer clutched in her other hand as she leaned against the kitchen counter. 

Her temper flared a bit as she finished the letter, messily folding it and just letting it fall into the trash bin as she then read the 'flyer'. 

Her 'husband' was stretching it thin for her. She may act ditzy and oblivious but that didn't mean she actually was, prior to what Iemitsu perceived her she was actually really cunning and well skilled. How else did she managed to convince him that she was pregnant when in reality she wasn't and was just waiting for her son slash father slash brother to fall into her life, that fact didn't even phase her. 

She was quite skilled indeed as she erased any proof of the meteor existing or crashing near her home as well as any rumors for that meteor landing and sighting from both the internet and any record of it then making the fake certificates and everything for her Tsunayoshi. Granted she had help from a close friend, a friend she couldn't wait to see once again after years of being apart, but she managed. 

And though she didn't really know of the extent of Iemitsu's job, one she didn't really  _mind_ nor  _hated_ about the blonde. No she didn't mind nor hated him being a mafioso, how could she when she was raising her own ecto-biological father, brother, son? It wasn't the most bizarre concept of being married to someone from the mafia! 

No what really tugged at her temper was the fact he tried to  _lie_ to her, doing it quite badly at it as well half of his excuses never matched up!! Did he honestly thought she was  _that_ of a ditz?! Obviously, yes!!

Once upon a time she loved him,  _truly_ she did. That love faded very slowly as he left during her so called 'pregnancy' for long periods of time, it was so slow because every time he came back he pampered her and  _loved_ her so much it was hard for the love to fade from her.

Then seeing his face in meeting 'his' son for the first time, her love renewed. But then afterwards, he couldn't even stay for more than a month after Tsuna's 'birth'. She didn't mind, life as a mafioso was hard and dangerous and it was clear he was somewhere high on their ranks, she later on found out how high exactly. 

But then after a year of no contact with only the rare letters she got once every two-three months the love started to fade, why letters she asked once and he replied on how romantic it was for them to exchange letters. Years later her love was still fading, renewing a little bit with the very rare and  _short_ visits he made. 

Then Tsuna turned 7 and her love completely faded in an instant. 

Throughout the years she spent raising him, Tsuna was so  _bright_. His grades were high, he was energetic, his smile could brighten up the whole room the instant his lips would curl  _up_. He had this kind of  _fire_ inside him that made him,  _him_. 

But then that man took it away from him. The fire that was in her precious Tsuna. 

She has no idea what Iemitsu did along with this 'Nono' elder whom he claimed to be his boss, a mafia don in reality, but her love for him shattered and faded the instant she saw Tsuna afterwards. There was no  _light_ in his eyes, his fire was doused, the brightness was gone and what was left was barely even there most of the time in the first year. 

His grades dropped, but she didn't care about as he was no longer so energetic, he didn't _truly_ smile for  _years_ and his fire was _gone_. Iemitsu took away what made him,  _him_. 

She barely kept herself together for the rest of the visit, when they were both gone she cried as she held unto her son who didn't even react to her touch. It was like that for months, him barely reacting and tripping over  _everything_ that Nana had to constantly keep her eyes on him less he break a bone or smash his skull in accident. 

She had cried into the phone, speaking to her friends who kept reassuring her that everything would be alright. That her son would be fine, that  _she_ would be fine. 

Unfortunately they couldn't visit each other, not yet, not with them raising their own kids and such. But she remembers crying for Jade as she realized that Jake was no longer alive for them before, Jade would grow up alone on his island, she was glad that Jake was alive now. Along with Jane whom she missed too. But before, it was only Roxy and Dirk that kept her on as Johann didn't even know of them before. 

Yes, she did a lot of crying in the past. One of the reasons why she could smile now, she was done with crying all that was left for her was smiling now. Smile for her son and hope he would be okay, that he would survive the dreaded game that created them all. A game she remembered she  _died_ in, she had died meeting up with Roxy, Adelheid and Johann on Jake's ship, she had hugged and nearly cried in the old man's arms seeing him alive after all those years dead. 

Unfortunately their reunion was short lived as Jack Noir appeared out of nowhere just as the ship was taking off into the sky, she recklessly sacrificed herself by tackling the black demon out of the sky and using the fire she thought she didn't have, she actually  _wounded_ Jack before he drove his sword through her heart. She had burnt a wing, the hand and a part of his face along with the jester crown that Jack had on his head before he was healed with Jade's entry. 

She found out that Adelheid followed her closely and managed to wound Jack as well before dying to him too. She remembers the Dream Bubbles faintly but not entirely as everything blurred till the end of the game. 

When she awoke in her house with her son she had cried for the first time in a  _long_ time, she cried through both her son's sobbing lecture and her friends sobbing scolding. 

Roxanne, her Roxy, wasn't even drunk and was scolding while sobbing hysterically and she could hear Rose in the background comforting her. 

Dereck, her Dirk, had that heavy tone and even slipped into his Texan accent as he rambled on about her being stupid and brave and she could hear Dave's questions and his own ramblings through the phone. 

Johann and Janet, her Jane and John's father, gave her a speech and were promising to bake her lots of cakes when they all come together. Johann acting all fatherly and Janet acting all motherly but both very stern with her decisions. John was in the background and she later on would blush as she found out that all of the kids thought she was 'awesome' for burning Jack, they also thought Adelheid was awesome for hurting Jack too.

Jacob, her Jake, was torn in being proud of her for standing up to Jack to being quite mad with her for dying so recklessly. Jade actually teleported right in the middle of the call to give her a hug and stayed for a few days in their house before going back to plan with her grandfather and the others about everything. 

Adelheid, she met with her during school and she was surprised at the teary lecture she got from the young teen before receiving a hug from her. 

She and Adel, she got permission to call her that she was _so_ happy, got along quickly. They met up during weekends with their charges, Adel still pondering over the game and was weirded out by the complexity of it all.  _Especially_ with the ecto-biological part. But soon enough she would be fine over it, in turn Adel slowly opened up about the mafia world, they didn't know everything but Adel promised to reveal things when they were needed to. Rose agreed with her so they all left her alone about it for now.  

That was fine. 

Anyway, back to the point before she started rambling about her amazing friends,  _no_ family because to this point they were all family now one way or another. 

She didn't love Iemitsu like she used to anymore that was true, in fact as soon she would see him next time she would ask for a divorce. She was through his him, hopefully everyone was there with her by that time because she would be stronger if she had their personal support. Despite not loving him like that anymore, she would be lying if she said she didn't care. 

She breathed through her nose before accessing her sylladex and using her personal private phone to make a few calls. 

The others were going to want to know of this, she would tell Tsuna herself when he gets home. 

* * *

 

"I guess Adelheid's out for today huh" Tsuna commented lowly as they entered their classroom, they managed to get into school with no fuss. Hibari wasn't even at the gate because of how early they were, he usually is at the gate minutes right before classes so he can catch anybody late. 

"Mhmm, she'll be fine though. She's at the top of her class and can easily catch up. So can the others, they left with her saying it was important" Enma replied as they took their seats, ignoring the other students who shot them looks.

They kept quiet after that, exchanging meaningful glances from time to time as they waited patiently for class to begin. Tsuna blinked and felt the back of his neck tingle, he looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. Enma glanced at him with a questioning look, he lightly shrugged and searched some more before calming down a bit and rubbed his neck. 

Outside on a tree branch Reborn took note of it with a raised brow but said nothing and continued to observe. 

Enma took out his phone, he had a replica of it combined with a laptop in his sylladex but it was off like the other two combined and alchemized computers. They had all taken to Jade's rule of more than one computer on their person after, of course, shenanigans. 

He fiddled around, checking pesterchum for anyone online. Both Jade and Sollux were online but were likely talking to each other about the landing plans as well as the disguising bracelets that Equuis made. Equuis was mostly likely excited to see his own matesprit again, that and probably wanted to see the adult Alternate Universe version of Dirk. 

He felt a little jealous that everyone else seemed to get their own relatives back, John and Jade's grandparents were back but his little sister was still buried four feet under. That just wasn't fair really... He shook his head, fair or not he was glad that Adelheid was alive again. He had been devastated when she had died and left him, when he played the game no one else had been home but him and Adelheid. 

Julie had been who knows where and was acting weird, Kaoru was out in the library, Koyo had been out boxing at another gym after he destroyed their personal one, Rauji had been out buying the new music that had came out and finally P. Shitt had been out buying new metal for whatever project she was working on. 

None of them remembered the meteors nor of the game, they weren't whisked into Skaia like Adelheid and it was for the best that they wouldn't know despite them noticing the differences that Enma and Adelheid gained. When Enma and Adelheid transferred to Namimori they wanted to transfer too, but they were surprised when Enma ordered, actually  _ordered_ with a serious look and a stern cold voice, not to transfer to that school. Not yet, he had said. 

They had been suspicious, even doubting that Enma was actually Enma until he proved them otherwise. They were getting a bit frustrated at the fact both Enma and Adel were hiding something from them but they couldn't really ask, at least they seemed to trust Enma enough to  _wait_ for their explanations. 

He would explain to them when everyone arrived, at least  _try_ to explain anyway. It was on Tsuna's orders and Rose's back up that they weren't supposed to be at Namimori yet, it was already a stretch to have  _both_ Enma and Adelheid transfer there Rose had said, Terezi backed her up claiming it was a 'Seer' thing and had Kankri been there with them he would have agreed as well. 

He trusted them and acted out accordingly. 

But his patience was running and his Rage Aspect was getting harder and harder to control as time went by, Tsuna helped as much as he could even letting Enma  _cull_ him from time to time in their emergency fights, erm kill he meant. The Alternian slang was clinging to all them. 

Anyway, he couldn't wait for both John and Vriska to finally arrive. Their, ahem,  _actions_ helped sooth his Rage. Something he found out during Tsuna's 16th birthday bash where everyone was drunk and  _together_ after the Prospitan battleship and meteor crossed paths earlier than expected. 

He can't really remember how he got on the battleship but spending those years with Jade, John, Davesprite and all the others were fun. Not as  _fun_ as with John and Vriska but pretty close, ehehehe. 

He coughed lightly, controlling his blush, he would never admit it out loud but  _yes_ he had become quite the...  _perve_ ever since that night. But it's not like he could help it, it felt nice and helped calm him down plenty of times. Eridan helped too of course, calming him down with their feelingsjam and papping sessions, he smiled softly at the thought of his moirail. 

To others it might be weird dating aliens in such a weird way but to them in all honesty? It was a nice thing, especially with all the bullshit they've been put through. 

He shivered as he felt  _rage_ course through him, looks like Hibari arrived... and he was probably already biting people to death now. 

Tsuna sent him a glance as they both looked outside and saw the Demon of Namimori beating up two students who probably set off his rage. Man that prefect took his school rules seriously, forcing others to do so as well. He could last till tomorrow... probably, but that library incident had nearly sent him out of control! All that rage inside the physically stoic prefect! 

 _It was riling him up in both good and bad ways_. 

He took vice control over his Aspect, he's got this, he would be fine. He sent an encouraging smile towards Tsuna when the brunet sent a concerned look, oh Tsuna always the one to look out to others, one of the reasons why nearly everyone in the game group crushed on him one way or another. 

And it surely went the same with Nanako. 

"Teacher is here, stand!" 

Both teens jolted as the teacher walks in, first period was starting. Enma did his best in ignoring the jeers and silent taunts from the other students as well as the rage from everywhere in the school. 

Being a Rage player always sucked whenever someone was angry near their vicinity, and being the Mage of Rage made Enma's vicinity a  _big_ one, he could sense the anger from all over the school. 

Yes, it was going to be another long day. 

* * *

 

"He did  _what_?!" 

"I know, but I can't really stop him now can I? Did Rose see this?"

"I don't know, I'll ask her in a bit but will  _you_ and Tsu-Tsu be okay? Having a hitman in your home  _regardless_ if he was sent by your  ** _husband_** , as a  _tutor_ no less!"

"We'll be fine, I'm just concerned if it'll hinder us or you in meeting up..."

"Hmph! Naanaa, you know we've got you guys. And you got us! We'd be  _damned_ if we let some underworld smucks keep us apart darling!"

"... Always the smooth talker huh Rox?"

"Damn right! Anyway, I'll let you call DeStri now. I'mma go and ask my little Rosey about this, but everything's probs, no  _totes_ going to be fine Nans, I promise"

"Hehe, alright Rox. I'll talk to you later"

"Mhmm, you better gurl. Anyway, buh-bye for now~" 

**_Plick_ **

"Oh Roxy, what would I do without you? Without the others?... That's something I don't want to know actually... Hmm, time to call Dirk now, then Johann or Jake after..." 

* * *

 

Reborn let out an irritated huff as he lounged on the tree branch looking over the information he gathered for the day. Tomorrow he would have to introduce himself to the Sawada Household. 

Seriously, Iemitsu must really be blind and deaf about his family, choosing to look at fantasy over reality. The blonde idiot gushed over how adorable his 'Tuna-fishie' was being so clumsy and a bit empty-headed along how beautiful his wife was and so pure of thought from any thoughts of violence whatsoever. He might have neglected to look over Sawada Nana for now but he knew that Iemitsu's description of her would be false as well. 

Tsunayoshi was a capable students, he was a bit lacking in Science, Math, History and a few other subjects but that would be fixed with his lessons. What surprised him is the above average he has in English, he could speak it well but seemed to be too lazy or didn't have the strive to go beyond a above average when it was clear he could be at the top of his class alongside Enma who acted just like him. 

He even overheard them talking to each other in  _English_ during lunch, it was a surprisingly short conversation but it told enough that these two were fluent in it which raised questions. 

Where did they learn English?  _Who_ taught them? Was it these 'Eg-derp' and 'Stride-ass' they mentioned earlier this morning? He would have to find out later rather than sooner as they both kept mostly quiet through the school day, talking briefly and instead exchanged looks that they seemed to understand perfectly or look over their phones that they take out from time to time. 

He would have to hack those at a later date. 

School was ending already as it seemed to fly by yet at the same time crawl for the renown hitman. 

What puzzled him more was the performance of Enma who kept shivering for reasons unknown for now, Dame-Tsuna would send him looks of concern and some vague hand-signals that he didn't know of and the redhead would shake his head or do his own signal. 

Frustrating yet interesting. 

His time here in Namimori would seem more interesting now, there was a mystery here he knew that. Reborn both loved and hated mysterious and he would unravel the mystery using whatever he could. 

The insanity that would follow would be either appreciated or cursed by the hitman who sought out the chaos on his own accord, dragging the rest of the underworld with him. 

It was inevitable. 

* * *

 

Rose paused from her chat with her matesprit/alien girlfriend Kanaya.

Her mind flashing as she froze up before casually returning to her relaxed state.

GA: Is Something Wrong Love?  
GA: Did You Have Another Vision?  
TT: I am fine Kanaya  
TT: And  
TT: Yes and no for the vision question  
TT: For once my Sight is quite blurry, which has not happened since the game  
GA: Oh  
GA: Is There A Need To Be Alarmed?   
TT: No  
GA: Ah  
TT: And yes  
GA: Dot Dot Dot  
TT: To be fair, I think I will need both Kankri and Terezi to be sure  
TT: I will wait patiently for your arrival my love  
TT: For your arrival along with the others will cause quite the commotion in the future  
GA: I See  
TT: The commotion will be both good and bad but nothing we can't handle if we all stick together  
GA: Alright, If You Say So   
TT: Mmm, it seems I will have to leave for now  
TT: There is something I must tend to for now love  
GA: Very Well  
GA: Farewell Love, I Await Your Return  
GA: <3  
TT: Hehe, I as well my dear  
TT: <3

grimAuxillatrix [GA] ceased pestering  tentacleTherapist [TT]

Rose stood from her computer and exited her room, her mother Beta Roxy aka Roxanne looked up from her phone call just as she finished talking. 

"Rosey!" her mother cheered as Rose smiled at her "So, do you know if Nans and Tsu-Tsu are gonna be okay with the hitman in her house or what?" she asked nonchalantly, Rose mused at Tsuna's nickname before nodding.

"They will be fine mother, I think you should be more concerned for the poor babyfied hitman" she replied with amusement, Roxanne blinked mouthing 'babyfied-hitman' to herself. 

Yes, the future was getting blurry for her to See but she knew it would be fine. 

It always would be with Tsuna by their side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P I don't know if I did good or did bad. Lemme know, I'm editing this while in class and have no time to really go through it after posting this.


	3. The Beginning of Incoming Insanity ~ I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day -1- Morning  
> Tsuna chats with his friends about the hitman deal.  
> Tsuna remembers stuff and some game shenanigans.  
> Tsuna deals with Enma's Rage deal.  
> Tsuna meets Reborn.  
> Reborn finally introduces himself to the Sawadas and gains more info contradicting bakamitsu's fantasy world.  
> Tsuna loves Leon because he reminds him of Leo.  
> Leon enjoys Tsuna's attention and Reborn doesn't have clue on what's going on.  
> Everyone doesn't have a clue on what the fuck to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter coming in :D  
> Classpects are confusing, so I finally decided on having Tsuna be the Sylph of Blood rather than the Knight of Hope. That's all I can say on the matter after a long thought of process :P. I will be editing the previous chapters on it though, but thankfully I hadn't really gone much into it as I should have so it won't be that hard to edit. 
> 
> I don't know if it's canon that a Sylph has to be female but Tsu's pretty much the most feminine boy I have ever seen in anime besides Shiota Nagisa from Assassination Classroom :3. That and of course canon things will either be disregarded, replaced, tweaked and etc.
> 
> I see Tsuna being a good sylph of blood, I can't really see him as a thief or a bard. Also Bard may be only for males in canon but this is fiction so, gonna tweak that and now it's for both genders! And I'm tweaking the costume because honestly while the codpiece was hilarious, I'm not having anyone in this story wear a codpiece as part of God Tier clothing >:P but I will get someone to wear it for hilarious shenanigans, like Gamzee :D.  
> ENJOY :]

"He _did_ ** _whaaat_** " 

"He sent you a ' _tutor_ ' that will come here any day now, Rose says not to worry over everything and just continue on like everything is normal for now"

"Seriously?! He does  _what_ and just expects us to just welcome the decision with open arms?! We haven't heard from him since two months ago!! BLUH!! I can't wait for everyone to come here and kick his dumb butt..."

"Language Tsu-chan, and yes I agree on you with that on both points but there's nothing we can do for now really. We'll just have to make like a Strider and take in stride."

"... Mama, did you just?"

"Heehee, what~?" 

"... Nevermind. Alright. I trust Rose... still have my doubts though, I'll ask Rose and the others but sure we'll.... make like a Strider and take it in stride... I'm  _so_ telling the others that~!" 

"That's my boy~" 

* * *

 Tsuna breathed through his nose before releasing his breath as he stared up unto the ceiling, he bit his lip as his mind thought things over. Mentally processing over what his mother just told him. 

That bastard just sends a 'tutor' to them without their consent nor knowledge after two months of nothing?  _How dare he..._ The blonde bastard  _definitely_ doesn't have an eye on you both, if he did then he would've notice that your grades actually  _improved_ and weren't as bad as they used to be. 

Actually the idiot probably would've sent the so called 'tutor' regardless, he wonders on why though. Why now? Why now after  _everything_? Then his thoughts went to his 'tutor', it would obviously be someone under Iemitsu and is probably high rank in the underworld. A bodyguard perhaps? 

Did the blonde idiot make a mistake so bad he actually sent a bodyguard to them after years of not really caring?? 

Or was something else going on, something more  _sinister_...

He didn't know... But he knows  _someone_ _else_ who would know... Might as well make a memo and discuss it with everyone and hopefully get some help and advice for all of this...

He used his headphonestop and started up pesterchum.

skyLionfish [SL] has created memo Um Guys... Help?

SL: Guys I need some help  
SL: Rose, please respond I can see your handle is online   
SL: This is kind of serious  
SL: I don't know that the fuck I'm supposed to do over this...

tentacleTherapist [TT] has joined the memo  
turntechGodhead [TG] has joined the memo  
ectoBiologist [EB] has joined the memo  
earthBoy [EB] has joined the memo  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] has joined the memo  
terminallyCapricious [TC] has joined the memo  
adiosToreador [AT] has joined the memo  
gardenGnostic [GG] has joined the memo  
twinArmageddons [TA] has joined the memo

GG: tsu!   
GG: what's wrong?? ):  
TG: what's up?  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED NOW?? IT'S TOO EARLY TO MAKE A MEMO, YOU MADE ONE YESTERDAY   
EB: Uuuh, is this about that thing that Adelheid just told me?  
EB: It probably is isn't? :|  
EB: what thing?  
TC: What's up my palebro?  
AT: uHH,, hI TSU UM WHAT'S WRONG??   
TA: 2iince me and harley are taking a break miight a2 well a2k what'2 wrong TY  
TT: It is indeed a serious matter but it's not one to fuss over for now  
SL: Not one to fuss over for now??  
SL: Rose a HITMAN sent by IEMITSU is going to live in my house for who knows how long acting as my TUTOR!!!  
SL: I know you said to just go with it but SERIOUSLY  
SL: WHAT DO I DOO???? D:  
EB: _That's_ the thing  
EB: WHAT  
TG: OH SHIT  
GG: WHAT THE FUCK?!  
TA: oh 2hiit what the hell!?  
CG: FUCK  
AT: oH DEAR,,,,,  
TC: WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK DID YOU SAY  
GG: Did that fucker actually do that?!  
CG: PLEASE TELL ME I'M FUCKING WRONG HERE BUT ISN'T 'HITMAN' ONE OF THOSE UNDERGROUND HUMAN CULLER DRONES BUT ARE ACTUALLY HUMANS OR SOMETHING?! PLEASE TELL ME I'M FUCKING WRONG   
TG: shit  
TG: unfortunately babe you are right there  
AT: oH NO,,, aRE YOU GOING TO BE OKAY TSU?  
TC: i'm gonna motherfucking   
TC: FUCK UP A BITCH  
TC: and that motherfucking bitch is   
TC: YOUR MOTHERFUCKING FATHER LUSUS  
GG: tsu do you need me to teleport you and nana out of there? you guys can stay on our island!  
TT: No Jade, Nana and Tsuna must stay where they are. I know it seems bad but might I remind you that Tsuna is God Tiered and can fend for himself against any opponent. Nana might have some trouble but Tsu will always protect her, and lastly   
TT: Trust me on this.  
TT: Everything shall be fine I promise you all  
TT: Besides the Hitman is actually quite...  
TT: I shouldn't spoil, though I know Tsu will certainly get a kick out of it~  
TT: :)  
SL: ...  
TC: BUT LIGHTSISTER  
TC: what about  
TC: TSUBRO'S MOTHERFUCKING FATHER LUSUS  
TC: can i still fuck him up??  
TC: I WANT TO FUCK HIM UP  
TC: so motherfucking bad  
TC: FOR ALL UP AND ABANDONING MAMA AND MY MOTHERFUCKING PALEST DIAMOND BROTHER  
TC: and for fucking up enbro's life and all that motherfucking bad shit  
AT: oH DEAR,,, gAMZEE STAY WHERE YOU ARE I'M COMING  
AT: cALM DOWN ALRIGHT?  
CG: I'M WITH NITRAM ON THIS, GAMZEE.  
CG: WE ALL PLATONICALLY HATE TSU'S FATHER LUSUS BUT WE DON'T NEED YOU TO BE SO RILED UP RIGHT NOW  
CG: SAVE IT FOR WHEN WE GET TO EARTH YOU IDIOTIC SHITSTAIN  
TG: listen to my matesprit bro  
TG: we'll get the bastard soon enough  
TG: just wait and motherfucking see  
GG: Mhmm!!  
GG: just wait a couple of months more gamz, so calm your horns there kay??  
SL: They're right Gamz, shoosh there *pap pap pap*  
TC: BUT MY PALEBRO  
SL: *pap pap pap pap* Shush Gamzee, shooosh it's okay  
SL: Rose is right, I think I'm overreacting on the hitman thing here  
SL: I'm just really concerned and paranoid  
TC:  
TC: all right if that's what you motherfucking want my diamond brother then i'll up and motherfucking respect your decisions  
TC: HONK :oX  
SL: Heh, thanks Gamzee  
SL: But still  
SL: I just want some advice and some help on this matter  
SL: Rose I honestly don't know what to do about this  
TT: Don't worry Tsu, just go on like you usually do and do what  _feels_ right  
TT: Just go with the flow like you usually do  
AT: oKAY,,,, iM WITH GAMZEE NOW AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S OKAY, uH, i'LL KEEP HIM COMPANY FOR NOW  
TC: Aww, thanks Tavbro <3  
AT: }:) <3  
CG: OKAY ENOUGH OF THAT. BUT SERIOUSLY, LALONDE IS THIS REALLY THE RIGHT THING TO DO??  
CG: JUST LET IT HAPPEN AND ACCEPT IT??  
TT: Yes Karkat, this is the right choice to do.  
TT: Tsu will be fine along with Nana  
TG: okay, so that's that i guess?  
TG: anything else tsu?  
SL: Not really...  
EB: I've got a question  
TG: shoot  
EB: What the hell is going to happen to Adelheid, me and the others then??  
EB: I'm supposed to be the decimo of the Shimon Family or something  
EB: oh yeah.. i nearly forgot about that  
EB: This hitman will find out one way or another since I'm friends with Tsu  
EB: Rose will Adelheid and the others be okay?

caligulasAquarium [CA] has joined the memo  


CA: wwoah wwoah wwoah  
CA: wwhat's this about a hitman?!  
CA: aren't those the human cullers or something??  
CG: UNFORTUNATELY THAT IS CORRECT AMPORA  
CA: wwhat the fuck  
CA: tsu what the fuck  
SL: Hey don't look at me!  
SL: It's another thing to blame on Ie-baka!  
CA: okay you'vve got a point there  
CA: but still  
CA: rose  
CA: wwill my moirail be alright!?  
EB: yeah rose, will en be okay??  
TA: actually lalonde, do you know what the name of thii2 hiitman i2?  
TA: maybe ii can hack iinto the human 2y2tem or 2omethiing and diig up 2ome diirt on hiim or 2omethiing  
TT: Unfortunately I cannot disclose the hitman's name or tittle  
TT: Just know that he is one of the best of the best in the Mafia World  
TT: And know that he will do no harm towards both Tsunayoshi and Enma   
TT: As long as Enma controls the others and Adelheid behaves and thinks rationally and listens to you Enma  
TT: Everything will be just fine  
TA: huh  
TA: then can ii fiinally hack iinto the  
TA: 2hiit what wa2 theiir name  
TA: bologna??  
TT: Vongola, I believe it is Italian for 'clam'  
TA: 2tiil thiink iit'2 a 2tupiid a22 name btw  
TA: but can ii fiinally hack iinto theiir 2y2tem now??  
TA: the fiir2t tiime ii diid iit you got all pii22y at me  
TA: then pretty much forbiid me from doing iit agaiin 2ayiing your cryptiic non2en2e and told me to waiit  
TA: ii wiill admiit for human 2hiit2 there are the occa2iional genuii2 iin your 2peciie2  
TA: whoever de2iigned the protectiion iin theiir 2y2tem ii2 2omeone ii want to meet  
TA: and have a hacker battle or 2omethiing  
TA: that would be fun, e2peciially the part where ii kiick theiir a22   
CA: course YOU wwould get a kick out of it sol  
TA: shut up fii2hface  
TA: 2o can ii??  
TT: That is still a no  
TA: aw come on  
TA: theiir 2y2tem ii2 pretty much begging me to hack it and 2how up the dude that 2et iit up in the fiir2t place!  
TT: You will get your chance when you finally arrive on Earth Captor  
TA: gah  
TA: fiine   
TA: >>BP  
EB: Okay   
EB: I think I can that do that  
CA: ... i still don't like that  
EB: Thanks for worrying Eri :)  
CA: you're my moirail, of course i'll worry dumbass >:|   
EB: Hehehe :D   
EB: <>  
CA: <>  
CG: HONEST TO GOG YOU TWO ARE ONE OF THE MOST PUBLIC AND PALEST MOIRAILS WE HAVE EVER SEEN.  
CG: BESIDES TSU AND GAMZEE THAT IS,   
CG: EVEN ME AND MY NANAKO AREN'T THAT PUBLIC WITH THE DIAMONDS   
CG: AND SHE'S TSUNA'S ECTO-SIBLING!!  
CA: shut it kar >:P  
CA: 'sides you and nana pile the most anywway >:P  
CG: FINE YEAH WHATEVER SHUP UP  
TG: so everything good now??  
SL: I guess so, thanks guys  
SL: And while I'm still feeling concerned over all of this I guess I'll just do what Mama said  
SL: Make like a Strider and take it in stride  
SL: :D :3  
TG:   
TG:  
EB: Pfft  
EB: hahahahahahah   
GG: hehehehehe XB XD  
TT: Hahaha  
CA: oh gog  
CA: wwhy the fuck do you and your mama lusus havve to be so fuckin' adorable  
CG: HAHAHA GOG TSU YOU AND MAMA LUSUS ARE FUCKING GREAT  
TA: hahahahah mama 2awada rock2 >>BD  
TC: Honk :o)  
TC: True dat Solbro, and my motherfucking moirail is downright fucking adorable too :oD  
AT: hEHEHE,,,,, yEAH }:D  
TG: oh my gog  
TG: tsu  
TG: tsuna  
TG: tsunayoshi bro  
TG: your mama is a fucking genius  
TG: i'm stealing that  
TG: heck i know bro's totally going to steal that  
TG: and we're both gonna keep you both  
TG: i wanna fucking use it now  
TG: mama sawada is best mom  
TG: i mean, our mom rocks too but  
TG: even she'll say nana is a great fucking mama  
TG: rose  
TG: rose can we keep them both  
TG: both tsu and mama are now ours  
TG: just look at them  
TG: rose  
TT: I had the suspicion we already did  
TG: fuck yes  
TG: hell fucking yes  
TC: Don't all up and snatch my pale brother Strider >:o\  
TC: Though this motherfucker undestands on the why   
TC: My pale brother is the motherfucking shit :oD  
SL: Aww you guys 0u0

apocalypseArisen [AA]  has joined the memo 6 months from now

FAA: Tsu! 0u0  
FAA: You used my thing~ ^u^  
FAA: Yay!  
SL: Oh hi Aradia! ^U^  
SL: Or, erm, future Aradia??  
TT: Though I do believe we'll have to share  
TG: noooo  
TG: that sucks   
TG: but yeah, tsu's heart is too big for just us  
CG: A TRUE FUCKING FACT  
GG: yup! :B  
EB: Yeah  
EB: haha true :B  
TA: pretty much >>B]  
TC: Ain't that the motherfucking truth   
TC: Honk :o)  
AT: mHMM,,, }:)  
TA: pretty much  
FAA: C0rrect! ^3^  
CA: seriously all non-fuckass sawwadas are too good for this wworld  
SL: Guuuuys >:T  
SL: You're being mean again! >:P  
EB: It's not being mean, it's the truth  
EB: Anyway, I should go now  
EB: Actually think we can strife tomorrow with the Hitman around??  
SL: Oh I hadn't thought of that :|  
EB: strife??  
SL: En's at the edge of his Rage Aspect, he needs to let out some steam fighting   
EB: ohh...   
SL: Well either that or...  
EB: or???  
EB: >:)  
EB: > :)  
EB: >:)  
EB: > :)  
EB: >:)  
EB: ????????  
EB: !!!!!!!!  
EB: Hehehe  
TG: oh  
TG: well shit egdork, bet you can't wait to get to japan with vriska now eh??  
TG: hah  
AT: oH,,,, sO IT'S NOT JUST GAMZEE THAT NEEDS UH,,,,  
TC: HONK  
TC: this motherfucker's lucky that I gots Tavbro with me >:oD  
TC: IT FUCKING HELPS A LOT  
TC: but enbro  
TC: TOUCH MY DIAMOND WITHOUT MY OR HIS MOTHERFUCKING PERMISSION  
TC: you're going to pay motherfucker  
SL: Gamzee calm down!  
SL: We're just strifing!!!   
SL: Nothing else >:T  
SL: You guys are all perverts >:(  
EB: Unfortunately no touchy for me towards Tsu  
EB: I only strife with him, you all know that Tsu will not hesitate to punch my brain out of my skull if I try anything without his expressed permission  
EB: So you have no worries there Makara  
CA: wwhat about me?  
CA: wwhat can i do to help?  
TC: Good  
TC: Honk  
SL: Hehe <>  
TC: :oD <>  
EB: Nothing much Eri, sorry  
EB: But the Rage in me needs to be let out physically some times   
CA: fuck  
CA: alright then, but i'm going to help wwhen wwe get there alright?!  
EB: Hehe Thanks Eri <>  
CA: anytime en <>  
FAA: Tsu!  
FAA: I only wanted to stop by to tell you some advice ^u^  
FAA: No matter what don't let the bazooka hit you until AFTER the cow hits Karkat and Kankri! OUO  
FAA: Bye! 0u0  
FAA: ^u^  
SL: Wait what  
CG: ARADIA WHAT THE FUCK  


apocalypseArisen [AA] has left the memo 6 months from now

TA: AA what the fuck  
TG: megido what the hell  
TG: come back here!  
EB: Ummm  
TC: WHAT BAZOOKA  
AT: oH DEAR,,,,  
GG: :0!?!?!?!?!?!?  
EB: um, rose????  
TT: Even I have no idea why she said that unfortunately  
TT: I think it's best to just leave that for now  
SL: Oh dear....

* * *

Tsuna jolts and sits up from his slumber, breathing heavily as he did and physically biting back from screaming. He didn't want to wake up his mom after all, again.

It was going to one of those nights it seemed he thought to himself as he carted hand through his fluffy hair feeling them less fluffy as he was sweating a lot here. But not Equius level of sweat fortunately, don't get him wrong he liked the blue-blooded troll but his  _sweating_ , bluh. 

He checks the time, it was only minutes before midnight or more specifically 11:518 PM at night. 3 hours of sleep so far. Yeah, he can work with that. 

He got out of bed, softly sighing as he rubbed his hand into his palms, shivering a bit from the nightmare, no, _memory_ that woke him up. He mostly hated these nights, at least this memory wasn't the worst one he's had in a few months. 

Rose had said they all had PTSD the first few nights after the game, it was before the trolls had managed to contact them and they had thought they were all on their own on earth. Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Yeah it was worst those first nights, with Enma nearly letting his Rage and negativity envelope him, he was lucky Adelheid had barely managed to snap him out of it. 

His Blood Aspect didn't help  _any_ of them at the start, being a Blood Player meant seeing a faint bit and feeling the bonds of your teammates. This little bit is amplified after going God Tier, and being the Sylph of Blood, one who Heals/Strengthens/Invites Blood Creation or Encourages it, those bonds are fairly strong in him and he can heal the bonds, mend them and tweak them slightly but he could never break them as he wasn't the Bard of Blood. No, but he had the potential to make things worst despite being a positive class healer. The fight with the Condesce proved that as Tsuna would randomly open emotional gateways through the bonds on the fish bitches' orders, even taking torture from the bitch just so he could open the bonds and let them  _feel what he was feeling_. 

It was an honest to gog nightmare facing against the Condesce when she had taken Jade, Jane, Tsuna and Mami to her side. Mami and Jade were the most dangerous ones with Jade being the Witch of Space and Mami being the Bard of Mind. They were lucky that any time the Condesce even  _attempted_ to try to order Mami to  _destroy one of their minds to smithereens_ she would fight agains the control so hard she would nearly break free every time. And despite being the Bard of Mind, she actually helped Mituna recover a bit of his broken mind and even becoming moirails with the Heir of Doom though of course she  _did_ get help from her fellow Mind Players, Latula and Terezi. 

Anyway, Kankri could literally  _see_ these bonds as the Seer of Blood, his Post-Scratch alternate had retained some of it and visions of Pre-Scratch as he grew causing the whole Cult of the Signless debacle, the Alpha Troll had described them as strings of color that would play a tune only he could hear but he could only feel them ever so faintly just as Tsuna could only see the strings ever so slightly and maybe even completely for a second if they both concentrated hard enough.

Karkat protected these bonds as the Knight of Blood and could see half and feel half of what both Tsuna and Kankri did, though he could only focus on one thing at a time at the moment. 

Anyway, his Blood Aspect did  _not_ help as Tsuna had pretty much somehow open a gateway of panic and distress through  _all_ of the bonds between the 6 of them after a few nights in. He apologized so much before the trolls had contacted them, even though they did the same as Tsuna had opened almost _all_ _the floodgates between all_ of them. Tsuna was only lucky he had opened panic and distress rather than anger and fear, that would have caused a gogdamned  _worldwide panic attack_. 

The panic and distress had only made them clingier to each other those days, constantly messaging each other or seeing each other. Enma and Tsuna spent their time together at each other's houses, Jade popping up as well with a tired grin and the three would share a nap or do something else. Then there was the rare time she brought either Rose, John or Dave with her but that always left her very tired and she could only bring one fo them before. And they all had to go back eventually, then the trolls contacted them and everyone made a plan!

Another thing to note was of Jade's OP teleporting, as OP as it was. It apparently tired her a lot the first few jumps from her island. Bec, who somehow came back with them in full god dog form even though Jade was still kinda him??, had helped her the first few times and Jade now had a healthy diet of uranium in her system to keep the Bec part of her sated and powered for now, she said she was still connected to the Green Sun oddly enough but it was a blurry and mostly blocked connection. Her saying that Space in this universe was  _totally_ different from their old universe but that was okay. 

She, Grandpa Jacob, Sollux and possibly Grandma Jaiden (Alpha Jade), Roxy and Dirk will research about that later on. Jade and Grandpa Jacob had yet to start on it with being busy with the whole plans and all.

In fact, she hasn't visited Tsuna and Enma or any other others for a long time because she was saving all her strength and energy for the trolls and the trips, she even forbade Bec from doing the same jumps unless  _absolutely necessary_ so the dog could help for when they came. 

He sneaks downstairs, careful not to wake his mom as he did. He needed to go out, help Enma and deal with Rage problem or something. Honestly he wanted to spar now too,  _he didn't really like the memory that awoke him_. 

It was when he and John first awoke to Skaia, John was already awake and Jade's dream self was dead. He was the last to wake up, and he didn't wake up at a good time either. He woke up in a slaughter field, dead Prospitans and Dersites all around him, he had been found by the  _very_ young version of the Mayor, at least he thinks so. 

He missed the Mayor, they all did. That and Parcel Mistress, she was nice, when she wasn't Bec Blanc that is. 

He passes the clock that says it was already minutes after midnight.

Rose told them that they would see them all in the future shortly after the trolls landed on the planet and with them they would bring a handful of consorts from each of their planets, they were all exited for that as well. Especially both Tsu and John as they had officially, officially for them anyway, adopted certain consorts as their own. John had a small female salamander consort that he had named Casey, he shared her with Rose as the Lalonde taught Casey magic of all things. 

Tsuna on the other hand had a handsome usually and mainly orange chameleon devil named Leo, he actually had to share him with Jade as Leo grew obsessed with all things gun and fedoras apparently. Leo had been wearing a black fedora with a green and orange middle strip the last time the fluffy haired brunet had saw him. 

Tsuna smiled as he remembered fond memories over a nice cup of coffee. He kind of missed LOFAI, Land of Flames and Ice, despite its dangerous terrain and all. It was nearly an hour after midnight when-

_Knock Knock Knock_

He blinks as he hears the knocking, it's coming from the window in the living room. He puts down the coffee and walks up to it, his body tenses as he looks through it. 

It was Enma. 

Dressed in his God Tiered pajamas, the Mage of Rage was floating outside the living room window. 

"Enma?" Tsuna asks hesitantly and his eyes narrows as he sees Enma's normally red eyes tint with purple "Oh dear..." he whispers before opening the window "Time for the strife?" he asked and was answered with a strained growl. 

"I'll take that as a yes... Hold on buddy" Tsuna sighs before shrugging off his blanket and leaving it on the floor, Enma shifts as he floats staying silent but the purple in his eyes are darkened somewhat. Tsuna leaves a note and jumps out the window putting on his God Tier clothes, the Sylph of Blood floats and Enma smirks.

"Let's go out to the mountains, and let's make this as quick as we can alright? I still wanna try getting some more sleep before heading out to school, even if it's for an hour or so" Tsuna murmurs and the redhead tightly nods, they fly into the dead of night, high into the air.

They were lucky that Reborn had been staying in a hotel rather than spend a night outside the Sawada household. The hitman had been sending his first albeit short report so far, informing Nono on how Iemitsu's info was mostly wrong. That and he was researching Enma and trying to find out about 'Eg-derp' and 'Stride-ass' with minimal current results. 

* * *

Tsuna groaned as he revived, his arm twitched to reach and touch the now non-existent stab wound that pierced his chest and killed him instantly with Enma's Rage-enhanced slicing stab. Speaking of said redhead, Enma was sprawled across from him, injured, singed and burnt.

Tsuna shook his body before floating from his place on the damaged ground and set out to heal him, being the Sylph of Blood of course. But even though his classpect is of Healer, he's one hell of a fighter. 

His main strife weapon were gun-gloves of the glovekind specibus and he thanked Eridan for sharing the code for his Ahab's Crosshair and for permission to alchemize them with gloves no matter how expensive they were and he could do so much more with them! He used it whenever he was in close combat but in long range he was a good sniper. Roxy, Jake and Jade taught him, mostly Jade though. But he did get some pointers from Eridan occasionally when he asked. 

Enma on the other hand fought with claw-gauntlets that was honestly teetering between glovekind and clawkind as there was no gauntletkind strife specibus but in finality it fell under clawkind instead. He didn't choose to have a long range weapon like Tsuna though, preferring to fight hand-to-hand combat or with his spearkind that he used occasionally. 

"Th'ks T'u" Enma mumbles as Tsuna sets out to heal him, his hands getting bloody as Enma's blood floats around them and glows bright red. Some of the blood actually goes back into Enma's body but the rest sink down into the ground to turn into nutrients for the soil after Tsuna is done healing Enma's wounds. 

Tsuna smiles "Your welcome En. Anytime really" he chirps as he leans back a bit to let Enma sit up "What time is it anyway?"

Enma lets out a pleased groan as he stretches, he felt like his old self now! Not an ounce of Rage in him! With him like this, he can last hopefully a couple more weeks.

The redhead equipped his necklace-top and checked the time.

4:13 AM

"It's 13 minutes past 4" Enma says with amusement while helping Tsuna up, both of them snort. The numerals of the Blind Prophet as Terezi would crow at them had she been there. 

"M'kay, lets go home" The brunet said as he stands up, observing the damage around them. 

They were deep within the mountains, at full speed of their God Tier clothing they managed to get here within 30 minutes. God Tier clothing were OP, with them you could fly and your Aspect would be boosted, without the pajamas everyone besides John, because  _durr_ Heir of Breath, couldn't fly. 

Enma sighs as they both began to take off from the ground, both the Mage and Sylph took to the skies, intent on getting a few more hours of sleep before school. 

Something tells them today would be a bit exhausting for the both of them.

* * *

Tsuna yawned as he woke up again, this time via his alarm clock. He immediately went to bed after coming home and changed right out of his God Tier clothing even though he could've stayed in them because they were comfortable after all and part pajamas as well but he didn't really think of that. 

He got out of bed, thankful for the little sleep who could get after the strife. He checked to see if anyone pestered him while he was away or asleep, none so far. That led to his thoughts of the memo yesterday.

It took a while for him and Tavros to calm Gamzee down after Aradia suddenly swooped in with the claim of a bazooka, the purpleblood had already been a little high-strung with the whole 'hitman' thing that it agitated him with the whole 'bazooka' thing. Virtual-internet shoosh-papping could only do so good after all, luckily his moirail had his matesprit with him in person or else that would've turned out  _very_ ugly. 

Soon enough the memo turned away from that subject, deciding to trust both the Seer of Light and the Maid of Time with their decisions. Though he could tell that 6 months from now or just  _months_ from now that the trolls would be on high alert for any bazookas, if only they  _knew_.

Huh. 

Anyway, the memo soon turned into a place where they discussed their plans for the future for a bit. With their incoming arrival they planned many things, mostly making new identities for the trolls as well as tweaking their back stories and disguises. 

Equius, Sollux, Jade, Aradia and surprisingly John were working on the technical matter of the disguises. Equius and Aradia making the devices that would disguise the trolls making them look human with Equius mostly building and Aradia helping out. Jade and Sollux were coding things out for the projections and stuff and John providing insight and oversight over the whole thing. 

The rest of the trolls were kind of like test subjects to see if the disguises were doing well, that and they all wanted their own personal touch at their disguises. Kanaya was having a ball at the fashion department as the disguises would only work for their biology, they still needed clothes after all. 

They were all so excited to meet up together on Earth. 

"Tsu-kun! Good morning!" Nana greeted brightly as Tsuna came down all dressed for the day, making a beeline towards the coffee machine for a cup of his personal ambrosia "Morning Mama" Tsuna replied with a grin as he took a sip of his coffee. 

The two Sawadas chatted a bit as they had breakfast, Nana mostly sharing what she heard around the town nothing mostly important, more like gossip but it never hurt to know what was happening just in case. 

"Well, it's time to go to schoo Tsu-kun! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Nana chimed as she picked up the dirty dishes, true to her word the clock had said it was time to go less he wanted to face Hibari's wrath. 

Yeah, no. He had already died once that morning, no need to make it a second time. 

Tsuna headed out with Nana following him with a bright smile like always, wanting to see him out like everyday. She is best mom, it is her. 

"Bye Mama, see you later" Tsuna said with a small smile, hugging Nana tightly with her returning his hug just as tightly "Bye Tsu-kun, have a nice day!" she sang as she kissed his hair. 

The young Sawada nodded and went to open the door, intent on making his way to school. 

Only to stare down at a small toddler in front of the door that stared up at him unabashedly, he gaped.

His mother blinked at him, wondering why he stopped and what he was staring at. 

She blinked as she saw the little one in front of him and squealed at the male baby, children were one of her fatal weaknesses after all. Something that her son shared with her but was currently too stunned to react like his usual self because  _he did not expect a toddler to be at his doorstep on his way to school._

"Hi there~ My name is Sawada Nanako, who might you be little one~?" She cooed as she crouched beside her son, a serenely bright grin aimed at the 'baby' making Tsuna snap out of his stupor.

"Chaos, my name is Reborn and I am your son's new tutor" 

" _Ah_ _?_ "

Both Sawada blinked in shock at the simple sentence that was uttered  _perfectly_ by the  _baby_. 

Tsuna's eye twitched before he crouched down beside his mother who stared at the baby "I'm sorry, what? That can't be it, I thought I heard you say you were my new tutor but that's impossible. You're a cute baby in a little suit, are you lost maybe?" he asks with a bright grin and a hopeful tone. 

Reborn felt insulted and a bit irritated at the cute baby part,  _he was still a grown man dammit_. 

"I am your new home tutor, please do not patronize me for my physical appearance" the hitman told them with a hidden glint in his eyes underneath his fedora "A pleasure to meet you Sawada-san, your husband sent me to tutor your son to become the best that there is. Please treat me with care" he tells the housewife with a small bow and a charming smile.

Nana breathed through her nose before smiling serenely "Ara? Is that so? Alright then! Welcome!" she said with a bright smile that internally startled Reborn a bit, but with professional and trained eyes he could see the slight furrow in her brows, the very tiny strain in her smile and the sparkly effect itself seemed a bit...

Practiced.

Anyone other then himself or those with his kind of eyes, might have been fooled by it. It managed to even fool Iemitsu, though then again he tended to blind himself and he rarely checked in personally with the family after all. He would doubt that the  _Lion of Vongola_ would even spot the small detail even he was given a magnifying glass capable of seeing  _beyond_ atoms. 

The blonde idiot had made himself a false mental paradise.

"Do you want anything Reborn-san?" she asked with a smile, internally stewing with anger "I'm sure I can quickly get something for you" 

Tsuna huffed before taking a peek at the clock, he really needed to go. 

"I need to get to school. Bye mama" 

Quickly he kissed her cheek and dashed out the door, he needed to think about all of this. That and purposely ignore the cute baby that claimed to be a hitman, that was a new level of strangeness and even though he had seen stranger he did  _not_ want to deal with it today. 

Nana smiled and waved him off before focusing on towards Reborn. 

* * *

 

Tsuna sighed as he jogged down the street. 

Tsuna groaned and rubbed his face as he paused for a bit. 

" _Whyyyyy_... This is stupid" he groaned in English out of habit, shenanigans are going to begin again right? 

"Your English is perfect, so why do you go for average in class?" Tsuna shrieked as he heard the voice, jumping high into the air and barely resists from equipping his Ahab's Cross-gloves or Midnight Sungun-gloves and blast slash shoot the damn baby out of existence. 

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted from besides him, appearing out of nowhere like a gogdamned ninja. 

" _Where the hell did_ you _come from?!_ " Tsuna shrieked in Japanese, trying to calm down his heart and winced as he just noticed that he accidentally opened a gate into the bonds. Oh dear, the others would have felt his panic and fear just now. Already he can feel their concern. 

"I am Reborn, the World's Greatest Hitman" the baby says like it was the most obvious and correct answer, Tsuna reels at the name and tittle.

' _Rose, why, how and what?!?_ ' Tsuna desperately thought, poking at Rose's bond with some desperate despair and wilted a bit at the amusement he got back but was happy to know she was concerned as well. 

"I had a brief talk with your mother Dame-Tsuna then came to see on how you spend your day. Now get to it Dame-Tsuna, you don't want to be late for school now do you?" Reborn said with open amusement, jumping high into the air and landing on Tsuna's fluffy hair, actually quite pleased on how soft it was. 

Tsuna sputtered "My head is not a freaking plush chair you can sit on!" he insisted, reaching up to get the baby down and winced at the sharp slap he got "What did you slap me with?!" he asks as he tilts his head upwards to see Reborn looking down at him with a green fly swatter. 

Reborn smirked as the green fly swatter twitched and  _morphed_ ,  _how is this his life right now_ , into a...

Chameleon?

"This is Leon, my partner chameleon. He can shift into whatever I need and want" Reborn states as the green chameleon stared at the brunet, flicking his tongue out in greeting. 

Both did not expect the squeal of excitement that escaped the brunet. 

"A  _chameleon?!_   _Hieeee~!_ " Tsuna squealed happily as he looked at Leon, wow his name was so close to Leo's, he missed his reptilian son and consorts.

He gently lets his hand up, offering the chameleon to perch on it or just  _do_ something with his hand. 

Leon sniffed at it before jumping unto it, Reborn quirked a brow at his partner's actions and watched as Tsuna fawned over him. Gently cooing and petting at the reptilian, Leon was clearly enjoying his newfound attention. 

"Look at you~ You're a handsome devil aren't you~?" Tsuna cooed in English, he smiled brightly at Leon and got what Rose had said in the memo also making sure to convey his happy feeling towards the bonds. They pulsed with confusion and concern. 

"Tsuna!" 

Both Reborn and Tsuna looked up to see Enma booking it towards him, concern and confusion on his face. 

"What the  _hell_ was all of that?!" the redhead asked before coming to a halting stop as he sees Tsuna with pure joy on his face petting at a cute green chameleon and a baby on his head "Tsu,  _what the literal fuck_ " 

Tsuna sparkled as he gestured towards Leon "En look! A chemeleon~!" he cheered as the redhead smacked his face with the palm of his hand.

Reborn inhaled as he watched over everything, he didn't exactly know what Enma Kozato was but he was affiliated with the Shimon famiglia. Did that mean that Tsuna already knew of the mafia? They would have to address this later on. 

He inwardly promised himself to kick Iemitsu's ass for all of this. 

* * *

 

Nana breathed in and out, clutching a pan in one hand. 

She actually wanted to strife for once in a  _very_ long time. 

"Breathe Nans, calm yourself before you do something you might immediately regret afterwards" 

Nana huffed and returned her pan into her pankind strife specibus in her deck. 

"Thank god, you are terrifying with that pan out Nans. No joke" 

"Are you still scared of that time when I caught you stealing my ladies wear?" Nana deadpanned and the Texan man winced and rubbed at his neck.

"That was a dare and you know it, in the words quoting lil' dorky Egbert ' _I am a homosexual_ ' so no worries there. 'Sides, not like I  _knew_ they were yours, and once again you are  _terrifying_ with that pan Nanako." Dereck replied with a sigh as he took off his shades making Nana roll her eyes. 

Nana looked at the screen that had Dereck's face on it and stared into his eyes, her laptop's screen that is. 

Dereck's bright orange eyes always stirred something within her, it wasn't any romantic feelings however seeing Dereck was gay and she saw him as her older brother. 

"Okay, okay. Fuck. I don't think we have a choice anymore Nans, keep following Rose's instructions and advice I guess... Hah, look at us Nans. Adults and our kids are making the decisions for us... things sure have changed" Dereck says uncharacteristically soft in his tone, Nana smiles sadly with him. 

Yes, things have changed now. Her son was all grown up despite his physical appearance, it had heart her heart to hear of their adventure after she had died. She didn't remember much during their time in the dream bubbles, only slightly flashes of purple, red and other colors for her. After that she was suddenly in the middle of making dinner and her son was tackling her to the ground in tears, didn't take long for her to cry too. 

"Think I was too harsh on Dave?" Dereck asks out of the blue and Nana blinks, she thinks over it before she replies. 

"If so, then I was too soft on Tsuna" she continues despite the look on Dereck's face when he was about to reply to that "But look at them now, I don't know if we did the right or wrong thing in raising them... but they made it and that's all that matters"

Dereck chuckles and puts his anime shades back on, she had given him a similar pair in red from a famous anime and he wouldn't stop wearing them for months back then, and gives her a rare genuine smile. 

"Yeah, ah guess so"

Nana smiles before nodding to herself. 

"I'm sure everything will be alright, we've come this far and I know we can handle whatever the future throws at us. At  _them_ , if anything I feel bad for whatever stands in our way rather than us in their way" 

Someone sneezed somewhere, multiple someones and a white haired teen shivers and promptly but briefly chokes on a marshmallow as a white haired man stairs forlorn at the spilled ramen noodles on his shop's floor.

Feel bad for them indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so classpects are now like this.  
> Tsuna - Sylph of Blood  
> Nanako - Thief of Doom  
> Enma - Mage of Rage  
> Mami - Bard of Mind  
> Don't like the classpects? Well too bad but it's final for now.  
> Why are Mami and Nanako their classpects? Well, since it's an alternate universe where they are raised kind of opposite to each other with a lot of factors put into their alternate lives and stuff. Nanako is raised by Alpha Tsuna who we'll get into at a later date, Mami is raised in a post-apocalyptic future with both Roxy and Dirk and stuff like that.  
> Really, it's an alternate universe that had infinite possibilities so these possibilities _are_ possible.  
>  That and I write it soooo.  
> Till next time :P  
> P.S. I just realized these chapters are so fucking long. IDK, I didn't really realize it much. Wow 80


	4. The Beginning of Incoming Insanity ~ II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II - Throughout the day  
> ==>Tsuna and Enma deal with Reborn  
> ==>A brief interruption of a chat from an alternate dimension  
> ==>Mochida is mostly a dead idiot  
> ==>And the day ends with confusion and disappointment from Rebor though he is more intrigued than ever and he really wishes to strange Iemitsu or at least pump his body full of lead and iron  
> ==> And throughout the day, Tsuna continues to prove to be the Lord of Cute of Paradox Space much to his annoyance and despair as well as to everyone's delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out way later than I wanted it to be >:[  
> I really should make a schedule for all my updates but reality and life just keep interfering! Bluh. 
> 
> 8/20/17: FUCK, TIRED, STRESS, EXAMS. THAT'S PRETTY MUCH IT  
> 8/22/17: i'm tired as fuck but hey at least you get a sneak peek for how it's like in the alphaverse. which we are going to visit in the next chapter. honestly don't know why i put up that chat in this chapter but can't exactly get rid of it anyway. p.s. friggin long ass chapter here :|

Enma jolted as he felt it, the little thingy at the back of his mind that was connected to Tsuna. His 'bond' with him and the others as the brunet had told him. 

_ConfusionPanic **DistressfearHOWWHY**_

He nearly crushed the fork as subconscious and protective Rage enhanced his hand's strength, the gate had been opened and he could feel Tsuna and the others. Tsuna being distressed and panicked and the others being concerned and confused as well. 

He threw his breakfast into the sink without a second thought and pretty much booked it out of his house, luckily his school bag was in his sylladex, and raced it towards Tsuna's path of going to school. Concern lacing his system and confusion flooding it even more as he felt sudden  _joygoodnessoh **gog**_ from the bond's gate. 

What the fuck was going on with Tsu?!

He hurried even though he felt such positive emotions from the brunet, not much could get the brunet to open the bond gates with his Sylph powers and he usually did it with intent and a little of a warning! But this time something  _scared_ Tsuna into accidentally opening the bond gates and letting them all feel what he felt during the time! 

Just what?!

"Tsuna!" Enma called out as he saw his Sylph coming into his vision, finally!

"What the  _hel_ _l_ was all of that?!" He demanded as he skidded to a stop only to gape as a  _baby in a suit_ stands on his friend's fluffy head and a cute ass green chameleon is being cooed at in Tsuna's hands "Tsu,  _what the literal fuck_ " he asked in English as Tsuna looks at him and fucking  _sparkles_. 

"En look! A chameleon~!"  _Sparkle sparkle sparkle_. 

 ** _Jegus fucking christ Tsuna is the most adorkable human in his universe_**. 

But despite that Enma can't help but do a 2x combo facepalm and effectively smacking his face into his palms. 

"En! En!  _Chameleon!_ " Tsu insisted childishly as he kept petting at the ridiculous green chameleon and was pretty much becoming more adorable. 

 ** _Jegus Tsuna tone done the adorkableness or else Enma might just die from a heart attack_**. 

Enma sighed and took out his cellphone from his pocket, snapping a picture of a sparkling Tsuna and muttering to both him and Tsuna in English " _I'm telling the others_ ". 

Short and quick. 

earthBoy [EB] has made a memo FALSE ALARM on board FUCKING SHENANIGANS

EB: Okay  
EB: Guys, you can calm down now  
EB: Tsu opened the bond gates on  _accident_  
EB: Here's the reason why  
EB: And another piece of proof of Sawadas/Fukuyos being the cutest things in all of Paradox Space

earthboy [EB] sent paradoxspaceslordofcute.image

EB: I'm keeping this short but letting the memo stay open for now  
EB: Tsu and I will talk with you all later

earthBoy [EB] has left the memo

centaursTesticle [CT] has joined the memo and hesitantly papped the picture

CT: D--> Oh my.....  
CT: D--> This is very inappropriate Enma  
CT: D--> Oh dear... where are towels??  
CT: D--> My e%tremely STRONG apologies Nepeta but...  
CT: D--> Tsuna is once again forcing me to feel...  
CT: D--> Pitiably pale for him...  
CT: D--> thank goodness i found me towels

arsenicCatnip [AC] has joined the memo and papped the picture twice

AC: :33 < *ac jumps onto equius's shoulders purring loudly, the great huntress barely resisting from squealing and papping tsukitty*  
AC: :33 < h33h33!!  
AC: :33 < no need fur apawlogies equihiss!   
AC: X33 <i totally unfurstand !! XDD  
AC: X33 < tsukitty is just one of the meowst pitiable beings to efurr exist in purradox space!!! X33  
AC: :33 < i mean just look at him!!!  
AC: X3 < sooo cuuute!!!  
CT: D--> Yes, that is a correct statement  
CT: D--> But still, I STRONGLY apologies nonetheless  
AC: :33 < :33 h33h33!  
AC: :33 < <>  
CT: D--> <>

terminallyCapricious [TC] has joined the memo and papped the fuck out of the picture

TC: MESSIAHS ABOVE 8ODDD  
TC: my best motherfucking diamond is so fucking miraculous XoD  
TC: LOOK AT THIS SHIT 8o)))))  
TC: he's all motherfucking sparkling and being so gogdamned cute Xo)  
TC: HOOOOOONK Xo]]]]]]  
TC: i have best moirail  
TC: IT IS MOTHERFUCKING MEEEE XO]]]   
AC: X33 < h33h33!!  
AC: :33 < it's nice that one of the best ships are still going STRONG!  
AC: X33<  you and tsukitty are one of the best mewrails out there!  
AC: :33 < almost right beside me and equihiss of course :))  
TC: That's right my kittysista with the awesome buildinbrotha  
TC: By the motherfucking way  
TC: How you two doin?  
TC: You both up and all missed a lot of my diamonds motherfucking memos  
CT: D--> Our STRONG apologies highblood  
CT: D--> However I am e%tremely close to finishing the disguising devices for everyone  
CT: D--> I just need some more of Egbert's output and then focus on the design of the disguises  
CT: D--> Nepeta and myself human forms have been recently finished   
CT: D--> And we are currently working on everyone else's at the moment  
TC: Miracles :oD  
TC: Honk  
TC: That sounds up and all motherfucking amazing buildinbro :o]  
AC: X33 < i know!!!  
AC: :33 < human me looks so cool!  
CT: D--> I will admit human me is STRONGLY satisfactory at the moment  
AC: :// < kinda weird on how humans have diffurrent skin and hair color but at the same time kinda cool too :33  
AC: :33 < i can't wait to get to earth!  
CT: D--> As do I   
TC: Me too my friends :oD  
TC: Me motherfucking too  
TC: Honk :o)  
TC: Wait one motherfucking moment  
TC: what's this about opening the bond gates? and what the fuck is with that baby on tsu's head????

* * *

 

Enma quickly tucked the phone away and closes pesterchum, fully knowing Tsuna was going to get pissed at him later for taking his picture and sending it to the others but honestly he couldn't resist. 

They had best Sylph of Blood in Paradox Space, it is them. 

Reborn narrowed his eyes from his perch on Tsuna's hair, said brunet was still fawning over his chameleon partner and said partner was clearly enjoying the attention  _way_ to much than expected, and his eyes were entirely locked on the phone the entire time Enma had taken it out. 

'I'm telling the others' 

What others? His famiglia? Another group? Possibly other friends that Iemitsu  _also_ failed to inform them on? Now that he thought back to it, Enma had teased Tsuna about those so called 'headaches' that were clearly caused by others that both teens regarded quite fondly. 

Dammit, and here he thought he could have it easy for a bit. 

It was already a problem that Tsuna's best friend was part of the strange Shimon family, which was oddly less active for the most part of the years. 13-14 years their activity dwindled to an almost crawl and some even began to doubt that the famiglia was still together and theorized that they had disbanded in secret for reasons unknown. 

However lately over the year, Shimon's work activity built up. Families watched warily and curiously, doing nothing as of yet as the previously inactive famiglia was slowly making its way through the mafia world once again. 

But, now that the small hitman had found out that Enma had connections to the Shimon family he wonders and prepares back up plans in case anything goes wrong. 

It seems all too suspicious towards the Sun Arcobelano but he couldn't do anything yet without the proper information and preparation.

Fuck it all. Looks like he has his work cut out for him. 

Damn Vongola and their stupid debts. Damn Iemitsu and his stupidity. Damn Iron Hat and his pacifiers. 

Damn everything really. 

Everything was going in the wrong direction he had suspected it to go to. 

"Wait... En, did you just picture me?!" Tsuna suddenly shrieked, indignantly puffing up quite adorably as Leon took to his shoulder looking quite smug. Reborn sent his partner a look in which the reptile returned with a sense of accomplishment or something. 

Tsuna suddenly had snapped out of his Chameleon Squeal Stupor has he recalled being taken a picture of by Enma.

Who was smirking at the indignant glare and pout, though Tsuna would vehemently deny, the brunet had sent him after snapping out of it. His neck and ears flushing in embarrassment. 

He couldn't help it!

Chameleons were awesome and he missed them and Leo!

He really really missed them. 

~~_And the fact Leon was so darn cute didn't help as Sawadas were kind of notorious for their weakness to adorable things and children_ ~~

~~~~"Sorry Tsu but I couldn't resist" Enma shrugged with a smirk, Tsu was probably still kind of waxed over with the whole chameleon thing to be so pissed anyway. That and he won't try something out in the open like this. His red eyes took in the adorable human known as Sawada Tsunayoshi, despite looking so girlish and frail he packed quite the literal punch.

Tsunayoshi could be quite terrifying given the chance and circumstances, like back in the games. 

He and John were great leaders though they both preferred to John's 'Friendleader' tittle rather than taking the tittle of regular leader. Though Tsuna disliked John's other term of 'Palhoncho', it was kind of ridiculous honestly. 

"Ciaossu" 

 Red and honey-brown eyes look at baby beady black as Reborn finally speaks again. 

Reborn sent Enma a smirk, internally wondering for a second before continuing without a pause "I am Reborn, World's Greatest Hitman." 

Enma is instantly on guard, body tense as red eyes narrowed. Firstly he reacted as the Mage of Rage, it seemed to be have been a good call to spend and ring out all his Rage earlier that morning, had he even had a  _bit_ of Rage right now his eyes would have tinted purple as he  _searched_ the baby hitman. 

Curiously enough, Rage curled around the baby carefully, controlled, it wasn't aimed at Tsuna nor Enma and the anger is thankfully toned down and under such control Enma doesn't have to worry getting infected with Rage from the hitman.

Mages could  _see_ , _feel_ and _touch_ their Aspects, their sense of range was one of the biggest out there. Though they  _see_ more than they  _feel_   and  _feel_ more than they  _touch_. Every Rage Player had the downside of getting affected and infected from other's Rage-related negativity, Gamzee being the Bard of Rage was the easiest to rile up but thankfully the easiest to calm down with the help of Tsuna, Tavros and Karkat.

The reason for Karkat was him being the Beta troll's Blood Player and had the talent of calming others, everyone jokingly called their Blood Players the Team Pale-Red Mamas. All three Blood Players were indignant over it but reluctantly accepted it anyway much to everyone's delight. 

Anyway, like Enma had said he wouldn't have to worry about Reborn riling him up any time soon as he seemed to have his Rage under such great control that the Rage Player was very impressed. 

Secondly he reacted as the Decimo of the Shimon Famiglia and terror spread into his system for a solid second.

He knew of Reborn despite his lack of activity and interference within the mafia world. The Strongest Sun in the whole World, part of the Strongest 7 in the World. The Arcobelano. 

He reigns in his terror before it could even touch the bond he had with Tsuna and the others, he didn't need to worry them right now of all times! Fuck! 

Damn Iemitsu! He almost wishes Lord English was still alive so he could offer the blonde to the Lord of Time. 

He would have to talk with everyone else later on about this.  

Though he  _does_ wonder on how Iemitsu got Reborn to tutor Tsuna and what they were going to tutor him on, maybe he should pay more attention to the mafia world now...

Reborn observes the young Kozato with a critical eye, the redhead was tense and observing him with his own critical look as if looking for something. It seemed that he didn't have it as he relaxed for just a second as if to relief, he would've thought that the redhead was relieved to realize that Reborn wasn't going to harm him or Tsuna. 

But then there was realization as the redhead's gaze snapped back to him, both their gazes meeting up with Enma locking up with tense worry, as if he only  _just_ recognize the hitman. 

Curious. 

Tsuna sends Enma a concerned look however he doesn't nudge or poke at the bonds for now, he's had enough interaction with them and was a bit embarrassed and ashamed at losing control over himself and worrying the others. He can feel them calming down for the moment but Enma's was worryingly closed off as if he didn't want Tsuna to know how he felt on the moment. 

He wanted to know but he left the redhead alone, he had done enough bond-related things this morning. He would ask the Mage later on. 

Because he just remembered that he originally left for school and now they were possibly late. 

" _Hieee!_ En! Quick, we need to go to school or else we'll be late!" Tsuna prompted, feeling jittery at the thought of meeting Hibari at the school gates. That teen was intimidating as hell, not as intimidating as Lord English sure but  _still_ , he was sure scary for being a human teen. 

Enma blinked before checking the time on his phone, yup classes were about to start "Ah fuck-buckets" he deadpanned and Tsuna gasped with his face flushed and said Enma's name with a scandalized tone. 

"Kozato Enma!" he flustered, that term was really different now that they were personally intimate with an alien species that needed buckets for procreation and sex because seriously the  _genetic material_ trolls made were too much and often needed a bucket. Literally, the term 'fuck-buckets' have never seemed more true for the sburb kids,  _especially_ with both teens actually carrying said buckets that were deeply buried in their sylladexes with Tsuna getting flustered whenever he remembered he had it and Enma smirking at it whenever it came to mind. 

Enma flushed a little but just sent Tsuna a smirk with Tsuna returning it with a stern look that was somewhat ruined by the amount of blushing the brunet was doing. 

It was a thing that Reborn felt confusion over, obviously observing the scandalized tone and look Tsuna had. He though it was because Enma had cursed in English but then after some thought and more careful observation he concluded on a confused note on the word 'bucket'. Why would those two react that way over such a trivial thing? 

An inside joke perhaps. In the future however, Reborn was.... well, that's a reaction for another time. 

Anyway. 

"Hmph, well if you don't want to be late Dame-Tsuna then you better start running" Reborn said as he made himself comfortable on Tsuna's head, noting the glare he got from Enma for the nickname, it was one of the things he found out was kind of true on Iemitsu's file. Tsuna  _had_ been called Dame-Tsuna in his younger years for his 'dame-ness' and all because of his low grades and pathetic behavior, but in the past year or so the nickname was pretty much void as Tsuna was getting average, below-average  _some_ above-average grades and wasn't as clumsy as before but the nickname stayed but at least  _some_ of the bullying stopped. 

And Tsuna had been smart enough to avoid most of it it seemed as he ducked out a lot of times and hid himself impressively. 

Tsuna sent a look at Enma to prevent the redhead from speaking again, they  _really_ needed to go to school now or else suffer an encounter with a certain skylark. They had no time for this and the degrading nickname didn't really matter anymore, he had  _them_ now and he was fine if other people called him that also it didn't hurt anymore whenever he was called that because he  _knew_ it didn't matter anymore. 

He had friends, he wasn't incompetent, he was the  _Sylph of Blood_ for gog's sake! A God Tier Blood Player that survived despite the odds of the game. He was fine, honest. 

And Enma knew that but that didn't mean he and the others particularly  _liked_ it, oh he couldn't  _wait_ for the others to come and bash some sense into the bullies and into the school. Hibari be damned,  _no one_ made fun on his friends like that. 

"Come on! We need to go!" Tsuna urged as they finally ran towards the school, eager to avoid the prefect demon of Namimori. 

* * *

  ** _We interrupt your chapter with a brief following of a chat piece from another dimension_**

SC: KOZATO MAMI, MITUNA CAPTOR, MEENAH PIEXES YOU THREE APOLOGIZE TO KANRKI THIS INSTANT OR SO HELP ME I WILL STEAL EVERYONE'S DOOM THIS INSTANT AND GIVE THEM TO YOU THREE REGARDLESS OF THE CONSEQUENCES   
SC: DON'T THINK I WON'T DO IT YOU THREE. I WILL STEAL EVERYONE'S DOOM AND MAKE DAMARA PULL ALL THREE OF YOU THROUGH THE  _ALL_ THE DOOMED TIMELINES FROM THE VERY BEGINNING UNTIL THE END SO HELP ME  
TW: ooooh fuck  
TB: 5H11111T W3 D0N3 FUCK3D UP   
RC: )(oly s)(it i )(ave never felt so scared in my entire glubbin life  
TT: Hah, holy fucking shit Nans  
GG: Dear me, well you  _did_ take it a little too far there Mami  
GT: Yeah i'm with nanako on this one  
TG: hopy shit nans you are fregin terribying when angry  
TG: sorry meenah-sweetie put im not gettin between you 'n her rite now  
RC: 38(  
CP: Nanak9 0:B  
MT: O+h ho+w I lo+ve seeing Nanako+ act like this, she's a wo+nderful spitfire~~  
MT: <3  
SC: PORRIM HONEY I LOVE YOU BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME  
MT: <3 ~~~~  
KA: Nanako-chan is hottest when angry yes?  
KA: But even Damara don't want no anger from her when she like that  
AL: Well serves them r8ght for riling sweet Nanako :::)  
GT: Aranea...  
AS: I think you mean servwes them right for messing wvith my matesprit >:P  
AL: Yes well........ ::::X  
CC: :o0  
CC: :oD  
CC: little nana-mama is motherfucking awesome  
CC: JUST LOOK AT HER MOTHERFUCKING GO YO  
SC: WELL?! WE'RE WAITING, APOLOGIZE RIGHT HERE AND NOW YOU THREE. OR ELSE  
SC: I'M ALREADY IN MY GOD TIER CLOTHING   
LS: oh sh***, you should all hurry there th1s doll seem pretty ser1ous here  
TW: fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck  
TW: okay fine  
TW: I'm sorry Kankri   
TB: 1M 50RRY K4NKR1  
BA: Oh Tun4 >8/   
TB: 1M 50RRY TUL1P 4ND N4N4K0 >>B(  
RC: oh glub  
RC: fiiiin   
RC: sorry for pokin fun at you vantas...   
NM: >:3 < hahaha OWNED fishsticks >:3  
RC: o)( s)(ut t)(e glub up meulin   
SC: Hmph! I'll accept that just for now but next time... >:[  
SC: Now never do that again or I swear on Paradox Space I will go through with my threat  
CP: Well, I supp9se I might as well f9rgive y9u three  
CP: Thank y9u Nanak9 6y the way (:B  
SC: You're welcome Kankri :D  
TG: hah, score one for alpha kids team mama! :D  
TG: you go gurl! wonk  
SC: Oh hush Roxy :P  
TW: Blood Players are terrifying team moms, especially Nana and Tsu  
SC: I can't wait to see them again :D   
SC: I missed me and Karkat's feelingsjams :/  
GG: I miss everyone as well and I'm so excited to see them all once again :B  
GT: Yes i do wonder on how everyone is doing over there  
GT: We rarely ever see them in dream bubbles with the whole dimensional thingajig in place  
TT: Well soon enough that 'dimensional thingajig' as you so eloquently stated Jake isn't going to be a problem.  
TT: As soon as the trolls on their end finally reach Earth and get started on their portal our universes should connect  
TT: Porrim I take it you're ready for stabilizing the shockwave and the two universes?   
MT: Why o+f co+urse!   
MT: Wo+uldn't want to+ get bo+th o+ur universes to+ crash down and I'm sure Kanaya and Jade will be just as ready as I am  
SC: :D   
SC: Go+o+d luck with that Po+rrim! <3  
MT: :]   
MT: I have best matesprit, it is me <3  
HP: 8==D < I would have like to try and beg to differ but then I realize that it doesn't really matter because Nana is Nana and Rufioh is Rufioh  
LS: heh, <3  
HP: 8==D < <3  
TG: just loook at all dese feels bein flong round here :D  
TG: *these *flung  
TG: tho srlsly i can't wait to meet big mama nana :D  
TG: im shore she's just as great as our nana :]  
TG: and i am totes just as awesum ober there too ;D  
RC: hah!   
RC: shore 38D  
RC: <>   
TG: <>  
AR: As amusing as this is  
AR: If it's all the same to you, I would like to steal Horuss, Dirk and Roxy so we can go back into planning for the portal and all  
GG: Why hello Hal!  
SC: Hal :D  
TT: Oh yeah, there's still kinks in the design.   
TG: ooooooh yeaaah  
TT: Mind helping us out there Horuss?  
HP: 8==D < I'd be delighted to  
NM: :3c < Bye Purrus~!  
HP: 8==D < <>

horsePhallus [HP] has left the memo

  
NM: :3c < <>   
CP: Nanak9 I w9uld like t9 say my thanks 9nce again and again to thank y9ur father and R9xy's m9ther in letting us stay with 9u all 9n Earth  
SC: It' no problem Kankri :)  
TG: yeah no probs here krivay~   
TG: welp, ive gots ta go help the guys bye !  
TT: Me too, we're so close in completing this and after that all we have to do is wait for the others  
  
tipsyGnostalgic [TG] has left the memo  
timaeusTestified [TT] has left the memo

SC: Bye!   
SC: So, what else is going on right now? 

* * *

 

_**And we are back into the original chapter** _

Tsuna and Enma panted slightly as they ran, sure they had tons of stamina thanks to the game but they were more accustomed to flying around and whenever they died their physical stamina came back in full condition just like how their bodies healed completely.

Reborn observed all of this with a critical eye, noting that they knew a bit of parkour as they dodged and jumped over a few objects to get to school. That would be a positive point for Tsuna's training. 

Reborn doesn't know whether to be disappointed or glad that he doesn't have to teach from scratch. It would've been more fun but then again it would also be more of an annoyance. 

Oh well, Reborn would make it as fun as he would have it. He  _was_ the Sun Arcobelano afterall. 

Thankfully for the two teens by the time they were able to reach the school gates Hibari didn't seem to be prowling around nearby, telling them that they were either on time or Hibari was too busy 'biting' other people 'to death'. 

Tsuna and Enma often shared the thought that if Hibari had been a troll, he would have  _definitely_ be a highblood. Though both debated over which color the prefect would be, though their recent conclusion would be purple because it just seemed to  _fit_ for the elder teen. Purple with tints of violet perhaps as the skylark would certainly make a fierce tyrian troll, though none of the snobbish behavior they had heard about for the typical violet-blooded race ( _And somewhat witnessed of course with Eridan as Enma's moirail_ ) of course, they couldn't see the ferocious prefect as a snob. 

" _Hah_ , we made it" Tsuna cheered as they panted lightly against the school gates, relief bubbling in his chest as he looked around confirming there was no Hibari in sight and glanced at Enma who closed his eyes for a moment before looking back at him and giving him a slight nod. 

So Hibari was somewhere else then. 

"Ah! Tsuna-kun, Enma-kun, good morning!" 

Sasagawa Kyoko stood behind them with a bright smile, pink petals and all. To others they might've been affected by her bright smile but to Enma, Tsuna and Reborn they were hardly phased. Both Enma and Tsuna just found it normal ( _and Enma witnessed better, i.e. the Sawadas/Fukuyos_ ) while Reborn was Reborn. 

"Good morning Kyoko-chan!" both teens greeted with smiles of their own, the babyfied sun focused on the fact both Tsuna and Enma seemed to relax into themselves and slouched. Retreating into their quiet and sheep personalities at the sight of her

Kyoko smiled then blinked as she stared at Tsuna, or more specifically Tsuna's head. Tsuna had almost forgotten about the baby hitman, and isn't that just a weird thing to think and say? At least it wasn't the weirdest thing that Tsuna and Enma had seen. 

" _Waa~_  Tsuna-kun, I didn't know you had a little brother!" the highschool girl exclaimed brightly as she rushed over towards him, staring blatantly at the baby, Tsuna sweatdropped ' _Kyoko-chan, we don't even look alike. Plus he's wearing a_ suit _!!_ ' Tsuna thought desperately as he backed up a bit with a sweatdropped. 

He doesn't really know if Kyoko was just pretending to be that naive like his mother or she was just  _that_ naive. He can't really tell. 

"Kyoko-chan, he's not my brother!" 

Reborn observed Kyoko with a hidden critical eye, he knew of her of course as he had gone through every student's files that were in Tsuna's class. Most were unimportant and dull and he disregarded them as soon as he had finished background checks on each students, wanting to make sure he didn't miss anyone being like Enma ( _this time he relied on his own information line rather than the blonde idiot's_ ).

The girl Sasagawa Kyoko was one of the most popular girls in the school, a social butterfly but not your typical social butterfly. She was genuinely kind and slightly air-headed or so they say. After meeting Sawada Nana in person for the first time, he was slightly suspicious of 'naive' people. Though it would seem that Kyoko was one of the more genuine bunch.

He kept note of the more interesting ones though usually someone like Sasagawa Kyoko would be mostly unimportant but he kept an eye on her on the accounts of her not only being friends with Tsuna and Enma, but as well because of her older brother. 

Sawagawa Ryohei. Greatest Boxer in Namimori, possibly in the region as well as a semi-active sun-flame user. He had great potential, both in boxing and in sun-flames. It was possible Reborn had found a possible Sun Guardian candidate for Tsuna. He was strong and bore many strong constitutions and outlooks on life and had the type of determination that other didn't. 

Yes, he was a great possibility but Reborn was still open to other outlooks at the moment. Only spending a couple of days in the town, there might be other potential candidates as well. He will see. 

"Ciaossu, I am Reborn the World's Greatest Hitman" 

Enma and Tsuna staggered, both nearly toppling over at the blunt statement gaping at Reborn as the baby had a nonchalant air around him. 

' _What the **fuck**?!_ ' was the common thought between the two. 

Kyoko didn't even bat an eye, only smiling even wider commenting on how cute he was. Both teens breathed a sigh of relief, they knew she wasn't stupid, only air-headed and possibly  _very_ naive? Again, they have no idea. 

"A-ahah, he's not my brother Kyoko-chan. He's just someone else's child I'm looking out for temporarily!" Tsuna explained in a rush, fumbling a bit for the excuse. Enma sweatdropped but shrugged, it was the best Tsuna got at the moment. 

Kyoko giggled "Oh! That's so nice of you Tsuna-kun, well we should probably head to class now. It's almost time! Bye bye Reborn-chan!" she chirped and sent him one last coo before heading through the gates, a skip in her step. 

All three males watched her go, two watched with sweatdrops. Again, they didn't know if she was just that naive or something. 

But all in all, Tsuna watched her go with a small smile. He liked her cheery personality, she reminded him of the others who had a similar outlook in life and personality. 

"Do you like her Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna blinked at the sudden question, glancing up to Reborn who eyed him down. He shrugged and glanced back towards Kyoko "Um, I guess? She's a great friend and she's one of the few girls that didn't bully me so yeah, she's nice" he said with a small smile only to glance questioningly at Enma who did a one-handed face-palm. 

He blinked before it suddenly clicked "Oh,  _oooh_. Erm, you meant as in  _like_ like her? In  _that_ way? No. Don't get me wrong, she's nice and all but, she's just not someone who I can see as my... erm, she's nice but not my type?" ' _Anyway I'm already kind of taken? I know moirallegiance is usually more platonic but it_ is _still dating, alien dating anyway. Besides me and Gamzee are. Um. Complicated, Terezi called us 'Rails that pail' right? Then there's_ Tavros _..._ ' he thought as red dusted his cheeks. 

Yes, they had made the already complicated sense of alien dating even more complicated than it originally was. 

There was John, Enma and Vriska who all in a somewhat sexual Ashen Quadrant despite John and Vriska being Matesprits then there's that bit with John crushing on Enma who pretty much returned the feelings despite being in said Ashen Quadrant with John at the same time being Caliginous partners with Vriska. 

And then there was he and Gamzee who were moirails but then Gamzee had some flushed feelings for Tsuna who didn't really feel the same but still loved Gamzee like that and then the whole 'Pailing your rail' thing happened on the meteor with Tavros who was Gamzee's Matesprit who didn't mind and actually was interested in Tsuna... 

Yeah, the game had caused a lot of things to change among all of them  _especially_ in the romance department where things blurred, merged, flipped and pretty much was complicated. 

Everything was complicated and no one understood. Not that they actually cared anymore as everyone was happy now. 

Even the trolls,  _even Karkat_ , accepted it eventually and actually quite enjoyed it in all honesty. 

So yes, in a very complicated way Tsuna was already taken. That and he wasn't really interested in Kyoko like that, maybe once before but now? Not really, no. 

Reborn narrowed his eyes at Tsuna, staying silent as he observed Tsuna's flustered reaction and kind of felt disappointed to be honest. What Tsuna had just told him was true, no romantic feelings for the Kyoko girl it seems. Darn, and it seemed to be a perfect excuse to use the Dying Will Bullet on Tsuna for the first time too. 

Oh well, there will be other opportunities later on. Tsuna flustered a bit more before calming down, strange, his reaction had led him to think that Tsuna had already been dating someone else but there was no actual proof of that. 

Enma chuckled as Tsuna calmed himself down, pretty much forcing at his blush. The redhead knew what Tsuna had been thinking, he had thought of the same after Tsuna answered the question obliviously. It was actually a small miracle that Tsuna recognized the question as it was with him being so oblivious in the first place. 

"Come on Tsu, let's get to class before Hibari-san catches us!" Enma urged as they started to walk towards the school, thankfully there had been just enough time for them to get to class and avoid Hibari who had finally arrived at the front of the gates prowling and catching anyone who dared to be late. 

Reborn paused before he would disappear from his place on Tsuna's head, he had already established many hide-outs throughout the school, he glanced at Enma's bag that was suddenly beside his desk. When had the redhead carry that? Did he actually carry that all along? 

This mission was already messing with his goddamned head now. 

* * *

 

TG: hopy fuck   
TG: tsuna is lord cute of paradox space  
TG: just look at this shit  
EB: awwwwwwww! look at him X]  
GC: 1 D1D NOT KNOW 1T W4S POSS1BL3 FOR HUM4NS TO SP4RKL3 L1K3 TH4T OR SUMMON R41NBOWS 4ND FLOW3RS BUT TSU 1S MOST C3RT41NLY V3RY D3L1C1OUS L1K3 TH1S >:]  
CC: O)( MY GLUUUB 38D   
CC: TSU YOU AR--E SO GLUBBING ADORABL-------E 3XD  
GA: Yes Tsunayoshi Does Really Make One Question Themselves In Their Preferred Relationships Of The Pale Quadrant  
GA: Though Due To Cultural Reasons I Find It Inappropriate For This Picture To Be So Public  
CA: i knoww right?!   
CA: for us this is dowwnright pale tease!   
TT: Ah yes, I had forgotten about that. Though I do not know if Enma had forgotten it as well or just sent it with full knowledge on how this will affect you all.   
TT: Though I do not regret the fact he did sent it either way, for this is undeniably very adorable   
EB: hey where's vriska? she's been really quiet but i know she joined the memo!  
GC: VR1SK4 1S W1TH M3, SH3 4ND 1 4R3 ON OUR P1L3   
GC: Y34H W3'R3 PR3TTY MUCH CONT3MPL4T1NG OUR MO1R4LL3G14NC3 ON TH3 4CCOUNT OF TSU B31NG SO P1T14BL3 BUT DON'T WORRY G4MZ33 W3 4R3N'T R34LLY S3R1OUS ABOUT 1T   
TC: Heh, no motherfucking worries here motherfucker:o)  
TC: I up all and got my know on how pitiable my palemate motherfucking is, ain't no biggie   
TC: Honk :oD  
CC: I wonder w)(at Tsu and En are doing now  
CC: I guess t)(ey're attending t)(ose public sc)(oolfeedings )(u)(? It's a weird thing to think about )(onestly, public sc)(oolfeeding. But it's a good weird thing! Glub 38)  
CC: W)(en I become -Empress I t)(ink I'll establis)( t)(at!   
CA: oh really noww? huh thinking about it, that's actually not a bad idea  
CC: O)( s)(ut up -Eridan! 3>8(   
CA: nah, i don't think i wwant to BP   
CC: 3>8[  
GA: And How Goes The Newly Established Kismesis Couple? So Far It Seems Alright To Us  
CA: oh it's totally fine kan, just a bit awwkwward at the fact i'm black-dating my old moirail  
CC: Yea)(, same )(ere. But so far I don't t)(ink we need an Auspice yet  
GA: I See   
TG: yeah tsu and en should be at school now  
TG: actually i should get going, break's almost over here anyway  
EB: yeah same here, i have a project to finish up  
EB: man still kinda getting used to going back to school after like years of not going to school  
TT: I admit that attending school is still quite strange after what we've been through, the subjects are interesting and all but it's different for us since we're not actually mentally young teens anymore and it's hard to connect with others your physical age  
TG: yeah can't wait till everyone gets here and shit gets done  
TG: schooling in japan's gonna be very fucking interesting though  
EB: haha yeah, looks like damara can't mess with our heads in japanese anymore  
TT: I take it that you're all adequate in Japanese now?  
TG: fuck yeah, i bet damara's all disappointed now about that  
CA: human language is so fuckin easy, wwhat else do you expect from us?  
GA: Of Course We Are All Adequate In The Human Language Of Japanese. I Admit I Am Very Excited To See These 'Kimonos' In Real Life, They Are Quite Stylish  
TT: Haha yes, kimonos are quite beautiful and I know of some Japanese events that will actually require the usage of kimonos. I'm sure Tsu and En will happily show us these events and teach us more of their beautiful country. Provided both are not too busy with... certain other things of course  
CG: IS NO ONE GOING TO FUCKING COMMENT AT THE FACT THERE IS A HUMAN WRIGGLER IN AN HONEST TO GOG PROFESSIONAL FUCKASS BLACK SUIT ON TSUNA'S FUCKING HEAD OR IS EVERYONE TOO BLINDED BY HOW PITIABLE WE ALREADY FUCKING KNOW TSUNA IS?!?! BECAUSE LOOK AT THE GOGDAMN PHOTO AGAIN AND SEE THE LITTLE SHIT THAT IS PRETTY MUCH LOUNGING IN TSUNA'S HAIR LIKE IT'S THE MOST FUCKING COMFORTABLE CHAIR TO EVER FUCKING EXIST

 

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he and Enma sat down for lunch. They were currently beside the school, not daring to go to the roof today as Enma had sensed the prefect there. 

Currently it was just the two of them and no Reborn in sight. They honestly have no idea when, how and _where_ the little hitman went to. It was actually backing up the baby's claim of him being an actual to gog hitman with how well he did that and shit.

"How do you think the others are going to react to Reborn?" Enma asks as they both finished their lunch, he doesn't take out his phone to check on the memo nor does he do it to tell the others about what happened. They had both decided to do it later after school. 

Tsuna shrugged though concern was clearly on his face "I don't know, but I just hope everything will still go according to plan...." not even aware at the fact he was scratching at his neck, a nervous tick he had picked up. He became aware when Enma stopped his hand from making his skin red, if he had continued on he would have probably forcibly drawn blood. 

He sent him a sheepishly thankful smile. 

They both knew why he did that. Why he clawed at his throat on his worst nights, why he scratched at his throat and chest when he was nervous or worried. 

He didn't know whether to miss or be glad of the missing weight that used to be on his chest and around his neck. 

He refused to think about it right now though. 

Enma smiled and looked away, glancing up at the sky. It's sky blue reminded him of skaia, minus the prophetic clouds of course. He had been the second to wake on Dersite, Rose waking him up by throwing magic yarn at him and then doing the same to Dave. Though he was the only Derse dreamer to reach God Tier on Skaia, both Rose and Dave reaching God Tier after they blew up **The Tumor**.

A stupid mission in all honesty. But it worked nonetheless. 

Now that he thought about it, Tsuna must have rushed towards them in blind panic and anger. He must have died in the resulting explosion while God Tier and reformed when Dave and Rose went God Tier and staying with them on the Meteor. He had heard that both of them had gotten quite the lecture and tongue-lashing from the small brunet, he even watched the video Karkat had took on his prompting. Er, his  _future_ prompting apparently. 

"Hey Dame-Tsuna!" both teens were snapped out of their thoughts as Mochida Kensuke and a small group of his friends suddenly approached them from out of nowhere. 

Enma hid a grimace, Mochida had a history with both of them but mostly with Tsuna, he was an old bully of him currently still was though he didn't do it as much anymore. He also had to grimaced slightly as he sensed the Rage the kendo captain was currently leaking out. Not as potent as Hibari's Rage, thankfully it did nothing but made his stomach curl lightly. 

Tsuna shrunk into himself, keeping the personality up. In reality he observed Mochida and his group, noting the look of irritation on his face. 

"A-Ah, Mo-Mochida-senpai! Um, g-good afternoon, w-what do y-you ex-" his question was cut short as suddenly Mochida let out a fierce growl, it didn't terrify both of them but both had to fake it for the sake of looks. 

Mochida scowled at Tsuna, ignoring Enma "I heard you were talking with Kyoko-chan again. What did I tell you about going after _my_ girl?!" he asked aggressively. 

Tsuna forgot to hide the frown as he heard the emphasis on 'my'. He didn't like on what it implied. 

"But Mochida-senpai aren't you dating three other girls though? You aren't even dating Kyoko-chan..." he thought out loud and his flinch was actually real as Mochida barked at him a loud "What?!" though it was mostly flinching at the fact he said it out loud rather than Mochida himself. 

Mochida sneered "That's it Dame-Tsuna! You've done it now, I've fucking had it with you you know?! You, me, Kendo match after school!" he declared, threateningly pointing his sheathed kendo sword at Tsuna and the petite brunet stared at it in shock. Mochida's friends laughed, mocking at Tsuna on how the brunet had done it now, saying how he had no chance. 

Enma clenched his fists, narrowing his eyes at Mochida. He  _so_ wanted to take out his gauntlets, use Ahab's Knive-Knuckles and claw at Mochida. 

The feeling only grew as Mochida turned away, all the while smacking Tsuna's cheek with his kendo sword "You better show up Dame-Tsuna, though I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't you no good cheating idiot. Kyoko-chan would never let you be his boyfriend, cause she's mine after all" was all he said with a condescending smirk as he and his group of friends left from the side of the building. No doubt about to spread what was going to happen. 

Tsuna didn't feel pain from the smack, he had survived harder hits. Though he was still stunned at the whole event. 

"Tsu" Enma said and watched the teen shake his head rapidly, the shock finally wearing off "Tsu, what are you going to do now?" he asked as Tsuna turned to look at him. 

"I don't know..." he admitted, but then his fists clenched "But I don't like what he implied of Kyoko-chan" he muttered and Enma grinned sharply, oh he knew where this was going. And he approved of it greatly. 

"Oh he's a dead idiot isn't he?" he whispered towards himself as both he and Tsuna stood, he knew Tsuna had this  _look_ in his eyes as he bowed his head. Enma knew that look, he knew it all too well. 

Meanwhile in the treetops Reborn nodded as he watched the whole debacle, he had arrived the same time Mochida had. He may or may not had a hand on it, know one but him would truly know. 

He eyed the way Tsuna bowed his head, the slight clenching of the fists and the slightly tense posture. 

He wasn't some coward it seemed, already deciding to accept the challenge it seems. Hmm, good for him he supposes. 

He jumps away and into a hidden route, he had a fight to observe after all. 

* * *

TG: wtf  
EB: oh wow he's actually right  
GA: Erm Is That Normal For Human Wrigglers?  
GC: >:/ H3 T4ST3S 4ND SM3LLS W31RD, TH3R3'S TH3 NORM4L D3L1C1OUS BL4CK L1COR1C3 BUT TH3R3'S TH3 W31RD 4FT3RT4ST3 OF GOLD3N HON3Y SUCKL3S 4ND H3 SM3LLS OF R34LLY BR1GHT SUNSH1N3  
TC: Woah :o0  
TC: Well ain't this small motherfucker a small miracle then? honk  
  CC: Awww )(e look soo cuuute~~   
CA: ...  
CA: i'm gettin a wweird vvibe from him... i don't like him   
TG: rose,   
CG: LALONDE, YOU'VE BEEN STRANGELY QUIET. WHAT DO YOU GOT FOR US?  
TT: ...  
GA: Rose Darling?  
TT: It will be the best decision to postpone such questions for Tsuna and Enma.  
TT: Just know this, our future has never before been more bright and colorful than ever  


* * *

 "Did you hear? Mochida-senpai challenged Dame-Tsuna to a kendo match! It's happening after school!"

"I heard it's because Dame-Tsuna tried to ask Kyoko to be his girlfriend, hah! Like that idiot can have Kyoko-chan as a girlfriend." 

"I know! Mochida-senpai is going to totally pummel Dame-Tsuna, it's going to be brutal. I almost feel bad for the guy"

Enma inhaled and clenched his hands, carefully making sure his temper was in check and his Rage Aspect didn't do a hard pirouette off the handle with all the murmurs going about. For the  _nth_ time today he thought it to be incredibly lucky that he had gotten all of that Rage out of his system or else he would've slaughtered the whole school in a fit of 'highblood angerlust' rage as Eridan would have most likely described it. 

Yeah that would probably been accurate. 

He was just so  _done_ with all the whispering murmurs about Tsuna! Tsuna didn't deserve  _any_ of that, he was a great friend! Why could they  _see that_?! 

His mind flashed back to the many times Tsuna had been such a good friend, a good leader, in general being a  _good person_. 

Sure in the past he may have been slow-witted and stuff but that wasn't his fault! Iemitsu did something to him, he just  _knows_ it. Adelheid knows it too but she doesn't dare say anything much to everyone's frustration, Rose didn't help saying it was best to know at a later date. At least she seems to be doing something about it though, at least that's what Enma thinks anyway. 

He glanced at Tsuna as they exited their classroom, school was almost over and the match was drawing closer. 

He almost fails at hiding his smirk, Tsuna was going to show them. He wasn't the weak useless boy they all thought him as. 

Kendo was a sword wielding event, Tsuna was no master of swords nor did he know kendo as well as Mochida did but he had the upperhand. Three reasons why/ 

One. Tsuna had stayed on a meteor for years with Dave Strider, someone who fought with a sword and strifed with Tsuna regularly on the rock before they had arrived. Even taught him how to use a sword on a whim. He is no master, but it would clearly be enough.

Two. He fought opponents none of these teens could ever hope to defeat or survive alive, Jack Noir, Her Imperious Condescension, Lord English. Someone who was powerless, normal like Mochida would be a breeze. 

Three. Tsuna was not someone who would let someone like Mochida get away with such wording. Tsuna had high morals if ever slightly skewed with the game's impact and everyone's influence. And with Mochida implying that Kyoko was an object while at the same time playing around with three other girls clearly ticked Tsuna off, it would've been fine if Mochida was like a troll or something but he was not and thus had no excuse for such matters. 

He was a dead idiot.

Unfortunately the 'dead' part was only figuratively and not literally. Unfortunately. 

He  _was_ after all, a simple normal teenage boy that had no perks of practical immortality and had no other perks to his advantage so Tsuna would most likely go easy on the fool. Well, at least he'll get beaten up for entertainment purposes. 

One more class and the match would begin. 

Nearly everyone who had heard of the match was on the edge of their seats, eager to see the pummeling. Unknown to the table turning that was bout to occur during such pummeling. 

Tsuna didn't even bother to acknowledge it, returning to his usual everyday facade acting as if he had been unaffected of the incoming event of 'his ass being beaten so brutally'. It certainly confused anyone that searched for his fear about it. 

Enma resisted the urge to tell everyone on what was happening, he and Tsuna agreed to just tell everyone about it at a later date. Possibly after everything was over. 

Lord knows the can of worms that would open if they just say what was currently going on to everyone, things would certainly escalate as they both knew it would. It always did. 

**_Riiiiiiing_ **

Class is over. The match is going to begin. 

Tsuna exhales as students scurry out of their seats, off to the gym where the match would take place. 

He didn't know if Rose would approve of this or discourage it but a freaking  _baby hitman_ appeared on his front door, she  _did_ say not to do anything rash  _until_ the hitman arrived. Well he arrived, now he could do something that may qualify as rash. 

 

"I hope you aren't going to ditch the match and ignore the challenge Dame-Tsuna" both teens shriek in surprise at the sudden voice that came out of nowhere. Thankfully the class was empty and it was just the two of them inside. Thankfully Tsuna manages to  _not_ touch and  _accidentally_ flood the bond gates again like this morning, once a day was already embarrassing enough thank you. 

They looked around frantically, looking for the source only to gape as a section of the wall  _slid to reveal **Reborn**_. Who was lounging in the secret compartment thing like it was  _normal_ for him to do that! 

"When the fuck was that added?!" Enma asked frantically as they both flustered, frustrated at the look he got from Reborn only for him to focus back on Tsuna. 

"Well? Are you going to fight?" Reborn asked, curious of his students answer. He already knew of it of course, he just wanted verbal confirmation and to make sure Tsuna would actually go  _willingly_. Though if he didn't, well, that gave him the perfect opportunity for the Dying Will Bullet. Actually now that he thought about it, he  _almost_ hoped for Tsuna to prove him wrong. 

Hah.  _Almost_. 

Tsuna stared at Reborn after getting over being flustered by him because gogdammit this baby was more of a ninja than the Striders! And that was fucking saying something there! 

"...I didn't like what Mochida-senpai was entailing..." he mumbled, but his eyes were set determined. Reborn nodded, satisfied at the answer but at the same time somewhat disappointed as he wouldn't be able to use his Dying Will Bullet once more. 

Perhaps during the match, as far as he knew it Tsuna has had no training for or against physical combat. 

Reborn smirked "Very well, good luck then Dame-Tsuna. You may need it" he said as the wall slid back and it was as if there had never been a secret spot there in the first place! Enma flustered again, feeling the wall up to marvel at the handiwork. 

"You  _really_ can't tell if there was a secret compartment behind this!" Enma muttered as he smoothed his hand over the wall "For fuck's sake, just  _what and who the fuck_   _is this guy_??" he asks out, mostly rhetorical as he  _knew_ _of_ Reborn but he didn't know him personally. That and the guy was physically a  _baby_ , no normal baby can do shit like Reborn could, not even Sburb/Sgrub babies. 

Their lives were just getting more and more ridiculous, overly complicated, and just  ** _bluh_**! Bluh they say!! 

Tsuna sighed and urged Enma "Come on, we should go before Mochida-senpai gets impatient..." both teens leave the classroom, heading towards the gym where the match was going to be held. 

Oh this was going to be entertaining. 

And entertaining it would be. 

They entered the gym and instantly met a  _fuckton of students_ who were waiting within the gym, noisily pointing out to him. Enma brought out his phone as Tsuna zoned in on Mochida who stood at the center of the gym wearing his kendo armor. At the corner of his eye he could see Kyoko and her best friend Kurokawa Hana stand at the sidelines. She sent him a concerned and despaired look, the same look she had been giving him throughout the afternoon. 

She knew what was going on here. 

Hana sent him a look, her eyes conveying every threat and determination and the underlying hope that Tsuna would win. She knew that Tsuna was faking his whole weak act, she knew that Enma did too. She was sharp like that but she didn't really care, claiming that 'monkeys do whatever the fuck they want to do as long as they don't involve me or Kyoko'. 

Mochida smirked at him "Oh there you are Dame-Tsuna" he said with fake sweetness "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up for a second! Actually, I  _expected_ it to be honest!" he laughed as others laughed with him, Tsuna almost rolled his eyes. 

The kendo captain continued, dropping his saccharine act "Anyway, let's get to the point. I, Mochida Kensuke, challenge Dame-Tsuna for the right of Sasagawa Kyoko-chan. Winner gets Kyoko-chan all to themselves, though it would be at your best interest to give up. She's already mine" Tsuna narrowed his eyes. 

For the love of _\-- Enough of that!!_

"Kyoko-chan is _not a gogdamned object_ so don't refer to her like that Mochida-san! And she was never yours to begin with,  _women are not objects that you can just keep or throw away! They are people just like you and me and deserve to be treated as such._ " Tsuna hissed and everyone sans Reborn and Enma recoiled at the cold fury that the hiss entailed. Though Reborn was quite surprised. 

Enma smirked, phone recording everything. 

Mochida took a slight step back at the tone before snapping out of it and sent Tsuna a glare and growled "Let's just get this over with Dame-Tsuna" he snapped his fingers and smirked as his friends came carrying kendo armor and a matching sword. 

Tsuna noticed the difference instantly as he sees the multiple students carrying the equipment ' _You really did rig the match huh Mochida-san?... Fine, I'll play by your rules for now Mochida-san_ ' Tsuna thought with a determined frown. 

Enma narrowed his eyes, figuring it out as well. ' _You're_ so _lucky you're not facing me or Gamzee Mochida, we wouldn't be as gentle as Tsuna here_ ' he thinks as he contains a snarl. His Rage Aspect flickered before he controlled it, no need for that, it was Tsuna's time to shine. 

Tsuna silently grunted as the weighted armor clung to his petite form, he felt the weight sword in his hands. 

He could work with this. 

The game had made him stronger after all, he had lifted heavier things and trudged through worse. A few pairs of his gloves were actually quite heavier than the kendo sword in his hands. 

He settled into the stance Dave had shown him during their time on the meteor, feet apart, both hands on the sword's handle gripped tightly but not to tight, arms jutted out slightly and steady around the chest area with the sword pointing updates and forwards. 

His hands shook a little from the heavy weight and nothing else. 

Everyone waited in the sidelines, breaths bated. Kyoko was close to crying it seems as she clung to Hana who tried to comfort her while staring hard at Tsuna. Enma relaxed and filmed everything, those who glanced at him were curious and slightly disbelieved at him. 

He was Tsuna's best friend, why was he about to film his best friends 'defeat'. 

The redhead couldn't contain the sharp smile on his face as the match began. 

Mochida rushed forward, a battle cry on his lips and his aim was true _\-- only to miss_. 

Tsuna watched him run with experienced eyes, he was certainly fast for a male...  _but he's seen faster_. 

He twisted out of the way of the strike that was aimed at his _unprotected_ head before jabbing Mochida's body near the abdominal area, exclaiming the little knowledge of kendo he had " _DO!_ " knocking the air out of captain's lungs from the weight and angle of the blow. 

Quickly, much to quickly for someone who was wearing weighted armor, Tsuna backed away instantly after delivering his first strike. Silence reigned the gym as Mochida gasped and grabbed at his abdomen, but Tsuna's gaze was at the referee who was gaping along with everyone else. 

Up in the rafters two males narrowed their eyes. 

"I think that's a point for me" Tsuna said with a quirk of a lip, his eyes tinted every so slightly orange that Enma recognized instantly with a wide grin. 

The referee blinked and shook his head, a look of confusion and conflict in his head. He seemed unsure what to do. 

' _Rigged the whole match... I'm not surprised_ ' Tsuna thought as he stared hard at the referee who was trembling a bit, looking really unsure on what to do. 

Suddenly Mochida moved again, even  _more_ angry than before. Enma's stomach curled at the anger but nothing more, if anything he was more pleased at the move the idiot decided to do. 

Tsuna dodged the incoming strike again, and another one, and another one. At the fourth attempt he  _flash-stepped_ a bit to Mochida's left side and jabbed at him again, this time harder than before and not even giving time for Mochida to gasp at the pain before he pushed the sword upwards and towards the captains throat.

Tsuna moved slow enough for Mochida to dodge it quick enough with a wheeze as the sword grazed his adams apple. 

Close on there bucko. 

"I've earned my point, I've won the match" Tsuna stated with a small frown aimed at Mochida who stared up at him from the floor clutching at his throat and abdominal with shock, disbelief, anger and fear prominent in his eyes. 

The referee just stands there, looking even more confused and shock than ever before he begins to  _lift the wrong flag_. 

"Herbivore, he has scored and won the match. Do not make me bite you to death" 

He came out of nowhere that even both Enma and Tsuna jolted as  _Hibari-senpai_ of all people threatened at the referee, tonfa somehow neatly resting against the poor student's rapidly paling neck.  _Where in Paradox Space did_ he _come from_?!

The referee whimpered loudly and lifted the correct flag, shaking declaring Tsuna as the winner as he felt the cold iron tonfa dig into his neck. 

Tsuna blinked and gaped before quickly taking off the weighted armor and letting go of the sword, nope! Not going to stay here! 

He grabbed Enma and abscond the fuck out of there with the whole gym staring at him the whole time, they could  _feel_ their gazes aimed towards them.  _Especially_ the predatory gaze of one Hibari Kyoya. 

Yeah that was a stupid thing to do,  _a really stupid rash thing to do_. 

"Gogdammit!" they both cried out as they fled the school. 

 This was  _so_ not their day, and they had to tell the others about it too!

Gaaaaah....

* * *

 

Reborn inhaled and exhaled as he mentally looked over the fact he had gathered today. All the while wishing to shove a bullet up Iemitsu Sawada's ass as well as shove it multiple bullets through his body. 

He had just watched his future-student display skills that were unusual to most normal boys his age, then again he was not a normal boy. The information he had on Sawada Tsunayoshi  _and_ Sawada Nanako were wrong. It was just going to get better and better now wasn't it? he thought to himself with an irritated frown. 

He left from his spot on the rafters and made his way towards the Sawada Household. He would arrive in time for dinner. 

Today had turned out to be surprising, intriguing, and slightly disappointing but he was interest in this mission more than ever now. Shame he hadn't had gotten the chance to use the Dying Will Bullet today, there had been no need for it so far but in the near future there  _would_ be chance. 

Reborn gave off a dark chuckle as he stroked at Leon who preened underneath his touch "Well, this is going to be interesting. Right Leon?" he asked and the green chameleon chirped. 

Oh he  _truly_ had no idea on how right he was on that statement. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Tsuna and Nana have different names, Fukuyo as in "together with fortune" and I'm making it Beta Nana's maiden name. While Alpha Mami and Enma keep their name. It's a thing that I noticed in the comic, the whole 'Present Alpha kids have changed names while future Alpha kids keep names' and stuff that I decided to follow. 
> 
> And yes, Porrim and Nanako are matesprits while Mami and Mituna are moirails. A whole lot of relationships are in this fic that are intertwined. It was decided on a whim really but I kind of like it. 
> 
> Actually next chapter we will be visiting the Alphaverse and see what's going on with the Alpha kids and trolls :] and a bit more backstory for both Nanako and Mami and their familial stuff. And if you haven't figured it out yet, the Alpha Trolls are already on Earth with the Alpha Kids and their Guardians. Reasons will be stated later on.


	5. Dimensional Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphaverse Side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alphaverse time!  
> Let's get this started ne~? **> 8]**  
> 9/2/17: i am so fucking TIRED. this week was so gogdamned SHITTY AND STRESSFUL  
> 9/8/17: >:( I got this up _waay_ later than I wanted to... gogdammit  >:(  
> I promise to get the next chapter on time next time.

* * *

_Hardened amber eyes glowed subtly within the light of the late noon._

_The night was barely coming over the horizon as the sun set slowly, but the usually beautiful scenery was disregarded and ignored by all as everyone was tense and ready._

_The owner of these eyes that used to be bright honey yellowish orange, used to be kind-spoken and soft-hearted but after all these years and after all those same eyes have seen and experienced. Those eyes hardened to what they were today._

_Shifting from kind-honey sweet to glowing and rock hard amber._

_These eyes glared forward, unyielding to the stare he got in return from a pair of dark fuschia eyes. Though his hardened eyes glowed brighter at the sight of the damaged skin underneath the left fuchsia eye and was not frightened at the underlying fury that those pink eyes sent towards him._

_No, he did not feel afraid. He felt proud, proud to be the cause of the burnt and damaged skin underneath_ her _eyes on_ her _pitch black and hard skin. Proud to be the cause of her missing left ear fin._

_His stoic facade broke into a smirk, her stoic facade broke into a snarl._

_Oh how the tables had turned._

_"Is everything in line Asari-san?" he intoned softly, the man besides him nodded. His usual serene look replaced by unnatural seriousness and determination. He ignored the soft clench of his heart at the thought of Ugetsu Asari-san who would've been at the same age of his daughter had she been here._

_No, no distracting thoughts. Not now. Not when everything hung on this point of his timeline, his universe, his_ daughter _._

* * *

 

_He's standing outside his own house as his daughter scurries around inside it, his heart is pumping painfully but he still wears his smile like second skin. It was nearly time, the meteor was closing in but was still farther than it looked to be._

_His home lights up in honey yellow-orange and his daughter has her head outside the window and her eyes are wide and shocked. He wasn't supposed to go with her on her quest, his adventure was crucial to the upbringing of her friends and herself but his internal fatherly instincts are roaring at him fiercely to go_ join your daughter, protect her, guide her _but no._

_Her fights were not his to take. He has his own awaiting him. And so he bids farewell with a gentle fatherly_ proud _smile, but was unable to contain his tears. How unfatherly and unmanly, but he can't help it as his chest twinged at the despair and tears she's letting out. The house disappears in a flare of light and both it and her are gone with her echoing scream ringing in his head._

_"Papa!"_

* * *

 

_"Hai Fukuyo-sama, everything is fine on line Beta." Ugetsu replied before glancing at his red haired companion who nodded._

_"Everything is read on line Alpha Fukuyo-sama." Once again he ignored the pulse of his heart, the closest people around him were nearly the age of his daughter and he was sure G Gokudera-san would've loved to meet her, just as he had said to him once after he had told him about her. He wonders faintly if she was well in her quest and hopes for the best for her and her friends._

_She hasn't attacked yet, she's patient yes but he's even more so. He could see the fury that would overtake her patience and lead her to attack first._

_"Fukuyo-sama, there's still time for you to retreat with the others. Please, won't you retreat with them?" A soft voice pleaded behind him, so kind and beautiful she was even though she was a warrior at heart and was trained as such. But no, he wouldn't do as this young lady requested._

_"The same goes for you Elena-chan, it goes for all of you. Yet here we are, standing in the front lines of a losing battle." He replied softly but his eyes never strayed nor break from pink._

_"You heard the man my dear, even if we run we only prolong the inevitable. And though we lose today, we will not fall without a fight and a lasting scar on_ her _damned face, again~. Just as Fukuyo-sama did years ago~ I bet she's still furious about that~" Charming and suave as always but it was clear to all of them of the underlying tense emotions and hidden words that came out of his mouth._

_"But Daemon, if Fukuyo-sama retreats with the others maybe_ next time _he could!" Elena was cut off by a lazy yet_ sharp _voice._

_Lampo had finally arrived, slouched yet battle ready "Don't you remember what Tsuna-nii-sama said you annoying woman? He's_ supposed _to die here, just as Rosanna-sama and D-sama were_ supposed _to die before." he's bitter, Rosanna was a dear friend to him and her death was still fresh on his mind despite it happening a few years ago._

_But he doesn't blame Tsunayoshi of both their deaths, not anymore at least._

_The green haired man turned to him "Knuckle-nii and Alaude are in position. Everything should be set and ready, Adelheid is going under the process as we speak. But we only have one shot at this." he warns as he takes position between G and himself, green eyes crackling with electricity and contradicting the lazy and unguarded facade he had put up._

_"That's good... get ready everyone." Fukuyo Tsunayoshi said aloud as it seemed that_ her _patience ran out._

_Her ship stood still even as thousands of drones jumped off and out of the red battle transport, Her Imperious Condescension pointing at them with a malicious wicked and impatient grin._

_The battle began._

_Tsunayoshi smiled kindly "Everyone... it's been an honor."_

_With that, everything fades into destruction and death._

_And he's nearly the last one to go, his inner circle of comrades, who were oh so young and didn't deserve to be in this, are broken and defeated behind him as he's within the tightened and clawed grip of the Condescension._

_"You've done well bouy, shell if things would've gone differently you would've been a good kismefish for me..." She snarls with a victoriously sharp shark smile, fitting for a fish bitch like her, pardon his language "But you don't EVER." she emphasizes with a painful squeeze to his throat "FUCK."_ _her 2x3dent poise and ready and he's a breaths away from her face"With the motha GLUBBIN!"_

_Agonizing pain to the chest, she's whispering to him._

_"Condescension bitch."_

_He dies as he's thrown away, his last sight before fading is the despaired faces of his comrades and his last thought before going is_

_'Nana-chan, your Papa wishes you love and luck my precious daughter. Win and live long and strong for me, ne?'_

* * *

 

He had been leaving the house when he remembered. 

The memories of another life slamming into his head just as he turned to leave for groceries.

He rushes back in, somehow unlocking the door in his panicked and hysterical state. 

His own daughter is rushing down the stairs to meet him and  _flies_ _off_ of them and downright  _slams both herself and him_ to the floor in a tight embrace. 

"Papa! Papa, you're here!" Nanako wails, he's crying for the first time in years but he doesn't care because his heart is pounding right out of his chest that's  _aching_ as the phantom pain haunts him. 

He doesn't remember bringing them both to his bed but both spend the rest of the day in it, practically soaking his sheets with tears. 

"... Never leave me again." Nanako, dear sweet Nanako who's  _12_ again oh boy, whispered hoarsely against him and he smiles at her. 

"Never again." 

And that he promises. 

* * *

 

" _Jesus fucking Christ Yoshi you amazing and reckless bastard you._ " Tsunayoshi smiles sheepishly from the couch, Nanako's aproputer (i.e. apron+computer) is being in use and on the floating screens are all the guardians along with their children. Rosanna, D ( _Never David, Fuck David it's either Dave or D_ ), Jonathan and Jaiden are alive once more as well as younger than before while Adelheid is young and completely sane and unmanipulated and free from the Condesce's hold. 

All of them are  _alive and well_ and its  _amazing_. 

Nanako is sitting on his lap, both of them cuddling like they had been before when they were younger well they  _were_ younger now. Nanako was no longer 17, she was now physically 12 closing in on 13 just as all the others were. 

"I-I um..." He sputters, the bravado from another life is missing as he blushes at the stares he's getting through the screen. His daughter smiles widely and giggles just as Roxy and Jane do, though Mami, Dirk and Jake were sharing bright grins. 

D is laughing, Rosanna is sighing but there's a quirk to her lips, Jonathan is laughing with D, Jaiden is shaking her head but is clearly fighting a smile and finally Adelheid is silent but on her lips was a grateful smile. 

Everyone is alive and well, everything was amazing and all of them listen to their children as they tell their tale. He hears all about his younger alternative self, he wonders about that Tsuna's Nanako and just  _knows_ that both her and his Nanako were wonderful girls. He can't wait to meet them both. 

His grip on his daughter tightens at crucial parts of the story, hearing how his other fell underneath the Condesce's control because of an apparent childhood gift that turned out to be a great mistake. He's holding himself back from crushing his daughter when he hears about the deaths, her death, Jane's death,  _everyone's_ death. 

It goes like that as they tell the whole story, only he stays silent throughout the whole telling as even Adelheid says something as she was there for the game. He remembers the plan for her, keeping her under stasis for hundreds of years so she could raise Mami as well as help both Roxy and Dirk in the future. 

The plan had been risky as even though their technology was so advance at the time it was hard to work underneath the pressure of a tyrant Empress practically flooding the world to flush you out of hiding. His rebellion had been the last stand during that generation as he heard, no other could ever try to do what he, Rosanna and D had done for years to come. 

He blushes at the praise and reprimands he gets from the others as Roxy, Dirk, Mami and Adelheid tell stories from their time about him, Rosanna and D. He flushes red even more when Dirk admits that he had been star-struck with hero worship and had a lasting childhood crush on him during his time at sea in which D relentlessly teases both him and Dirk who now regrets bringing it up. 

Jane's dad finally appears on screen as D teases and he perks at the sight of the man, Nanako had told him all about Mr. Jones Crocker and how the man had practically treated everyone as their own child after the game. 

"Mr. Crocker! I would like to thank you for taking care of my daughter during the game, she's told me much about you and your exploits.  _Especially_ you and your daughters baking." Tsunayoshi says quickly to overtake D's teasing and Jones blinks at him with surprise and his cheeks tinge pinkish. 

Jones nodded and cleared his throat "It was no problem Mr. Fukuyo, young Nanako is simply an angel just like my Janey. She's been telling me all about you as well, particularly your cooking and sewing skills." he says with a fatherly smile and it's a very nice and handsome smile yes. 

Tsunayoshi beams at him "I see! But as it were I would  _still_ like to thank you personally for everything you've done. I cannot wait for us to meet, let's exchange recipes and tips. I would love to learn more about baking and I admit that I've been impatient in wanting to try out your confections Mr. Crocker, oh and please call me Tsunayoshi, or Yoshi if you prefer." he insisted with the same albeit different fatherly smile that makes Mr. Crocker cough and nod with his cheeks getting warmer. 

"Very well, um M- _Tsunayoshi_. In return please call me Jones, and I too cannot wait till our meeting." Jones says as his father raises a brow at him, his own daughter raises a brow at him as well and he doesn't know what's wrong but he doesn't bother to ask too busy trying to keep his warming cheeks down. 

Only to fail when Tsunayoshi sends him another beaming smile. 

Jane blinks before her mouth forms a small 'o' and she giggles as she and her Poppop exchange looks, D and Dirk instantly get it, Jaiden and Rosanna as well but all the others stay oblivious for now. 

* * *

 

A month flies by and suddenly Nanako is excited once more as she tells him about the discovery of the 'Alpha' trolls in their universe. 

He doesn't know how to exactly react at that at first but seeing her so excited and happy as well as hearing the nice things she says about these particular trolls he cannot help but feel happy for her. Even though he's a bit iffy on three specific trolls in the group, one of them being the younger version of Her Imperious Condescension as well as one being the killer of his daughter at some point of another timeline. 

The third one however... 

He doesn't disapprove of his daughters sexual preference, he himself was bisexual and  _had_ been married to a man once before. Well, technically he still was in  _this_ lifetime but _he was working on it._

And he  _knows_ his daughter isn't actually 12 years old in mind but her body  _was_ so he was a bit strained on that subject. Luckily the troll Porrim Maryam was actually quite lovely and nice to talk to once he had asked to talk to her in video, and was very understanding about the whole subject about dating his daughter and actually promised to withhold any sexual advances until Nanako turned  _at least_ 16 years old in human measurement. 

He had no worries about Nanako 'troll dating' Karkat Vantas however after finding out there was nothing sexual in nature and was reassured that Karkat was kind of like Porrim only in the non-sexual 'quadrant' and was respectful and kind to Nanako. 

He finds out that the trolls were leaving their home planet to stay on Earth and he accepts it, even accepting the fact he and Nanako were to move out as everyone was planning to live together in Japan. He was actually quite thrilled and so the plan to 'meet up' in the future changed into the plan to 'meet up and live together'.

Then came the fact that soon enough they would be able to go to an alternate universe where their alternate selves lived, Tsunayoshi just came to accept it all even without the explanation on how exactly they knew to do that and this. It was easier that way and his sanity was safer like that. 

He's also thrilled for the visit though was relieved to know that they wouldn't be moving dimensions permanently, the thought of moving out of his house to a mansion was reasonable but the thought of moving from his house to a  _mansion_ then to  _another mansion but was in an alternate reality_ was stretching it thin for him. 

* * *

 

He falters every time he meets them in the streets or sees or even  _hears_ of them. 

The younger versions of his comrades in arms from another life. 

He nearly makes the mistake of trying to hold back  _younger_ _Alaude_ from claiming his 'prey' out of habit and even habitually bandages younger Knuckle after finding him bruised and hurt on his way home thus having the younger teen claim on how he was now the boys' AWESOME OLDER BROTHER THAT HELPS HIM TO THE LIMIT'. Oh Knuckle, may he never change.

He visits UgeSushi just to see and interact with Asari and talk with Tsuyoshi about young Asari's love for music and his hobby for baseball and kendo. Not only that but he's using connections in trying to find the others and keep an eye on them, he finds G in the depths of Italy, he hears of Daemon in the darkness and Elena is regaled in the light, Lampo's location was always on Rosanna's side since the beginning yet he does not remember and she does not tell him. 

He sees them,  _knows_ them. And yet... 

He cannot bear to try and connect to them once more just like before even without Rosanna's advice to leave them alone, they were destined for something greater and he believes her. They weren't the same people that he had protected, bleed and fought for. They  _were_ and yet they were  _not_. 

Even back then when they were all hiding in the shadows of the Batterwitch, things felt right and wrong at the same time. They weren't for him he had realized, they were always for Nanako and he smiles and nods in understanding.

 

And it wasn't only them he sees and remembers. There are others from his rebellion, scattered all over the world unknowing of their heroism of another lifetime. That young pregnant woman living across the street? She provided shelter and hid them from the Batterwitch multiple times, often going undercover and informing them of what she could just as others did in her footsteps. 

That young boy playing in the park? He had grown to be part of his tech group, creating and modifying weapons for the rebellion all the while playing minion to the Batterwitch before she started controlling humans. 

That group of delinquents that always smoked in that alley? Some of them were at the frontlines, saving and protecting the people that they could.

Even Nanako's classmates had joined his cause and fight for humanity, one Mochida Kensuke had grown to be their greatest spy yet as he worked within the Condesce's side and helped them win their strategic battles with the information he could get. He had grown so well and mature, unlike his current younger self where he was foolish and arrogant. The Mochida-san he knew had taken his own life just to escape the Condesce's grip once he had been found out, but he took down half a drone factory as he did. 

He's surrounded with familiar strangers and its hard to comprehend most of the time, so he ignores it. Unhealthy yes, he can't really help it but he would get better with the help of his current family that had grown so big already. Rosanna and Jaiden were already helping him and Adelheid through it all and D and Jonathan were making them feel better. 

Adelheid, she's never been more happy and it shows with the ways she acts and treats everyone so differently. She's much more affectionate than her past and as well as her alternative self, she can't help herself. Not that anyone was complaining. She had been blinded and manipulated by the Batterwitch and she wanted nothing to do with the past life she had lived in, but she knew it was necessary to do so and dealt with it until the foreseeable future. 

She and he are quite close now, she's like a second daughter that he would gladly have and she and the others love that. 

* * *

 

The meet up with everyone is somewhat overwhelming for him but he takes it in stride ( _heh_ ) and smiles at everyone. Accepting the hugs he gets from each guardian and gives hugs to each child. 

Everyone crowds in his house, but its a comfortable crowding. He's careful to warn them about it though, to make sure they weren't all going to start that much of a ruckus as not to gain the attention of Alaude and his Committee. 

"Oh it's so nice to finally meet you all, well  _again_ for some others." Tsunayoshi says with a bright smile, cocoa for everyone. D and Rosanna exchange amused glances with him, they remember the other lifetime probably better than he as even if he remembered his rebellion and some of his actions as well as its members he doesn't remember  _all_ of it. 

He remembers being the reason why the Condesce had a burnt scar as well as a missing ear fin but he doesn't exactly remember  _how_. He only remembers pain and something warm overwhelming him. 

That and he had met the two in his younger years though briefly in a physical sense they had kept in touch though, back when he had traveled abroad to hone his cooking as well as some other sets of skills. It was in America where he had met D and Rosanna as well as Iemitsu. 

The other blond mans name sent his stomach in an uncomfortable curl, Iemitsu had been a very close friend and had been his husband for nearly a decade now in this lifetime.  _Had_ being the key word, he simply didn't feel love for the man anymore. It was fortunate that he had already gotten Nanako by the time he and Iemitsu had met, lying to him that the mother had died after a one night stand of mistakes. Don't get him wrong the blonde man was so  _charming_ and  _nice_ at the start but...

After finding out Iemitsu's true job and what it entailed... not to mention the long periods of silence he would get from the man. It just faded and was maybe never even really there and he had just been blinded by hormones and some stress over raising a year old toddler.

Iemitsu was a hitman for Vongola, CEDEF in fact, a familiar name. Vongola had been an opposing factor against the Crocker corp. but had been taken over abruptly in the shadows after Her Imperious Condescension had appeared in the other life, though her influence had stemmed earlier than that. 

That was where Adelheid had come in, being the Head of the Shimon Famiglia that were close allies with Vongola despite being a small famiglia. A young teen Enma had taken younger Adelheid into his family and made sure that Adelheid took over the family should he die and soon enough he had been kidnapped and killed by an enemy famiglia years ago when Jaiden and Jonothan were younger as well as he, D and Rosanna. 

Actually had Enma lived he  _should have_ been the same age by now and would've been a great friend and ally in the rebellion. Unfortunately his death had broken Adelheid and was easily taken in by the Condescension who used her for all she could, using her to spy on Vongola and do as she wished. Adelheid had truly thought that the Condesce was someone she could trust until she found out that the enemy famiglia that killed Enma had been hired by the Condescension just so she could use her. 

She had tried to break free ever since but to no such luck _until_ Tsunayoshi had come with what little rebellion he could gather at the time, at the earliest stage of subtle rule the Empress had over Earth and as discretely as he had. He freed her. Though that resulted her into going under a coma for a few years and further amnesia for another few years. 

In the end though, she did a wonderful job in raising Mami as well as helping both Roxy and Dirk no matter how nervous and doubtful she had been before. 

Anyway, back to the point: Iemitsu. Supposedly his surname  _should_ be Sawada as it was Iemitsu's but as he had said before he was working on that and was already quite used to his original name. Just as Nanako was used to his. 

"Oh I can't wait for the trolls to arrive! I really missed them!" Nanako chirped as she jumped unto his back, Tsunayoshi buckled slightly at the weight but carried her easily. He laughs while she giggles and hugs him. 

Mami sends her a smirk and a brow "You really missed  _Porrim_ is what you mean." She pointed out with a shit-eating grin as Nanako flushed and their friends laugh happily. Tsunayoshi twitches at that but lets it be, he's come into quarters with it already. 

Mami laughs as Nanako chases her, her twin pigtails nearly in the reach of Nanako to grasp but escaping her reach every time. Roxy joins in trying to catch Mami but the young teen is pretty much the second fastest out of all of them, Dirk being the obvious first, and the three chase each other within the confines of his homes and somehow are able to dodge and avoid from damaging or destroying his furniture. 

"Oh kids." Tsunayoshi sighs but its wistful and happy just like the mood of everyone present. D is filming everything with his camera, saying on how he missed out on a lot of things so he won't miss out from now on and Rosanna is with Jaiden and Adelheid talking about the future and such. 

Jonathan is with Jane, Jake and Dirk talking with whatever comes into their minds and such. 

On the other hand he, well he was content in sitting back and letting everything wash over him. Happy with just watching just like D but not recording it all. He's really content. 

"I thank you Tsunayoshi for letting us stay here in the meanwhile, I called the company and our furniture as well as the rest of our luggage should arrive within a few days time." Jones says as he emerges from the kitchen, phone in hand. 

He chuckles "It's no problem Jones, my home is open to everyone who needs it. Though I apologize for the limited space and if you feel uncomfortable about it. My physical house will simply have to do until we all move to the mansion." he says and smiles with a little sadness as he picks up a nearby photo.  

It was of him and Nanako when she was 5 years old, on her first day of school. Oh she was so adorable back then, but now she was pretty and she was going to grow up downright  _beautiful_. 

Jones shook his head "No, it's not uncomfortable Tsunayoshi. On the contrary it's quite comfy and very homey," he reassures him with tinted cheeks that were thankfully not seen as the brunette was too busy looking at the photo "I assure you this is wonderful." then he frowns as he notices the sadness. 

"But are you sure you wish to move out of this home Tsunayoshi? You do not have to if you do not wish, I and the other would respect your decision." 

Yoshi laughs lightly surprising him "My decision is to have my daughter be forever happy and grow long and strong into the beautiful woman that I know she will become. If she is the most happiest with her friends then who am I to stop her from letting her be with her friends? I would be content in living here alone had she not insist that I come with her.  _I_ assure  _you_ that my decision to move out of this house is quite wonderful actually." he smiles at him and Jones is sure his cheeks were red and hot as the hottest setting of his oven. 

"Just as your decision in going with little Janey to here in far away Japan just for her and the others to meet and live together as well as all the other guardians just like us, its wonderful Jones. And though this was my first home it is still a house that I can always go back to should I want to, it is still my property. But  _home_ is here, with her, with  _them_." he motions to the others who are having the times of their entire lives as D is teasing Dirk with the camera and the young Strider is laughing trying to reach for it in vain. Roxy, Mami and Nanako have stopped running all over and joined Rosanna and the others in their talk. 

He turns back to Jones and gives him a content and gently bright smile " _We are home_." he says with such determination and happiness and  _relief_ and he says  _we_ , Jones is thankful he's just standing in place and not walking because he knows he would've tripped. 

Tsunayoshi looks back at the group before motioning Jones "Come, lets get dinner started. I'm quite eager to hear your recipes and I look forward to dessert." he says as he moves towards the kitchen, Jones coughed and nodded, stiffly following with well controlled and concentrated steps. 

In the background Rosanna and Jaiden exchanged mischievous looks as Jane giggles and follows them to the kitchen intent to help in making dinner. 

* * *

 

Living with other people is quite different from living with your daughter. 

The household is more lively that's for sure. 

Yoshi laughs as he dodges Jane's attempt for a prank, his instincts too well trained to be fooled by her or her Poppop of Jones. It seems he still retained his 'Intuition' from his other life, something that he's grateful for. It would've been a bit weird not having it now after getting used to it and honing and sharpening it over the years. 

Jane pouts at him but laughs not a second later swearing that he  _would_ get pranked one way or another. He smiles and pats her head before helping her clean up the pie and cake that was smeared on the wall and floor from her efforts. At the other side of the room Dirk and Jaiden are speaking to one another, planning for the trolls arrival and for the dimensional trip that should take place in the future. 

They talk with Horuss, a fellow genius though leaning towards more mechanical inclinations like Dirk, as well as Damara who doesn't say anything lewd anymore in Japanese now that everyone could understand her now. It had been no fun anymore she had said with a pout but she  _would_ say something incredibly lewd from time to time just to mess with everyone. 

Damara is actually quite smart and knows what they're talking about is an incredible help in making the disguising devices that would disguise the trolls as regular humans. They wouldn't finish until after they got to Earth though so they would have to stay in the mansion in the meanwhile. 

He is somewhat excited to meet them all and would  _especially_ like to talk with Porrim Maryam. Just to make sure in life she wasn't lying in her messages and in their webcam sessions. He wouldn't want Nanako to suffer from a broken heart, it was clear that she loved Porrim and from the messages he's almost sure that Porrim loved Nanako the same way but as one can never be too sure. 

"Sup Yoshi, lil bro is busy with old lady English and the alpha pony boy and fuck knows where Rosie went. Wanna strife?" D says suddenly appearing in a flash step, Jane had just left towards the kitchen by then. 

Yoshi pauses, he hasn't strifed in quite a while and he doesn't want to get  _that_ rusty just in case something happens. 

"Alright D, just give me a moment. I'll meet you behind the mansion." D hums and nods before flashstepping out of the room, Dirk gives you a questioning glance but soon returns to talking with Jaiden and Horuss, Damara seemed to have left for some reason. 

Tsunayoshi breathes in and out before leaving the room to meet up with D behind the mansion. As he goes there he stops by the kitchen to grab a glass of water and smiles at the sight of Adelheid with Mami and Nanako. He greets them briefly before leaving, feeling his arms and hands twitch in anticipation. 

He hasn't strifed in a while and he was already getting a bit antsy. 

D is out there in a plain white shirt and black pants with his katana already in his hands, Tsunayoshi nods at him as he settles across from him. Getting his gloves from his strife deck which included riflekind as well as pistolkind strifekinds in the deck. 

A silence passes over them as they tense for battle, no one is there besides the both of them. 

**_STRIFE_ **

Blade meets glowing gloved hands with shaded red meeting burning orange. 

* * *

"The _fuck_ was with that fire Yosh, it was badass as fuck but.  _What the literal shit_."

Both he and D were slumped against each others backs, both bruised and slightly bloody. D has more bruises and somehow some burns while Tsunayoshi has multiple cuts and some bruises where D slammed the hilt of his katana or his own fist. 

The strife ended up in a tie. 

"What fire?" He asks and D wheezes out.

" _The fucking fire that appeared on your forehead during half of the strife ya dingus._ Seriously, the fuck Yoshi??" he asks again as he lightly jabs at his ribs making the brunette hiss slightly and frown. 

"Really? That is... strange... I'm not on fire currently." 

"I noticed... Think Rosie's got an idea about it?" 

"Maybe? Shall we ask her before or after we dress to our wounds?" 

"Mmm, after I guess. Man, you  _really_ improved Yoshi. It's hard to believe that you never even fucking touched a gun or punch a guy in the face." 

D rubs at his jaw, it twinges in pain and he winces slightly at the bruised spot from where Yoshi punched him making him laugh and wince as his ribs twitched in pain from the cuts and bruises he got in return. 

Yoshi stands and helps D up as they both limp back into the mansion, they had both nicked each other in the leg at the end with D's katana and Yoshi's pistol. 

Both males grinning sheepishly at the looks they got from everyone as they entered the living room. 

"Aww man, you two strifed and I wasn't there to see it? Not fair bro." Dirk immediately complains, always wanting to know who would win in a strife between the two of them. 

Jane and Nanako tut at him and then at them "Papa! You should've told me, or Jane! We would've prepared the medkits in advance!" Nanako says with a stern pout that makes her more adorable than stern in reality. Jane nods as she, Nanako and Adelheid look them both over. 

Both sigh as Jane begins to heal them, bathing them in sky blue light as their wounds healed, though their clothes were still a mess as they were regular clothing after all and nonliving. 

Mami grinned excitedly at them "So? Who won?" she asked eagerly with Dirk, Roxy and Jake. 

D scoffed "Obviously me." he says with a puffed up chest and grins widely as Yoshi rolls his eyes and slaps his shoulder. 

"We tied." 

The four groaned in disappointment before their back on their feet clamoring them for a rematch to decide a true winner. 

Maybe another time though. 

"Are you alright now, Yoshi?" Jones asks in concern and Yoshi smiles at him, glad that Jones took to calling him Yoshi as well. It was shorter than Tsunayoshi and his alternate had taken 'Tsuna', he didn't mind being called Yoshi. It was nice actually. 

* * *

Everyone is outside the mansion, his daughter by his side along with Jake and Mami as Jane, Roxy and Dirk are high in the sky within their god tiered clothing. 

He can barely see them as they fly higher and higher, supposedly to meet up with the incoming troll ship that was coming their way. The Alpha trolls were finally arriving. 

"OH! This is so exciting!" Nanako cheers as she was also in god tier clothing, she was the Thief of Doom. Able to steal doom from anyone in paradox space as long as paradox space allowed it which doesn't really make sense but it was best not to question it. 

She looked well in dark green but it her true color would always be honey orange or yellow just like Yoshi. 

Mami hummed "Can't wait to jam with Mituna again, I missed his twitching glitchfests." she says with a grin, she was the Bard of Mind. Able to destroy and manipulate the mind in ways only she and other Mind Players knew of, she was also impervious to mind control, manipulation or mind transformation as she could destroy the invading things in her mind. 

She found out during an event called 'Trickster Mode'?? He doesn't know the specifics as everyone involved seemed to be so tight lipped about it, even Nanako! 

She looked nice in tealish green but she always preferred brown and red as her color, supposedly just like Enma. 

Jake laughed as he bounced about in his Page outfit "Oh, this whole event is quite marvelous and so exciting! Oh with the Alpha trolls here we can finally move on to the whole dimensional shebang and get that done too! I can't wait for everyone to finally meet each other in the end!" he says brightly as he jumps around, energetic as always. 

The Page outfit was sure.... something. 

"Well I just hope the landing goes well and nothing goes wrong." Jones sighed as he looked towards the sky, silently hoping even though he  _knows_ that Jane was okay, would be okay. 

That was okay because Yoshi was doing the same too, for all of them in fact. 

Yoshi patted Jones shoulder in comfort "Don't worry Jones, everything will be just fine. I'm sure of it!" he reassures him and Jones grunts, glaring at D and Jonathan when he sees them waggling their eyebrows at him and Yoshi who was looking towards the sky. 

He even gives a stern fatherly stare at Mami and begins glaring at Jaiden and Rosanna who joins the two men in waggling their eyebrows. Thankfully Adelheid just giggles and does nothing to escalate his ire. 

Yoshi perks "Here they come." he states and sure enough something was entering the atmosphere of the earth. 

Yoshi shook his head as the memories of the other life pushes into his head, the ship wasn't red but dark blue and was really smaller than he was used to. There was no 2x3dent logo on the ship, nothing at all. It looked possibly like an ordinary troll ship, maybe. The only alien ships he's seen were the Condesce's damned ships. 

Suddenly the ship disappeared, Roxy's doing definitely as the plan stated that the ship had to turn invisible. They didn't want to start a panic with anyone who would definitely see the incoming ship from anyway. Dirk had already hacked into the satellites in the atmosphere and forced them to turn a blind eye and looped the footage so government would find out. 

The group of humans backed towards the mansion a bit more as they practically  _felt_ the ship incoming due to change of wind direction. 

Sure enough the ship appeared right before them just as it landed, Roxy, Jane and Dirk standing tall at the top of the ship. 

Jones nodded in proud fatherly admiration towards Jane who beamed down at him and Poppop who laughed and clapped, Roxy grinning down to all of them and squealing when Rosanna sends her a proud smile, Dirk nods with a smirk at the thumbs up he gets from D. 

Suddenly the ship's side opened to provide a ramp and there they were. The Alpha Trolls. 

Nanako and Mami are flying off the ground and tackling specific trolls, Porrim Maryam and Mituna Captor. Yoshi twitches as Nanako and Porrim share a kiss, he'd speak with her later after everything died down and was over but as for now he would let them kiss,  _and only kiss_. 

Jake is right behind them and hugging Aranea as well as Damara. They were in a three-way moirallegiance, even the trolls don't know on how that happened. 

Roxy jumps down to hug Meenah her moirail, mini-teen punk Condesce and its a bit awkward to know that but that's alright as long as Roxy was happy. Jane jumps down to hug at Rufioh as well as Horuss and Meulin, being moirails with Rufioh and being best friends with his horse loving matesprit and his feline loving moirail, she also greets Kurloz as well. 

Dirk jumps down to bump fists with Mituna and Latula, the three of them being friends because they were skaters and shit. 

Eventually everyone moves into the mansion, being properly and personally introduced to each other and all. 

All the adults are slightly weird around Meenah as once again, mini-punk Condescension and stuff but as far as that everyone bond over the huge feast he, Jones, Jane, Nanako and Adelheid make. 

Life wasn't perfect and easy but he was pretty content with everything as it were now. Though he knows it will change once more.

* * *

Living with other people is quite different from living with your daughter and her friends as well as their guardians. 

Especially if they were aliens and such. 

The household was even more livelier than before, and this was only half the batch! Soon enough they would be in another universe for a longtime visit and soon enough vice versa for their alternate selves! 

But even though it was far from the peaceful life he had when he was raising Nanako or the rough and frankly terrifyingly thrilling life of his other life, he wouldn't have it any other way. He knows something is over the horizon, something utterly chaotic and would disrupt everyone's lives one way or another but that was okay. 

Because he was home and he had his family with him. And more family was coming on the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONE


	6. Bubbly Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time at the Sawada Household and Reborn tells why he's there. Tsuna is not happy.
> 
> Dream Bubbles shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaaha, sorry for the late chapter. When I first started it I kinda had a hard time starting the chapter in a way that deemed okay by my standards. Finally did it though!  
> Yeah, dream bubbles still exist but they're kinda rare now in beginning of this story but more dream bubble scenarios are gonna come up in the near future, gradually at least.  
> ALSO: I just _LOVE_ the pale ship of TsuGam/GamTsu that I have going, it's so adorable :DD
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Things were slightly tense at the dinner table for once. Though the tenseness was hidden underneath the annoyance and homey vibe Nana puts out for the meal. 

Nana acted like nothing was wrong, smiling pleasantly and offering more food and seconds to both Tsuna and Enma as well as to their newest household addition. Reborn.

Who acted like nothing was wrong as well but would occasionally eat off of Tsuna's plate much to the brunet's annoyance and the hitman was surprised to see that Tsuna was defending his food rather well. Not well enough to completely fend him off and stop him from stealing from his plate but enough that he had to steal in a whole other way than originally planned.

Enma watched them both and was thinking about this whole ordeal with... certain, things in mind. Like how this whole scenario seemed to be a bit more  _pitch_ than he would like to think over. Yeah troll romance was with all of them now and they could never see romance as normal romance ever again, _eeeveer_. And with Enma being in a kismessitude himself his view over the whole ordeal was tainted with experience. 

Plus Enma was also quite a not-so hidden fan of troll romance. He, Eridan, Karkat, Rose and Kanaya often exchanged some trolls books and such even before on the meteor after he learned about the subject of trolls. Hell, they had their own private memo with just the five of them for that. 

Nana of course knew of the whole troll romance, if only a bit inexperienced and all but knew nonetheless especially after her son had told her he was quote "Kinda dating an alien but it's alien dating but dating nonetheless?" unquote. Yes she even knew of these 'Tavros and Gamzee' fellows taking her sons virginity, or they  _did_. The whole de-aging thing was slightly confusing and she thinks her son is a virgin again she doesn't really know. 

Anyway, what's important was that she knew her son wasn't as innocent as he always was anymore. And that was kind alright for her, as long as Tsuna was happy she would be fine with almost anything. But she would like to have a  _personal word_ with both Gamzee and Tavros when they arrived, even foregoing from contacting them on Pesterchum for personal reasons. She only messaged them both once and that was telling them she would like to have a word with them both when they arrived.

She had giggled as her son complained to her the next day saying that both Tavros and Gamzee had come to him as well as the others and were actually very nervous about the whole thing she did. 

It would be fine, she had said. She only wanted to speak with them and that was all, she wouldn't harm them. Honest. 

So yes, she knew of troll romance but she didn't see Reborn's advances on Tsuna's plate like that. If anything she found it quite cute seeing Tsuna getting annoyed and at the baby hitman, or not-baby hitman? Who knows, the universe was a mysterious thing and that was saying something seeing as his son was a god of it as well as other 5 children. Not to mention the whole 'Alternate Counterparts' that happened after the adults died, it was a surprise to hear about her alternate self. 

A world where  _she_ was raised by her  _Tsu-kun_?? Now  _that_ was interesting! She couldn't wait to meet them! As well as meet the other alternate guardians and children as well. And here she thought their family couldn't grow any bigger. 

"Thanks for the food!" All three males chorused after eating, Reborn doing it because Nana was a great cook. Better than a lot of top rated chef cuisine he had tried over the years most certainly. 

Nana smiled as she and Tsuna picked up the dirty dishes, refusing help from Reborn and Enma as both Sawadas got to work in cleaning up. Well, hitman or no Reborn was certainly polite and that got him some good merits in her book. He could stay, for now at least. 

It wasn't like they were going to stay in this little old home in the incoming year though. The others were coming and she was sad to say that her little home couldn't house all of the others comfortably enough. It would be crowded, even more so when if they had lived there with her when the trolls would arrive, why there wouldn't be anymore space! 

Roxanne and Jacob had bought the perfect house for  _everyone_ to live in comfortably and then some! Though house would be an understatement honestly. It was a mansion that was near Namimori and it looked lovely, if a bit empty but that would soon change and it would become a lovely home for everyone. 

"Me and Enma are going to my room!" Tsuna says and she nods, Reborn would follow them and they would talk. Reborn will no doubt explain on why he was sent here and also 'reveal' the truth about Iemitsu while he's at it. 

Nana watches them go and sighs before opening her sylladex to get her laptop, she had a day to report to her friends. 

* * *

Fierce brown glared into inky black while pensive red glanced at both.

"Tell us why you're here Reborn. We deserve answers." Tsuna gritted out, Enma shifted back from his place at the table. Tsuna was irritated, that was  _not_ a good sign. Out of all the terrifying Sylphs, Tsuna was the most terrifying out of the triad of Sylphs and of Blood Players. 

The game made a lot of things in threes much to the annoyance to Mituna and Sollux who favored even numbers like twos and fours but they put up with it, very reluctantly.

They had three Players of every aspect as well as classes, three sylphs, three knights, three seers, three thieves, three bards, three heirs, three maids, three rogues, three pages, three princes, three witches, and finally three mages. 

They had three Blood Players, three Mind Players, three Rage Players, three Time Players, three Space Players, three Void Players, three Breath Players, three Hope Players, three Heart Players, three Doom Players, three Light Players and three Life Players. 

Anyway, the point was: Tsuna being angry or negative  _did not_ mean well for everyone. His time being controlled by the Condesce was a horrible experience, especially when the Condesce had a tighter grip on Tsuna rather than Jane not even letting Tsuna think for himself like Jane had. 

Tsuna had been an emotionless being underneath her control, unable to do anything on his own without  _her exact orders_. Apparently she had a grudge on Tsuna's alternate, seeing as his alternate had managed to scar and burn her they could see why but she took it out on both his alternate and Tsuna. 

Like seriously, in that one universe where everything went to hell before John and Nana interfered...  _lets not go into that_. 

Reborn hned before narrowing his eyes back at Tsuna before glancing at Enma, Tsuna frowned.

"Enma's staying, what I know he knows and what he knows I know. I trust Enma and Enma trusts me." Tsuna confirmed firmly with conviction, Enma sent Tsuna a wide smile. Reborn grunted, acknowledging it. It was clear that the two were very close, the kind of closeness that only happened when two or more people experienced something _together_ like their life was on the line and they had known each other long enough to trust each other with their very lives without a sense of doubt or hesitation. 

He wonders what happens because it was clear _something_ happened and Reborn _would_ find out. 

Eventually, whether by his own means or by someone else's.

"I've been sent by your father to groom and teach you to take on the title of Mafia Boss." Blunt, blunt is good. Very good.

Both god tiers froze " _What_." Tsuna hissed and his eyes burned into slight amber, flashing briefly and passively glowing. That had Reborn narrowing his eyes. Was the seal slightly broken? That was clearly the sky flames within Tsuna interfering with his eyes but strangely enough Reborn _couldn't feel a damn thing_ about it. 

The seal was still in place if that was the case but possibly slightly cracked for Tsuna's eyes to start reacting that way. 

"You are the only living candidate left for Vongola's throne thus it has been bestowed to me by Vongola's Ninth Mafia Don and its Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia to tutor you the ways of the Mafia and prepare you for your years as Famiglia Vongola's Tenth Generation Mafia Head." Reborn remarked, though he didn't seem really serious his words were heavy and laced with hidden seriousness that was spotted by both teens. 

Enma gaped, so he  _wasn't_ the only one destined to take over a famiglia in their blood? 'Only living candidate left'? There were others? What happened to them? What the  _fuck_?!? 

Tsuna stared down at his hands that were clenched on his thighs, the actual  _fuck_? What the actual  _fucking shit_?! This was... what?! 

"Only living candidate left, what do you mean by that Reborn-san." Enma tensely asked and narrowed his eyes at the look he got from the hitman. 

Reborn petted at Leon who crawled into Reborn's hands "Just as I said. Dame-Tsuna is the last candidate  _alive_ to be able to inherit the job. The other candidates met with... unfortunate ends." 

Tsuna gritted his teeth and glared at Reborn "What about my father? He's a candidate too isn't he? Don't look at me like that, mama and I aren't as naive as the bastard thinks we are! He's been gone too long to be a fucking  _construction_ worker or whatever the fuck he says he is. We've suspected and known for a long time now." he snapped, fingers digging dangerously into his thighs.

Thankfully his jeans were in the way of his skin which would no doubt break underneath such treatment and Reborn would've found out Tsuna's Blood powers sooner than planned. However Enma winced as he felt the utter  **Rage** Tsuna was letting out, beside him as well as the bond, his phone vibrated signalling the others who would no doubt feel Tsuna's negativity. 

Reborn quirked a brow and narrowed his eyes, internally reminding himself to shoot Iemitsu the moment he sees him next "I see, however your father cannot become the next Vongola Head seeing as he is the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia or CEDEF if you prefer. The External Head Advisor that works for Vongola, his right to inherit the title and the famiglia were forfeited the moment he accept his job as CEDEF. As his son you have the blood of Vongola flowing in your veins, you are the descendant of Giotto Vongola aka Sawada Ieyasu who went to Japan hundreds of years ago." ' _Which is somewhat hard to believe in just looking at you, you look almost exactly like Primo it's ridiculous._ ' Reborn thought to himself as he observes Tsuna who truly did look like Primo with his eyes turning amber. 

Tsuna and Enma's eyes widened at the mention of Giotto, his mind flashing back to John who explained their creation. 

Out of them all, Nana, Tsuna, Enma and Mami's creation was the most difficult to understand, even going so far into getting their own area of the lab just for their creation. On the ecto-lab meteor place, John told them that there had been two extra babies of people they hadn't even ever met. 

There had been fourteen babies that were created on that meteor and fourteen babies that left on meteors. The adults even admitted later on that they never even heard of two extra meteors appearing, ever in their lives. 

Two extra people that all of them have never met or seen before had appeared on ecto-tracking screen and they all confirmed of never meeting or seeing before. A blonde man with glowing orange amber eyes, the kind of orange you get from a perfect sunset or sunrise, not like Dirk or Derreck's orange eyes that was completely different kind of orange, and a man with red hair and burning red eyes like red hot lava from Dave's planet, LOHAC. 

 

Their creation always hovered on the back of their minds, and Reborn had said 'hundreds of years' meaning that Giotto and Enma and Mami's mysterious paradox brother had arrived on earth  _way_ before they had all been. Did they know about the game? Their existence? Why had Giotto start a  _Mafia_ family in the first place? 

What the hell was going on?!

Tsuna's eyes narrowed and he threw a glare at Reborn who was a little impressed by it but would never say it out loud "I am  _not_ going to be a Mafia boss." ' _I've been through enough craziness as it is!_ _And I want nothing to do with the Mafia_ or _Iemitsu!_ ' Tsuna thought angrily. 

Reborn snorted to himself "Unfortunately there are no other candidates that are alive and well enough to inherit Vongola, the Ninth and your father sent me here to tutor you in both your normal subjects as well as in how to become a Mafia Don. And under my tutelage you will become the greatest boss the mafia world has ever seen." He says with obvious yet hidden conviction somehow in a monotone yet cheerful voice, as if to assure Tsuna that it was an actual fact of life. 

Enma had to restrain himself from flinching away from Tsuna, the utter anger that the brunet was giving out was phenomenal and rarely did the brunet give himself to his anger. That only happened once and they were  _still_ kind of reeling from that event. 

Tsuna breathed in lowly through his nose and took a firm hold on his anger, he shouldn't be angry with Enma being so near him. He'll settle for annoyance for now, he internally winced as he realized he messed with the bonds again. Oh dear, getting everyone to calm down again would be a pain. 

Fuck. 

Tsuna rubbed the bridge of his nose "...Nonetheless I'm  _not_ going to be Mafia Boss. I don't care what those idiots say, I'm not doing it." he says after a minute, glancing at Enma who sends him a reassuring smile. 

Reborn thinks over at the action, he'd notice the Cozarto boy becoming more and more uncomfortable with the fact of Tsuna getting angry. Perhaps the brunet had quite the temper hidden inside him? And Enma had taken it in full force? There were so many things that were unknown to him, dammit Iemitsu. 

Oh well, he'll figure it all out later. 

"Even so, I'm being paid to tutor you and tutor you I will. Your grades are average and below average though I will admit certain subjects you are a little above average but if you want to go places in life those grades are just not acceptable." Reborn says with a smirk and Tsuna sends him a hard look "Don't give me that look Dame-Tsuna, I am now your home tutor and as your tutor your grades are my business." he says with an easy shrug.

Enma withholds the cough that threatens to escape him as he imagines Tsuna glaring  _spades_ at Reborn. Weird concept, Tsuna being in a pitch relationship with someone and even weirder if that person just happens to be a baby hitman or not-baby hitman? Seriously what was with the baby body, this universe was wackier than they thought it'd be. 

He'll gossip it towards the others at a later date seeing as now was not the time and he didn't want Tsuna to kill him. 

Not yet anyway, maybe next time when Enma's rage meter was full capacity or something. 

Reborn smirked at Tsuna who bristles at him, riling up the young teen was hilariously fun. He'll be sure to do it a lot, maybe even rile the red head up as well for more fun. Unfortunately there was more paperwork to be done. 

"I will excuse myself for the moment, there is still something that I unfortunately still have to do. Your tutoring will have to wait until tomorrow, I will be sure to tell your mother of this arrangement. Should I leave the mafia ordeal out of it or does she have knowledge about it already?" Reborns asks as he stands up, looking expectantly at Tsuna.

Tsuna blinks before nodding "Yes, we all knew that Ie-baka was in the mafia but we didn't know exactly what rank or something. So yeah, mama knows about the whole mafia ordeal." he deadpans and Reborns nods with satisfaction. 

Fortunately since Nana married Iemitsu and as far as he knows it both she and Tsuna have no knowledge of Dying Will Flames than they're protected from the Vindice despite being civilian. Tsuna though would soon be labelled as Decimo if not already and Reborn will be allowed to tell him about the flames without any repercussions from Omerta and Vindice. 

Though until Nana gets clearance or permission from either Tsuna or someone else of higher authority then the knowledge of Dying Will Flames will not be available to her until then. With her being married to the blonde idiot then she deserves to know that shes married to someone who has connections to the underworld but the knowledge of the flames would be kept in the dark for her until otherwise. 

"I will not be lenient in teaching you Dame-Tsuna, you will not be coddled and you will by rules and in my way. Is that clear? Yes? Good, till tomorrow then Dame-Tsuna." Reborn says without letting Tsuna reply even to the question aimed at him and leaves through the open window. 

Tsuna grits his teeth and peeks out of the window, looking around to see if he could find Reborn and feels satisfied at not seeing the baby anywhere. He shuts the window and closes the curtains and lets out a string of frustrated curses. 

Enma is imagine spades surrounding Tsuna and floating about as the brunet rants for a short while. He fights down to keep his face neutral and not grin like a gossiping girl at it all. 

Honestly this was slightly terrifying but amusing at the same time. 

" _Uugh!_ This. Is.  _Stupid_!!!" Tsuna groans as he buries himself into his bed, head burrowing underneath his pillow muffling him. " _Why did that idiot have to send that jerk?!_ " he asks. 

Enma shakes his head and pats his ecto-brother's shoulder comfortingly "I don't know, the morons head is a fucked up mystery that I doubt even Paradox Space knows of." he jokes trying to lighten the mood, it works as Tsuna lets out a short chuckle. 

They stay in silence for a while before Enma asks. 

"Soo.... what do we say to the others about this?"

Tsuna lets out a loud muffled groan. 

* * *

 

Tsuna sighed as he laid on his bed, it was past midnight he was still up despite on how tired he actually was. 

Enma had left nearly 30 minutes ago, as much as he would've loved to sleep over that night he really couldn't and had to go home eventually.

They managed to calm everyone down though after opening the memo, Tsuna was quick to reassure everyone that he was fine and that he was sorry about it. They demanded to know what happened and after they both told them on it the reactions varied. 

Ranging from Gamzee's overprotective lash of rage and anger to Dave's long commentation on how fucked up and cool that was for Tsuna and how unlikely it was but he could totally see Tsuna becoming boss seeing he was already a co-friendleader. 

Tsuna had some difficulty calming his moirail down even with Tavros's help, going as far as opening a video call with Gamzee so they could see eye to eye and mime papping him through the screen. It wasn't as effective as in-person papping but it got its job done all the same. 

Rose commented on how she didn't see it and how sorry she was but her visions were getting foggier and more unseeable as time passed and Terezi commented on her Sight was doing kind of the same only there were so many pathways and side stuff it was impossible to tell which path was which, not to mention each outcome was pretty much foggy and she couldn't see any of them clearly. 

Both Seers were almost certain that Kankri would be experiencing the same thing though it was kind of uncertain seeing as his Sight dealt with Blood, Bonds and other things but his vision would no doubt get foggier to anything pertaining the future. 

The future was not set in stone and the triad of Seers were going in half-blind, that whole situation is a double-edged sword for everyone involved. Good things and bad thing have the equal opportunity to happen just like in the game and everyone was beginning to be very tense about that. 

Until John and Tsuna calmed them down and made them relax, both reassuring them that everything would be fine. They survived the game and won it against all odds and they would get through all of this, together. No matter how cliche or silly they made it to be, though they may have done it on purpose to lighten up the mood. 

Which worked 100%. 

Still, it was at the back of their minds now and they know it but for now they won't worry about it. For now they would deal with the present and plan for the near future that they wanted. 

"Everything was going to be okay." Tsuna reassured himself with a small smile and closes his eyes. 

* * *

 

Tsuna opens his eyes and frowns at his laptop as he sets down the Alchemiter and the Cruxite machinery thing in Dave's apartment, he feels like he should get Dave into the game as soon as possible. Enma should be connecting to him as he's helping Dave right. 

**_Pling_ **

What? Oh no. Not these guys. Ugh, he's heard bad news of these guys from his friends and he's already spoken to one of them and she was so infuriating! Why was one of them trolling him now of all times?? 

\--terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling skyLionfish [SL]\--

TC: HONK

TC: sup

TC: MY WICKED PALE BROTHER 

TC: :o) hows it going

SL: What?

SL: I'm sorry but why are you pestering me right now? Wait. 

SL: You're one of those trolls my friends told me about right?

SL: Leave us alone! You guys are mean and I don't like mean people like you >:(

TC: WELL SHIT BROTHER

TC: looks like i motherfucking overshot it honk honk

TC: OH FUCK IS THIS OUR FIRST MOTHERFUCKING CONVO FROM YOUR MOTHERFUCKING PERSPECTIVE BROTHER

TC: awesome :oD

SL: I

SL: Huh????

SL: You're not making any sense! Please bother someone else, I'm busy and I don't have time to deal with this.

SL: But don't bother my friends! My friends are busy too and they don't have time either! 

SL: So please go away!

TC: :o(

TC: AW MOTHERFUCK

TC: shit bro, my fucking apologies then

TC: DIDN'T WANT TO MOTHERFUCKING DISTURB YOU OR ANYTHING PALEBRO

TC: oh yeah you aint my palebro

TC: AT LEAST NOT MOTHERFUCKING YET

TC: this shit's gonna go motherfucking awesome yo just you wait tsubro

TC: JUST YOU MOTHERFUCKING WAIT MOTHERFUCKER :oDDDD

TC: hehehe honk honk honk

SL: What??? I, what???

SL: You're making no sense at all and you type weird! Also honks??

SL: Nevermind! I don't have time for this! I'm really busy and my friends in danger and ill be in danger and i gotta do something so go away and don't bother me!!!!!

TC: :o(

TC: OKAY 

TC: i think i remember you warning me about this brother so i forgive ya 

SL: ????????????????

TC: OH YEAH NOW I MOTHERFUCKING REMEMBER NOW

TC: shit how the fuck did i forget

TC: DON'T WORRY PALEBRO YOU'LL BE MOTHERFUCKING FINE YO

TC: unfortunately i gotta motherfucking go now, gotta do stable the timeloop or whatever

TC: BUT FUCKING HELL DO I NOT LIKE THE NEXT PART OF THIS MOTHERFUCK

TC: so sad for you palebro :o(

TC: I'M MOTHERFUCKING SORRY BROTHER

TC: cuz the next time we going to talk yo is gonna be sad as fuck

TC: AND I'M SO MOTHERFUCKING SORRY ABOUT IT BROTHER 

TC: but know that this motherfucker has your motherfucking back

SL: HIEEEEEEEE YOU'RE STILL NOT MAKING ANY SENSE AND DAVE'S ABOUT TO GET HIT BY A METEOR AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DOOOOOO

SL: THIS ALSO SEEMS VAGUELY FAMILIAR BUT I FEEL TOO STRESSED RIGHT NOW TO CARE

TC: SHOOSH MOTHERFUCKER SHOOSH MY PRECIOUS DIAMOND 

TC: motherfucking shoosh your rumblespheres everything's going to fucking fine brother

TC: YOU'RE DOING YOUR GOGDAMN BEST AND ITS MOTHERFUCKING MIRACULOUS SO DONT GET YOUR WORRY ON

TC: now i gotta go but dont get your fucking worry on tsuna i'll always got your back brother cuz your my precious diamond and i feel so fucking pale for you

TC: YOU HAVE NO MOTHERFUCKING IDEA RIGHT NOW BUT PALE AS STARS FOR YOU BROTHER AND I'M MOTHERFUCKING SORRY DURING THE NEXT TIME WE GET OUR CONVERSING ON

SL: 

SL: WHAT

TC: shoosh my moirail

TC: ANYWAY LIKE I MOTHERFUCKING SAID I GOT TO GO NOW 

TC: later my palest of diamonds ;o)

TC: HONK <> 

SL: 

SL: what just happened???

SL: i don't

SL: what??

TC: :o)

TC: Hahaha

SL: Wait

SL: This didn't. 

SL: Oh.

TC: Finally got your memory on Tsu?

SL: Dream bubble, of course. 

TC: Man, past you was all so motherfucking adorable even when so motherfucking stressed and scared like a little squeakbeast. Honk. 

SL: Shoosh, I was younger and naive and freaking out over everything. Anyway past you was also very confusing and acted so pale and vague, I'm actually blushing looking back on the things you said. "Pale as stars"?? Dear gog Gam. 

TC: Nothing but the motherfucking truth here brother. Nothing but the motherfucking truth. Now turn around and give your diamond a motherfucking hug now why don't you?

Tsuna laughed and turned around, his room blurring slightly as it morphed from his room to a random cliff of ice from his planet of Land of Flames and Ice. Gamzee stood before him with a bright grin, his form towering over Tsuna. 

He should've known they were in a dream bubble. But then again, dream bubbles were an uncommon and sometimes rare to come by now that the game was over. 

"Missed you motherfucker." Gamzee mumbles into Tsuna's brown fluffy hair, taking in the scent that he remembers of the smaller being "Missed you so motherfucking much." Tsuna smiles. 

"I missed you too Gamz. Oh I can't wait till we can actually hug in real life." he says wistfully and giggles at the nod he feels in his hair, he smiles up to Gamzee when he pulls back a bit and he leans up to kiss the troll on the nose making the troll smile brightly and deliriously happy. 

They both sit down as the bubble changes again and they're sitting on Gamzee's pile that consisted of clothing and fabrics as well as some horns and other things, it was the personal pile they both made on the meteor. 

Proper pile making was actually a lot more complicated than it seems, it wasn't just bunching stuff together randomly but it was constructed so carefully and intimately that Tsuna never looked at a pile the same way ever again, just like with buckets and other stuff. 

Both sighed as they settled on the pile, Tsuna tucked perfectly into Gamzee with his head underneath Gamzee's chin and his body secured and protected by a pair of strong grey arms that curled around warmly on him. 

Yup they were full on cuddling now. 

Gamzee even let out a pleased and loud purr, Tsuna could hear and feel the vibrations on the back of his head and giggled, relaxing against the troll as he enjoyed the rare time they were together in the dream bubbles. Yeah they couldn't wait for their arrival on earth.

"I wonder if the others are in the bubbles tonight too, or well, will be? I think it's still daylight for Dave, Rose and John and maybe Jade? Anyway, I hope they get into the bubbles with the others." Tsuna says as they watched the bubble change occasionally but their pile stayed thankfully. 

Gamzee hummed "Dunno, shit's been motherfucking coming up more and more though. For us motherfucking trolls at least, Aradia's been saying shit about it saying how the bubbles are coming back on and fuck." he replies and Tsuna frowns in confusion. 

"I wonder why... I guess it's with the fact we're going to be opening a gate way to another universe I guess? It doesn't really feel complete without  _everyone_ here together, so the bubbles are thin and stuff but we're going to be together again and so the bubbles are coming back. Does that make sense?" 

"Fuck yeah it does brother, look at you little motherfucker. My diamond's so fucking smart yo!" 

"Woah! Gamzee, put me down!" 

Tsuna laughed as Gamzee suddenly lifts him into the air, both laughing as Gamzee stands and starts swinging Tsuna around. Both moirails giggled and goofed, enjoying the limited time they had together in the bubble. The last time they met in a bubble was a couple months back. 

Tsuna smiles as Gamzee finally puts him down, the purple blooded troll purring as he did clearly pleased in making him very happy. He was getting too stressed lately, especially with Reborn showing up and the mafia deal and Gamzee wasn't happy at that so when he was glad for the bubble. 

Gamzee frowned down towards Tsuna who cocked a brow in concern at the frown "You gonna be alright palest brother? With the whole shitty ass fuckery that's been going on with ya this fucker means... I'm always gonna be with you okay? So tell this fucker if shit's been bothering you." 

Tsuna rolls his eyes and smiles "I know Gamzee, you remind me that everytime we're here doof. I'm fine, I promise and if I'm not I know I can count on you to cheer me up and stuff. You're my diamond and I'm yours, moirails for life remember?" he reminded gently and the highblood smiles brightly and engulfs the teen in a hug again. 

"Yeah, I got my membering on." Gamzee replied brightly, rubbing his face against Tsuna's who spluttered and squeaked at the sudden nip he got on the nose from the purple clown. 

He pouts at Gamzee who chuckles at him. 

Then it occurs to him on where they were, the bubble changed to a very familiar place. 

His quest bed's mountain.

Gamzee's grip on him tightened as he too realizes on where they were, both glance at the stone slab and Gamzee does a combination of growling and whimpering and Tsuna does his best to calm him down reminding him he was okay. 

On the dark red quest bed was him, dead to the world. He was dressed in his Squiddle Sunset Plush Suitputer that he made with the codes his friends gave him that consisted of John's serious business suit he got from his dad, Dave's orange plush smuppet doll and Jade's squiddle lunchtop. 

His suit was stained with his bright red blood, a bloody bright X laid on his chest from where Jack Noir slashed at him after he got First Guardian powers from Becsprite. Noir had just finished killing John on his quest bed when he appeared, interrupting the small chat he was having with Gamzee who was almost completely sober with the lack of sopor slime. 

He died from blood loss, it was clear both he and Gamzee remembered it.

_ SL: iasf.... gam _

_ TC: ShIt Shit shit shit hsi _

_ TC: HOnK DDo: _

_ TC: tSuna are yOu okay??? _

_ SL: gam... i... its all blur..ry _

_ TC: MOTHERFUCK _

_ TC: oh fuck, that's right _

_ TC: DON'T WORRY BROTHER YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALL FINE IN JUST A MOTHEFUCKING MINUTE _

_ TC: come on, god tier all ready you got this brother _

_ SL: nn... _

_ SL: hey gam... than..ks... for.... ever...ything... _

_ SL: yo...ur a gre... great guy..... you kn..ow that... right..? _

_ TC: I _

_ TC: fuck, i motherfucking hate this _

_ TC: YOU DON'T MOTHERFUCKING DESERVE THIS _

_ TC: you ain't supposed to die so fucking slow _

_ TC: A QUICK DEATH IS MUCH BETTER FOR YOU BROTHER _

_ TC: you got this brother, just hold the fuck on for me kay?  _

_ TC:  _

_ TC: FUCK IT _

_ TC: <> _

_ TC: im pale for you, yall probably dont understand but your gonna  _

_ SL: ..?  _

_ SL: you... di..d that be...fore... its... cute haha _

_ SL: <....>... :)  _

_ SL: heh _

_ TC: :o0 _

_ TC: TSUNA BROTHER DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST MOTHERFUCKING DID?!? :oD _

_ TC: tsu?? _

_ TC: TSUNA COME ON  
_

_ TC: oh _

_ TC: MOTHERFUCKING OH  
_

_ TC: honk _

_ TC: HOONK _

_ TC: Do': _

_ TC: hoooooonk _

_ TC: HOOOOOOOOONK _

Gamzee jolted as he felt small hands cradling at his face, his orangish eyes blinked rapidly through the tinted purple liquid that was escaping his viewing spheres. 

"Hey hey, shoosh. I'm right here. I god tiered remember? We talked after that, shoosh." Tsuna cooed as he got Gamzee to kneel in with him. He blocked the highblood's view of his corpse on the quest bed, Gamzee never liked seeing Tsuna getting hurt. He was one of the most overprotective moirails out there besides Tsuna himself. 

"Don't like seeing you dying, so motherfucking sorry brother." he mumbles out as he buried his face against Tsuna's chest, careful not to squeeze the Blood player too tight along with his horns. He feels better as Tsuna runs his hands through Gamzee's hair, he even purrs when the Sylph pap at the Bard's horns. 

Tsuna giggles "It's alright Gamzee, I'm here." 

Tsuna's glad as the bubble changes again and they're in his bedroom now. Just the two of them, enjoying their time together as Gamzee calms down with Tsuna's help. 

"Pale for you."

"Pale for you too you silly clown." 

"Honk, hehehehe."

They stay like that for a bit more, the bubble staying as his bedroom thankfully for the whole time. 

_Knock knock knock_

Both gaze at Tsuna's closet in confusion "What?" Tsuna asked in confusion before shaking his head and narrowing his eyes at his dream closet before asking "Who's there?" 

A familiar feminine giggle answered his question, both recognized that giggle anywhere and the closet burst open and Nanako tumbles out of his closet giggling up a storm, dressed in her Thief class clothing. 

"Hiya Tsu-nii! Gam-nii!" she cheers with a bright grin and both boys mirror her grin and suddenly their clothing changes into their god tier clothes, Tsuna pointedly ignores the codpiece his moirail insists on wearing with his godtier get up even as it poked at his back. 

"Oh shit it's motherfucking little momma! Sup little mama-ko?" 

"Nanako-chan! Hi! Oh, it's been so long!" 

Gamzee lets Tsuna go as he goes to hug his mother's alternate who stands from the floor and hugs him back, Gamzee lets them hug for a bit before joining in and wrapping both his arms around the two siblings. 

Nanako giggles "Oh I wish the bubbles would've come sooner and stuff. A lot of things happened and I got lots to tell you and the others!" she cheered as they separated and their surroundings changed, they were outside a mansion. More specifically Nanako's version the mansion aunt Roxanne bought for them, though Tsuna guesses it's aunt Rosanna because Rose's counterpart was the rich Lalonde of their universe for her? 

Yeah that should be right. 

Tsuna nodded excitedly, eager to hear what's been going on for her in her universe. He was quite jealous for her as the trolls arrived early on their end while their trolls were still on their way but that was okay, he could wait "That's great, so what's been going on- _what?_   _Oh no_." Tsuna groaned as he felt his body tingle and glow. 

He was waking up. Noo, he wanted to stay! Dammit!

* * *

 

Tsuna's eyes flew open as his mind and body tingled, instantly he's rolling out of bed to dodge the incoming gigantic green _hammer_ that was aimed at his previous place ' _John??_ ' he thought faintly in surprise at the attack, hammer attacks were John's strife attacks! 

But no, it wasn't John.

He jolted as his bed singed with electricity from the fucking _hammer_ "What the fuck?!" he blurted out as he dodges another attempt at his person, he sees  _Reborn_ wielding the green electric hammer and groans as he stops himself from reaching for his strife deck. 

Reborn hummed "You've got good instincts and reflexes, that's good. A good trait for a mafia boss." he says nonchalantly like he  _didn't_   _just_ aim to attack at Tsuna with a giant fucking  _thunder hammer_. 

Immediately Tsuna shouts at him " _I am not going to be part of the mafia!!_ " while internally groaning about everything, oh he so wanted to go back to sleep and spend more time with his moirail and alternate sister/mother/daughter/niece.

This was so unfair!

* * *

 

Gamzee honked in surprise and despair as Tsuna disappears in a flash of white, he woke up. 

Nanako frowns and whines "Aww, and I just got here too!" she pouts and frowns at Gamzee as she sees the heartbroken look on the purple highblood's face "Don't worry Gam-nii, I'm sure Tsu-kun is fine and dandy. He'll talk with you when you wake up! I'm sure of it!" she reassures and Gamzee sends her a grateful smile. 

"Thanks mama-ko." Nanako giggles at the silly nickname Gamzee made for her, she will never unlike it! "Well I guess since I'm still motherfucking here, lay on me on what's being going the fuck on in the Alphaverse yo. I'll be sure to motherfucking relay it all to my best motherfucking friends and shit, honk honk." 

Nanako nodded and Gamzee listened intently to what she was saying and grinned in excitement, holy shit the Alpha bros and sis's were almost motherfucking finished on their end! 

Oh this was going to be motherfucking miraculous and shit! He couldn't wait to tell everyone else!

This was going to be motherfucking awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's that!  
> Hope you enjoyed the first dream bubble shenanigan, next chapter: Gokudera Hayato finally appears into the story! Also, Reborn finally gets the chance to use a Dying Will Bullet :0, how will this turn out?!  
> Stay tuned ;)


	7. The Raging Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera Hayato has appeared into the story, Reborn finally has the chance to use a Dying Will Bullet and has suspicious and strange results. Tsuna and Enma have to deal with this.  
> Also, little pieces of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hayato finally appears! I already ship him with Takeshi but thats for the heart quadrant, I wonder if I can set him up with one of the trolls as a moirail? Lemme go check the list of accidentally complicated relationships that I did or did not do on purpose. Like seriously, this story has the most characters involved in it out of all of my stories. All the trolls, all the kids, Vongola, Arcobelano, Shimon, Vendice. Sheesh. Look at the sea of characters!
> 
> Hang on, this may take a while. Enjoy the story while I do this!

* * *

 "This, is _stupid_." 

Enma winced as Tsuna loudly banged his head against his desk with a loud ' ** _thunk_** ', the brunette was panting as he slumped against his deck sweating a lot. Thankfully nowhere  _near_ Equius level of sweating, but it  _was_ a lot for a 14 year old human boy. 

"He electrocuted me awake today, _with actual voltage electricity_. Then he tried to make me run around the  _whole fucking town_! In under an hour! He only stopped because we were near the school and it was almost time anyway, he's no baby-- _he's a motherfucking **spartan tutor**_!" Tsuna declared although it was muffled as his face was effectively buried in his arms and desk. 

Enma huffed through his nose and sent his ecto-bro a sympathizing smile, "There, there Tsu. Things'll get better, I swear to you it'll all get better soon." he says with a comforting pat to the back. Tsuna smiled at him gratefully, the tiredness in his eyes lessened a bit. 

Usually he wouldn't really be this tired since he  _had_ been through worse but unfortunately he and Enma were slacking off in their training outside the stress-relieving strifes they had time to time to get rid of Enma's building rage. And those happened here and there along the months seeing as Enma's control and tolerance grew with each passing day, but he would still need to let all that rage out eventually when he was at his limit. 

Tsuna looked thoughtfully at his hands as he thinks back to before when he was a weak and naive 13 year old playing a very dangerous game. He had barely protected himself back on LOFAI because of how weak he was, it was only because of his Natsusprite did he survive when he could barely even punch back then at the beginning. 

Natsusprite was his dark orange sprite, it's first prototype was his mother's thorny rose bush and the second was his old plush lion that he named Natsu back when he was kid. He knows his mother loved gardening and cooking but the thorny rose bush was something he regretted helping his mother take care of, with how Jack's tentacles were then covered with black roses and thorns and made an efficient thorny rose tentacle whip weapon during battle. 

His neck twitched at the phantom pain. 

Yeah... 

 

Jack Noir had been a very powerful foe to fight with, being powered up with the ring he stole from the Black Queen and transformed into a being that composed out of all of their kernalsprites they prototyped before entering the medium. That was how the game worked apparently, anything you protoyped in the beginning before entering the game became part of the ring's transformation. 

John's Harleyquinnsprite that turned into Nanasprite _after_ entering the game, Rose's Eldritchsprite that quickly turned into Jaspersprite _before_ entering, Dave's Crowsprite that turned into Davesprite  _after_ entering the game, Tsuna's Rosebushsprite that turned into Natsusprite _after_ entering the game, Enma's Glovesprite that turned into Snakesprite (Snakes were Enma's consorts)  _after_ entering the game, Jade's Becsprite that turned into Jadesprite  _after_ entering the game. 

Out of all of them, Jade's prototype was  _definitely_ the most dangerous and troublesome out of all of them. Then it was actually  _Enma's_ protoype that was the least dangerous and troublesome because all he gave Jack was a pair of fancy white gloves that was stained a lot with blood after the stab-happy murderer went on a rampage!

Tsuna's protoype was the third most dangerous because the thorns  _hurt_ , it really did. Dave's was second because his protype gave Jack the ability to fly and a practically indestructible sword that was previously a: 'Piece of shit' as Dave so eloquently put it. Rose was fourth seeing as she gave Jack tentacles and cat instincts that were nulled void when Bec prototyped himself to save Jade and John's was the second to last since though the sliced harleyquinn was quite intimidating in all honesty when they saw the end results but at least he gave Jack the disadvantage of having only one arm. 

Anyway, without Natsusprite and everyone else's help as well as forcing himself to get better he had turned from the weakest link to a strong reliable fighter, one of their strongest actually if what everyone else said was correct. 

During the three years on the meteor he had made sure to spar and strife with both Rose, Dave and everyone else whenever they could. It wasn't daily but it at least kept them in shape and he heard Enma did the same with Jade, John and Davesprite. 

He hasn't been near  _this kind of tired_ since after their fight with the Condesce, Jack Noir, Spades Slick and Lord Jack who was also a weaker Lord English somehow?  _Time players_. 

And the strifes and spars he has with Enma are somewhat half-hearted on his part, he fights yeah but most of the time he lets Enma win so his rage can get satisfied and they're back to normal the next day. Again, it's not daily and the strifes are usually mostly to the point with Tsuna usuall beaten to the ground or killed by accident by a Rage-induced Enma who's always sure to treat Tsuna with his favorite treat the next day as apology. 

Tsuna admits that exercising and training more often isn't a bad idea, they shouldn't let their guard down just yet with their luck. He hears even the  _Striders_ slacking off a bit to enjoy their time alive and catching up with things on Earth and stuff instead of strifing, though Bro says that he'll take up strifing again when they all gather up. He wants to strife with Dave and the rest of them soon so that might change. 

Tsuna pauses in his thought before shaking his head violently, near growling as he realizes he was almost coming into terms and accepting Reborn as a tutor/couch or whatever! Even though the thought of working out more often seems nice and all that doesn't justify the baby's actions of  _shooting at him while he's **running through town**_! Nor does it justify him  _booby trapping his bed_ and waking him up  ** _Vongola style_**!!

He doesn't want to be a Mafia Boss dammit!!

Tsuna is snapped out of his thoughts when he feels Enma nudge his leg, it was quick and brief but enough to get his attention which then switched to the fact their homeroom teacher had just arrived. 

"Alright everyone listen up, we have a new student in today." 

Instantly chatter and noise died within the classroom, students now paying perfect attention towards their teacher with looks of curiosity. Tsuna and Enma shared a brief look before paying attention as well, this didn't seem right to them. A new student at this time of the year? Unusual but not really unheard of, still the fact it was a  _new_ student it would garner attention nonetheless. 

"He's transferred here from Italy, why don't you come in Gokudera-san?" 

And a  _foreign_ new student too, murmurs rose among the students as a silver-haired teen walks inside with the complete attitude and aura of a delinquent. He scowled at them, looking pissed and adding more towards the delinquent look and feel. The mystery teen had long silver hair that stopped right above his collar and cold lightish grey eyes, he wore the school's uniform just as you would expect from a bad boy and just by looking at him you would  _think_ he was a bad boy. Maybe he was. 

Wait, didn't the teacher say he was from  _Italy_? 

Tsuna narrowed his eyes as instantly he was wary, Enma would do the same but was taken back at the amount of  _anger_ that radiated from and around the teen. It curled around him, almost affectionately and familiarly wrapping itself _all over_ 'Gokudera-san', it reminded him of the way of Karkat's veil of anger! Actually, it seemed to be almost exactly like it! 

It was different from Karkat's though, different enough that it actually  _effected_ Enma and the redhead could feel a little bit of anger settling in his stomach for no apparent reason. Oh dear, this guy was going to be a problem.

"Class, this here is Gokudera Hayato-san. Treat him as you would treat others, Gokudera-san you may sit in any free seat." 

The class murmured and whispered harshly to each other, the females swooning at the sight of the his handsome face and 'bad-boy' exterior. No doubt he was already gathering quite the fan club. The males whispered to each other jealously at the fact this newcomer caught most of the female audience's attention at first glance, or they were whispering theories and guessing things about Gokudera already. No doubt rumors were going to sprout as well. 

Though  _everyone_ was surprised as Gokudera ignored every single free seat he came across and stopped right before Tsuna's desk, the brunette blinked and yelped as his senses  _tingled_ - ** _BAM_**

Tsuna didn't know what the hell happened, he had backed away just in time for his desk to be kicked aside. He was a little ticked as his bag and some of his stuff that he kept in the desk fell out as well but he was a little preoccupied at the moment with Gokudera glaring down at him like he had killed off his family or something! 

"Ah, _oha-ohayo G-Gokudera-san_?" Tsuna said quietly, unable to really comprehend what the hell just happened at the moment as the taller teen glared practical  _spades_ at him.  _Actually no,_ he did  _not_ want to think about that! His face flushed at the thought, nope! He didn't want a kismesis right now thank you very much! Plus Gokudera wouldn't even know what the he;; that meant! He mean, he can't,  _uuuggggh_!!  _Damn troll influence!!_

Now, Enma  _would_ have found all of this hilarious just like the moment of thinking about Reborn being spades with Tsuna but at the moment he was dealing with internal stuff at the moment. He was, of course, dealing with Rage just like everyday however; he was dealing both his rage and Gokudera's rage which spiked and throbbed unnaturally. He was angry at the Italian exchanged student for messing with Tsuna's desk and why and  _how_ dare he glare down at Tsuna who was did,  _literally_ nothing wrong at the moment! 

Enma clenched his fist and stared hard at the delinquent, trying so hard to keep his rage from adding to his personal rage gauge so he wouldn't lose control over his aspect. Not to mention try and decipher what the hell just happened. 

Gokudera did nothing else but stay for a moment longer before scoffing and stalking off and claimed a free seat a little ways behind Tsuna, near the window. 

Tsuna twitched, mind still going a thousand miles per minute before he just awkwardly got his desk back to normal at the insistent stares from both his teacher and classmates. His face still red from the thoughts of kesmisissitude and the like while Enma was now staring down at his tightly clenched fists on his desk, internally composing and thinking to himself. 

Tsuna twitched again as his thoughts went towards a certain baby hitman, this was all  _his_ doing wasn't it?

Oh,  _when he get his hands on him_...

* * *

 ==> Years in the Past

 

 

Dying felt strange. 

He felt like he was floating in air, an invisible crescendo seemingly roaring in his ears. He can't hear it but he  _knows_ it's there. And it's beautiful. His vision is giving up and everything is going dark.

His heart had stopped, he had felt it along with agonizing spikes of pain that came from the X-shaped slice wound that was carved into his chest. He felt everything in his body has he bleed out on the slab, he felt his blood rushing from his heart and out his chest, he felt his mind wavering as he died slowly, he felt his limbs growing heavy and his throat restricting and bubbling with blood. He felt everything within him. 

He also felt that strange sensation inside his chest. It wasn't the pain of the wound or bloodloss. It was something else entirely. All he could remember throughout his life was that something was missing, he felt like something was missing. 

When he remembered meeting Jade and the others and the missing feeling lightened every time he spoke with them but never went away, the sensation _beats_. When he remembered playing the game with his friends and saving Dave from _meteors_ and  _being_ saved from said meteors by Enma, the sensation beats  _again_. When he remembers meeting the trolls and talking to one who's name he would forever remember as _Gamzee_ , the sensation beats  _once more_. 

When he remembered that he  _wasn't supposed to die, he had to **live for the others and they were counting on him and were waiting for him to come back**_. The sensation  _ **roars**_.  ~~and its blinding bright orange for just a couple of seconds before something takes the beautiful orange away~~

**== > Sylph: Rise up**

And he rises up. 

His body  _thrums_ with power and his heart is _beating_ and _pumping_ and  _giving out **blood** again_ but this time it  _stays in_ and doesn't _come out through his chest_. His throat clears and he can _breathe_ and it's not dark anymore and he can  _see_. His limbs are lighter than air and he's  _flying_. 

Dear gog  _he's flying_. 

Without a  _jetpack_. 

He blinks and looks around, he's on that chess-themed planet again. Skaia. 

His stomach curls and he frowns as he looks around, he can't see any corpses of the poor chess people again. Prospitians and Dersites right? Poor chess people...

He looks down and there's a grey version of his god tier bed.  _And suddenly he remembers_.

He gasps and looks frantically looks around his, his,  _empty sylladex_? Well. Not  _entirely_ empty. He still has his strife deck which still held his strife weapons. But his sylladex is empty and-  _did it change_?? 

He shakes his head, no, can't think about that right now! He needed to get a communication device, Gamzee must be worried sick about him! Not to mention he has to talk with the others! 

He moves his body an--!! 

_What was he wearing?!_  

He squeaks as he fists the- _the skirt_ he has on! What?! His hands blindly go to his head and he has a hood on as well! 

He flails a bit before calming down and properly observing what he was currently in. 

He was in a  _dress_ of all things, thankfully there were some dark red leggings shorts underneath. It was a one-piece dress that reached his ankles, with the top being dark brown that had a V slit going down with a lighter brown fabric serving as the complete skirt underneath and there was his Blood Aspect symbol on his chest. The dress was sleeveless and there were sudden red bracelets on his wrists, they glowed slightly as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

He had a very dark red hood on, one that enveloped his head and the hood's fabric was elongated _long_ at the end with two fabric strips on his front. His shoes were light purple, the color reminding him of Gamzee.

_Gamzee_. 

He needed to talk with Gamzee, that was right! Oh dear! 

Who cares if he was in a dress, he needed to talk with his friends! 

Tsuna shook his head before looking forward determinedly, also determinedly ignoring the slight flush on his face. 

He takes a deep breath before he flies forward. 

He wasn't going to be a weak link and drag everyone down. He was the Sylph of Blood and he was going to help everyone and together they were going to win the game. 

He promises. 

* * *

"His name is Smoking Bomb Hayato, a rising hitman from Italy. He specializes in bombs and has a sharp intellect, a prodigy really." 

" _You sent him here didn't you_." Tsuna seethed, Enma coughed and Tsuna forcefully calmed himself before he could blow a blood vessel.  _Anyone's_ blood vessel. 

"I don't know what you mean Dame-Tsuna." Reborn remarked casually, feeding Leon a bit of Tsuna's lunch. Tsuna let that slide because it was Leon, that and if he did anything else but eat then he might do something he'll regret. 

It was lunch time now, they were at the back of the school again. Originally they were planning to eat on the roof but Hibari-san was there and they didn't want to risk eating there with Tsuna being so peeved with Reborn at the moment.

Enma groaned, "This is so fucking stupid... I wonder why Rose didn't say anything about Gokudera." he mumbles lowly, hopefully low enough for Reborn not to hear but unfortunately he did though he kept quiet and pretending he didn't as Tsuna mumbled back. 

"I don't know why either, but she probably has her reasons. Maybe she didn't see him? She did say it was getting harder to see things clearly." 

Reborn mentally narrowed his eyes, Rose? Another foreign name, English like John and Dave. American most likely, they didn't use any British lingo and their English accents was mostly American but he can't rule that out. If only he could find out who they were and how they met, did Tsuna know more people? Were they all foreign? 

This was all so unnecessarily complicated all of a sudden, he was signed a contract to tutor a dumbass useless boy! Nothing else! Damn Iemitsu, might as well say damn Vongola as well. Lately things have been shaky and slightly strange with the famiglia but then again Vongola was never a 'normal' famiglia now where they. 

Sigh. 

Enma huffed before putting his lunch aside and saying he was going the bathroom and leaving Tsuna alone with Reborn and Leon. Tsuna sighed before scowling at Reborn who paid him no attention and seemingly went to nap, Tsuna glowered at the bubble that Reborn had with him as he 'slept'. 

John's consorts' bubbles were much better! 

He huffed before smiling at Leon, silently cooing at the reptilian and giving him more food. He loved chameleons and he really missed Leo. He wonders if he was doing okay, well Leo was a strong chameleon that learned many things! He, Casey and Donny (Dave and Enma's crocodile consort son, hey all the others were doing it so they just went 'fuck it' and shared a consort kid who wore Dave's glasses and was a rising star in hand to hand combat and boxing.) were fine young yet strong consorts who could take care of themselves! Just as they were taught!

"Oh Leon, you remind me of my son. I miss my son, you even share the same name almost. Though his name was _Leo_ instead of  _Leon_. Oh Leo, your papa misses you." Tsuna said wistfully if a bit a little sadly, petting at Leon who happily ate the provided food, Reborn's bubble was almost popped and had he been any other man he would've coughed in shock. But he was Reborn so his bubble  _didn't_ pop or waver and he didn't cough. Though there was still shock and confusion, which was annoyingly enough seemingly becoming a regular thing around the Sawadas. 

As much as he would've loved to get the info about  _that_ interesting and slightly concerning piece of information, he knows he would have to wait. Annoyingly enough. 

Gokudera had appeared anyway so even if he wanted to gain information he would have to wait at another appropriate time to do that because  _now_ ; now things were about to get more interesting. 

"Tch, I can't believe Vongola's reign will be handed to some idiotically pathetic piece of shit like you." Gokudera sneered as he approached, Tsuna didn't know where the hell he came from but silently sighed and paid attention to the silver-haired and cigarette-smoking teen. The brunette frowned at that, Gokudera-san was too young for someone to start smoking with and he was a regular human so the chances of lung cancer or any other health problems were high for someone like him. 

He wasn't like Tsuna, Enma, and all the others. They were ecto-clones and not regular humans so they couldn't get fatally sick or something, their ecto-biology was probably the reason why they almost never gotten sick, that was rare, and why they could drink  _way way waaaay_ beyond the normal human alcohol consumption and still have a perfectly functioning liver. 

Aunt Rox told them that anyway, they  _had_ always wondered how both she and her younger alternate could consume such high amounts of liquor and  _not_ get their livers brutally destroyed and obliterated. Not to mention all 12 of them were god tiers sooo... yeah. 

"Oi! You listening to me brat?!" Tsuna grunted as his head was smacked, it wasn't that hard for the brunette who's had harder hits but it was so sudden and caused him to break his thought that he visibly flinched and probably enforcing his whole weaker facade in the process. 

Tsuna's attention was fully taken back by the smoker, "I-um," Tsuna didn't know what to say ", w-what?" he asked instead. 

Gokudera snarled at him, "I  _said;_ meet back here after school dumbass, we're settling this shit. We're going to see if you're actually worthy to even  _bear_ the title of Vongola Decimo; much less be the head of the whole famiglia." he spat and stalked away, not even giving Tsuna the time to properly react to what he just spat at the brunette. 

"... Ah... **_W_** ** _hat?!_** "

Enma blinked as he came back to the scene of a shrieking Tsuna, an 'asleep' Reborn and a small chameleon devouring the rest of his lunch, "Eto, what did I miss?" 

* * *

==> Years in the Past

"John!" 

"Wait, Tsu? Is that really you?  _Wow_! You godtiered too?! Oh that's awesome!" John cheered as Tsuna flew by his side, the newly christened 'Heir of Breath' smiled at the newly christened 'Sylph of Blood' who smiled back at his close friend. Though John blinked once before laughing as he actually took in what Tsuna was wearing, " _Oh my gog Tsu_!" he wheezed as the other flushed, "Tsu you look _great_ , sorry it's just, it's funny _and_  really cute at the same time! I'm really sorry but,  _dear gog_!" John giggled making Tsuna groan and curl up slightly in the air; burying his head in his palms as he flushed with extreme embarrassment. 

John grinned though he felt a little bad for laughing that hard at his friend, remembering that he didn't have that much self-esteem. Okay, he felt  _really_ bad for laughing now. The windy boy cleared his throat and patted his friend's back as the other curled in unto himself, "Hey, I'm sorry for laughing. You look great in it, promise! It actually really suits you Tsu, no joke. C'mon." He beamed as Tsuna glanced at him uncertainly from between his fingers. 

Tsuna slowly uncurled and let his hands uncover and leave his face but his blush didn't really go away, if anything it was still going on stronger than ever. John wasn't lying on the fact it suited Tsuna despite him being a boy, the dress looked  _right_ on the petite teen as if it was made just for him and maybe it was, the game was weird like that. 

"Anyway, what's up?" John asked as they floated down towards the ground, they didn't have anywhere to go currently and this was the first time they talked in real life face-to-face besides webcamming and stuff. 

Tsuna frowned, "You wouldn't happen to have a computer on you, would you John? I, I was talking to Gamzee before I..." He looked down on himself, his hands clenching at the skirt of his dress and John blinked once, twice, "Oh,  _oh_!" It clicked and he shifted for his sylladex and took out his amazing Cosbytop!

Tsuna blinked at the strange computer, "Is... Is that Bill Cosby?" he questioned uncertainly as John beamed at him. 

"Yep! Sure is! It's the one and only Cosbytop! Awesome right?" 

"I guess?" Awkwardly Tsuna shifted and took the computer from John and logged into Pesterchum. He pestered Gamzee and waited a few minutes, he frowned when he didn't answer and was starting to get a little worried, " _Hiiee_... Oh dear, I hope Gam's alright..." 

"Gam? As in Gamzee?" 

"Um, yes. Do you know him?" 

"Not much, Vriska mentioned him a while ago. He's your friend now? Huh, I guess everyone's getting friendly with the trolls, heh and back then we didn't really like it each other but look at us now! Getting real chummy and everything!" 

"Well they never really bothered me before Sburb, um, I guess it's because whenever I was trolled by them I kind of ran away and closed Pesterchum a lot after hearing Rose's, Dave's, Jade's and your experiences and encounters..." 

"That's okay! Anyway, Gamzee won't answer you?" 

"No, oh I hope he's okay..." 

"I'm sure he's fine, what could possibly happen to the trolls on a meteor in the middle of nowhere?  _Nothing_ , I bet!" 

Tsuna bit his lip and was still unsure but hesitantly nodded anyway, "Alright, if you say so..." he blinked before he was trolled by one arachnidsGrip who asked him, well practically demanded actually but okay, to give the 'strange human husktop' back to John, "Oh! Um, Vriska wants me to talk with you. Here, John." With that he passed over the Cosbytop back to John who beamed at the mention of 'Vriska'. 

Both of them chatted a while, Tsuna waited for John to finish. Idly looking around and thinking to himself, his face going grim as he brought up unpleasant and unfortunately recent memories of being in Skaia as his dream self. 

Thankfully it seemed that John's conversation with Vriska ended and the blue-wearing windy Heir of Breath stood quickly, "C'mon Tsu, we got some work cut out for us!" John cheered, grabbing Tsuna's hand and flying off. Tsuna's look of confusion and startled yelp were ignored as he and John flew across the planet and towards whatever or wherever John was heading towards. 

He has a bad feeling all of a sudden. 

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is a good idea Tsuna?" 

"No, but Reborn won't let me back out and my Intuition says to go with it so it looks like I don't have a choice left..." 

Enma frowned at the sentence, Tsuna's Intuition was a special little thing. It could sort of predict the future somewhat and was hardly ever wrong, his alternate's Intuition was heightened and it sure helped him survive and fight against the Condesce despite dying in the end. And oh what a death it was; one of the most heroic, memorable deaths out there as insisted by both Dirk and Roxy who were quite excited in meeting Tsuna.

It was a trait that both he, his alternate, and Nana shared. Though it seemed for whatever reason that his mother didn't have this Intuition even though her younger alternate had hers even if it was a little less potent than Tsuna's Intuition, both him and his alternate really but it was great for battles and such. 

"Alright... I still don't like it but okay..." 

With that, the day continued and throughout the day Gokudera would sneer and snarl at Tsuna and do nothing else but the student populous was convinced that for whatever reason; the deliquent teen absolutely hated Tsuna. 

Enma had joked about spades that made Tsuna smack his friend in the head and avoid looking at Gokudera completely which seemed to piss the teen off even more. 

Reborn didn't get the inner joke about spades, he didn't get a lot of things except more questions which was starting to get  _really_ annoying but he couldn't do anything just yet about it. 

Soon enough, the school was ending. 

* * *

There they stood behind the school building, Gokudera Hayato on one end and Sawada Tsunayoshi at the other. Reborn and Kozato Enma stood by the sidelines with Enma being as far away from Gokudera as he could at the moment, he wasn't really used to the other's constant stream of rage yet. 

And though the redhead had promised Tsuna not to interfere  _at all_ with their battle, he was ready to draw his strife specibus at any given moment. Don't get him wrong, he knows Tsuna can win as he's seen him battle with stronger opponents than Gokudera Hayato.  _Much_ stronger opponents. But that doesn't stop him from worrying for his friend. 

"I refuse to believe that Vongola's legacy will be passed down to you of all people!" Gokudera spat harshly around his lit cigarette, "Vongola will surely accept me as the Tenth Head position if I get rid of you!" he said maliciously but strangely enough, Tsuna didn't believe him. Either by Intuition or no, there was always something off with Gokudera from the moment he kicked his desk away to right now. 

But he couldn't focus on that right now. 

"Well you can  _have_  the position! I don't want to be a mafia boss for gog's sake! I never did!" Tsuna cried out, frustrated at the forced title and position. He  _really_ didn't, Gokudera could have it for all he cared! 

Gokudera scoffed, " _That_ is why you're unfit to be the boss, that and so much more. Enough talk,  ** _Double Bomb!_** " Gokudera roared out, suddenly flinging sticks of fucking  _dynamite_ at Tsuna who jerked and squeaked before moving back just as they exploded. 

' _Explosivekind?! Holy fucking shit, I never thought I'd see someone use_ that _strife specibus_ _in real life before; fuck, he doesn't even_ have _a strife specibus, deck or sylladex!_ ' Enma thought in surprise, "What the fuck? Where the hell did he get  _those_ from!" the obvious answer would be the pockets but he doubted that with the amount of dynamite he had in his hands!

Reborn answered casually, loudly enough that both he and Tsuna could hear, "He's called 'Smoking Bomb Hayato' for a reason, a hitman that exclusively uses explosives as a main weapon. He has the ability to store any type of explosive on his body and able to ignite them despite not using a lighter. Just as such." he said simply as Gokudera roared again with another hand of dynamite. 

**_BOOOOM, BOOM,_ _BOOOM_**

"Should you succeed in killing Tsuna off then you will immediately be thrown in the candidate section for Vongola Decimo." Reborn called out, much to the shock of the other two teens however, Gokudera merely grunted and scowled determinedly at Tsuna. 

Tsuna ran, frantically dodging the explosives that were thrown in his general direction as well as where Gokudera would try to predict he would go. Explosions rang out as the brunette ducked and dodged to the best of his abilities at the current moment, he refused to go godtier on Gokudera's ass seeing that was overkill and lead to a whole line of questions he doesn't want to face just yet. 

Enma was stunned and impressed at Gokudera's abilities, using bombs and explosives as a main weapon was strange in the normal world and rare even back then when humanity had sylladexes and strife decks but besides that he was also incredibly worried for Tsuna. Unfortunately he could do nothing. Though he was undeniably  _pissed_ at Reborn for what he said, but he had no worries, Tsuna and he were virtually unkillable even if they didn't know that but it was comfort to know Tsuna wouldn't stay dead for long and it would've been funny as hell to see Reborn and Gokudera's reaction to that. To that thought, his anger dwindled as he focused slightly on that to control his Rage. 

"Stop this! I don't  _want_ to be part of the mafia or head of Vongola! At this rate we're  _both_ going to get hurt!" Tsuna pleaded, panting lightly as Gokudera readied another hand of dynamite. He won't admit it, but he  _missed_ fighting like this, kind of. The adrenaline and the unexpected movement, maybe he should get more serious in strifes with Enma next time, he missed the feeling of complete adrenaline and such. He ignored Reborn's statement to focus more on Gokudera, and to make sure his own anger would stay in check. 

Gokudera 'tch'ed and sent Tsuna a look, "Speak for yourself, you're Dame-Tsuna! The no good student of Namimori High, Vongola will fall into shambles the second you take charge! You're not worthy of being Vongola Decimo, I refuse to believe that!  ** _DOUBLE BOMBS_**!" Tsuna ducked out of the way, cursing as he feels the shockwave of the explosion against his back, he hissed slightly as he feel his uniform singe. 

' _I need to stop him, if I can just get to him close enough, I can calm him down and get some sense back into him._ ' Tsuna thought as he moved, a plan forming in his head. 

Being the Sylph of Blood, being a Blood Player all in all really, gave him the control over Blood and all its meanings. Blood meant bonds  _as well_ as Blood. His control over his aspect was great, although he's been slacking off ever since the end of the game and his control over the aspect wasn't as refined and mastered as Kankri who's been practicing in secret for millions of sweeps since he died. 

Blood Players were natural soothers, calming agents that calmed their teammates and looked over the bonds of the group with the supposed exception of Blood classes like the Prince Class. A partial reason why he, Kankri and Karkat were so good in calming down and keeping everyone together. 

His plan was to get close enough to Gokudera to calm down his boiling angry blood, thus calming him down too. It would've been so _very much_ easier in his god tier clothing because being in those magical pajamas pretty much enhanced himself and his abilities, however for obvious reasons he can't just do that. So, getting up and personal it is.

Reborn watched the whole fight with an observant eye, he was less surprised at his student's athletic ability. He may not look like it but Tsuna was a fast boy, underneath the fragile and petite figure of his was actually a lean and fairly strong 14 year old with the athletic stamina of a long time swimmer. His run around the town this morning would've put the normal and supposed 'Dame-Tsuna' into a practical comatose for the whole morning but just after 45 minutes of rest the teen was back to normal as if he never ran in the first place. 

The small hitman observed the way Tsuna dodged, he seems to be planning to get closer to Hayato. Nonetheless of what the brunette is planning, Leon has already transformed into a pistol and has the Dying Will bullet in his chamber. This was a good opportunity to finally use the bullet on Tsuna and see how it goes. 

He glances to the side to see Enma watching the fight intently, practically on the verbal edge of his seat and there was a lot of worry in his eyes but also a shred of... relief? Understanding? 

Teens these days, so much emotion and crap. Not to mention they were just going through puberty, how horrifying it must be for them. Reborn hid a smirk and waited patiently, gun!Leon fit in his hands and ready to shoot. He just needs the right opportunity. 

Hayato gritted his teeth as he throws another handful, and another, and another. But it seems that little 'Dame' Sawada was faster and more athletic than he was told, nonetheless, it didn't matter in the long run. He wanted to see if this small, petite, 'no-good' student was worthy to uphold Vongola's title and legacy. To see if he would be able to survive doing so and not get crushed underneath such power or fall at the hands of another in the dark underworld that he's been dragged into the moment the other candidates started to die or were disposed of. 

The silverheaded teen panted slightly before lighting another hand, throwing it at Tsuna's direction only for the brunette to dodge  _once again_. But this time, he dodged towards the general direction of the bomb-throwing teen and sprinted forward. 

Tsuna sprinted, his speed and timing didn't give Gokudera a chance to get another hand and thankfully the distance between him and the bomber wasn't much as he listened to his Intuition and dodged through the bomb in its laid out mysterious pathway. 

Gokudera bit back a shocked gasp but that didn't stop his jaw from dropping and letting his cigarette fall from his lips when Tsuna takes his wrists in hand and  _sees_ Tsuna's eyes which glowed in faint orange, ' _Sky flames_ ' he thought faintly and  _felt_ his own Storm flames writhe towards Tsuna. 

Tsuna ignored the strange feeling and stared into Gokudera's eyes and focused on calming him down, " _Stop_." he stressed, "I never wanted to be a mafia boss or Vongola Decimo or  _whatever_. But what I  _do_ want, is for you to stop before you hurt yourself or someone else in the process. Stop and we can just, talk this out or something." he said and Gokudera almost  _did_ stop before he reinforced himself and forced himself to snarl at the brunette. 

Tsuna jolted as Gokudera forcefully got his wrist out of his hold, jumping back from Tsuna as he twists his wrist and  _somehow_ there's more dynamite in his hands.  _A fuck ton more_. 

"I didn't want to resort to this, it's an unfinished move as of yet but  ** _TRIPLE BOMB!!_** " Gokudera roars as he throws the completely  _insane_ amount of dynamite into the air,  _unfortunately there was too much dynamite_ and the trajectory Gokudera chose was badly timed and like he said, the move was unfinished and incomplete and thus a quarter of his bombs fell around  _him_ and Tsuna. 

" _Fuck_!" Tsuna's eyes widened and suddenly everything seemed so much slower as the bombs fell, as if time and physics went away and all he could do was helplessly stare at the falling sticks of dynamite. Enma's in the side, calling out his name in worry and he looks like he's about to jump in but Tsuna knows he won't. He's promised after all. However...

He couldn't dodge, his Intuition says he can't but he would survive the explosion with his reviving ability.  _But that didn't mean Gokudera could_. Someone would really die right before his eyes, and he couldn't do anything to revive them, he couldn't do anything again. He couldn't let that happen, he couldn't, he  _couldn--_ ** _BANG_**

His head tips back as his eyes widen in surprise at the feeling of something entering his head, he's,  _he's been shot and..._

_And..._

**_AnD..._ **

**_LIKE HELL HE WAS GOING DOWN JUST LIKE MOTHERFUCKING THAT!_ **

**_He feels a familiar surge of power, unlike his Blood Aspect but something entirely else that was both similar and very familiar. Like an old fond memory. His heart is_ burning. He's burning and suddenly he feels like he could take on  _3 Lord Englishes. But first?_ Those fucking  _bombs_ first. **

" ** _Reborn, WITH MY MOTHERFUCKING DYING WILL! DEFUSE THE BOMBS AND SAVE GOKUDERA'S DUMB FACE BEFORE I DIE!!_** " 

* * *

 

===> Years in the Past

" ** _J'onzz ard T'uya_** " 

" _Rose_?!" Tsuna squeaked as he sees her, she's dark, and light? Her hair's gone snow white, her skin's gone black as night. Her equally black pupils, which was  _wrong_ Rose had  _pretty lavender eyes not horrid black ones_ , faded in and out into the bright whiteness of her sclera. Pitch flames curled around her and they felt so,  _negative_. 

"What? Oh no, Rose! I told you about the grimdarkness dude, I thought you listened to me!" John said with a frown, hiding on how freaked out and panicked he actually was. 

" _ **Ir mac' s'riin. Th'ree m'ram ick'mort'e mya'ttes, m'koe 'ick myan**_ " Rose hissed in her grimdark language of horrorterror thrall, it sounded so  _wrong_ for normal human ears but they weren't normal humans. Not from the start, they were born by ecto-slime and though they were genetically humans in DNA structure but they were sure the game did something to their genetics with the slime without them really knowing. 

Anyway, the Lalonde grabbed their wrists and dragged them with her. Tsuna yelping and whimpering at the feeling of the black flame curling at his hands, he thinks it's trying to take over  _him_ now as it curled but it seemed like Rose noticed and snapped into thin air and suddenly the black flame was retreated albeit very reluctantly. 

"T-Thanks Rose..." 

" ** _Nipra_**." 

Rose lead them through the castle, Tsuna felt really sad at the dead bodies and the bad feeling curled around his stomach. He bit his lip as Rose lead them up the stairs and they found...

They found...

Tsuna stared in horror as he sees both  _John's father_ and  _Rose's_ _mother_ laying dead in front of them, it's raining blood somehow but that's irrelevant. His hands cover his mouth to hold his gasp and he looks at John and feels his heart break, John looks  _devastated_. He looks like he's about to go into shock or denial or, or  _something_. 

He looks at Rose and sees nothing but undeniable hatred and anger, he looks forward once again and gasps as Jack Noir stands before them in all his murdery dog glory. John's sight shifts instantly from his dead father's body to Jack and his mind instantly clicks and he's  _angry_. 

Tsuna shivers as he's surrounded by anger and hate and he could  _feel_ it in his bones and  _it's starting to affect him too as he looks back to the bodies and **sees his mother's dead body once again and he's**_ **very _angry now_. **

They all have their strife weapons out. The Gloves of Zillyclow burning on his hands and ushering out a power that he's never felt before, droplets of blood start to float in his anger as the three young teens prepare to fight against the dog demon. 

**_BARK- shling_ **

Tsuna is stunned as John is stabbed from his back as soon as Jack barks and teleports behind John, John sputters and looks down at the blade that went right through his heart before Jack takes it out and he falls down, dead. 

" _JOH- **hrk!!**_ " His scream is cut off as he feels  ** _pain_** around his neck, faintly he thinks that his necklace is missing no, and there are  _black thorns and roses_ digging into his skin and making him  _bleed_. 

Rose saves him and he gasps for breath, his Sylph healing already kicking in and he's  _not dead_. He screams, not in concern or fear, but in rage. 

Both he and Rose attack at once, and the battle goes on. 

* * *

 

Enma doesn't know what the  _fuck_ just happened. 

All he knows is that Tsuna was about to be blown to  _bits_ and there was a _gunshot_. 

Then  _all of a fucking sudden, Tsuna_. 

Tsuna's mostly naked, with the exception of his purple diamond patterned tight black boxers ( _Nice hehehe_ ) and squiddle tank top that he got from Jade and considered as an undergarment. Had he been the normal Tsuna, he would've been blushing redder than the Vantas's blood! But  _nope_ , here he was, decked out practically naked and  _on fire_. 

No literally, surrounding him was a bright orange flame that seemed  _very_ familiar. Tsuna's eyes glowed  _completely_ orange, no pupil, just an orange sclera and if possible Enma can see Tsuna's classpect appearing behind the brunette faintly in rainbow. 

" ** _Reborn, WITH MY MOTHERFUCKING DYING WILL! DEFUSE THE BOMBS AND SAVE GOKUDERA'S DUMB FACE BEFORE I DIE!!_** "  _Dear gog what_. 

The Sylph  _moves_ and he's faster,  _so much faster_ and somehow defusing the bombs as they fall and ~~, _their life was fucking anime_. ~~

~~There was no other explanation, Dirk was right. Life was an anime, a show, the whole game was a fucking sick nightmare anime fuck and. _He swears to Paradox Space he needs a drink_. As soon as Aunt Rox comes over, he's stealing her booze and drinking himself till Dirk and Roxy come so he could tell them in person. Consequences be  _damned_. ~~

"Hmm,  _interesting_." Reborn hums as he watches his student, a  _very_ unusual reaction. No pupil, just orange sclera? He should talk to Verde about this, and he's moving faster than expected. 

He narrowed his eyes as all the bombs are defused, he glances to the side to check on Kozato only to find the redhead curling up into his hands and mumbling nonsense that was unfortunately too low for him to hear with the redhead being a bit farther from him. 

When the last bomb defuses, Tsuna stops and he's in front of Gokudera. Looming over like, seemingly looking and  _feeling_ like a very angry and protective parent. Gokudera looked stunned, unable to currently process on what the fuck just happened. and suddenly Tsuna has Gokudera in his arms and the brunette is shaking the bomber frantically.

" ** _Just what the fuck were you thinking!? Doing a move like that, it could've gotten yourself killed! I don't care if you're some_ rising star _in the fucking mafia, you're a teen like me and Enma and you could've killed yourself; over what?! A fucking title and position?! I swear to everything in Paradox Space if you die or try_ anything _like that again, I will personally slay you and find some way to revive you_ on my own _and do, fucking,_ I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHAT I'D DO BUT DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT AGAIN YOU HEAR ME?!**" 

Stunned speechless, Gokudera could only nod. Satisfied the still on fire brunette turned to Enma who was staring wide-eyed at Tsuna from his curled state on the ground. 

" _ **We're done here. Now you,**_ " Tsuna points towards Enma who straightens at the rare commanding tone, " ** _,take me home. Right after. I p_** _ass_ out." Tsuna slurred before slumping backwards, both Enma and Gokudera scrambled. Since the bomber was closer he managed to catch the brunette before he could fall completely to the ground. 

Reborn raised a brow, he checked his Leon!watch for confirmation. It wasn't a full five minutes and his student faints? Was the bullet he used faulty? Was something wrong? He'll call Verde when he can, right now he needs to check on his student. Who did a good job. First achievement for Dame-Tsuna, Vongola Decimo. 

"Tsu! You okay?!" Enma asked frantically, kneeling besides Gokudera who he temporarily ignored to check on Tsu. 

Tsu looked only slightly pale, the orange fire died down to a small flame on Tsuna's forehead before flickering out. Tsuna breathed normally, as if asleep and hopefully that was it and nothing else. Enma sighed in relief as he found nothing wrong with Tsuna before pausing and glaring at Gokudera. 

Only to be taken back at the look of  _admiration_ and  _hero-worship_ that the silverette had on. 

"I was wrong! You are worthy to be the Tenth! Don't worry Juudaime, I will now and forever be by your side as your right hand man!" He exclaimed. 

Enma understands  _jack shit_ at the moment. And he wants to punch both Gokudera and Reborn's face in for the troubling shenanigans they put him and mostly Tsuna through. 

Dear gog what a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that took and was _waaaaay longer_ than I expected it to be. Sorry pals! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!


	8. The Somber Rain ~ I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO SCHOOL FOR A WEEK =D  
> MORE TIME FOR MYSELF AND MY STORIES <3  
> MUAHAHAHAHHA!!!  
> Also, I intended to have Takeshi appear for at least a _moment_ but then I forgot.  
>  And: HEADACHE, sorry if the chapter kind of goes everywhere and that Takeshi appears at like the end of it but, I couldn't think of anything else and it just ended there :(

* * *

"Oh, it's so nice to meet you Hayato-kun. Please, you're welcome here anytime! Any friend of my Tsu-kun is always welcomed~" Nana cheered as she ushered the suddenly bashful storm user into her home. Both she and Tsuna always had good judgement over people, usually telling who felt like a friend and or a foe but Tsuna was more skilled in that aspect seeing he was a Blood player. 

She trusted Tsuna's judgement even though he was currently passed out and in his undies, which were adorably enough. Black boxers with purple diamonds, not to mention that absolutely adorable squiddle tank top he got from Jade. She herself had a similar squiddle tank top that Jade had given her the last time she had visited. 

Oh she can't wait for everyone to come, she's missed Jade's visit but she could wait if it meant seeing everyone together again. 

"T-Thank you Sawada-sama." Hayato said bashfully, unsure on how to act underneath his newly christened 'Juudaime's' young mother who merely smiled at him  _so motherly_ it almost hurts, actually it  _did_ hurt as he swallowed the lump in his throat as his mind flashed back to his own mother. Who was deceased. 

"Please Hayato-kun, call me Nana. Or perhaps even Mama _if_ you feel comfortable enough, Enma-kun does it." Nana said gently as she sees the hidden pain in those scarred old eyes who's seen and experienced much in his lifetime. She knew that pain in his eyes, it was the eyes that said that they lost someone dear to them, someone important; not to mention Hayato was trying a little  _too_ hard in looking anywhere but her and her eyes. 

Poor dear must have lost his mother. 

"Y-Yes ma'am!" Hayato says and helps Enma get Tsuna up to his bedroom as per instructed by the young mother who smiled and told them to wait there as she would prepare snacks for them. 

Enma grunted as he flopped down on the floor as Hayato actually took the care to tuck Tsuna into his bed, mindful to not look at Tsuna's petite slumbering form with those black boxers he's got on and the slightly over-sized squiddle tank top. 

How sweet. 

"What's with the sudden switch flip Gokudera?" Enma asked bluntly as he stared at the white-haired teen, "I mean, just this morning towards the afternoon you were glaring spades at him, now you're practically staring hearts." Black-Red vacillation slash quadrant flip Eridan, Karkat and he'd say, too forthright to be pale with  _that_ kind of stare of admiration. 

Hayato flinched before blushing red and growled at the Mage, "Shut up! That's none of your business bastard!" he hissed, keeping in mind that his new boss was currently passed out. Which was worrying because that is  _not_ what the Dying Will Bullet is supposed to do, not to mention his reaction to the bullet itself was kind of strange. 

Total orange sclera and his entire body bursting and encompassing with sky flames? A  _very_   _strange_ reaction, one that he and Reborn knew of. The whole act was to see if Tsuna was to see if he was worthy to have followers, and to see his first reaction of the Dying Will Bullet. 

Reborn was  _totally_ going to have words with Verde on the subject. And then there was that phantom image of some kind of symbol, it was too faint to describe and was barely visible with the sky flames shooting out of Tsuna and Reborn even doubts that it was totally there in the first place. 

Enma narrowed his eyes at him, hissing back. "It is  _totally_ my business Gokudera, you just tried to  _blow up my best bro_. Not to mention the devil baby  _shot_ him with that  _weird ass bullet_. What was that anyway?" He demanded as Reborn stood atop Tsuna's little table that was situated in the middle of his room. 

"The Dying Will Bullet is a specially crafted weapon made by the Vongola. Once in contact with this bullet at high speeds, aka shot from a gun, that person dies." Reborn ignores the ' _Oh **no shit**_ ' look that Enma has on his face as he takes out said bullet,"However, that person does not stay dead." Enma's back straightened as his eyes widened. ' _Wait, what_.'

"Just as they die they will feel regrets and emotions, though that is  _if_ they die with regret. If they die with no regrets then they will not be revived. Though if they  _do_ die with regrets, they will be reborn anew with full access to the Dying Will Flames latent within that person's body. Though it is temporary at the limit of 5 minutes before returning to normal. However with that full access even if in such a short time limit they are capable of reviving and capable of doing remarkable feats at the cost of the obliteration of that person's clothing sans underwear and with their Flames on their foreheads;  _originally_." Reborn explains with a pointed look at Tsuna. 

Enma couldn't believe what he was hearing, it was a cheap imitation to god tiering! At least, he  _thinks_ it is. He doesn't know much about the Dying Will Flames Reborn mentions, but he has a good idea. He looks at Tsuna, biting his lip as he thinks further into the situation. 

If what Reborn said was true, then the bullet  _did_ kill Tsuna. But at what cost? That death would not be Heroic no Just and if it had been just the bombs or a regular bullet, Tsuna would have easily revived  _without_ the 'Dying Will Bullet'. What he was worrying about was how the damned bullet affected Tsuna. He listened to the side effects and could draw the differences and the commons, Tsuna was stripped to his underwear and unleashed his 'flames' but he did not last five minutes and his  _entire body_ was lit aflame. 

Not to mention his fucking  _eyes_. 

A side-effect with the fact Tsuna was god-tier? And how did that effect Tsuna on a more personal level? 

"Dammit, without a Life player around we won't fucking know." Enma muttered to himself as he thought about it, Hayato and Reborn both heard it clearly but before they could ask about it Enma blinked and turned back to Reborn. 

"What are Dying Will Flames?" 

He may have a hunch about it but both confirmation  _and_ information about it would help gratefully. 

The others were going to have a field day with this. 

* * *

 

 

_"E-Enma! Hurry!" Tsuna cried out, panicking as he sees the meteor overhead and above his house. His kernelsprite is somewhere within the household, doing god knows what!_

_Tsuna scuttles about, for once his clumsiness is practically non-existent as he rushes up and down the stairs to save both himself and his mother who was surprisingly enough_ sleeping _at the moment. How?! Bluh, never mind that now! He needed to get into the Medium!_

_He pulls the carved cruxite out of his sylladex and within a flash the alchemiter makes the object. He blinks as he sees the ring before shaking his head and taking it into his hand, his surroundings are bright red and the meteor is about to his his home just as he's slipping the ring on!_

**_== > Tsuna: Enter Medium_ **

_The light is blinding and when his sight returns, he gasps as he stares into a strange environment._

_His name was SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, and as he looked out into the LAND OF FLAMES AND ICE with a weird GLOWING THORNY ROSE GHOST entering his vision. He had only ONE THOUGHT in his head._

_'_ What the _fuck_ am I getting into. _'_

_After that he passed out._

* * *

Tsuna glared at Reborn with a vengeance, his limbs, body,  _mind_ aching all over. 

He didn't end up in a dream bubble in his sleep, he didn't dream at  _all_ last night which was very disappointing. And when he woke up he felt like he'd taken on 5 different eyeblasts from  _Her Imperial Condescension_. 

All he wanted, was a cup of his mother's coffee to soothe himself and relax for the limited time he had before Reborn would inevitably force him to go to school. 

But the asshole  _just took_ his fucking  _cup of coffee_. 

"You are the bane of my existence." Tsuna piped in as Nana giggled to herself, "I hate you in the most platonic way possible." He added in without a thought only to pause and groan as he realized what he had just said, beside him Nana giggled even more and just slid him another cup of coffee. 

Reborn rose a brow, "'Hate me in the most platonic way possible'? Platonic hate? Is there really such a thing, please do elaborate." He responds smoothly, though he  _was_ curious. 

"Fuck you, fuck you is my elaboration." Tsuna hissed as he curled protectively around his cup of coffee, as if to prevent Reborn from stealing his cup again even though the small hitman was already enjoying the first cup. He had to admit, he's drank a lot of caffeine over the years and Nana makes one mean cup of it, not a bad cook either. 

She's certainly got  _his_ approval, and that itself was a hard thing to gain since his taste was picky and he  _wa_ _s_ the World's Greatest Hitman. 

Nana merely laughed at the foul language, used to it apparently. She had heard worse from her fellow guardians, especially Derrick, and actually encouraged Tsuna's use of it since it was a good way to vent feelings. Even she used them on the rare occasion that she needed to vent, usually with her pankind strife weapon and whatever unluckily person/object/thing she was using to vent her frustrations. 

"Language Dame-Tsuna." Reborn says, ignoring the way the brunette glared at him as he chugged the mug of scalding liquid down. Okay, say what you will, Reborn  _was somewhat_ impressed by that because any other normal teen would have been crying at the hot temperature liquid but Tsuna didn't even bat a lash and just wordlessly slid the cup to Nana for a second refill. 

The perks of being isolated on a meteor and drinking scalding coffee 24/7. 

Tsuna wordlessly grumbled and just took out his phone to see what he missed as he was knocked out by whatever the fuck Reborn did, he just  _knows_ the baby was the one who did it.  _And he was so fucking right_. 

His eyes widened as he read through the memo Enma started, informing everyone on what happened and what Reborn explained to him last night. 

Thankfully, Enma had banned  _everyone_ from responding to that memo and just wordlessly opened another memo for their reaction. He winced as he sees the various reactions from his friends,  _especially_ his moirail. Dear gog, he was  _so_ thankful that Tavros reigned him in and managed to calm him down. 

He sweatdrops and closes the memo tab, he'd have to read that later as he wasn't done reading what Enma had posted on the other memo. 

'Dying Will Bullet and Flames, Sky Flames' 

Well, at least now he knew what that orange fire was...  _there were many memories about that fire and not all of them were remotely good._

"And what are you reading Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn asked as he looked at the phone that was clutch in Tsuna's hands. 

Tsuna blinked and tucked his phone away, secretly putting it in his sylladex so that Reborn wouldn't be able to pickpocket it from his pockets later on. "Just what Enma sent me about last night." He answered truthfully, "I'm not even going to ask on how the dying will bullet was created, that'll no doubt just give me an unnecessary migraine. Though I  _will_ ask about that whole 'flames' business... Later because fuck that for now and I'm eating breakfast." He decided with a huff and ignored the amused or bemused raise of a brow from the babified hitman. 

"Oh really now?

"Yes, now shut up and eat breakfast. I'll ask during lunch or something. Also fuck you for shooting me in the head." 

Reborn mused as he took another sip from the stolen cup, he didn't know whether to be amuse or bemuse about the whole situation. His student was certainly  _not_ the useless shy idiot that Iemitsu had described and cooed over about, no he was not and nor was Kozato. 

He silently snorted as he reviewed Tsuna's behavior so far, he also made a mental note that this attitude would happen frequently after each usage of the bullet, he just knew it.

* * *

 

Jade bit her lip as she read through the memo, her eyes narrowed as she read through it over and over again. 

"Anything wrong pumpkin?" Jacob asked with a worried frown as he entered the room, Jade curled on the couch beside Bec who took over half of the couch and laid his head against Jade's side. 

Jade's ears flicked towards him but she didn't turn to him, reading through the memo again with her mind going a thousand miles a minute. 

"Grandpa... have you ever heard of this?" She asks finally after a moment, flicking a hand and sending the holographic screen with the memo on it towards her grandfather/etc. as he sat at the other couch. 

Jacob frowned and re-adjusted his glasses and narrowed his eyes to read through the memo. With each message his brows raise above his forehead. 

"Oh dear..." He murmurs as he continues reading. 

Jade perked and sat straighter, Bec huffing a bit at that but simply laid his head on her lap. "So?"

Jacob sighed and took off his glasses, rubbing at his eyes and the bridge of his nose and muttered to himself for a moment before turning to his granddaughter/etc.

"I... may have heard a few things about this, 'Dying Will Bullet'." He says with a grimace, "Unfortunately I was not the one who personally worked on it nor do I know of anyone who might and I have only vaguely remember the mentions of it back then year ago before the universe was reset; however, I  _do suspect to know_ who _did_ work on it... Well, the last time I heard of him he  _was_  beginning on working something that sounds  _incredibly_ like this and seemingly succeeded in the end. I think." 

"Who?" 

"He was an associate of mine... No, a friend really, back then when I was younger and was recruiting for Skaianet. He was  _brilliant_ , in many many ways you would doubt to believe. Smartest young man I have ever gotten the fortunate  _and_ unfortunate chance of meeting. A smart as he was, as brilliant as his mind was, he was too... apathetic. He cared little for those around him, more focused on the project he had or an experiment he was doing.

He often clashed with many other acquaintances of mine and sometimes with me as well, and was particularly nosy of the business I kept in the dark from him and the others as I awaited for young Roxanne and the others to appear in my life and just barely started in starting Skaianet and thus the game. Though when Roxanne did appear as a young tot, she was oh so smart and I dare say that he almost got attached to her with her prodigious young mind that even excelled his when he was her age as he had once said in a hushed reluctant tone.

But then... he disappeared. Back then, I suspected and knew he had some very shady connections and was involved in the same dark world Vongola was top of. He just vanished without a word, he left a very vague note with tellings that didn't really say anything but just seemed to foreshadow something and what not but that was it. It was the last I had heard of him." 

Jade frowned, shifting a little underneath Bec's head and continued to pet at First Guardian's head. 

"What do we do then? And, what was this mysterious scientist's name?" 

Jacob smiled at her, reassuring her as he slipped his pair of glasses back unto his face. "Knowing him and his background he wouldn't have given me his original name, he had called himself 'Prasinus'. A latin word for 'green', fitting for him I suppose with his green coloring. As for what to do, I will try to find out what I can without upsetting anything or give us all away so fret not pumpkin. Though it may take time." He admitted and smiled as she gave him a thankful grin. 

"Thanks grandpa, you're the best!" 

Jacob smiled softly, "Always glad to be of help pumpkin. Now," He says while getting up and striding over to the other couch, nudging at Bec who let out a whine before flashing away for a moment so he could sit beside Jade only to end up with a lap full of Dog-god with a grunt. 

Jade giggled and beckoned the screen back as she made herself comfortable. 

"Let's get back to planning yes? Is your alien friend up yet or should we start without him, Sollux I believe?" Jacob asked as Jade closed the memo before opening another one just as Jacob got his ridiculous old-skulltop and opened the same memo along with other tabs that were filled with plans. 

Jade hummed before looking at Pesterchum, "Looks like he's online. Hang on, I'll pester him so we can continue and oh! Looks like Aunt Rox is online too!" 

Jacob chuckled, "That's good, I needed to consult her on a few things anyway. Let's get started shall we?" 

"Okay grandpa!" 

* * *

"Mornin' Tsu."

"Good morning Juudaime!" 

Tsuna blinked as he sees both Enma and Hayato at the gate of his house, he was surprised to see the brightly smiling bomber besides his best friend who kept sending said bomber some side glances but he didn't seem too bothered by his presence. 

"A-ah.. Morning En, good morning Gokudera-san." He responded hesitantly, taken back at the sparkling smile he gets from the other.  _Sparkles_. How.

Tsuna gulped, "Not to seem rude or anything Gokudera-san but, what are you doing here?" he asks and gets a fiery determined and still sparkling stare. 

"I am here to escort you to school Juudaime! As your Right Hand Man, it is my duty to make sure you arrive safely to school and help you with whatever you need!" Hayato exclaimed with a very proud looking grin at the 'Right Hand Man' part. 

What. 

"I, uh,  _what_?" Tsuna asks incredulously and turns to look at Enma for help only to get an amused red stare with laughter restrained in his eyes and a shrug. 

"I-I don't understa- _acgk!!_ " Tsuna choked a bit as he suddenly felt something land on his head just as he tilted his neck thus interrupting him and abruptly making his throat close up, he stumbles a bit but doesn't fall. 

"Hn, he lost to you Dame-Tsuna don't you remember that?" Reborn says as he makes himself comfortable at the brunette's admittedly soft hair, there were some perks of being small but he would never admit them out loud. "Mafiaso of the same famiglia who lose to another within a formal battle are to become the winners minion and serve them until the winner says otherwise. He lost, you won and thus he is yours to command and control as you see fit. Congratulations of winning your first battle Dame-Tsuna, good job." He comments with a small smirk that did not fit his baby face. 

Tsuna growled, "Get off my head! It's not a chair-' _mine to command and control_ '?" He interrupts himself abruptly with wide eyes and his skin paling at those words. 

Those very familiar words. 

" _This mothaglubba ain't your frond no more guppies. His_ mine _, mine to krill, mine to **command** , mine to _glubbin **control** _ya got that? He belonged to me the moment he clipped on this pretty lil' necklace of mine, sea? Shame he ain't as old or as feisty  as his otha self, he would've made a goddamn crate kismefish. Anywave, my first order for you, lil' tuna-fish,_ **deal** _with these guppies_ **will ya~?** " 

Enma cursed silently as he sees his friend reaching for his neck, visibly paling and hunching a bit into himself. He went past Hayato who cursed at him only to stop as he noticed Tsuna paling and subtly shaking, Reborn noticed him shake as well and watched as Enma closed in on Tsuna with his hand gripping at the brunette's that rubbed at his neck harshly. 

It wasn't as hard to stop Tsuna from rubbing his neck raw as before, before he had to actually wrestle with Tsuna for a moment to get the other to stop but now Tsuna froze as Enma's strong grip prevented him access to his neck, his other hand clenching at the side of his shirt. When it tries to reach for the neck Enma is there to stop it as well with his other hand, bags laying temporarily forgotten on the ground. 

"Stop it. Tsu, you're okay. It's not there, you're okay. She's not there, you're okay." Enma whispered lowly, looking firmly at the slightly watering eyes of his brother. Tsuna breathed through his nose before nodding, putting his forehead against Enma's shoulder. Enma ignored Reborn on Tsuna's head along with the hitman's questioning and intense gaze and let Tsuna have his moment. 

One day, Enma was going to sock Reborn in the face. Unfortunately, that day was not going to be today. 

Reborn stayed silent throughout all of this, even doing a courtesy and jumping off of Tsuna's head after a moment. He thought back to when Tsuna was rubbing at his neck, almost clawing at it but it mostly looked and seemed like he was unconsciously checking and reassuring himself that nothing was around his throat. 

The murmured reassurance from Enma all the more confirmed it, 'it's not there' was a big hint, 'she's not there' was something else entirely but at the same context. 

Oh how he wanted to just interrogate the living hell out of both his student and Enma, maybe even Nana but his instincts and own intuition suggested otherwise. To be patient and let the information come to him instead of him constantly seeking it out, as frustrating as it was he trusted his own intuition even if it didn't really compare to Vongola's Hyper Intuition. Which as a sidenote, he should check out with his student; see if he's gain it in its full potential or something partial, you could never know with genetics. 

In the future he would look back to this moment and wonder if he should've just ignored his intuition and demanded for  _everything_ right then and there, maybe things would've been different if he had done that, or he  _did_ in some offshoot alternate timeline or something. With the knowledge he had now, he realizes to just let it go and avoid the migraine that would've come with the continuation of that train of thought. 

But that's in the future and we're in the present. 

Hayato on the other hand could only stand in the background awkwardly, observing the way Kozato comforted his Juudaime in whatever happened. He was no fool to think he could've comforted his boss better than the red-headed bastard no matter on how nice the thought was, it was clear it was something he had no idea of while Enma fully knew of. 

The strands of jealousy was wiped out as he observed more on the way Enma held Tsuna, it seemed to be entirely brotherly and nothing else besides the close best friend comfort he rarely sees with his line of work. He perks as he sees them both separate, Tsuna keeping his head bowed down and just shuffles for his bag just as Enma gets his. 

Wordlessly they start to walk to school, Enma just motioning Hayato to come with them seeing as he would've come regardless but Hayato was still surprised at the gesture. 

Though the beginning of the walk was silent and somewhat tense, soon enough Enma broke through the slight awkward silence with small talk, luring Hayato to banter with him as Tsuna recovered from his little episode. Even making the brunette laugh and chuckle at times that encouraged both males to continue.

While in the background, Reborn watched them from afar, taking in the small personal gestures that Enma and Tsuna shared that were more personal than normal friendship but didn't cross anything other than 'Brothers in all but blood'. 

Though, their biological creation probably justified that action and the reaction of everyone who was birthed the normal way would be a great tale for another time. 

* * *

The reaction of the school was to be expected with how odd everything seemed to be that day, they had been sure that one Gokudera Hayato  _loathed_ one Sawada Tsunayoshi with a burning passion. So why was the silver-haired delinquent following the brunette around like some lost puppy?!

His attitude seemed to be the same for anyone else however it all crumbled as soon as the delinquent addressed the 'Most Useless Student in school!' Fiercely going against anyone that tried to normally degrade Tsuna and by extension Enma, who was confused slightly as he was sure that Hayato would just let them go at him instead of Tsuna. 

Unknown to him Hayato had grown to respect him more than normal seeing as he seemed to genuinely care about Tsuna. 

However as the day goes on, he sees the different personalities that both portray inside school. Both going quiet and going out of their way to avoid everyone else and just,  _taking_ the abuse without a word. And that confused the hell out of him. 

"Juudaime, I'd like to ask a question." Hayato politely asked as they settled on the roof, for once the demon prefect was not in the vicinity so both Tsuna and Enma were going to take advantage of that. 

Tsuna blinked before nodding. "Both you and Kozato... Why do you act like that during school? You both are more outgoing and I know you're both more smarter than what you show in school. You're clearly not 'dame' despite what they say and all, why is that?" He asked causing both to glance at each other. 

Tsuna hummed, "That's a, difficult question to answer. Or at least, explain I guess... To put it simply, we just put up with everything because there's no other point. If we try to go way above average we'll be picked on even more and we already are since we were at the bottom of the barrel back then and now our grades are quite average, our reputation as the two most dame students in the whole town was already set years ago and we can't really change that ourselves. We  _were_ quite stupid and useless back then, we've gotten over that obviously and we know it but it was too late to change anything." He answered after a moment with Enma nodding with him.

"It doesn't bother us anymore so don't worry about that, we're used to it and frankly don't care about it all in the long run. We just roll with it so we won't gain attention from everyone within the school so they won't bother us more than they already are." ' _Though with the others coming I can tell that things are going to change_ ' Enma thought as he let Tsuna steal from his lunch a bit so he could feed Leon. It was cute.

Hayato frowned but nodded nonetheless, he could  _somewhat_ see what they were getting at. He thinks at least. 

Tsuna smiled as he lets Leon nibble at the food he provided him, ignoring the hitman that sat on his head and the way he was stealing from his lunch before his mind clicked. "Um, Gokudera-sa- _kun_ , can I call you that? Anyway, why are you so eager to... to be my right hand man?" He asks the bomber who blinks. 

Hayato grins brightly at him, "You may call me whatever you wish Juudaime!" He faltered afterwards. "Oh, um. Do you not wish for me to be your right hand man?" He asks pitifully, an impossible illusion of drooping puppy ears and tail as he visibly sulked. 

Tsuna squeaked as he was always a sucker for things like that, "N-No! It's not that! It's not that at all!" He says and Hayato perks, imaginary tail wagging furiously. 

Enma sweatdropped throughout it all, deadpanning at his ecto-brother with a shake of his head. He smiled at Leon who transferred from Tsuna to him, petting at the reptile with a fond look as he was reminded by his own Snake consorts not to mention his own consort son Donny. How he missed Donny. 

* * *

CG: ALRIGHT ALL IN AGREEMENT THEN?  
TG: fuck yeah  
TT: Yes  
GA: Very Much So  
GC: Y34H >:]  
EB: yup!  
GG: totally yes!! :BBB  
TC: you motherfucking got it best friend   
AT: mHMM }:)  
AG: Yeeeeeeees what else did you expect Vantas? ::::)  
AC: :33 < *ac purrs as she agrees, curling around her moirail knowing he was going to agree too*  
CT: D--> Of course we are all in agreement   
AA: Mhmm pretty much 0u0, and yes this is n0t effecting anything imp0rtant within the timeline ^u^  
CA: of fuckin course wwere doin this  
CC: For once I agree! O)( t)(is is going to be FINTASTIC 38D  
TA: pretty much everyone2 agreeiing kk, ii'll 2ee iin what ii can do wiith the engiine   
CG: GOOD  
CG: LIKE HELL WE'RE LETTING BOTH TSUNA AND ENMA DEAL WITH THIS GRUBFISTING MESS ON THEIR OWN!  
CG: GET FUCKING READY VONGOLA, YOUR SHITS ABOUT TO BE FUCKED UP IN THE WASTECHUTE IF YOU THINK WE'RE GONNA LET YOU DRAG BOTH OF THOSE NOOKSUCKERS ALONE INTO THAT FUCKED UP WORLD.   
CG: HELL THAT FUCKED UP WORLD GOT EVEN MORE FUCKED UP THE MOMENT BOTH TSU AND EN GOT CAUGHT UP IN OUR RIDICULOUS FUCKING SHENANIGANS!  
TG: that is the most truest fucking sentence i have ever heard   


* * *

Tsuna sighed as he swept the floor, shaking his head as he remembered the day that had happened. 

For some reason everyone had somewhat relied on him during the volleyball match for whatever reason and expected more out of him, just because he slipped with Mochida didn't mean he wanted to be in the spotlight for some asinine reason! It didn't really help at the fact Baseball Star Athlete Yamamoto Takeshi had called him in and had him join his team, convincing the others that Tsuna would do great on their team. Besides, he had been too distracted at the boring match to properly play it and caused his team to lose, thus his reputation went back to 'Dame-Tsuna' from the brief sudden spout of popularity during Phys Ed and earning the ire of everyone on his team with the exception of Yamamoto.

He had been forced to clean the whole gym on his own seeing as Reborn was who knows where, Enma having to go home early on a call from Adelheid and Hayato going out to buy some things. Was he going to buy more cigarettes? He would have to talk with the silverette about that, not to mention the whole 'Juudaime' thing again. He just, didn't feel that comfortable being called like that. 

The bomber could think himself to be his right hand man all he wanted, he just didn't want some fancy title. He already had quite a bit from the game, his echeladder, and whatever else his friends made to tease the hell out of him! 

"Tsu?" 

Tsuna squeaked and dropped his broom, he was always caught of guard whenever using the Gift of Gab badge! He blinked before he realized someone was communicating to him through the Gift of Gab badge, which was kind of rare unless emergency since they were most used to Pesterchum or Trollian or whatever. 

He sighed before picking up the broom and closing his eyes and focused on the imaginary badge and replied without moving his lips. 

"Yes? John is that you?" 

"Hehe, yeah! Sorry, did I startle you or something?" 

"Um, yes. Yes you did."

"Oh whoops, sorry heh."

"John, what are you doing using the Gift of Gab? I thought we agreed not to use this as much since the international timezones are kind of wacky and all. Also, isn't it night time there?! What are you doing up?" 

"Shush Tsu and calm down for a minute, I. Actually I don't know what time it is, but hush and listen to me for a bit. Also you weren't answering your Pesterchum."

"Oh yeah, sorry I logged out and turned off my computing devices for today..."

"That's okay! Anyway, I've got great news! Jade and the others figured out the perfect pathway, all we gotta do now is finish up some things and we're as good as done!" 

Tsuna perked, a bright smile on his lips at the news. 

"That's great news! Did you tell Enma yet, or will I get the honor of doing so?" 

"Mm, I haven't told him yet. I'm about to, but if you want to do it then go right ahead!"

"No go ahead, though I think you'll have to wait a bit or maybe even use Gab anyway since Adelheid called for him."

"Really? What for?" 

"I don't know, we'll find out soon when they come back."

"Okay, anyway; it was nice talkin' with you Tsu and hearing you again like this even though its not face to face but I guess that won't be a problem soon! Anyway, I guess I'll go now, bye Tsu!" 

Tsuna smiled, eyes opening as John's voice faded. "Bye John." 

The Gift of Gab was a mysterious badge on the imaginary sash they had, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't. Its range was unknown seeing as sometimes they could communicate within different countries but that was rare and just as he said, sometimes it worked and sometimes it didn't so they mostly resorted to Pesterchum. They only used the badge in case of real emergencies that seemed to let the badge actually work.

"Um, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Tsuna sqeaked, dropping the broom again as he's suddenly tapped on the shoulder and a voice coming from out of nowhere. He successfully managed to curb the urge to flip the person who startled him, which was a good thing since he didn't want to hurt the person who startled him because he was actually a nice person even though they didn't interact much. 

"Yamamoto-san?" Yamamoto Takeshi grinned at him and Tsuna frowned, with the baseball star right in front of him and no one else in sight, for some reason there was just something wrong about this, him, whatever. 

"Yo Tsunayoshi-kun, aha, can I call you Tsuna instead since it's kind of a mouth full?" Tsuna blinked at the question, normally it would seem impolite for other Japanese but Tsuna had spent time used to just 'Tsuna' and around mostly American customs so he wasn't bothered by it. 

"Sure, then can I call you Takeshi?" It was only polite anyway. 

Takeshi beamed, nodding. "Anyway, I saw that you were cleaning on you're own so I thought maybe I could help!" Tsuna smiled and nodded in return, thankful.

"If you don't mind that is." "Not at all!" 

That feeling was gone as Takeshi smiled at him, but that didn't mean that Tsuna forgot it, in fact he paid more attention to the athlete and kept a closer eye on him. 

With more concentration and someone to help him, Tsuna and Takeshi managed to clean the gym with no problem. They chatted as they cleaned and Tsuna found that the other's company was well appreciated and well liked, though there was a reason that the athlete was so popular even with those crazy baseball skills of his. 

So when Tsuna suddenly got that feeling again just as he and Takeshi were just finishing off, the baseball player asked him a question. He felt suspicious and wary for some odd reason.

"Ano sa, Tsuna. Can I ask you a question?" Warily Tsuna nodded, his personal intuition thumping lightly within his mind. 

"So ah, lately my skills at baseball have been kinda. Strained? I feel like I could do better but I can't and, I don't want to let my friends on my team down for the next match." Takeshi explained with a sheepish smile, that smile ticked him off slightly with the way it was plastered on his face but he answered regardless. 

"I don't know how to answer that Takeshi since I don't play sports like you do but, if it feels strained you should probably relax a little lay off training I think for a while. If you feel like you can do better and maybe you can, but not right now at the state that you're in. I think you're overworking yourself to be honest, I've seen you focus a lot on baseball and that determination and love is nice and all along with enthusiasm and dedication but I don't think you're properly taking care of your body and yourself." Tsuna answered truthfully, a concerned frown on his face as he looked over the other teen who blinked at him. 

"O-Oh?" Takeshi asked with a grin that ticked off the Blood player even more inside, he doesn't like it one bit. 

Tsuna sighed, "However I am not an expert on sports and baseball, but even with that fact I suggest laying off the training for a bit. Not forever obviously, just relax for a temporary time and let your body get some proper rest before you get hurt." 

Takeshi nodded slowly before smiling gratefully at him, again it ticked him off. "Ahaha! Oh okay Tsuna, thanks for the advice! Though I don't think I can relax at a time like this, there's a match coming soon and teammates are counting on me." He said 'cheerfully', Tsuna wanted to punch Takeshi's face in and he has half an inkling to the reason why.

Tsuna shook his head and suddenly his intuition is controlling his vocal cords, "Takeshi I know you love baseball and all, but you need to remember that baseball is not  _everything_ that's in your life. There are plenty of other things in your life that is just as important if not even more important than baseball," He doesn't really know why he's saying this, what his instincts are telling him but its actions while sometimes questioning and regretful (i.e. decisions leading towards his unwilling and forced 'employment' underneath the Condesce) it has served its purpose and hasn't lead the Alpha timeline into a doomed one and has helped and several others many times so he lets it out with an uncharacteristic frown and serious look, "You yourself is one them, train as much as you want but please remember to rest and relax as your body needs it." 

Tsuna then looked irritated at the surprised athlete and pushed the broom into said athlete's hands, "And stop smiling like that, it's irritating and doesn't suit you. Thank you for helping me Yamamoto-san." He bowed in thanks before shuffling out, wondering what was going on and what his intuition was trying to do. 

It did a lot of stuff during the game, not all of them were usually nice and all. Some he didn't feel grateful nor compassionate about, and though he didn't like those decisions he knew it was necessary for their survival and victory against everything in the game. 

Back in the gym, a frozen and surprised baseball athlete looked down to the broom in his hands then back towards the direction where Tsuna left and frowned. 

' _... What does he know about about baseball? About me? I..._ ' He gripped the broom tightly his teeth gritted before he turned and put the broom away along with the other cleaning materials. 

Up in the rafters Reborn looked down as the potential Rain Guardian left in an uncharacteristic huff and slight anger, he wonders about it all as he had seen the slight orange sheen in his student's eyes. Perhaps a sign of Tsuna's Hyper Intuition? That he had inherited it and was using it as his flames sensed the potential within the other young teen? 

He would have to wait a little longer to find out. But for now...

* * *

Glinting glasses underneath shaggy and messy green hair were pushed back with gloved hands as the owner of all these features took a slight break from his latest experiment.

What was this experiment you might asked?

He would not say, classified information after all. 

He took refuge into his personal office that was situated and connected right beside his lab, a personal haven for him and only him alone for whenever he took breaks or needed the solitude or whatever else reason that he took to stay within the confides of this one single room. He was the only one capable of accessing this room, no one else, not even the damned illusionist with their troublesome habit of breaking into things as they so well damned please. 

The pros and cons of being turned into an infant was mainly of spatial matters, he was smaller and thus needed to adjust so but being small gave him its ups and downs. Things were remade to fit his size and left him plenty of room for any other project or whatsoever, that was a pro. The con was the whole reconfiguration of everything that he needed to be his size, but no matter, he had adjusted accordingly. 

He breathed lowly as he lounged in his chair, enjoying the silence. As he relaxed his eye caught to one single object that was somewhat hidden from sight, he paused before lightly shrugging and reached for the object. 

It was a photograph, framed in green and hints of pink. He wasn't the one to choose the frame nor picture obviously, but he kept it all the same. He looks at the picture for the nth time, he's done this time and time again before after he left and was tricked into turning into an infant. 

The picture was of him, back when he was a full adult at the cusp of his brilliance, beside him was a man that he dared say was his ' _comrade_ ' that he hasn't heard of in a long time. The fellow glasses-wearing man beside him was smiling oh so cheerfully, scratching at his just forming facial hair as he had decided on just what he had wanted, a damned curly mustache that he'd reluctantly admit suited him the last time he had saw him in a 'recent' photo. 

Though in his arms was a familiar bundle of pink, pale blonde hair peeking out of the blanket as a baby stared happily into the camera with unnatural pink and _very_ intelligent eyes. The last he'd heard and seen of her, she had grown into beautiful and intelligent woman who was also a mother. A scientist in her own right, and he'd felt a small sense of pride for her. 

He had only wished he had participated in her growth, unfortunately it was not meant to be due to his mistake of trusting a stranger and following his whims. And look at where it got him, trapped as a baby like in this picture. He often thought about going to his comrade and god forbid him, ' _friend_ ' about his condition but that man was not involved in the mafia surprisingly enough despite his riches and research. 

He would not drag him into the mafia, besides, his friend was already very old by now seeing he had been a decade older than him and look at his age now despite his physical appearance. 

His train of thought was interrupted as his personal cell rung, he sighed and puts the frame back into its place and answered with slight irritation at the fact his content silence was interrupted along with his old reminiscing. 

"Yes?" He asked curtly, only to raise a brow at the voice he recognized that answered back. 

" _Verde._ " "Reborn... what is it that you want?" Straight to the point

" _Hn, about the Dying Will Bullet._ " He rose a delicate green eyebrow, "What of it?"

* * *

"Wow, seriously?" 

"I know! I can't wait for them to come, I'm so excited!" 

"Me too. Man, this is going to be great." 

"I know right? Anyway, what did Adelheid want?"

"Mm, nothing of much importance really. I'll tell it to you in person in a bit Tsu, it's mostly stuff I asked from Reborn. I wanted to hear her explain it and say anything that Reborn might have left out." 

"Alright."

"... Is something wrong Tsuna? You've gotten quiet and I know something's wrong."

"It's nothing... I think. Just, be ready for something soon okay? Nothing big, just, surprising I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND DONE!  
> Honestly the part about Grandpa Harley and Verde knowing each other and being friends was on the spot and was not planned at all, but I can see this being a thing and it's going to be good in the future ;D


	9. The Somber Rain ~ II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares and trauma go well together don't they? Poor Tsuna, but hey at least two of his family are getting married and he's made a new friend! Granted he nearly died a heroic death and had to smack some sense into his new friend...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy, sorry for the long wait but I'm doing my best with the bluetooth keyboard I have currently. It's not my laptop but it'll do for now... Also sorry for the rushed chapter but I just needed to update this story today and I had no other choice but to rush it, my head hurts but I was determined to update this story today and finished the short Takeshi arc to get to Lambo's and get on with the story.  
> Fuck I have too many stories to deal with, I have no self control whatsoever.
> 
> Yes, Johann Egbert and Roxanne Lalonde's wedding shall be featured in this story cuz honestly I love the cute couple and I'm having them wed in this =3 
> 
> Also Takeshi does a stupid that leads to all three almost dying in the process and almost revealing (and also almost dooming) both Tsuna and Enma. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> 1/19/18: ooooh pls don't kill I am very sorry for the long wait D:, school's been hell and things keep slipping awaaaay....

* * *

" ** _OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY_** " 

_ No _

" _ **SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT**_ " 

_ NO NO NO NO! _

" _ **SUBMIT AND OBEY TO YOUR EMPRESS BOY SUBMIT AND OBEY**_ " 

_ NO, I WON'T  
_

" _ **FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS FROM HER GLORIOUS IMPERIAL CONDESCENSION SHE IS IN CONTROL SHE IS YOUR RULER YOUR MASTER YOUR GOD**_ " 

_ NO, N-NO STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! _

" _ **Ya'll can do nofin aboat this guppy, yer MY servant, MY slave, MINE to COMMAND, MINE to CONTROL. Now... KNEEL BEFORE YOUR EMPRESS.**_ " 

_ NOOOOOOOooooOOOOooo!!!...... _

" _All submit to the might of Her Imperious Condescension, Her word is my bidding and I, the lowly, am her eternal servant._ "

" ** _HAHAHAHA!! Good buoy, now go with my otter kids and wreck havoc doin' my bidding and shit yeah? Krill the mothaglubbers if they get too rowdy, also_ Tunafish _you answer to both my kids when I'm not around. You two, sea to it that everyfin goes accordin' to plan but remember, Tunafish is_ mine _above all else. He'll take my words over yours, now... I got shit to do in the meanwhale._** "

* * *

Tsuna choked on a silent scream that was stuck insistently in his throat as he sat up suddenly, though he'd be thankful for it later since Reborn was laid asleep in his weird hammock bed across him. He gasped for air, hands flying towards his neck clawing for something that was destroyed long ago within the game. 

His skin was burning as his blood boiled underneath it, anxiety and panic controlling it but fortunately he hadn't touch the gates. 

Tsuna gulped before taking a deep breath, chest stuttering and heart pumping almost painfully. He had been wondering when he would get another nightmare involving... He shook his head, closing his eyes and curling up on his bed. It was best not to think about it, or at least wait until Gamzee came to Earth and helped him in a moirail session. That seemed to be good, he already talked to the others about it months ago when he didn't have as good as a grip at the gates.

His first nightmare hadn't been pretty, going as far as effecting some of the bonds around Namimori as well but after honing and training a bit in his ability he was glad that he managed to keep this to himself. He didn't want to bother everyone else when things were already so tense yet exciting with the trolls getting nearer and nearer to Earth and soon enough everyone would be reunited, and he did mean  _everyone_. 

So he didn't want to worry anyone while things were like this, it had been bad enough before. 

Taking in another deep breath, Tsuna slowly and quietly laid back down as he palmed his face and quietly panted while wiping the sweat from his face. "You're okay Tsuna, you're okay... She's... She's not in your head... She's not here, you're okay." Tsuna whispered to himself, "You're free." He stated firmly before curling on his side and keeping his hands near his neck and letting out a shuddery breath. 

Being underneath the Condesce's control... It had hurt, really bad. And it wasn't just because he was forced to obey the orders of the ancient empress or because he was forced to hurt,  _kill_ , his friends... No, but they were close oh so close.

It was the entire experience of being underneath her control, it had nearly killed him in the process with the way she took  _total and complete utter_ control. Not in the way of Jane and Jade where their negativity and bad sides were heightened along with some form of control by the Condesce... His was... He had _no will_ for himself, his thought process was continuous orders of submission and indoctrination and focusing on the orders he was given but his subconscious mind?  _It was underneath the Condescension's torture_. Unlike Jade and Jane who's minds were warped to their darkest, his was... buried alive within his own mind. Trapped and tortured underneath her commands and amusement. 

Mami had experienced the same thing but not as long his experience seeing as she was the Bard of Mind, she broke out of the mind control and was adamant in breaking all of the others out of their mind control as well and she succeeded in the end with the help of John and Nanako who suddenly had 'zappy' powers through dream bubble shenanigans. 

Apparently there had been another timeline where almost  _everything went straight to_ **hell**. Roxy had used her void powers to make them all remember it and yes,  _it was not pretty_. 

Digressing a bit to a more lighter and happier thought, it was actually how they were going to meet each other again in the near future. Utilizing both Nanako's and John's weird dimensional, timeline jumping zap powers, they would build a stable gateway where they could travel to both dimensions without worry of time space paradox collapsing on them but they would still have space and time players on the scene just to make sure.

But going back to less happier thoughts, Tsuna thought back to the pair of necklaces that were responsible. 

Both versions of Nanako's didn't know where they got them, though in reality Nanako didn't know where her _father_ got them, Nana's version and pair was destroyed in her fight with Jack Noir. While Nanako's version, well her dad gave her his pendant before she entered the game while Nanako eventually gave her old one to Mami but Nanako accidentally destroyed the pendant in an accident. 

A good accident since that was the sole reason why Nanako wasn't underneath the Condesce's thumb and control when she triggered the mind controlling devices within the pendants soon after the Betas entered their session. 

Jade had immediately succumbed to Baroness' control being half-dog and whisked Tsuna away as he was trying to fight the mind control himself but lost as Jade dumped him in front of the Batterwitch herself before retrieving a newly controlled Jane. Then shortly came Mami, flickering between control and not for a while before she finally broke free and rejoined the others. 

It took a while in both timelines for the others to get the necklace off Tsuna and break her control and in both timelines it was not easy, the Condesce was adamant on keeping Tsuna as her slave and servant but they eventually freed him and he was grateful, in the final battle he couldn't go against the Condesce again so he joined Dave, Dirk, Nanako and Terezi in battling the two dersite Jacks from two different sessions. 

It took a while but Tsuna managed to go back to sleep, unknown to the fact Reborn had been awake the moment Tsuna started to struggle in his sleep underneath his sheets. His tossing and turning and unintelligable muttering was what Reborn woke up to, he was tempted to wake the teen up from his obvious nightmare but he stayed back and watched as Tsuna shot up and clawed almost savagely at his neck and chest. 

It made no sense at all, it was an obvious sign of PTSD and thinking back Tsunayoshi had showed previous signs of PTSD the moment Reborn had arrived and he wasn't the only one. Enma was another figure, both seemed to have experienced the possibly same thing but it made no sense since according to his informants, who were a million times better than idiotic Iemitsu's by the way, both Enma and Tsuna stayed in Namimori for years with no suspicious gap. 

Even when the two were sick there was concrete evidence that they stayed home and didn't go or appear anywhere else. It wasn't rape thankfully, Reborn could recognize symptoms of rape  from a mile away and Tsuna didn't show signs of being a victim. A hitman he may be but even he had to draw the line, rape was just the most dispicable acts in history. 

But if it wasn't rape then what was it? What did he miss? What was so traumatic to both affect Tsuna and Enma? And who was ' _she_ ' whom Tsuna was so terrified about? 

* * *

She kept a close eye on him that morning, Nana silently recognizing the state her son was in. 

Inwardly she vowed once more that if she ever saw Her Imperious Condescension the witch could taste the hard end of her frying pan. 

Unfortunately with the come back and merge of both their universes of the kids and trolls sessions, it also brought back the horrid Empress of Alternia which terrified the trolls and kids alike but strangely she was keeping quiet and was still out in space rather than going back towards Alternia and confronting the trolls. Though that was if she even remembered them because with the new universe in movement a lot of things changed for the trolls.

It was so different on the planet now the trolls say, there were actual adults on it now as if the Concdesce's order of adults and newly pupated adults to leave the planet after the Summoner's rebellion never existed. And another point to add was that somehow  _their ancestors_ were alive from Post-Scratch Kankri aka the Signless to Post-Scratch Cronus aka Orphaner Dualscar. 

But they didn't seem to remember, not even the Signless who had been preaching before the trolls left and it had been a weird experience to see him for Karkat knowing it was a different version of his dancestor. The only one missing was the Handmaid and who knows where she was. Mutants weren't immediately culled anymore but just bullied and picked on, cast out from the hemospectrum and they were only a handful so far which included both Karkat and the Signless who wasn't so Signless as of late but that was a story for another time.

The Alternian ancestors didn't know about their descendants strangely enough, on the new Alternia it seemed that ancestors didn't know they even had descendants turned 9-10 sweeps and pupated or something. 

It was too much for Karkat and the others and they were so relieved to find out that Earth was in the same universe as them that they immediately planned to immigrate towards their planet and everyone was fine with that. 

Anyway, with that fact in place of the Condescension's revival, it didn't help any of the kids if only gave them more nightmares, Tsuna being the most effected of course. 

But she didn't do anything that morning but act as usual, but her smiles tinted with slight sadness all the while asking him if he was okay or if she could do something for him. As always he just reassured her that he was fine, and Nana just nodded and left the rest of the duty for watching Tsuna to Enma. 

As she did though she noticed Reborn watching both her and Tsuna with even more of a critical eye than normal, he knows of Tsuna's nightmares and possibly about his PTSD but did not know the cause for it and she prepared herself for when he would ask her but she didn't know whether to twist the truth or tell a complete lie or even act even more ditzier than usual. 

She'd ask Rose when Tsuna leaves with Reborn and Enma. 

* * *

"Good morning Juudaime!" Greeted Hayato with a bright smile, Enma by his side looking at the silver bomber in amusement. The amusement is cut short as he takes a look at Tsuna and  _knows_ , but he greets Tsuna easily. 

"Morning Tsu." 

Tsuna smiles and greets them both and just like that, they're on their way to school with Hayato having a one-sided bickering conversation with Enma who simultaneously led him on and was subtly closer to Tsuna than usual, providing silent support which Tsuna appreciated dearly. 

As always Reborn watched and observed, interrupting on random just because he could and enjoying Tsuna's annoyed responses but inwardly his mind was thinking back to last night. 

They arrived at school just in time and just as they were entering the building did Hibari Kyoya appear to beat up the late students and others, but both Tsuna and Enma could feel his intense gaze right before they entered the school. 

Great, they were doing so well in trying to not catch the interest of the most powerful human in Namimori but now all is for naught and they would have to deal with him at some point. But for whatever reason, deep inside Tsuna he felt a slither of satisfaction at catching the powerful male's attention though Tsuna didn't notice it as he was too busy focusing on school and noticing one little fact of one famous baseball player. 

Takeshi had broken his arm. 

"Maa maa, looks like I won't be able to play baseball for a bit." Laughed Takeshi, Tsuna wanted to  _slap his face_ because that laugh was so fake it disgusted him. Around him were concerned fangirls and a group of Takeshi's supposed 'friends' who were also his teammates from the baseball team. 

A nameless guy tsked, "Tch! This is just great, now we're totally going to lose in the next game without ya Takeshi. Nice going." Tsuna had the urge to just punch that guy's face, what was his name? Maki, Mori, something something. But he and the others were looking at Takeshi with such  _disappointment_ , how did the idiots not notice the strain on Takeshi's fake smile?! The hurt in his eyes?!  _Namimori High needed better fucking students_ , Tsuna thought darkly.

A fangirl spoke next, "I hope you get better soon Yamamoto-senpai! The baseball team is nothing without you, you're our star player!" She said with a smile, she deserved a punch too, everyone surrounding the black haired teen and mentioning baseball needed a punch to the face. And he was all too willing to give those punches.

Enma worriedly looked at him as he sensed the growing rage inside Tsuna, glancing at the group. Tsuna hated seeing someone hurt, even more so when emotionally hurt, as a Sylph he was a healer at heart and as a Blood player he could sense and see the bonds of a person and see if those bonds were hurting him. 

Tsuna's eyes tinted slight red as he looked at Takeshi, he could  _see_ the bonds that connected to him. Not as well as Kankri could obviously but enough to know which were fraying, broken and more.  _He could see the frayed and twisted bonds of Takeshi and the people around him_. 

And by gog did he want to scream at people. 

The bonded strings were precious to a Blood Player and their comrades, their friends, their families. When he used his vision to check on Gokudera some days ago after he declared himself as Tsuna's 'Right Hand Man', he was devastated to see such strings coming from the silver haired male as well as surprised, several strings were frayed and torn, a few were in tact but damaged, but the string that connected to Tsuna from Gokudera was  _so strong and firm_. 

He truly was loyal to Tsuna. 

That stunned him obviously and he waited for the string to fade because he thought it to be hero worship for when he saved the other's life but not once did it fray or weaken or even fade, if anything little by little it grew even stronger somehow. 

When he did the same for Reborn, he was somehow blocked to see almost every string the other had and that  _disturbed him_ , greatly. It was like the fake baby had no attachments, no family, no friends, but Tsuna could  _sense_ them, they were there but somehow he couldn't see them. He couldn't even see the bond string that connected him to Reborn! 

Anyway, Takeshi had a lot of strings but they were  _frayed and torn_ and they were obviously  _hurting_ the teen. The only strong string he could see was one blue tinted and familial string that was probably connected to Takeshi's father Tsuyoshi. At least he had  _someone_ he could rely on, but the strings that connected Takeshi to the people around him... 

He wanted to cut them off, cut them off completely and heal the damage the best he could. 

But he couldn't. 

Not without risking everything and maybe even turning the timeline into a doomed one, it hadn't happened in this universe yet but it was a certain possibility. 

"Tsuna calm down, your eyes..." Whispered Enma as his eyes slowly darkened and the red was going to be noticed soon if he didn't calm down, Tsuna took a deep breath and forced himself to look away. He clenched his fists and calmed himself by feeling the pale string with tints of red from one side that was connected to him, it was Gamzee's string and it pulsed in a soothing way that helped Tsuna calm down. 

He rarely did that, using Gamzee's string to calm down since he was rarely riled up so easily like this and he preferred to have Gamzee here with him physically but he had to make do without his moirail there with him. 

Luckily Gokudera had gone to the bathroom during this event and Tsuna calmed down by the time he came back and Reborn was busy gaining more information from his informants and bugs to notice Tsuna's little episode. 

However as the class went on, Tsuna could feel Takeshi's gazes and glances and wondered if the teen wanted something from him. Probably about the things he told the other during the last time they talked, he couldn't have seen Tsuna's eyes being engulfed by his Aspect but he probably noticed and felt Tsuna's intense staring earlier on. 

They'd have to talk soon because Tsuna wanted to give Takeshi a piece of his mind and put some sense into that head of his. Get him to stop being so fake and get better friends, ones with bonds that won't hurt him. 

But unfortunately the opportunity never gave itself as things kept happening from either of them to approach each other, more so Tsuna than Takeshi who didn't seem to want to talk with Tsuna. 

Though later that afternoon Tsuna wished he had been more forward in trying to talk to Takeshi, then the following events might've never happened. Enma agrees with that wish as he cursed and held the window sill tightly with one hand and Tsuna in another who was holding Takeshi and preventing him from falling as well. 

* * *

ML: Oh this is wonderful! Tsu-chan's going to love hearing the news :D  
GA: Yes, I suspect the kids will all love to hear the good news. With everything in place we might expect things to go a bit ahead of schedule!  
GB: Hoo hoo hoo! Most certainly, and I cannot wait to meet with you all again, especially you dear Roxanne :B  
FF: MOTHER...  
DS: hehehe, iz gunna be nice to meet u 2 janey! and i get 2 see ur handsome face again johann ;)))))  
FF: HONEY!  
ST: Go for it gurl, go get your man  
ST: Also have I congratulate the both of you two for finding unironic and complete love yet? I did? Well have at it again, congratulations. Good job Jo for bagging my sister, great job Rox for bagging this hunk of a gentleman  
FF: DERECK, SIGH, ALL THREE OF YOU HONESTLY.  
DS: u love us, me esp  
FF: THAT IS TRUE  
GA: My my, do i hear wedding bells in the far distance? Say young lad, were you not planning on popping the question soon?  
GB: HOO HOO HOO~~!!!  
DS: :OOOOOPOOOO  
ML: Oh my! Johann is that true?! :D  
ST: I call ironic bridesmaid.  
FF: MOTHER YOU TOLD JACOB DIDN'T YOU  
GB: Apologies my boy but I simply cannot wait, you two are adorable and perfect for each other and I want biological grandkids and I suspect John and Rose would be very excited on the prospect of being brother and sister as well was _big brother and sister_ :BBBB  
DS: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE YESYESYESYEYSYEYSYEYSYEESSSSS  
FF: HONEY PLEASE I HAVEN'T EVEN ASKED YET. I WANTED TO WAIT WHEN WE SETTLED IN WITH NANA IN JAPAN TO ASK.  
GA: Dear me, my sincerest apologies then boyo :(  
ST: Jacob don't apologize you heard Janet, and Johann what are you waiting for? Ask the damn question and make it official, I think Rox is going to explode if you don't but then again I think she'll explode if you do.  
DS: :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
ML: :DDD  
FF: ROXANNE LALONDE, WOULD YOU GIVE ME THE HONOR OF BEING YOUR HUSBAND? I WILL RESPECT YOUR DECISION EITHER WAY  
ML: He asked! This is so cute :DDDD can I be your bridesmaid Roxy?  
DS: YES  
DS: GOGDAMN YES FUCK YES HELL YES MOTHERFUCKING HELL YES YOUR MY HSBAND IM YOUR WIFE I AM ROXY LABERT OR EGLONDE WHO CARES BUT YES  
ST: Finally. I'll ask Rose's girlfriend to make the dresses and shit, still calling to be ironic bridesmaid by the way. Sorry Nans but I called dibs  
ML: How about we both be Roxy's bridesmaids? I know there can be multiple ones :P  
GB: Hoo hoo hoo! I can hear him crying manly tears in the kitchen! Oh dear, I better soothe John's worries before he gets the wrong idea, we'll return shortly! :BBB

grandmotherlyBaker [GB]  has left the memo  
fedoraFreak [FF]  has left the memo

DS: ROSEY KNOWS OFC SHE ALWAYS KNEW THE LITTLE SEER im so proud of her ofc BUT WHY DID YOU TELL ME  
ST: To not spoil the surprise?  
DS: oh  
DS: that maks sense :P thx then rosey! also both u and nans can be my bridsmaids i dun care rn :DDD  
ST: Fine, I'm going to try and convince Dave to be the flowergirl, congrats on tyin the knot up baby mama.  
DS: :DDDDDDDD  
ML: I can't wait to tell Tsuna the great news! Everyone's going to be so happy!

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he and Enma walked along the halls of the school, throughout the day he didn't get the chance to talk to Takeshi  _at all_. 

Currently it was just the two of them, Reborn was who knows where and Hayato was busy somewhere. 

"Look Tsu, I'm sure Takeshi's fine. I mean sure his so called _friends_ are crap but he's a strong kid, sides it's only a sprained arm or something, he'll be up and hitting fast flying balls in no time." Enma said with a bit of cheer, trying to get his brother to cheer up a bit. 

Tsuna bit his lip, "I know but it's not just that and you know it. I'm worried about him, you know that feeling I told you about? I think it's supposed to happen today, something big, and I think Takeshi's it. Or at least, very involved." He admitted as they turned at a corner. 

Enma pursed his lips, "You think? It's just an injury that'll heal in time. I know usually your feelings and instincts and intuition are usually spot on but what can Yamamoto Takeshi do that'll be so big as to gain your attention? He's a fake smiling idiot, you implied it yourself." Tsuna looked away and muttered unintelligently, he didn't like people faking their happiness or emotions a lot. 

" **Yamamoto-senpai's going to commit suicide, he's on the roof!** " 

That stunned both males as students rushed past them all of a sudden, then just like that both are rushing to the roof with Tsuna giving Enma a  _look_ that has the red head pale and sheepish. 

Never tempt the universe. 

* * *

Verde frowned as he looked re-read the symptoms Reborn had told him about the Vongola Decimo's reaction to the Dying Will Bullet. 

There shouldn't have been anything wrong or anything like this, each bullet was made properly with no 'duds' whatsoever. Making the bullet itself was hard work and very dangerous if not done properly even by machine, the slightest mishap could cause the casing and the bullet to explode and damage property so he really didn't know what was going on. 

Missing pupils, different colored sclera, full body flames, fainting even when the five minutes were not spent... 

Never before has he heard of these symptoms, the chance of it being a genetical reaction was unlikely since Tsunayoshi was Iemitsu's son and of Vongola blood. Nana's blood was the same, there were no anomalies or whatever that would such a reaction to the bullet so whatever was going on, it was a mystery to even him. 

He would have to venture to Namimori and get a personal sample from the heir himself to figure it out or have Reborn send him a sample, though he would like to be there personally to see the symptoms himself. For a second he had thought that Reborn had been joking, his Dying Will Bullet malfunctioning? Or at least, working differently than it's supposed to? It was a preposterous thought! However... he knows Reborn and he knew during that phone call that the Sun was not joking at all. 

Far from it actually, his voice and tone were all business and very serious. 

At any rate, he would have to look over the bullet again before continuing on. Just to be sure that his bullets were functioning but he doubted it was his bullets that were the cause of the reaction since they were  _his_ inventions, the bullets were compatible to every human and every flame-type but as a scientist one couldn't be too careful. 

Putting down the file he looked back once again to the photo of he, Jacob and Roxanne. 

As of late Jacob has been almost missing for past a decade, showing up on random occasions to prove that he was still alive but then he would disappear to who knows where and rumors were still accumulating on what he was doing. As the owner and founder of the biggest technological and scientific company of SkaiaNet that rivalled Vongola's own tech branch, scientists everywhere were wondering on what he was up to. 

Vongola tried to keep an eye on him but since the man was so brilliant and smart he managed to stay underneath their radar and that disturbed them for a while before there was proof that the man was not involved in the same world as theirs, he was undeniably clean and no one had any proof that he delved or was part of the mafia world. 

The man was elusive and very cunning so whatever he was doing, he was doing a good job keeping it under wraps. 

As for Roxanne, it seems like she was taking a bit of a break from the scientific business to spend more time with her daughter Rose who was a near spitting imagine of the beautiful woman. Verde has never heard of a husband and just assumed that she was the outcome of a one night stand that went unprotected. 

And like Jacob, Roxanne had no part of the mafia world despite being a sharp-shooter, she was skilled in rifles and hand to hand combat and would have been an excellent hitwoman but it seemed that science was her main interest and Verde was proud of her and was glad she had no part in the same world he was in. Though he wondered if she was part of whatever Jacob was doing for the past decade, well whatever it was, it wouldn't stay secret forever as Jacob was showing up more and more the past year; more often than the past decade really!

So whatever it was, he would reveal to the world perhaps. 

Pushing aside old memories and thoughts about the two, Verde went to work, theorizing about the Dying Will Bullet and Sawada Tsunayoshi's reaction to them. 

When he found out about god tiers in the future, it changed  _everything_. But right now, his ignorance to such a thing was a hilarious concept to Jacob and Roxanne who enjoyed his rare emotional reactions in the future. 

* * *

Pushing through the crowd of students who were worriedly murmuring and trying to talk to the unresponsive Yamamoto Takeshi. Or really more like shouting at Takeshi from near the roof's doorway, it seemed that no one wanted even get  _near_ the athlete as he stood right at the edge of the roof, behind the chain fence.

 _Idiots and cowards_. 

The students were shocked to see both Tsuna and Enma pushing past them and heading straight towards Takeshi, Tsuna grabbing at the fence and gaining the baseball lover's attention.

"Takeshi what in the world are you doing?!" He nearly shrieked, worriedly looking at him and the edge and was taken back by the emotionless look he got from the injured teen. 

Enma glared at him from behind Tsuna, "Idiot! What do you think you're doing, this is stupidly idiotic even for a guy like you Yamamoto!" He hissed at him, wanting to just drag the teen through the fence and back to safety  _away_ from the edge and his death, not because it was the right thing to do but because Tsuna was so invested in this teen that he was clearly upset by the prospect of him throwing away his life. 

"Kozato-san, Sawada-san." Takeshi acknowledged dully and both ecto-brothers wanted to smack him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to kill myself." He said bluntly, an emotionless meaningless smile on his face. 

" _Why?!_ Why do you want to kill yourself?! Whatever it is it's not worth dying over!" Tsuna exclaimed, clutching at the fence to the point it bent a little by his Mangrit strength though then again, the fence was old so it could easily break...

The athlete laughed humorlessly, "Because what's the point of living if I can't fulfill my life's purpose? I can't play baseball anymore and no one really cares about me. All my 'friends' care is baseball and they're my friends and I love baseball but what's the point if I can't play it anymore? The gods have forsaken me..." He muttered bitterly and Enma wanted to just,  _claw at his face because that **is so utterly STUPID.**_

And Tsuna? Well,  _his face_ **thundered**.

" _Is. That. It?!_ " He hissed dangerously, eyes aglow with rage that had Enma staggering back a bit. "You're going to  _waste_ your life over something so  _trivially_ **stupid**  as that!?" He continued, "' _You stupid, idiotic_ **boy!** '" He roared in English, slipping between languages at the end.

Takeshi was clearly taken back at that and though he didn't understand what Tsuna said in the end he could guess pretty well and his face morphed from emotionless to anger. "Baseball is my life!" He hissed back angrily, "Without it I'm  _nothing_ and no one cares for nothing!" 

" _THEN WHAT ABOUT YOUR FATHER!?_ " Tsuna angrily retorted, eyes tinting with red before he made a decision. Swiftly he climbed over the chain link fence and landing neatly beside Takeshi with his face determined and angry, there were gasps from his move and even more gasp as Enma cursed underneath his breath but followed him and was beside Tsuna as the three males were at the very edge. Takeshi staggered, anger wavering violently like  _he didn't even think about that._

"What about TakeSushi?! Your dad would be **_devastated_** by your death, he  _cares_ about  _you_ and don't say he'd get over it because  _he won't!_ " Tsuna yelled, "A good parent will  _never_ get over their children's death and your dad is one of the best fathers to ever exist,  _don't you **dare** do that to him Yamamoto Takeshi_." He's tapped into his inner parental side, possibly coming from the fact he had adopted a son or the fact his counterpart was a father himself. 

"I-I..." Stammered the other as he stared into Tsuna's angered and orange red eyes and behind him Enma's eyes tinted purple slightly as Tsuna's anger radiated from him. 

Tsuna huffed angrily, "Baseball isn't everything," he told him quietly reminding him on what he said the last time they talked, "It's not  _everything_ and it doesn't define your being because it's a sport, a sport I know you love Takeshi but it doesn't mean or justify the act of  _committing suicide_. Baseball isn't worth dying over nor is it worth  _leaving your father heartbroken and alone wondering what he did wrong to lose his son when he already lost his wife_." 

Takeshi's face darkened at the mention of his mother, or rather the lack of but then it morphed to realization and understanding to what Tsuna said to him. Guilt wracked his body as he thought back to his dad... 

Takeshi took a deep breath before nodding and taking a step forward.

"Tsuna, I--!!" 

 _The fence broke_. 

The rusted chain link fence that they were holding on to broke and Takeshi's balance was sent askew leading him over the edge as he stumbled, gasps and screams of horror were heard as Takeshi fell with wide-surprised eyes. 

" _Takeshi!_ " 

" _Oh fuck-TSUNA!_ " 

Both Blood and Rage Players shouted as Tsuna jumped after Takeshi without a second thought, Enma following the second he realized what Tsuna was doing.  _At this rate they were **all**  going to die_, permanently too with Tsuna jumping to save Takeshi  _without his god tier clothing_ and Enma doing the damned same thing, pretty Heroic one might say. 

They could've changed instantly to their God Tier clothing but with what was happening at such a fast pace the thought slipped both their minds as they fell. 

But both weren't going to die. Like hell Enma was going to let them.

Tsuna grabbed unto Takeshi's good arm as Enma grabbed on to him, "HOLD ON!" Tsuna shouted briefly as they fell. 

It happened so fast, one moment they were falling and the next. 

**_BAM_ **

Takeshi yelped painfully as his body slammed against the school's wall while Tsuna grunted. 

Takeshi looked up with wide eyes as he sees  _Enma_ latching on towards a window sill,  _with one hand_ as the other was occupied in gripping at Tsuna's other hand tightly. 

A normal person couldn't have done what Enma was doing, and in normal circumstances  _especially_ Enma as he  _was_ physically weak. His hand should be _broken_ for such an attempt, they should all be dead by the impact of the ground but  _here was Kozato motherfucking Enma_ holding on to the edge of the window sill with _one_ hand all the while with the weight of two people hanging off of him. 

Enma gritted his teeth before utilizing his Rage, his eyes turned purple as he lets out a shout and  _pulled_ himself and the two others with him through the thankfully open window. Thank gog for trained Mangrit and Rage powers. 

He pulled himself inside before tugging and pulling Tsuna inside who helped Takeshi, all three panting as adrenaline coursed through them. 

Outside and hidden somewhere Reborn raised an interested brow before furrowing it, disappointment licked his mind for a bit as Leon transformed from his gun state back towards a chameleon but the feeling only lasted a bit as he caught a glimpse of purple coming off from Enma. 

Was he a Cloud flame user? 

" _Never_ do that again." Enma stressed, eyes going back to bright red, he aimed his statement towards both but mainly towards Tsuna. 

Tsuna laughed breathlessly, "Knew you would catch me En." He said with a fond grateful smile while Enma shook his head and glared at his sibling.

Takeshi could only watch the two exchange retorts and mock barbs from his place on the floor, cradling his injured arm as pain throbbed his body from both the impact with the wall but he ignored it in favor of looking at both Enma and Tsuna as they laughed off their near-death with a sense of familiarity and felt something in his chest tingle. 

* * *

"Hahaha! Thanks for having me Nana-san! Your food is really delicious!" Takeshi laughed as Nana smiled brightly at him, across his seat sat Hayato who growled at him. 

Tsuna could only wonder how long it would take for Hayato to loose his cool and snap at Takeshi, Enma didn't give a shit as he enjoyed Nana's cooking while Reborn was suspiciously and strangely not around for dinner. 

Even though it happened once and  _now_ twice, Tsuna's got the distinct feeling he gained a new friend in the form of one Yamamoto Takeshi. Strange and weird but at least his smile was genuine now. 

Nana laughed, "Call me Mama Takeshi-kun, everyone does!" She insisted before turning to Tsuna who was taking a long sip of water, inwardly smirking she puts on a megawatt smile and sends it his way. "Tsu-kun! Did you know Joe and Roxy are getting married soon? They're going to have the wedding here in Japan!" She cheered. 

_Ppfffbbbhhhtttt!!!_

Tsuna coughed violently after his spit take, Enma ignored the fact he was the victim of said spit take as he choked briefly on his food. Both Takeshi and Hayato looked on with confusion as both coughed before turning to Nana with sparkles and wide eyes.

" _Really!??!_ " 

* * *

On a planet, far from Earth...

"Motherfucker says **_WHAT_**." 

"Your erm, descendant is... missing... along with about... 11 other.... juveniles... as well?" 

"Don't just fucking stand there bitch,  _go motherfucking LOOK FOR HIM_. And the other fucks too."

"Y-Yes... sir!" 

Purple eyes watched the low-life scramble away before turning back to his work, but his mind was was thinking of the juvenile that was supposed to be his descendant. A rumble comes from his chest as he thinks of taking a mini-him underneath his wing, he finally had a descendant! And a good one at that, much potential was inside the wiggler. 

But he growls as he remembers that his descendant was supposedly _missing_ , and he suspected about the 11 other juveniles that were missing as well... 

He'd find the wriggler, and maybe the others as well. He wanted his descendant, and what the Grand Highblood wants is what the Grand Highblood gets. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY DONE, SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT EVERYONE D:


	10. Dimensional Intermission II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter focusing on the Alphaverse! 
> 
> Also totally shipping CrockerDad with Alpha Tsuna. It just seems right to me.

* * *

Yoshi grimaced as he stared at the envelope in front of him, he had gone to pick up mail from his original home. He didn't really want to go through the trouble of changing his mailing adress to the mansion in case there was anything suspicious in the mail, he had learned quickly in the other timeline as he had been targeted by the Batterwitch after Rosanna and D began their subtle and secret campaign against her and even more so after their deaths and his rebellion was in full swing. 

Plus he didn't mind going back to the house ocassionally to make sure his plants and little garden was okay, he still loved the house as it had been full of wonderous memories from the past and he refused to put it up for sale. He already lost the house and his daughter before, he wasn't keen on losing both again. 

Though if losing the house meant keeping his daughter safe, make no mistake he would destroy the home himself to do so but point was; he had returned to retrieve mail from his mail box after watering the garden and cleaning the place up a bit to find a letter mailed to him by... Iemitsu. 

That was right, he was back in the past as Sawada Tsunayoshi, husband to Sawada Iemitsu. He hadn't divorced the man yet, at least not properly as he had taken to call himself as Fukuyo Tsunayoshi, and in the eyes of Iemitsu he was the wife-husband that loved him dearly and was a slightly ditzy klutz. 

He needed to do something about that, he felt no love for the blonde man. Not anymore, and he even began to doubt that he was ever truly in love with the other in the first place. He had been stressed, taking in an infant when he was a newly adult and planning for a rebellion that was set to come and he was to be leader when back then he was really weak, naive and an actual klutz. 

He had been a young, hormonal stressed adult when Iemitsu came into his life all charming and kind, even though Iemitsu had mistaken him as a woman at the start; he continued even when Yoshi corrected him and told the other he was a man. The blonde hitman didn't care for gender preferences and declared himself in love with Yoshi and... it started from there he guessed. 

But now... He just didn't love the man as a lover anymore. If anything he was just a possibly close acquaintance, not even friend because of his experience in the other timeline. The timeline where he found out Iemitsu worked for Vongola and Vongola had been taken over by the Baroness herself, Iemitsu had changed and had tried to kill him and even though he was probably in the control of the Baroness he had... said things that were hurtful to him and he had nobody there to comfort him. 

And the comfort he had recieved later had been too late, he simply felt no more love for the man. 

Though he would lie if he didn't really care for him. 

"Papa? What's wrong?" He turned to his daughter, who looked at him in concern as he had been too in his thoughts to notice his Intuition telling him someone was there. His Intuition was mostly relaxed these days as he was no longer in danger on a daily basis. So if he got lost deeply into his thoughts, his intuition could slip if the intention did not cause harm, like his daughter walking up to him in concern as one example. 

Yoshi smiled at Nanako reassuringly, "I'm fine honey, no need to worry." She did not seem convinced and aimed a stern look at her father that had Yoshi chuckling in fond defeat. 

"I am fine Nana-chan, and it really is nothing to worry about... It's just another letter from Iemitsu." From that, Nanako curled her nose in distaste. She never did like Iemitsu, even before and more so when much more... darker things were revealed about the blonde that used to be her 'Daddy'. 

The man was hardly a father, that was reserved for her Papa and Jones Crocker who were both the perfect models for fathers everywhere. (As well as perfect for each other, it was cute seeing the older male being absolutely smitten with her own oblivious father. Don't worry Mr. Crocker, just hang in there and win her papa's heart!)

Nanako did not see Sawada Iemitsu as a father, ever since she noticed on how she had two dads in reality but only had one dad there for her all her life. She didn't mind that she had two fathers (she herself was gay remember?), the discrimination about that was always ignored and those who were close to Yoshi and her always defended them against that. It was the fact she only had one father in her life that made her against Iemitsu, he was never there except for the rare and very short times he visited.

He was never there to comfort her papa when he was stressed and depressed. He was never there to lift Nanako up like her papa. He was never there when papa was going through a hard and lonely time of his life. He wasn't even there after Nanako had gotten into the game. 

His visits were rare and short and even though they somewhat made her papa happier, he was always sad when the visit was over. So, all in all, Iemitsu could get fatally injured and Nanako wouldn't bother to care. Heck, it was most likely her fatally injuring the blonde for the life he's inadvertedly made for her papa!

Nanako shook her head and focused on Yoshi who was looking at the letter and was biting his lower lip. "What's it say?"

"What's what say?"

Both Fukuyo's turned to see Roxy, Jane, and their guardians behind them. 

Yoshi smiled, "Ah, Good morning Roxy, Rose, Jane, Jones." The four gave a returning smile and gave their own greetings, with Jones fumbling a bit much to the amusement of the females present. 

Jane noticed the letter in Yoshi's hand and inquired, "A letter? Who's it from?" 

"It's from Iemitsu." Nanako said with a frown, one that was mirrored by the others. 

They too, did not like Iemitsu. Rosanna had always disapproved of him from the moment Yoshi met the man but she had been busy and Yoshi had seemed so happy back then, it had clearly been a mistake to let the two marry but unfortunately, that could not be changed and what's done was done. 

"Well? What does it say? What does Mister Idiot-who-never-stays-for-family?" Roxy asked, causing Yoshi to flinch but sighed. He didn't want to argue about Iemitsu right now, especially not with Roxy and the others, it was best to just let that slide for another day. 

"He's concerned because I really replied to his last letter and I haven't been sending him as of late." Yoshi admitted, looking down to the letter, "I was too focused on everything else to send letters to be honest, with everything that's been happening, it slipped my mind. He also mentions on 'trying' to visit sometime soon... but I doubt it." He said, unable to to keep the bitter and sad tone out of his voice. 

Time and time again the blonde would promise to come. He rarely kept that promise. 

Jones frowned at Yoshi's reserved and bitter tone and for the first time in months, he felt truly angry. Months ago, he had been angry with stern fatherly protection at what happened to the children and this time, he was angry at Sawada Iemitsu. 

He did not deserve someone as kind as Tsunayoshi, nor a great daughter like Nanako. He was a bad father and he had an urge to give Iemitsu a possibly ungentlemanly punch to the face and lecturing. Though privately he thought this as a boon as he wished to be with Yoshi, he would be a much better husband to him than Iemitsu and a better father as well of course. 

Nanako was already practically his daughter, the same goes for the other children as well. (Yes, even the alien children. It doesn't matter if mentally they were mature beyond their years, they were still children physically and they most certainly acted like it as well.) 

At any rate, should Iemitsu even dare to show up; he would have to go through the crowd of protective friends and family to reach Tsunayoshi. 

Yoshi blinked as Roxy plucked the letter out of his hands and crumpled it, "Bah! Who cares about that jerk? Ya got us Papa Tsu, don't be sad over him!" She cheered, hugging the older male who smiled softly and hugged her back. 

Jane smiled, "She's right, you don't have to be sad any more. You're with us Papa, and don't think we're gonna let you go!" She laughed and joined the hug, Nanako giggled before joining in as well. Rosanna smiled softly and ruffled Yoshi's hair fondly as Jones gave Yoshi a reassuring smile. 

Yoshi felt better as he hugged the three girls, they were right. He had no reason to be sad over Iemitsu, and though he wished they were a bit more kinder towards the blonde man (a little bit, but not really in all honesty) he found himself forgetting the blonde as Roxy and Nanako began to babble his ear off on what happened while he was out. 

He never noticed Roxy giving the crumpled letter to Rosanna and Jones but did notice Jane's little attempt to prank him again, only to fail and they all shared a good laugh. 

Though Rosanna and Jones shared a look, the letter still on their minds as they planned for their future. 

They wouldn't let a blonde idiot like Iemitsu take away or hurt their Yoshi, not anymore. 

* * *

Nanako hummed excitedly as she awaited in the classroom, after a few months she was finally back in school. She paid no attention to the murmurs about her as she restrained herself from leaping into the air with joy. 

When her friends arrived in Japan, her papa got permission from the school to pull her out for a few months to move into a new and better place as well as for some 'problems' that were familial in nature. The school did it without a fuss but there were rumors circulating about her now that she was back from the months of her absence. 

Those months were used to make sure everyone was moving in alright, from her friends and their families and the trolls who quickly appeared just a couple of weeks after they moved into the mansion. 

In Namimori Middle, she was known as 'Ditzy-Nana' or 'Dame-Nana'. Her grades were average and a little below at best, she didn't really care for that as she was too busy with her friends and preparing for the game all her life and as long as Nanako didn't make trouble at school or completely fail her grade Yoshi let her be as he too had been busy with preparing for the future. 

When the game was over Nanako had a hard time in school as she had been so used to being only surrounded by her friends in the game for months on end and her grades took a hit but they got better as she soon got in contact with Jane and the others. And when they had agreed to move to Japan with Nanako and Yoshi she had been ecstatic, begging her father to pull her out of school to help prepare for everything. To which he did with no problem as he was just as excited and glad as she was. 

Though soon enough, the adults had decided that enough was enough and just had them going to school. Even though they didn't really need to but there wasn't much else to do and the kids had been curious towards the Japanese schooling system, the trolls had completed their disguises and could now walk freely in their human disguises and immediately jumped on the train when they heard that Nanako and the others would be going back to school. 

Porrim even more so as it would give her more time to spend with Nanako outside the house. 

Nanako smiled fondly at her matesprit, or girlfriend, she didn't care for the labels but drifted towards matesprit often. She was just so _in love_ with the jade-blooded troll. 

They had met in the dreambubbles a little after the game after her dreamself had been assassinated by the archagent Jack Noir, who became Lord Jack later on. She had met Porrim first, and though their first meeting had been a little rocky at the start they had grown closer as the days passed by. 

At first it seemed that they were pale for each other as Nanako informed Porrim about her old crush on Jane, yes she had a crush on Jane who was very sorry at the end but it was no problem since she got over her and ended up with Porrim in the end, and Porrim bemoaned to her about her other teammates. Slowly though, they ended up as matesprits as they grew closer and closer. 

They were both so in love and red for each other, Nanako had to hide her giggle and blush as she though back to the date they had went in the game. Porrim took her to a memory on her old planet during the game, The Land of Sunsets and Meadows. LOSAM was a beautiful place, and their date on the planet was a thing to remember... 

"Haha, Ohayo Nana-san! It's been a while huh? Welcome back! Ano, where's Mami-san though?" Nanako blinked as she was broken out of her thoughts by one student, Asari Ugetsu. 

He was the school's top musician, he loved music and did kendo as well as he was the kendo captain. Nanako liked Asari, he wasn't like the others and was genuinely kind to her, though at the cost of basically making her a pariah towards his fan girls though. She could already feel the multiple jealous glares of the fangirls within her homeroom.

She didn't even like him that way and she had a girlfriend! She had no interest in boys, not the traditional interest anyway but they didn't know that did they? Well, knowing Porrim, they'd know soon enough. 

And as for Mami, she was still quite busy herself and was actually coming back to school either tomorrow or the next day.

"Ahaha, ohayo Asari-san. Yes, it has been a while and it's nice to be back. Mami-chan is sick right now with a cold but hopefully she'll be back tomorrow." Nanako lied politely, paying no heed towards the malicious glares of the fangirls that was aimed at her back. Asari looked understanding and was about to say something when their teacher came in, soon everyone was back at their seats and keeping quiet as the teacher looked at them sternly. 

"Alright everyone, we have some new transfer students joining our class, please give them a warm welcome. You may come in now!" Nanako thought the teacher was a bit condescending but ignored it as the classroom door opened and she grinned widely at the people who came in wearing the Namimori Middle uniforms. 

In came Dirk Strider, Jane Crocker as well as Damara Megido, Mituna Captor and of course, Porrim Maryam all in the school's uniform with some personal changes to it and the trolls in their human disguises. The rest were most likely in other classes.

Here, the whispers of the other students start as they marvel at her friends and she has to bite her lip from bursting into a fit of giggles. 

"Oh my god..."  
"They're so hot!"   
"Wow, look at her."  
"He's so cool looking!"  
"She's hot."

Frankly, Nanako didn't mind the boys (and some secretive girls) looking over Porrim like that but she felt so smug knowing that they weren't worth her time because  _that girl, that girl is HERS and none of them will ever have her_. Porrim smiled seductively with Damara and Nanako wants to kiss Porrim's face off and giggle with Damara at the whispers of her classmates. 

"Please introduce yourselves."

Dirk cooly went first, hands in his pockets and keeping a stoic mask and Nanako is having a hard time not to giggle at him because she  _knows_ inwardly he's bouncing up and down because this is his chance to do be an anime characters in a Japanese school. 

"I am Strider Dirk, please take care of me." He says, 'boredly' and withholding his smirk and internal joyful scream as the girls of the room whispered loudly while the boys muttered. Success in his books. 

Jane went up next, smiling sweetly at them. "My name's Crocker Jane, a pleasure to meet you all. Please take care of me and my friends." She bowed and did a little curtsy, Jane was such a public sweetheart, though knowing her she would become fierce when she hears about Nanako's little school problems. 

Mituna went next, smiling widely and excitedly, bouncing on one foot to another in place. "I'm Captor Mituna! Nice to meet'cha!" He cheered, giving the class a cute smile. Nanako had to roll her eyes at the innocent facade that Mituna was setting up for himself, after the game it seems that Mituna had regained his psionics as well as his sane mind much to the relief of everyone but honestly he was being such a little devil with his tricks and such. 

Damata went next, smiling seductively at the boys and girls as she puts a hand on her hip, "Megido Damara. Very nice to meet you." She said, subtly showing teeth secretly smiling evilly at everyone. She was going to cause chaos, Nanako just knew it and she prays that Jake would keep her in line. 

Porrim went last and Nanako sat up straighter, a hidden smile behind her hands as she looked at her matesprit who very much looked like a female delinquent with her piercings and proudly showing off the tattoos she had put on her human disguise that matched exactly her old tattoos. She smiled just as seductively like Damara and even teasingly swayed her hips as she introduced herself, "And I am Maryam Porrim, an absolute  _pleasure_ to meet you all, I hope we'll all get along." She practically purred and Nanako once again felt smug as the class was taken back at them all. 

This year was going to be so much fun. Though it was a shame that Mami was too busy with Adelheid to be here today, hopefully she would go to school tomorrow. 

* * *

"Alright, you five may now sit down. Sit anywhere you like." 

Porrim and the others smiled as they made their way through the classroom, inwardly she grinned at the looks they all got and the secretive smile she recieved from her dearest Nanako who was making an effort in trying not to laugh. 

"Ah! Nanako, so nice to see you!" Jane cheered, stepping up to Nanako who smiled at Jane. Shocked whispers were instantly there and Porrim resisted going full on rainbow drinker mode at the degrading whispers about her beloved. 

"Sup Nanako-chan." Dirk greeted easily as they all gathered around Nanako, Dirk even going as far as to ruffle Nanako's hair much to her displeasure. 

"Diirk! Stop doing that!" She whined as Dirk smirked back at her, though he frowned as he noticed that some girls were already glaring at Nanako, surely he didn't have a fan club already? That was a bit too fast, he just got here. Or did they have a personal ridiculous grudge on Nanako he thought to himself as he ignored the girls for now. 

"Nans, Nans, Mami isn't here so can you give us a tour of the school?" Mituna asked excitedly, as the students whispered even louder at the mention of the other 'dame' student. Subtly Mituna used his psionics so briefly, to make it seem that a few of the louder students 'accidentally' bit their tongues. 

Damara smiled as she patted Nanako's shoulder, "Good Nanako, show us around yeah?" using her own psychic abilities to tie a few shoes together for later. 

Porrim hit the final head as she kissed Nanako's cheek, with the kiss being a little too close to her lips for the others in the room besides the winners of the game, "Nanako darling, have I told you how absolute stunning you look in that uniform? But then again, but the again, you look stunning in whatever you look." ' _Especially lingerie~~_ ' the jade thought to herself with a purr, remembering the ending of their last date before the game ended. 

Shame that they would have to wait for a couple more years before they could do that again, it'd be worth it though.

Nanako laughed and kissed her cheek, "Why thank you Porrim." 

When her classmates were getting too rowdy, their teacher snapped and told everyone to sit down, shut up and pay attention. Somehow, Jane and the others ended up sitting around Nanako much to the shock of the classmates as after class the 6 of them left the classroom in high spirits. 

Asari watched with bewildered eyes but was glad that Nanako had a bunch of good friends, no matter how weird they seemed to be. Though, he was a little jealous, at the new students or Nanako, he didn't know but he wanted to be there like Nanako; surrounded by friends and freely laughing and smiling like that, or be friends with the girl who seemed to be so lonely from the beginning. 

* * *

"Well today's certainly an experience!" Jake laughed as they all gathered on the roof, eating lunch with the homemade bentos that Jane, Nanako, Jones and Yoshi put together. 

Roxy grinned as she shared her shrimp with Meenah who nonchalantly stole rice from Kankri who sputtered at her angrily. "Yeah but it was fun! First day here and I stumped  _3_ teachers with my mad intellectualness." She cackled. 

Dirk smirked, "I stunned 4 and was hailed prodigy by our science sensei." He tossed back and rolled his eyes fondly at the blatant shout of 'Nerd!' by both Meenah and Roxy. 

Nanako giggled from her place beside Porrim, "Well, I hope everyone stayed well behaved. It would be bad if anyone got a detention just the first day here." She cheered, aiming a look at Meenah, Mituna, Kurloz, Latula, Damara and even Porrim. 

Kurloz wiggled his eyebrows at her as he signed, stitched mouth hidden by the medical mask he wore. " _Ya'll got nothing to fear bitchsis, we're all up and behaving today._ " 

Nanako raised a brow, "And tomorrow as well as the following week?" At Kurloz's shrug she sighed but didn't bother hiding her small smile. 

"Honestly..." 

Jane giggled, "Well, at least we're all together. Didn't you say there was this scary prefect that usually hangs out on the roof?" Nanako blinked and noddded. 

"I think he's patroling now so we're fine." 

Not even 5 minutes later, they were all scrambling out of the roof as a pissed Alaude appeared out of nowhere. 

" _For crowding I will cuff you all to death!_ " 

"Dude! So unradical!" Latula bellowed as she dodged Alaude and dragged Cronus, Kankri and Mituna with her down the steps. 

Rufioh, Horrus, Meulin and Kurloz disappeared during the chaos as Horrus used his Void Powers to get them out of there. Roxy did the same with Meenah, Dirk, Jake and Jane while also managing to get Aranea. Damara, Porrim and Nanako distracted Alaude before disappearing themselves down the steps with Nanako and Damara managing to stun the blonde with a good kick to the head.

"Wao..." said one Alaude as he stared down the steps of where the crowding herbivores had escaped to, or rather, where most of the them escaped to. He has no idea where the others disappeared, but they managed to flee from him which made him torn from being slightly impressed to downright annoyed. 

Not to mention that fluffy haired female herbivore that usually kept her head down,  _she kicked his head_. Along with that red eyed woman, who seemed eager to fight only to back down at the fluffy one's orders. 

He narrowed his eyes before turning and going to his usual spot, but paused as he recalled that the herbivores had been spending lunch here but found the place to be spotless even though he had ambushed them just as they were eating their bento and yet... there was nothing on the roof. 

Ah, the perks of keeping your sylladex in a sylladex-less world. 

* * *

"Yoshi."

"Yes D?"

"I love you."

"I know D."

"No, seriously I do, you are the  _best_ little brother I could ever have."

"I think that's reserved for Dirk D."

"Nah, Dirk'll understand."

"I just made you apple pie."

" _THE best apple pie to EXIST EVER Yoshi._ I love you." 

"D, I wasn't the only one to make that pie, Jones helped me remember?"

"Speaking of Jones, hey man, can I talk to ya for a bit?"

Jones blinked as he set aside the now empty pie-tin as he had put the leftovers in the fridge for the others before D could consume the whole pie. He looked at the Strider man before nodding, excusing them both from Yoshi who lets them slip away as he went to wash the utensils they used in the baking process. 

Baking with Yoshi was,  _amazing_. Baking with his daughter was amazing as well but Yoshi was so full of life, asking questions, talking easily and  _adorably handsome in an apron_. They had nearly missed the time to pull the pie out with their conversation as they awaited for the pie to finish, and while the pie cooled down, D had strode in and zoned on the pie instantly. 

When Yoshi revealed it was apple pie, D practically begged to have the first slice, well the  _whole_ pie in reality but they wanted the others to taste the pie as well! 

It was Yoshi's first time to bake an apple pie, or a pie in general and Jones was ecstatic to teach him, he was a fast learner and the pie had been perfect with them working together and it still would have been perfect even is Jones hadn't helped Tsunayoshi as much as he did. 

By gog was he in love with this man. 

"What is it David?" Jones asked as the Strider pulled them into a different room that was empty. 

D sent him a look but didn't say anything about the name, "I want to talk to you about Tsunayoshi."

Oh.

Well, bollucks. 

* * *

Jones left the room and returned to Yoshi a pale but determinedly happy man. 

D had been thorough with his... talk but all in all approved his future attempts to court the brunette and Jones couldn't be happier. 

"Ah! Jones! What did Dave talk to you about?" Yoshi asked happily only to frown in concern at his pale face. "Are you okay Jones?"

Jones smiled and color came back to his face quickly, "Never better Yoshi, at any rate, David only wanted to talk business with me it was nothing bad I assure you." He says as he began to offer help with the dishes with Yoshi politely declining with a laugh. 

At the laugh, Jones was determined and worked up the courage to ask. 

"E-erm. Tsunayoshi..." Yoshi blinked at the use of his full name and turned all of his attention to Jones who flushed a bit at the attention. "Would you, perhaps, like to um, get some dinner with me sometime? Just the two of us?" He asked. 

Yoshi blinked, "I, oh..  _oh_." His eyes sparked in realization and he flushed, stammering a bit on the spot before taking a deep breath and gave the other a meaningful smile, "I'd love to Jones."

Jones' eyes widened before he beamed, he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by a symphony of squeals and sounds. 

Both males turned to see their daughters and the others standing at the kitchen doorway, Nanako, Jane, Roxy, Meulin had stars in their eyes as they squealed happily, Rosanna had a smile on her face while Johnathan laughed loudly. Everyone seemed to be happy for them.

Yoshi and Jones blushed profusely as they gathered in the kitchen and congratulated them both, it was utterly ridiculous! They haven't even gone on their first date yet! And yet... 

"There's applie pie in the fridge! Dibs on first slice!" D yelled out, pulling the pie out of the fridge. 

"D! You already had the 'first slice'! Let someone else have it!" Jones protested, trying to get the pie from D's hand. 

The kitchen is lively as ever as they all gathered there to enjoy Yoshi's pie, later on Mami and Adelheid finally appear and both pout as they were too late for the pie only to cheer as Yoshi had reserved a slice for the both of them. 

Chaotic as it was here in their shared mansion, and a possible new husband on the horizon for Yoshi even though his old one may or may not be coming (probably not to be honest), Yoshi finds that he wouldn't change a thing. 

* * *

In Italy... 

"Nono! I would like a brief vacation please, just to make sure Skull gets there alrigh- _OW!_ " 

"Idiot-Iemitsu, you're using me as an excuse to see your, what was it again? 'Adorably handsome husband and cute daughter'." 

"Maa, maa, Skull-senpai I think you're being cold to Iemitsu again, kora."

"Shut up Collonello, now go away before I kick you through the wall like I did with Reborn earlier."

"So cruel, kora!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY ANOTHER UPDATE!  
> Well, that's that! I hope you enjoyed, and yes, things are very different here in the Alphaverse and I'm finally setting both CrockerDad and Alpha Tsuna! Yess. 
> 
> At any rate, see you next time, hopefully soon!


	11. Dimensional Intermission III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, I really wanted to do another Dimensional Intermission with the Alphaverse. I wanted more Yoshi/Crockerdad, forgive me :P
> 
> That and I couldn't actually wait another four chapters for the next one when I have so much to say on what's different in the Alphaverse!!
> 
> Now as what is obvious and was stated before, what's different in the Alphaverse goes as follows: 
> 
> -Post-scratch Tsunayoshi is raising Post-scratch Nanako  
> -The First Guardians and the Tenth Guardians Generations have switched  
> -Post-scratch Mami is alive in this verse and is raised by Adelheid, Enma is _dead_  
>  -The Arcobelano are the same people, yet different
> 
> This chapter will be focusing more on the Arcobelano to be honest because its so fun to twist this to another level X]
> 
>  
> 
> _And you'd be surprised in what twists and changes I thought of and can put in the Alphaverse to mirror the Betaverse_
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

* * *

Jones felt like he was flying freely in the sky as he cooked breakfast the next morning despite the fact he didn't get a wink of sleep last night. 

He was smiling so wide his cheeks were starting to ache and at the moment he was too happy to acknowledge the pointed giggles coming from his daughter and her friends. 

_He had a date with Yoshi scheduled soon._

After yesterday's pie event, Yoshi and he talked in private to discuss the dinner date that Jones had offered to Yoshi. The entire time Jones couldn't keep a straight and calm face, stammering and flushing red, awed as Yoshi stammered and blushed  _for him_ as well. 

Though, half-way they both calmed down enough to actually make plans and progress. It was decided that they'd have dinner soon over the weekend, when they were both not busy and had a clear evening. At the end of the planning, Jones had nearly melted into a puddle as Yoshi kissed his cheek goodbye, leaving in a flustered rush; his daughter found him not to long after, smiling like near-lunatic and was giggling and teasing him as she helped him back into his room. 

Mami snickered as CrockerDad practically floated about in the kitchen, making a  _lot_ of food for two kids. Though knowing the others, they'd be there soon so he wasn't wasting any food. "He's on cloud nine, I don't think he can even hear us." Mami told Jane, accepting the plate of breakfast from the overly elated man. 

Jane giggled, "I know!" She whispered back, watching her father hum and smile like there was no tomorrow. "It's adorable." 

"What's adorable?" 

Both girls looked back to see Dirk, Jake and Roxy.

Mami grinned and pointed at Jones who came back with more plates of breakfast, setting it on the table. "That. That is adorable."

Roxy bursts into a fit of giggles, Jake couldn't hold his laughter while Dirk smirked in amusement. "Good golly, he certainly looks happy this fine morning!" Jake laughs, sitting down beside Mami. 

Dirk and Roxy sat beside Jane and the five of them watched Jones dish out more plates of breakfast all on his own. 

"Well considering that Papa has accepted his date and kissed his cheek last night, I think he has a very good reason to be happy today." Jane replied slyly, laughing soundly at the gaping looks she recieved from her four friends. "It's true! I found him in one of the rooms, on the floor, red as cherry pie and smiling like, well, a man madly in love! Why, I had to help him into his room and he wouldn't stop smiling, it was so cute." 

They jolted as suddenly they hear Nanako as she sits besides Jake, "Well, that explains why I found Papa in his room last night blushing heavily and squealing softly muttering 'I can't believe I did that'." She said cheerfully, "This is so adorable I almost can't take it!" The six players laughed. 

Roxy hummed as she ate her breakfast, relishing at how delicious it tasted; even more so than usual! "Well good job for mister C, like a  _really_ good job. Both for the  _d-lish-ous_ b-fast AND baggin' Papa-Tsu's cute self." 

Nanako laughs loudly, "Roxy!" She mock scolded.

Mami snickered as she sees just who was coming in next, "Shh, shh! Look!" She pointed out as a tired-but happy looking Yoshi stumbled into the room with Johnathan and Jaiden behind him, he looked exasperated but cheerfuly and both elders behind him looked mischievously happy. They were probably teasing Yoshi just as the rest had done yesterday. 

"Morning Papa." Nanako greeted loudly, standing up to give Yoshi a kiss to the cheek. 

"Morning Papa-Tsu."   
"Good morning Papa Yoshi."  
"Morning Paps Yosh."  
"A fine morning Papa-Tsu."  
"Morning Papa Tsuna."

They grinned as they heard movement in the kitchen and see Jones peeking his head out, Yoshi sees him and both adult men flushed deep red as their eyes made contact with each other. They blushed even deeper as the people in the room laughed and cooed at them. 

"Kids! John, _Jade!_ " Yoshi cried out in embarrassment as Jaiden made a pointed and clear wiggle of eyebrows. 

Jones hid his face into warm oven mitts as Johnathan quickly was by his side and patting his shoulder, laughing good-naturedly as well, " _Father!_ " 

Both men made a noise as Jaiden and Johnathan pushed them closer to each other, Yoshi squeaked as he was pushed into Jones' chest, Jones preventing him from falling unto his face, "Jaiden!" He wailed but stopped as he realized who he was clinging to as support. "Oh, I'm sorry Jones!" Yoshi sputtered, jumping to stand properly. 

Jones smiled reassuringly, "No no, it's alright." 

Yoshi took a deep breath and beamed a smiled at him, "Good morning Jones." 

Jones' heart skipped a beat, "Good morning Yoshi." 

"This is so cute I think I might puke." Mami whispered to Jane who prompted shushed her. 

Yoshi coughed, cheeks red with color, "I, um, let me help with breakfast." 

"Oh no! It's fine, why don't you take a seat and eat? I insist." Jones said, motioning and interally sweatdropping at the practical  _feast_ he had put out that morning, "I... perhaps I made too much actually." He murmured, wondering how far he had been to forget he had made an entire batch of  _blueberry muffins_ and set them up quite beautifully on the table. 

The brunette laughed, "No, I think you made enough for everyone! Perhaps even some left overs," He chuckled, ignoring the intense and amused looks from Rosanna and D,  _when did you two come in_ , "Alright, but I'll be helping out in the dishes you hear me mister? Now come join us, if you haven't eaten that is." Yoshi said quickly, just now realizing on how much he cared and unknowingly fell for the baking father before him and impossibly flushed a deeper shade of red. 

"Well this is a lovely sight to see in a morning." Rosanna whispered to the teens who stifled their laughs and chuckles. 

D snatched a muffin, watching over Yoshi and Jones and said to both Johnathan and Jaiden, "I am so glad I gave Jones permission and a push, this is hilarious. Also, great muffin." He complimented, taking a bite as both Post-scratch iterations of John and Jade grinned at him. 

Jones smiled, "Well, thinking about it all I had this morning was cup of coffee so I  _am_ famished." He admitted sheepishly, tugging off the apron and oven mitts, putting them in his wallet modus sylladex and let Yoshi drag him to the table. 

That morning was both embarrassing for both fathers but they were happy as they dined with their families, soon enough the others joined them and the morning got even louder. 

And it got even  _more_ louder when Yoshi grew some courage and kissed Jones on the cheek once more, freezing the man in place as Yoshi quickly collected the dishes from him and escaped into the kitchen, Jones again, melted into a puddle and didn't care when the others teased him relentlessly at him. 

Yoshi laughed breathlessly as he began to clean the dishes, heart pounding from his brave little stunt; he hasn't felt this way in ages! Why, he doubts he even felt like this when he met Iemit--

**_Crack_ **

He jumped as the mug slipped from his hands and cracked loudly on the counter. 

He looked around but saw no one, the noise in the dining room still going on loudly as he hears young Muelin's voice of, "MOGE! THIS SHIP IS UTTERLY PURRFECT~! _"_

He smiles weakly, and sighs in relief before frowning as he picked up the cracked mug. 

Iemitsu... 

His heart thudded painfully as he remembered the blonde man, he bit his lip. 

"Oh Tsuna, what are you getting yourself into?" Yoshi whispered to himself, "You love Jones, you know you do, but what about Iemitsu?" He whispered out loud, unknowing of the silent eavesdropper that was listening closely to him. 

"You don't love him like that any more, not any more but... you don't hate him, it's unfair to Iemitsu if you just, without an explanation divorced him and love another man, right?" 

Rosanna sighed as she listened to Yoshi's whispers of sadness, having followed the brunette to offer help seeing as Jones was too busy taking form of a man-made puddle of affection. Which was almost disgustingly cute by the by, and she was reluctant to admit that such cuteness had her following after Yoshi in an attempt to escape such cutesy atmosphere. 

Though she was glad she followed after Yoshi now, listening to him thinking out loud to the predicament that she had thought of in advance ever since she found out about Jones' infatuation and love for her little brother in all but blood. 

The predicament being Sawada Iemitsu. 

The man was a strained topic among them all, even the trolls who didn't quite understand before but quickly rallied and sided with Nanako and the others when they told them about the blonde man. 

She could see the internal conflict Yoshi was having over the thought of Iemitsu and Jones, no doubt Jones would win in terms of love and affection but that didn't mean that Yoshi would flat out declare hate on Iemitsu; he was too kind for that, too internally soft-hearted. 

She's heard of what Iemitsu had done in the retcon previous timeline universe of the rebellion, where their kind Yoshi morphed into a battle-hardened leader, a sight they still see sometimes which inspired awe and wary among the young and the old for it was a bit of a hard thing to see when their soft-hearted honey-eyed brunette become an ice-cold burning-amber-eyed warrior of the past-future. 

Yoshi, though cold and broken from the incident, couldn't bring himself to hate the blonde. So they did that for him despite his protests, they insisted. Yoshi said they shouldn't blame Iemitsu but it wasn't just because and when he had torn into Yoshi in the retcon timeline underneath the orders and control of the BatterWitch, but it was because on how it affected the brunette  _before_ AND  _after_ it all. 

D and Rosanna could remember the days, forcing room in their busy schedules to hear the lonely father's voice, wistful, longing and lonely as he raised Nanako to the beautiful young woman she was today. How Iemitsu would time and time again promise someting, only to break it due to 'work' and 'I'm sorry maybe next time' worthless 'I love you's' and 'I promise's' and more. 

The countless anniversaries spent instead with Nanako or video calling them, how it got worse after Nanako entered the game and  _Iemitsu wasn't there_. 

Not once, he didn't even try, even before when he was free from the Baroness' control. 

Rosanna was not a violent woman. 

She was far from it, she was beauty, she was grace. But now, she was willing to kick a certain blonde in the face, or even better; stick her needles into his eyes just as she had with that piece of filth  _Guy Fieri_ , she wonders if she could do it near a waterfall again. It was quite thrilling to be honest, riding his torso down the falls, most physical fun she's had in years. 

Anyway, though she knew this and abhorred Iemitsu with a passion just as the others did, she also knew that Iemitsu  _might_ , and she's stretching it so very thin here,  _might_ be not so bad as they might say he is but... They were unbelievably selfish, they didn't want to hand Yoshi back to him nor have him have Yoshi take him back. 

They were happy just as they were, without the blonde man interfering or trying to take their Yoshi away. 

If he tried, well, the whole  _universes_ would tremble against their rage and violence. 

This, she swore with confirmed knowledge.

* * *

 

Skull grunted, ignoring the sudden frozen Iemitsu who suddenly shivered violently in place. 

"That... was something." Coughed the blonde CEDEF, only to squeal as he ducked from the sudden projectile that came in the form of a chair from one irate Cloud. 

"Shut the hell up Ie-Baka!" Skull snapped, huffing as he looked through the files again, "Calling in that one fucking favor,  _for this?_ What the hell is this?!" He growled, slapping the file back down to Nonno's desk, cracking it in half but it miraculously stood still. 

The file reveals one Sawada Nanako, a picture of her smiling daintily at the camera in her school uniform and other pictures of her and one Sawada Tsunayoshi as well as a few papers of information. 

"I am a fucking hitman slash stuntman you blonde and old fucks,  _not a goddamn babysitter_." 

Nonno coughed, "You are certainly not a babysitter Skull-san, you have been hired as a tutor to train Vongola's next Donna." He said, with a smile that didn't reach his grim eyes. 

Skull scoffed, leaning back and crossing his legs and arms and glaring amythest at the Ninth Head of Vongola, "How the fuck is she part of the bloodline? Last I checked, she's got two fathers, I mean what the hell was with that file I read on this Tsunayoshi person, I swear I thought I was lookin' at a chick the first time I saw him." He ignored the swoons and rambling coming from Iemitsu as he began on another tirade about his 'husband' and 'daughter' only to shut up when Skull aimed his knives at the blonde's way. 

Nonno opened the file, picking a picture which had both Yoshi and Nanako in it smiling happily at the camera, "Young Nanako here is part of the bloodline as surprisingly enough, Tsunayoshi-kun here is a confirmed descendant of Primo's bloodline. Primo's grand-daughter broke off from the family and started her own line that eventually became the 'Fukuyo's'." 

Skull rose a brow, "Fucking seriously? Wow, did not expect that." He admitted, narrowing his eyes at the sight of the picture. "Alright, but why the fuck am  _I_ doing this job? Why not the others?" 

"Because you owe us a favor first and foremost and thus the easiest to hire, the other arcobelanos are simply too busy these days." 

Skull snorted, "Yeah  _right_." He glowered at Nonno, "Colonello, Lal, Viper and Reborn, you could have easily hired them to be your fucking tutoring babysitter. And don't you realize our schedules and times? I can already feel my flames preparing to transform me into that fucking baby body bullshit." ' _Fuck you Yuni, fuck you AND that bitch Iron Mask_ ' Skull thought darkly as he stared into the fist he made that was ignited with Cloud Flames. 

Soon enough his adult body would morph, revert to that hated baby-body he absolutely  _despised_. 

Nonno sighed, "It is true yes, however Lal is on other duties as of now and you are... the only sane arcobelano I could trust to do this Skull-san." 

Skull made a face at him but couldn't really blame him, the others were fucking out of their minds most of the time. Lal could have been a good choice but then again,  _not_. 

"... Fine, if it'll get the debt and favor clear then let's do this shit.  _But_ ," The purple haired man stood, eyes ablazed and teeth bared, " _Don't expect me to pamper little miss princess._ I am motherfucking  _Skull de Mort_ , Immortal Stuntsman of Rage, Death  _bows_ before me and I will not be there to fucking kiss her boo-boos and read her her bed time stories, I won't be responsible if she gets herself hurt. I'll prevent her from getting killed sure but her actions lead to her own fate." 

Iemitsu bit his lip and shared a glance with Nonno who gave him a firm look before looking at Skull, "The deal has been made then, just consult Iemitsu for the full contract Skull-san, pleasure doing business with you." He nodded curtly, Skull didn't bother and stalked out of the room with Iemitsu following his tracks. 

Nonno mulled things internally as he watched the most powerful Cloud in the world stalk out of his office and looked at his cracked desk with a sigh. He could only hope things would go well. 

* * *

Skull grumbled darkly as he followed Iemitsu to look over that goddamn contract, eager to get this over with. 

He glared at anyone that spared him a brave glance, though he calmed down a bit as he entered the office and founds his beloved partner Oodako. A small red octopus that was wearing small machinery to stay above water, the currently small octopus squealed and flung itself unto Skull, quickly tangling itself with Skull's hair. 

"Oi oi, settle down Oodako." Skull gruffed, hiding the small smile he got as the small octopus patted his cheek. He had to leave his partner in Iemitsu's room because knowing himself as well as his partner, Oodako would consume the flames he was emitting and do something adorably reckless, and in a serious meeting like before it was better to seperate himself from his animal companion so the room would actually stay in tact. 

"Alright," Skull sighed boredly, sitting on a chair as Oodako curled around his neck, "Let's get this over with, bring out the bullshit." 

Iemitsu frowned at the use of language but was eager to get Skull out of his office as well and began to look for the contract. 

Skull huffed but stayed patient as he toyed with Oodako, the octopus tangling itself among his fingers and being impossibly stretchy as Skull stretched the tentacles. 

" _Skull~!_ " 

Skull jolted up, he _knew_ that voice! Shit,  _time to run,_  "S _shiiT!!_ " Too late. 

The purple haired stuntsman was suddenly tackled down by a black blur, the cloud flame user cursed.

"Skull! I heard you were around, so I came and stopped by to say salutations~" Breathed a baritone voice in cheerful tone into the hitman's ear though Skull could detect the hint of subtle seduction hidden underneath, Skull's cheeks tinted ever so slightly but was hidden by his face paint so that was good. 

" _Dammit Reborn get off of me you flirtatious pompous ASS!!_ " Skull snarled, struggling as strong arms kept him firmly against Reborn's chest. Oodako turned traitorous and only greeted Reborn with a firm pap and scurried to play with Leon, who chirped and both watched their partners writhe on the ground. 

Reborn chuckled and faked a thoughtful hum, "Mm,  _no~_ " he smiled and buried his face against Skull's neck, much to the other's anger and hidden embarrassment. "I missed you Skull, you never vist me anymore." The handsome man complained, half-lidded eyes aimed at Skull as he gripped the other tighter. 

Skull gave him a wordless hiss,  _this almost ALWAYS HAPPENED!_  

Ever since they met at that stupid meeting, the 'Gatherin of the Seven's Most Strongest', this pompous seducing flirt had been after Skull's ass! Why, he doesn't really know. 

Others would have swooned or have been flattered by the attention Reborn would give them but not Skull, he was not interested in all that and pointedly made a point to kick Reborn through the wall the next time he groped Skull. 

 _Which was what the Sun was actually doing right now._  

Reborn chuckled, smoothing his hands over Skull's waist, dangerously but slowly closing towards the south direction, "Lovely as always Skull~ You have certainly made use of our time apart, you've filled out oh so deliciously. But then again, you are always perfect darling." Skull  _roared_ , Cloud flames ignited as he twisted his body and aimed a swift and perfect kick at Reborn's person. 

**_CRASH_ **

Sending him flying and right through the reinforced wall of Iemitsu's office, the blonde man himself hiding behind his desk, " _Jump up your old ass and DIE!_ " Skull screamed, cloud flames licking at his body as he sent out a barrage of cloud-special knives after him as well. 

Skull fumed as all he got from the Italian hitman was a laughter, despite what he'd done he knew he barely scratched the other. 

Reborn  _was_ the World's Strongest Sun as well as the World's Number One Hitman. 

' _The Blood of Seduction_ ' was an especially infamous title for him, those who didn't know Reborn exclusively or somehow was immune to him would fall from his charms and smooth work. Seduction was a profession Reborn perfected and wore all too well, his marksmanship rivalled at that and that was saying something seeing as Reborn's aim would never miss, not deliberately at least. 

He was a cheerful but seductive fuck of a Sun and never failed to get underneath Skull's nerves. 

And for some, ridiculous reason, Reborn declared Skull as his one true object of affection. Not that most people would know. 

Skull was baffled as to think why, and annoyed as hell by the other's advancements and border on molestation. Border on because he always backed off whenever Skull said and truly meant no, seductive and flirtatious as he was, a rapist he was not. In fact, he despised rape; the incidents where Reborn was involved in a rape, not very pretty, deadly even for the rapists who Reborn would hunt down viciously. 

Skull growled before glaring at Iemitsu, "Hurry the fuck up Ie-Baka!" He ordered, the blonde jolted and quickly tried to find the contract. 

"Lively as ever as well, it truly is a pleasure seeing you again Skull." Reborn said pleasantly with an easy smile, nonchalantly stepping through the rubble and whole of the office, one hand loosely holding the knives Skull sent after him. Reborn tossed them back and Skull caught each one with an irritated glare sent to the curly-sideburn having man. 

Skull scoffed, tucking the knives away, "Can't say the same for you Reborn." He bit out, crossing his arms and giving the other man a deep and annoyed frown. "What brings you to this clusterfuck of a famiglia?" Skull asked, always suspicious and paranoid of everything,  _especially_ when it came to Reborn. 

Reborn made an exaggerated swooning move, his smile unwavering, "How you wound me  _mio amore_ , I cannot simply visit the gem of life? I was not lying when I said I heard that you were around, I merely wanted to stop by and give my greetings." He cheerfully replied, though he laughed at the look he got from the Cloud, "Mm, alright. I'm simply doing Verde a favor, he is asking me to find Viper and last I have checked, Viper was doing business here with the Vongola." 

Skull scowled, "Of  _course_. The crazy ass scientist and the greedy ass money-shark." 

His mind provided the image of the last time he saw of Verde, the man was laughing maniacally as he sparked lightning flames  _everywhere_ as he did his crazy experiments. " _IT LIIIIIIVESS!! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ " He could still hear the crazy hiss of laughter spilling from the mad scientist's mouth as he somehow went even  _crazier_ than he was before over a successful experiment. 

He was a genius, a mad genius, he tended to push against the laws of science and do deadly experiments for  _fun_ , he was quite dramatic as well. The perfect example of a scientific-inclined Lightning. 

' _The Mad Brain of Science_ '

Viper, Viper was just as bad as Reborn. They wore purposefully seductive clothing, gambling their money and being greedy over the amount of the money offered and often used whatever they could in making deals and more whenever it came to the subject of money. Though how they did it was depending on their physical mood, it switched from time to time from them turning their body from seductive male to seductive female, on the days that they felt as neither they gambled and made plans for future money-related ideas. No one knows their true gender or maybe even their true looks which tended to change as well, only that they were genderfluid and that Mist flames were very handy. 

' _The Gambler of Temptation_ ' 

"Huh, wonder what that insane man is up to this time." Skull deadpanned. 

Reborn shrugs, "Who knows, I'm only doing this on a favor." 

Skull grunted, looking away from the hitman and turning to Oodako, who was adorably playing with Leon. Skull's eye twitched as Leon obviously sent him a smug look as Oodako's tentecles curled around him gently. Smug ass chameleon. 

"What about the others? How they doin' shit?" Skull asked Reborn, making for small talk so his impatience wouldn't rise so much,  _what the fuck was taking Iemitsu so long_. 

Reborn hummed, "Fon is as always, though he's taken an apprentice surprisingly enough. Colonnello is handling CEDEF well as you know. Lal is doing well for Mafia Land and Luce..." Reborn stopped as he sees Skull's face darken and sighs. 

Skull shakes his head and snorts, "Fon's a hardass as always but for some reason taken an apprentice, what were the Triads thinking but hey maybe this'll do the bastard good. Colonnello's bein' a lady easy goin' bastard and Lal is handing Mafia Land and still crushing on the lazy fuck, got it." He wouldn't mention Luce. 

He didn't have anything against the young girl, it was her family that he had a grudge on. Ever since Yuni had tricked them into accepting the damned  _curse_ , he's never liked the family, and Aria wasn't doing any better for him. 

Fon was probably raging in China, again. The hardheaded bastard martial artist. For one from the infamous cold-hearted and emotionless Chinese Triads, he was certainly not emotionless. The epitome of a Storm, he was always irritated and annoyed and was brewing a small storm  _always_. His raging fits almost rivalled his own, but a Storm's anger couldn't really compare to a Cloud's rage, something Fon was always angry about whenever Skull hands his ass to him. 

Of course, Skull wasn't unscathed whenever they fought, which was most of the time they met up with each other. But on most days, Skull one over Fon which made the Storm even angrier. 

' _The Outrage of Asia_ ' 

Colonnello was an easy going guy, mostly and seemingly lazy most of the time and was part Arcobaleno. The title being mainly worn by Lal by accident because of her interference but in the end it didn't seem to matter to the blonde. But make no mistake, he was not one to be underestimated, he had won a fair amount of battles and waged war many a times and would not hesitate to kill in a beat. Though he preferred tranquility and a sembalnce of peace over it, trying to calm others first and foremost, a Rain through and through.

He could rival Reborn's title for World's Greatest Hitman, though he said he was content on where he was and was too lazy to even properly battle against Reborn. Which did honestly irk Reborn a bit sometimes. 

' _The Hawk of Tranquility_ ' 

Lal was the official Arcobaleno of Rain, though she acted not as a Rain. She was hard-headed, seemingly emotionless and a military general at most. But she was a softie at heart and was crushing badly after Colonnello, the blonde was oblivious to it all and Lal was too much of a tsundere to admit her feelings to the other Rain. 

Though she acted much of a yandere sometimes when Colonnello was being flirted on by anyone, it's an amusing thing to watch honestly. But she hardly shows it and was more infamously known for being an inverted Rain.

' _The General of Conquest_ '

He himself had a title that they mostly referred to him as. 

' _The Stuntsman of Immortality_ ' 

He beated death time and time again, after AND before the curse. His facade of a stuntsman had surprised all the mafia when he first started out but he had quickly rose through the ranks as he showed everyone that he was a goddamn Cloud and was not someone you could fuck with. 

His rage was something to be feared of by the norm. 

And yet here he was, awaiting the contract to his next mission as a fucking  _tutor_ , or as he personally thought of it,  _a glorified goddamn babysitter_. 

Well, if he was going to do this, might as well have fun in torturing the Tenth Donna of Vongola. 

* * *

Sepira paused from her work, lips a thin line and grim. 

"..." 

Tch, centuries alive in the human world and she was already imagining things. Actually, wait...

She stood, narrowing her eyes as she felt around. 

Something  _was_ different, something was  _going_ to be different. 

Interesting...

Whatever it was, things would surely become more entertaining for her, perhaps even more so when she gave the Pacifiers to the Arcobaleno and Kawahira's little descendants. 

Kawahira...

A name she hasn't really thought much of for years. She didn't know what went wrong, when she began to hate humans instead of cherishing them, how their emotions shifted as  _Kawahira_ of all people, fell in love with the humans and formed a famiglia with them. Dying and starting something for the greater good of this world. 

Oh well, he was dead, she was alive. 

Nothing would change that. 

In a universe just beside her, a certain man thought of the same thing, if a bit differently. 

* * *

Tsuna sniffed, curled his nose before sneezing. " _Achoo!_ " 

"You okay there Tsuna?" 

Tsuna sniffed again, frowning, "Yeah, I'm fine... But I have this feeling... that something big is going to happen." 

"Really now? Then something big is bound to happe- _What the fuck_." 

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA HAS ARRIVED! GET READY TO DIE REBORN!! _"_

 _"_ _Gogdammit Reborn!!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are different, things are totally different~~ *sings*
> 
> Hehehe, anyway, next chapter; Lambo-sama has arrived! Also, time shenanigans, very much time shenanigans. 
> 
> Bye guys, till next time and I hope you enjoyed!


	12. Time Bovine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LAMBO-SAMA IS AMAZING!
> 
> Tsuna is despairing over a new time player with the ability to time travel, have 3 was enough, really it was!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there was a misunderstanding from last chapter, the arcobalenos and the others are NOT players, at least not yet and not in the context of them playing a new session. You'll see what I mean in the future, and actually get a glimpse of it in the form of Lambo. 
> 
> You see, last chapter was just me describing the differences between Alphaverse and Betaverse Arcobalenos. Skull in Betaverse is a passive and obnoxious acting Cloud, an Introvert Cloud acting not like the usual aloof and aggressive stereotypical Cloud; in the Alphaverse it's the opposite. He's serious, he's aggressive, he's possessive and he's not afraid to shank someone and cut their face in if you touch what's his. 
> 
> I used 'Rag'e to describe him because two Flames connect to it directly: Storm and Cloud flames and though Storm flames may utilize it the most, Skull in the Alphaverse is an almost Classic Cloud and is easily angered if you push the certain buttons that will set him off; in this universe he is not the 'Lackey', he is not the weakest, if anything he's in the middle tier and is considered very strong among the Arcobaleno. And contrary to thought, I would actually have Skull be the Breath player, Rage is predictable and easy and yes he could also be that but I think that Skull would use the Aspect of Breath the easiest since Breath is all about freedom, and Clouds of every kind value their freedom but they have the equal opportunity to be Breath or Rage or any other Aspect players because of their personalities and whatnot, but personally I would say Breath fits Skull in the Alphaverse, I think of him as a Knight of Breath actually, in the Betaverse however, _there_ I would say Beta!Skull would be fitting for Rage, if not as a Page of Rage.
> 
> Reborn in the Alphaverse is suave, charming, seductive, but in the Betaverse he is STILL that but the difference is that Reborn of the Alphaverse is seemingly 'kinder', his attitude is different and how he treats the others is different, here he's trying to seduce Alpha Skull rather than degrade him. 
> 
> The Classpects for everyone _to me (as in entirely in my opinion)_ would be...  
>  Alpha!Skull - Knight of Breath ; Beta!Skull - Page of Rage  
> Alpha!Reborn - Thief of Heart ; Beta!Reborn - Rogue of Hope.  
> Alpha!Verde - Seer of Doom ; Beta!Verde - Mage of Mind
> 
> Or well, those are the ones that I'm sure about, the rest, I don't actually know. But anyway, yeah. I hoped that cleared some confusion over last chapter, the Arcobelano are not going to play another session, the universes couldn't take that. So uh, sorry for babbling off here, this is actually the longest A/N I ever made, feel free to disregard this and just continue on to the chapter.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

\--- skyLionfish [SL] has created Memo: LABERT/EGLONDE WEDDING PREPARATION -- 

SL: :DDDDDD IT HAPPENED  
SL: Uncle Joe has finally proposed to Aunt Rox!

earthBoy [EB] has joined the memo  
carcinoGeneticist [CG] has joined the memo  
ectoBiologist [EB] has joined the memo  
gardenGnostic [GG] has joined the memo  
tentacleTherapist [TT] has joined the memo  
turntechGodhead [TG] has joined the memo  
grimAuxilliatrix [GA] has joined the memo

EB: _Holy shit really :000_  
EB: Congratulations John, Rose! You're going to be sibling-in-laws!

EB: i know isn't awesome ???????? :D

TT: Mother dearest is still weeping with joy. Kanaya, mother is asking you to do the honors of creating the various swathes of clothing for this special event.

CG: HOLY FUCK, DOES THIS MEAN WE'LL EXPERIENCE THE HUMAN RED MIRACLE THAT IS HUMAN MARRIAGE? 

GG: eeeeeeee :BBBB

TG: you bet babe youre gonna love the fuck outta this shit  
TG: also bro managed to call dibs as ironic bridesmaid and now hes trying to convince me to be an ironic flowergirl

GA: I Would Be Delighted And Honored To Do It Rose. This Is Quite Exciting.

terminallyCapricious [TC] has joined the memo  
caligulasAquarium [CA] has joined the memo  
arachnidsGrip [AG] has joined the memo

TC: What's this about a red motherfucking miracle.

AG: Oh woooooooow, so it's official now? Human Lusii Eg8ert and Lalonde are getting human married?

CA: about time, wwas wwonderin' wwhen they'd do that. they're the most red couple by both human and troll standards

SL: Gamzee :) <>

EB: Eridan, Bitch <> <3<

CA: heya en <>

TC: My beloved pale star <> :o]

AG: Asshole, John <3< <3333333

EB: please play nice you two, for me, at least for now? i really want to talk about my dad and rose's mom, or MY mom now i guess :D, getting married

AG: 8luuuuuuuuh fine, only for you John

EB: I'll behave if she does but okay

gallowsCalibrator [GC] has joined the memo

GC: W1LL TH3 HUM4N W3DD1NG H4V3 M4NY D3L3CT4BL3 SM3LLS AND T4ST3S

TG: its gonna depend on the wedding if you want to know go ask the new eglonde/labert fam over there

GG: im sure everything will be amazing with the wedding! :D

TT: I'm sure the reception will have numerous amounts of items that will satisfy your olfactory and gustatory senses. Worry not, we will provide you an especially red carpet for your pleasure my fellow Seer. 

GC: WHY TH4NK YOU MY F3LLOW L4V3ND3R SC3NT3D S33R FOR YOUR CONS1D3R4T1ON 4ND S3RVI1C3S >:]

cuttlefishCuller [CC] has joined the memo

CC: T)(IS IS GOING TO B--E AMAZING!! A )(UMAN W---EDDING?? T)(AT SOUNDS SO CORAL 38DDD

CA: _coral_ , really fef

CC: o)( s)(ut t)(e glub up eridan

SL: I can't wait for it, I wonder if you'll be in time for a Sakura wedding

EB: Oh, that'd be AWESOME

GA: Sakura Wedding?

AG: What's that?

TG: its when a wedding takes place underneath the japanese cherry blossom trees and stuff 

EB: oh that WOULD be awesome, rose's mom _loves_ pink :)

TT: That is correct, being showered by the pink leaves of the cherry blossom trees would greatly please her.

GC: 1T WOULD D3F3N1T3LY PL34S3 M3, 1T WOULD NO DOUBT T4ST3 OF COTTON C4NDY. I VOT3 FOR S4KUR4 W3DD1NG 1D34.

CA: i think a wweddin' on a beach might be better

CC: or )(ow about on t)(e sea? t)(at's pretty romantic

arsenicCatnip [AC] has joined the memo  
adiosToreador [AT] has joined the memo  
apocalypseArisen [AA] has joined the memo  
centaursTesticle [CT] has joined the memo  
twinArmageddon [TA] has joined the memo

AC: :33 < mm, i don't like the thought of being on water but i heard that japan has cat cafes so maybe we can hold one there? it'd be sooo cute and purrfect X33

TA: yeah ff iim not two keen on beiing on a boat 2urrounded by water but al2o ii dont want 2and goiing everywhere

CT: D --> I must agree somewhat with Sollux and Nepeta, being above water for the event might be dangerous

AT: uHH,, iM UH FINE WITH WHATEVER AS LONG AS EVERYONE HAS A GOOD TIME }:)

SL: Oh, everyone's here :D

EB: oh jeez, also no voting on the wedding!! it's up to mom and dad for the location, them and their wedding planner who they have yet to hire. 

SL: Ah, this'll be amazing! Oh, hopefully the others will be here when the wedding starts, Mama said they're planning to have the wedding after everyone settles at the mansion with Mama and I.

* * *

Tsuna laughed as the conversation delved from there. Everyone pitching in and talking and the memo went on for hours, Tsuna didn't even care if he didn't get any sleep that night, too happy and thinking about the incoming future, smiling wide as he curled on his bed reading and typing into the memo. 

Thankfully Reborn had still yet to come home even after dinner, so he wasn't there to see the bizarre seemingly high-tech technology that were his glovetops. They were thin, seemingly normal aside from their wire-like designs and were the fingerless type of gloves as well but there they were, functioning as a good pair of computers, creating holographic screens and keyboards wherever he wanted. 

The perks of alchemizing in the game. 

Anyway, if Reborn had been here, he would surely demand rather than ask to where he got this piece of 'sophisticated high technology' when he was just a teenage boy in a town. 

As much as he would have loved to tangle with Reborn with that or maybe even shock him, he couldn't just do that yet, not when things were so close to finish, with his troll friends coming soon and the addition of the others in the other dimension, he wouldn't do anything drastic yet to get the attention of the Mafia, not so soon; it was only he, Enma, Adelheid and his Mama for now, John and the others could come but still, he would prefer it if they were  _all_ on Earth, safe and together. 

They had won the game and they were going to enjoy their time together, no matter what, they deserved it for the bullshit they had to deal with in the game. 

Tsuna clenched his fist, looking grimly at it as he thought back to the various bad events that forged them to the people they were today, even though they had acted nothing was wrong they all knew otherwise but as long as they had each other they didn't care and nothing was going to change that. Not Reborn, not his 'Father', not the Mafia,  _nothing_. 

They had clawed their way to the top, to their prize,  _nothing_ was going to take it away from them ever again.

Nothing. 

And if the Mafia dared... _well he'd like to see them try._

* * *

Aria frowned as she closed her eyes, sighing as she opened her eyes. 

"It's no use, I can't see anything clearly." She whispered to herself as she loomed over her child, Yuni, who was only a toddler at the age and yet, when she would grow to be a child, she would have a big responsibility laid upon her shoulders, something she did not want for her daughter and yet it was required if they all wanted to continue existing, or at least according to the visions. 

And yet... The visions have become blurry, so blurry and faded and so  _many_... 

When it was somewhat clearer, it had given her a headache with the amount of passages of the pasts, presents and possible futures she could see and yet not completely make out or see as clear as she'd like, but now they had become beyond her sight. The future changing too quickly and veiled in mystery and chaos, she was  _afraid_. 

Especially that one vision... 

_Aria found herself in a strange room, a huge single room that looked more of a courtroom, a big, elevated courtroom and there, in the chairs above her, surrounding her, were various shadowed figures, some having bizarre_ horns _on their heads._

_"What..." She muttered before suddenly she founds herself facing three teenage figures, all dressed similarly in robe-like clothing but had differences. One was dressed in orange leaning towards the left, a yellow sun on her chest and an orange hood shadowing her features but her black-lips smiled sharply, the other was dressed in green leaning towards the right, a mint-green circular symbol with three tendrils forming out and an green hood shadowing her features as well but straight horns poked through the hood and had a wide shark-like smile, her teeth sharp as razors and the last situated on the middle leaning forward was dressed in dark red, a bright red line with three droplets crawling down on his chest and a red hood with nubby horns poking out and unlike the other two, he was not smiling but his mouth was set to a grim line._

_"An intruder." The one in green purred, "Tsk tsk, looking through the paths of visions?" Aria jerked back, '_ How did she... _' She jolted as suddenly she was on her knees, gasping as colorful lines looped around her limbs, the one in red was holding a bunch of strings that connected to her. She could feel a familiar feeling from each and every string connected to her, almost as if..._

_"I dislike the bonds she has, too many are fraying, she is not worthy of them. She never was." He drawled, tightening his grip on the strings and Aria gasped again, feeling them tighten painfully before inhaling in relief when they loosened, "Unfortunately it does not fall into my responsibility to do anything... yet." The strings disappeared._

_The one in orange smiled serenely, "Listen well Aria of the Giglio Famiglia," Aria stiffened as the three impossible teens shifted, their presence suffocating her, "Do not try to interfere in matters you don't really know. You and your kind have no jurisdiction over the future, you are not a Seer of any Aspect. You should have never had the power to do so, from now on, your sight will be blurred but for a good reason. Refrain from doing anything rash and leave it to the True Seers of Light, Blood and Mind to worry for the future."_

_And suddenly she was back in her room, panting heavily and clutching her head, shivering slightly as her parting words repeated in her head._

That had been disturbing and as far as she knew it, impossible as well. 

It was a vision and yet... They had interacted as if they  _weren't_ visions.

What did they call themselves? 'Seers'? She... 

"Mamma~!" Aria jolted as Yuni babbled, sitting from her place on her crib, reaching for Aria. Aria smiled and picked her up, though it was strained as her mind went back to the thought of the three 'Seers', though she forcefully pushed them away as she focused on her determined toddler that was babbling cutely and drooling slightly on her shoulder. 

She turned from Yuni's bedroom and went for the kitchen, Yuni was probably hungry by now...

* * *

Terezi paused from her place on the floor, pausing from her color and drawing session with Nepeta and surprisingly Karkat (both were quite immersed in their discussion in quadrant pairings in their classic troll romcom movies they watched before), and outright cackled loudly. 

"The fuck? What the hell Terezi?!" Karkat demanded as the Seer of Mind cackled, actually turning away from her red drawing blob to curl on the floor at the impact of her laughter. 

"Are you purrkay Terezi?"

" _Hahahaha!_ D-Don't mind me Karkles, Nepeta, I'm just,  _pffthahahahehehe!_ " 

The Rogue of Heart and Knight of Blood glanced at each other before going back to their drawings and their banter on certain pairings from their troll romcoms. 

* * *

Roxanne blinked as Rose suddenly began to chuckle lowly, actually putting down her book and slyly cover her sharp grin as she did so. 

"Rosy baby you okay there?" The mother asked in concern as Rose eventually stopped and gave her a bright calm smile.

"I'm fine mother, just enjoying a certain event that has yet to happen. And no, it's not the wedding," Her smile slimmed to a firm line, "For some reason the wedding is quite blurred actually." She admitted. "But do not worry, I sense nothing bad happening to the wedding."

Her mother smiled, "That's good."

* * *

Kankri's words faltered and a laugh suddenly unlodged itself from his throat, concerning those around him. 

"Yo chief, you alright there?" Cronus asked, worriedly watching him laugh to the point of nearly crying transparent-red tears. 

"I'm, I'm alright Cronus. Do not mind me, I just, enjoyed something that is privy to Rose, Terezi and myself." He waved off, smiling as he pecked the seadweller's cheek. 

"Now, where was I..." 

* * *

"Ne, Tsuna, who's  _Joe_ and _Roxy_?" Takeshi asks the next day during lunch. "They certainly don't seem Japanese." He wondered as they ate. 

Hayato growled at him, "Don't question Juudaime Base-ball freak!" He did  _not_ like Takeshi, especially after hearing how Tsuna and Enma saved him from his own stupidity in the end. Though he would be lying if he wasn't curious about the two non-Japanese names and the fact Tsuna and Enma were seemingly so ecstatic about their marriage.

Reborn rose a brow and listened in, somewhat regretting missing dinner for this. 

Tsuna smiled brightly, ignoring for once Reborn's various thefts of his lunch, some he had managed to block but faintly despaired as Reborn stole the good parts of his lunch. "Uncle Johann and Aunt Roxanne are old friends of Mama, and they're coming to Japan soon and they're planning on getting married here too!" He chirped, Enma grinning with him. 

"It's about time too! They're perfect for each other, Uncle Joe's been looking for her for  _years_ since John came in. Love at first sight." Enma sighed wistfully, a romance-loving nut like Karkat, Kanaya, Eridan and Rose. 

Tsuna rolled his eyes and laughed, "You and your romance En." He laughed, "No wonder Eridan pities you, or the fact you have  _all_ the quadrants filled with John and Vriska." He wiggled his eyebrows mockingly, still laughing as Enma jabbed his side as they temporarily .

"Quadrants?" Hayato accidentally asked out loud, snapping both Tsuna and Enma out of their little personal bubble. 

Tsuna and Enma blinked and laughed nervously, waving it off and changing the subject, Reborn narrowed his eyes as he heard  _two new_ names. Eridan and Vriska. 

He huffs, just how many people did they seem to know? And  _how_? And what  _did_ they mean for 'Quadrants'? 

Someday, he  _would_ get his answers. For now though, he was awaiting the arrival of certain individuals. And according to one of his informants, one individual was already here and another was already incoming; let's see how Dame-Tsuna dealt with it.

A mafia boss had to be ready for anything after all.

* * *

Tsuna and Enma lounged in comfortable silence, Enma was reading an inconspicuous book that was in reality one of the troll romance novels Eridan gave him before and it was disguised as a normal human romance book and Tsuna, listening to music while looking through his phone. 

Reborn was lounging in the corner in a hammock, seemingly slumbering away with a snooze-bubble. 

Suddenly Tsuna sat up with narrows eyes, his headphones, his normal ones, slipped off as he scrunched his nose. Enma glanced at him and blinked, putting down his book as Tsuna twitched slightly. 

Tsuna sniffed, curled his nose before sneezing. " _Achoo!_ " 

"You okay there Tsuna?" 

Tsuna sniffed again, frowning, "Yeah, I'm fine... But I have this feeling... that something big is going to happen." 

"Really now? Then something big is bound to happe- _What the fuck_." Enma blurts out as something,  _someone_ , suddenly appears at Tsuna's open window. 

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA HAS ARRIVED! GET READY TO DIE REBORN!! _"_

_A toddler_. A 5 year old  _kid_ , only a _little_ bit bigger than the size of Reborn, dressed in a cow-printed onesie, had an giant afro and  _bullhorns_ on his head that reminded him entirely too much of Tavros,  _why_ did he wear bullhorns, they were admittedly adorable but what  _wasn't_ adorable was the little-bazooka in his arms aimed at Reborn.

_"_ _Gogdammit Reborn!!_ "

**_BANG_ **

* * *

What ensued was one of the  _most_ _stressful_ 5 minutes that ever happened for Tsuna that consisted of having small explosions in his bedroom, the destruction of a few school books (he didn't care about that) the near destruction of his bookcase (he  _did_ care about that), chasing two small figures all over the place and bumping into Enma who was trying to help, trying to stop the toddler trying to destroy his room while trying to kill Reborn, trying to stop Reborn from killing the toddler,  _and all out resisting the urge to just **bleed out and stop EVERYTHING.**_

Thankfully things calmed down as the toddler tripped and landed on his face, causing him to drop the bazooka and have Reborn's bullet miss him. "Gyuupa!" The small toddler yelped, tearing up. 

Instantly the parental instincts in Tsuna flared, scooping the bovine-themed toddler into his arms, cooing insistently. 

Reborn stared as Tsuna transformed into a mother-hen, cuddling up to the slightly crying Bovino heir. 

Enma snorted and sneaked a pic before waiting for Tsuna to stop coddling the weird cow baby that had a mini-bazooka. What did the bazooka count in as? Expolsivekind? Riflekind? He'd have to ask Eridan or Jade, they'd know. 

"Are you okay now?" Tsuna asked softly, sitting down on the floor with a pillow to cushion him, he smiled down to the no-longer tearing up toddler that looked up to him with wide eyes. 

"The great Lambo-sama is alright now!" 'Lambo' cheered brightly, jumping out of his hold and landing on the miraculously still standing table in the middle of Tsuna's room, surviving both Tsuna and Enma's weight and stomping from earlier as they tried to catch the two small figures. 

Tsuna laughed lightly, "Good, now, why are you here oh great Lambo-sama?" He asked curiously, he refrained from looking at Reborn even though he  _knows_ that somehow Reborn was involved. 

"Lambo-sama was sent by his famiglia, the _Bovinos_ , to assassinate Reborn!" Lambo said proudly, naively looking at them with a bright smile as both Tsuna and Enma's faces morphed into faces of horror, both of them realizing what his  _famiglia_ just did to Lambo.

Enma flinched away as suddenly he sensed Tsuna's  _ **fury**_ , eyes flashing purple for a moment, a moment that Reborn saw with narrowed eyes, just as he sees Tsuna's eyes spiked in orange and red. 

' _A Stormy Sky?_ ' Reborn though at the sight of the bright red and orange, ' _Or... can it be Wrath Flames... No, it's mostly impossible, he is not like Xanxus._ '

Lambo shrugged off the weird looks and dramatically pointed to Reborn, eyes narrowed in determination, "I, the Great Lambo-sama,  _will kill you Reborn!_ " He declared that nearly had Tsuna cooing at him as he seemed so adorable at the moment... if he wasn't declaring his intent to kill the other smaller figure within the room. 

Reborn sniffed and did nothing to acknowledge his claim, making the 5 year old fume. 

Tsuna was too late to stop Lambo from trying to jump at Reborn, he shrieked in apparent rage as Reborn transformed Leon to a  _hammer_ , Leon  _why_ , a big green hammer that smacked Lambo away,  _hard_. Making him smack painfully against the Sylph's wall with a pained ' _Gyuupa!_ '

" _Reborn!_ " He shrilled in fury, aiming a firm and angry glare at the baby-shaped hitman, Reborn sniffed haughtily and just a rose a brow at the angry future Mafia Don, Enma clasped his hands together in a mock prayer while leaning away from the enraged Blood Player. ' _Rest in peace dead man._ ' the Mage of Rage thought briefly though his lips twitched upwards and there was a silver of malice in his thoughts. 

"T-Tol," Lambo sniffed loudly, gaining the attention of the three, Tsuna lost his fury as his heart throbbed at the sight of the large and teary-eyed toddler, "Tol-er- _ate_ _!!!_ " He wailed before breaking into tears, for a brief moment it confused both Tsuna and Enma, ' _Tol-er-ate?_ Tolerate _?_ ' they thought before jolting as Lambo  _whipped out a purple mini-bazooka from his **afro**_.

"La _mbo **no!!**_ " Both teens shouted as the toddler fired...  _in the wrong direction and basically hit himself in the face with the bazooka_. 

Pink smoke blinded them as Lambo's wails suddenly stopped. 

Tsuna looked at the cloud of pink smoke in disbelief, "A, a dud?" He asked himself, hoping that it was just a dud or at least a fake bazooka that just spat out pink smoke. 

He yelped as Reborn jumped on his head, he fumed about to swipe the Reborn away in anger but stopped at the hitman's words, "No, the bazooka is real and it worked apparently." 

Enma narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean by that fucker?" He demanded but Reborn wordlessly pointed at the clearing smoke with a smirk on his face. 

The smoke cleared, revealing a larger figure standing in the place where Lambo once was, he waved the smoke away with a small cough, "Yare yare, I was in the middle of something." The figure grunted as the smoke dissipated leaving both Tsuna and Enma gaping at the teen before them. 

He was taller than them, though Tsuna and Enma weren't the tallest of teens the male before them was quite tall. He had black hair, green eyes but one was lazily kept close, he wore a dark red jacket with a cowhide collar that was left open to reveal his upper chest, beige pants and sandals but what took their attention was the pendant he wore; it was a red cog with a green Gemini symbol carved into the metal and laid between the teeth of the cog was one pair of bullhorns. 

_What._

He yawned before blinking at the sight of Tsuna, Enma and Reborn. 

"Ah, Tsu-Mama, Enma-nii. You look so young! This must be when 5 year old me used the bazooka the first time huh?" He said with wide eyes that turned into a grin. "Awesome." He cheered. 

Both Tsuna and Enma glanced at each other with wide eyes thinking of the same thing; ' _Time Travel!?_ ' 

Though within Tsuna's mind, Aradia's warning sounded in his head. ' _No matter what don't let the bazooka hit you until AFTER the cow hits Karkat and Kankri!_ '

* * *

turntechGodhead [TG] has created a Memo: okay what the hell

TG: okay aradia please tell me thats you i feel messing with time

gardenGnostic [GG] has joined the memo  
tentacleTherapist [TT] has joined the memo  
apocalypseArisen [AA] has joined the memo

AA: Um, I thought it was you Dave >o>

GG: what's going on??>

TT: Yes, what is going on brother mine. I am concerned for this memo has no phallic subject involved nor is there any relevance to your 'Sick beats' and more.

TG: stfu rose but im serious i just felt time being messed with and i thought it was megido here that did and and she went back in time or smthn

AA: Sorry Dave but I haven't time traveled recently, and it certainly doesn't _feel_ like me or you.

TG: then who traveled bc i certainly didnt  
TG: gogdamnit who the fuck got their hands on time travel technology

GG: what do you mean dave :???

TG: what i mean is that someone time traveled from the future about... 10 ish years i think and feeling it out it doesnt feel like my timetables, time powers or aradias music box time machine or her own time powers, it feels different i dont recognize the time signature theyre leaving behind

AA: Dave's right, I don't recognize it either. It doesn't feel like Damara either.

GG: :0000 but what does _that_ mean then?!?!

TT: I believe it means there is a new Time Player on the board, one that we do not know of. This is perplexing and disturbing news.

TG: shit  
TG: wait hold on  
TG: wtf its gone

AA: Strange, they only stayed for exactly 5 minutes, nothing more, nothing less.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has joined the memo

CG: OKAY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE

TG: hey babe dont mind us were just wondering what the hell is going on 

CG: AND WHAT THE HELL _IS_ GOING ON THEN??

AA: An unknown factor is time travelling, none of us know who is it and how they're doing it. As far as I know it, there's no game-related technology involved since it has a different feeling. What we also don't know is what their doing in the past, but they only stayed for approximately 5 minutes.

CG: OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE SHITTING ME

TG: we shit you not karkles, we have no fucking idea on what happened

GG: i hope whoever this time traveler is one of the good guys, maybe its like one of those movies where the good guy travels back in time to prevent the apocalypse?

TG: what like the terminator

GG: maybe???

TT: Well whatever it is, it seems to involve Tsuna and Enma

CG: WHAT REALLY ARE THEY OKAY

AA: 0.0

GG: oh noo, are they alright :(

TG: shit

TT: Do not worry, they seem to be alright but as usual I can only glimpse at them clearly before I am pushed away from my Sight. The Fog around them both makes it difficult to See them as you know.

GG: oh thank goodness :)

TT: But it seems that Tsuna was cradling a toddler that was not the false-infant. And... the cow onesie wearing toddler seems to be carrying a small curious looking purple bazooka as well as a bag of grape candy.

CG: WHAT. THE. FUCK.  
CG: IT'S LIKE THE LONGER WE LEAVE TSUNA AND ENMA ALONE SOMETHING EVEN MORE BIZARRE HAPPENS TO THEM, JUST. WHAT THE EVERLOVING SHITLICKING FUCK.

AA: Wait, didn't my future-self mention something about a bazooka and a cow...?

TG: just what the crap is happening to tsu and en

* * *

** 5 Minutes Earlier **

" _What. The. Fuck._ " Enma sounded out as he looked at apparently Teen!Lambo. 

Reborn hummed, "The Ten Year Bazooka, a weapon developed by the Bovino Famiglia. It swaps whoever was hit by the bazooka with their ten years older self, but it only lasts five minutes." He explained lazily, eyeing the new Lambo and taking note of the strange pendant on the other's chest. 

TYL!Lambo sniffed but smirked at Reborn, "Impressed Reborn? I'm not the toddler that tried to kill you ten years ago, I've matured and my skills have grown exponentially." He boasted, twitching when Reborn only yawned and paid him no heed, he twitched in irritation. " _Why you..._ " He growled, green electricity sparking across his skin. 

Tsuna narrowed his eyes, ' _Psionics? No, something else._ '

"Lambo, that pendant..." He called out, eyes focused on the clear Time Aspect-themed pendant, he didn't doubt Reborn's claims on it being a time machine,  _seriously what the fuck mafia they managed to make a cheap imitation of Dave or Aradia's time machines cheap but begrudgingly impressive_ , but that meant that Lambo maybe knew about Aspects telling by the red cog, and the trolls maybe from the green Gemini symbol but who knows. 

Lambo stopped sparking and followed Tsuna's stare to his pendant, he smiled fondly, "Hai, Dave-nii-san gave it to me for my birthday when I was a kid." He then pouted, "But he nor Aradia-nee-sama or Damara-nee-sama or  _you_ have given back my Electro-Time-Guitar back." He whined petulantly. 

Both Blood and Rage players glanced at each other with exasperated looks, knowing this was just a glimpse to an apparent future that already seemed so  _troublesome_. Reborn however twitched at the names, eyes narrowed again, ' _Electro-Time-Guitar?_ ' he thought bemusedly, certainly very curious about the future now. 

Whoever Tsuna knew was coming and would stay it seemed, just today he's learned 6 new names; Johann, Roxanne, Vriska, Eridan and now Aradia and Damara to add to the mysterious people list that seemed to grow, he still had yet to find out who John and Dave was. 

He was going to have a hell of a time finding out who these people were and how Nana, Tsuna and Enma knew them; starting with Johann and Roxanne, they would be the easiest to find with Nana's involvement with them, just a check to her personal history might reveal them and perhaps even reveal the others as well. 

Lambo grinned, tilting his head at the two, "Ah, time's up. Later Tsu-mama, Enma-nii, good luck with the future; a  _lot_ is going to happen." He chirped as he exploded in pink smoke once again, they coughed as the smoke soon enough cleared to reveal one happy 5 year old Lambo who was snacking on a bag of grape candy while holding his purple bazooka. 

Tsuna despaired before pausing, "Wait, what did he call me...?" He trailed off as Lambo jumped to his feet and leaped at Tsuna. 

"You are now Lambo's new mama! Tsu-Mama!" He called out with a bright smile. 

Tsuna stared down at him and wordlessly hugged his small body, Lambo giggled as he continued to snack on grape candy. Tsuna was torn between cooing at Lambo and sobbing, but sobbing would probably scare Lambo so he couldn't exactly do that... yet. He grimaced at the small bazooka and before glaring at it with a vengeance. 

Enma bit his lip and shook with silent laughter and took a few pictures, only stopping when he was the subject of Tsuna's glaring. 

Reborn watched bemusedly with a smirk on his face and even snorted as Tsuna turned his glare at him.

Tsuna was already feeling a headache creep into his head, he absolutely  _dreaded_ the future migraines he would undoubtedly get soon enough. 

Both Reborn and Enma were  _not_ helping and he had half a mind to just, you know what? Maybe Enma was somewhat right about him and Reborn, because at this rate, he was going to punt the fake-baby across the world and find a way to break whatever the fuck was on him and hate-snog him sill- _NO_ , Tsuna thought to himself. 

That was just stress and hormones talking; he was  _not_ going to think of the black concupiscent half of the square  _now_ of all times. He wasn't even physically his age yet! His body had reverted to its younger years and he was just experiencing the inevitable case of hormone ridden fuckery that was  _puberty_ ,  _again_. Even though he hadn't even finished puberty before they were all turned back to their 14 year old selves after finishing the game... 

And even then, he  _would not_ be kismesis with  _Reborn_ of all people... 

Fuck. Hormones. Gah he has a bad headache. 

* * *

Lambo hummed as the smoke cleared, grinning as he sees  _his_ Tsuna,  _his_ Tsu-Mama welcoming him back with a small smile. 

"Welcome back Lambo, I almost forgot how cute younger you was." Teased the Sylph of Blood, chuckling at the childish pout he got from the 15 year old.

He yelped as his big brother Dave bonked his head, " _That_ was for worrying the fuck outta me and the others years ago, we didn't know it was you until Tsu and En told us later on." He said in mock irritation that was betrayed by the easy-going grin he had. 

"Hey, it wasn't my fault blame toddler-me!" Lambo whined. 

Dave rolled his eyes, "Whatever, c'mon squirt. Time for more training, you're not squeezing your way out of this; John and Equius are waiting for us along with Aradia and Damara." He said, pushing Lambo out of the room. " Come on oh young Heir,  _you_ were the one that wanted one of us to train you." 

The Heir of Time protested, " _One_ of you, not  _all_ of you, that's overkill nii-san! Also I think Damara-nee-sama is still angry with me messing with her in the past." He winced, remembering his attempt at self-time travelling. 

"That's on you buddy, we told you to wait for us to train ya properly, 's why your time travelling privileges and Time Guitar are on hold." 

Tsuna laughed as he waved them both goodbye, he hummed as he continued with his, bluh,  _paperwork_. He grimaced at the pile of papers on his table. 

"I really should have sent Jade with Mukuro and Hibari, she  _is_ their auspistice." He mumbled to himself, scrunching his nose with distaste at the amount of damages reported. He twitched as he felt a pair of muscular arms arms at his torso and a hot breath at his ear, "Renato, leave me to my hell in peace will you?" He sighed before shivering and unwillingly flushed as a mouth nipped at his ear purred sensually into it. 

" _No._ " 

" _Goddamn it Reborn._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone know how old Yuni should be by now, or if she should even be born, I'm not sure so I just had it that Yuni to be a toddler by now...
> 
> Also I would think the combined effort of _three_ Seers would do something. Soo Hah.
> 
> And being honest I don't know whether to make the relationship between Reborn and Tsuna red or black, black seems kind of appropriate for Tsuna and Reborn of the _now_ but in ten years? Meh, at any rate, I'm sticking with pairing them together regardless, Homestuck pairings just takes things into consideration; like the little peek of Jade being Mukuro and Hibari's auspistice in their black romance, which yes will be a thing because it just fits. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed; being honest it was a bit hard to think of this chapter aside for Lambo's appearance and the time travel thing. I'm not really satisfied with it but unfortunately it's the best thing I can dish out so sorry for that. 
> 
> Still, hopefully you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next chapter where Bianchi appears; that's going to be fun and in a couple of chapters, the trolls are on Earth :D Later!


	13. Poisonous Scorpion - Rage Mage Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bianchi arrives, bringing poison and trouble in her wake.
> 
> Tsuna is very much tempted to just punt both her and Reborn out of his house and life though Lambo was welcomed to stay.
> 
> Honestly, Bianchi can keep Reborn for all he cared; he even encouraged it!
> 
> And, _oh great, they've set off the Rage Players! **Gog dammit!**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bianchi appears! Chaos is about to start, and it's all technically Reborn's fault!
> 
> Let the Rage Mage Arc begin ;}
> 
> It's a pretty short arc but still, it's a big turning point for the story since after this the trolls will be touching down to Earth. During a certain arc too...
> 
> At any rate, here's a change in direction for canon! Again!
> 
> And yes, I consider Hibari a Rage Player because what else? If anything I consider him either a Page of Rage or a Knight, more like a Knight being honest since he's so territorial and protective over things he consider 'his'.

* * *

"Morning Tsu."  
"Morning Tsuna!"  
"Good morning Juudaime!"

Tsuna huffed, half-exasperated and half-fondly as he's greeted by Enma, Takeshi and Hayato. Enma and Takeshi casual as ever while Hayato just kept being so,  _formal_. At least he managed to curb Hayato's attempt to call him 'Juudaime-sama', the 'sama' wasn't necessary and only reminded him of his titles that the Carapacians and Consorts embellished and propped on a pretty golden pedestal.

Hero of Blood, The Kind Sylph, Healer of Bonds, and any other titled that was ridiculously bestowed upon him via the game. 

"Morning guys, how are you all?" He asked kindly as they began to walk to school.

It had been a few days since Lambo had appeared and took residence into the Sawada Household, unlike a certain hitman, Tsuna welcomed the young toddler with open arms. Feeling quite parental towards the small bovine-themed child, Nana had no offense when Lambo took to calling her 'Baa-chan', relishing in the designation and openly teasing Tsuna when she found out he was dubbed as 'Tsu-mama' much to his displeasure.  

From afar Reborn watched, as always. 

Listening to one of his bugs, a usually rare frown on his face. Though lately the frown has made its appearance frequently ever since he had arrived to Namimori, and not just that; the urge to kick Iemitsu's face in for the amount of wrong information that he had handed to the World's Greatest Hitman, more than half,  _if not the **entire** list_ of information Vongola's Lion provided him was useless. 

Everything wasn't adding up, there were giant gaps that he didn't know and information that he was severely lacking in. He was becoming more and more annoyed and pissed as one thing stacked unto another, when the Bovino heir showed up, the prospect time travel didn't really seem to shock the two teens as much as he'd thought. 

They were certainly shocked but not as normally as they should be, it was only for a moment and then came a sense of calm that  _should not_ be within them when the possibility of  _actual_ time travel is revealed and proved to  _civilian_ teenagers. Not to mention the bits of information that Future!Lambo possessed. 

Reborn was very curious about the future, as well as wary. The mentions of certain names, Dave, Aradia, Damara, Vriska, the last three sounded exotic and the first name, he had heard before. Whoever 'Dave' was, and 'Aradia', 'Damara', 'Vriska'  _and who knows_ how much longer the list of mysterious individuals was. It seemed that whoever these people were, they were obviously involved very much to Vongola by the matter of Lambo. 

He was paranoid at the prospect, he had no idea who these people were and yet the little group of Tsuna, Enma and Nana knew them so well due to unknown reasons. As far as he knew, the Sawada familly as well as Kozato Enma, had not left Namimori for more than a decade, Tsuna and Enma did not exhibit any of the extreme 'uselessness' that past information had provided him clearly... they were seemingly just average students aside from the bullying for their past 'facades' of extreme uselessness.

The only other reason why they seem to know them so well would be through online means but even through an online connection he doubted that the closeness between Tsuna, Enma and Nana with the mysterious others wouldn't be as strong. He thought that maybe _they_ were visited instead of leaving Namimori, but after poking around he found that no, that wasn't case. No foreigners with those names had visited, and those that had the same name i.e. Dave, they had no idea who the Sawadas  _even were_ and weren't connected whatsoever. 

He was searching for those people of course, though those names aren't exactly easy to find. Dave and John were one of the most common names, meanwhile Aradia and Vriska were very exotic and different but comparatively easy to find since they were so rare but then again there were very rare. It would have been easier if he had known their last names but there wasn't much to work on, he would have asked whoever... something tells him that Nana, Tsuna and Enma would hesitate to give them. 

He huffed silently as he observes the group of males heading towards Namimori Middle, he takes note that they always arrive on time, never late, presumably to avoid contact with the 'Demon Prefect' of Namimori. 

Which was not really weird, considering most people do the same most of the time to avoid earning the ire of Hibari Kyoya, who is related to Fon actually; son of Fon's little sister making him his nephew. Interesting to say the least and a perfect candidate for Tsuna's Cloud Guardian considering he was a Classic Cloud to the T and descendant of one of the most infamous Clouds in mafia history, Alaude. The First Cloud Guardian to Primo Giotto himself....

Reborn perked in interest as Enma pulled Tsuna aside during lunch, away from Takeshi and Hayato who were too busy interacting with each other to notice, Enma seemed antsy and restless, almost agitated. 

He sends in one of his bugs and listens closely while staying in his hiding place, his own hitman intuition demanding him to do so at this apparent opportunity. 

"..nse up. Hayato's attitude isn't helping." He hears, Enma's voice quiet yet urgent. "At this rate, I don't know how I'm going to last for the next month with his rage. Hibari isn't helping either, something's caused him to be a bit more angrier than before." 

He hears Tsuna make a noise of concern, "Oh no... With everything's going on I almost forgot... wait, I probably wasn't helping either was I?" Helping with what? He wonders, as he overhears Enma's reply. 

"Mm, not really? Tsuna your feelings against Reborn have been... a little spicy." There's a tone of suggestion that has Tsuna sputtering. 

"I don't-- _with him?!_ " 

Reborn cocks a brow, "Tsu, if Karkat and Kanaya were here, heck if  _everyone_  were here they'd say the same! You _hate_ him." Enma stresses the word 'hate' strangely, as if there was more than one meaning to it other than intense dislike for him... And two more names to add to the list as well. 

"S-Shut up! I just, dislike him and his  _stupid face_. Besides, even if I...  _hated him_ like that, he's physically a baby! And, oh, I hate you right now En." Extreme embarrassment, his brow cocks again... What exactly were they implicating?... Was he-- Enma snorts and laughs, bringing his attention back as the red haired teen teases. 

"Sorry Tsu but I'm happy with my relationship with Vriska and I don't think I can recuperate your feelings for me." 

A sound of a hard smack along with Enma's laughter and Tsuna's spluttering voice. After a moment it seems that both have calmed down and the serious mood from before seeps back as Tsuna asks, so quietly Reborn almost doesn't hear it. 

"Will you be okay? With Reborn and the others... I don't think I can help any time soon." Help with  _what_ exactly, the shrunken hitman thinks frustratingly. 

Enma sighs, a little bit strained, "I'll be fine for a few more weeks as long as nothing else happens. I can deal with it in small amounts on my own but sooner or later I'm going to need your help, I doubt I can manage myself until Vriska and John are here." 

It made no sense at all, just what did Kozato need help with so badly that he needed either Tsuna, 'John' and or 'Vriska' to help him. It seemed to correlate with anger since he's mentioned both Hibari Kyoya and Gokudera Hayato; both who seemed to be partly angry most of the time and Enma's jab at Tsuna's anger towards him... A small flashback happened in the hitman's brain as he thought back to when Enma seemed to give off Cloud Flames, no... that wasn't  _exactly_ right. 

They only  _seemed_ to be Cloud Flames but they didn't feel exactly like the normal Cloud Flame signature, it only  _looked_ and somewhat  _felt_ like they were Cloud Flames. But if they weren't Cloud Flames. 

What was the purple aura that seemed to seep out of Enma during that moment?

Biting his thumb in thought, he went back to trying to listening to the conversation. 

"Alright, just, be careful okay? I feel like... something else is going to happen soon and... I'm not sure if it's good or bad, like Takeshi and Lambo." He admitted, his Intuition. Reborn frowned as Enma agreed and with nothing more, both teens returned to see Takeshi and Hayato  _still_ bickering, or a one-sided argument in the silver bomber's case. 

Tsuna's Intuition was strong, suspiciously strong considering the fact Timoteo's flame seal should still be firmly in place, if a bit cracked now since he shot the Dying Will Bullet and officially released Tsuna's Sky Flames but... 

_Full-body Flame. Completely orange glowing eyes. Fainting before the time limit._

The reaction was a thing to worry, and he's only shot the teen  _once_ , he had been awaiting an opportunity to shoot Tsuna once again to see if it was a same reaction but the opportunity never really came again. He almost  _had_ shot Tsuna with another Bullet but Enma saved them last minute and he wasn't going to waste a bullet on that. 

He could only hope that with  _her_ inevitable arrival, he would get another chance to shoot Tsuna. And perhaps get answers as well. 

* * *

gardenGnostic [GG] is pestering cuttlefishCuller [CC]

gardenGnostic [GG] invited grimAuxilliatrix [GA] to the chat

GG: hey guys i have a question for you as the healers of the group, or well, the more physical healers of the group aside from tsu that i can talk to at the moment

CC: )(mm? w)(at is it jade? 38? 

GA: Yes, What Is The Matter Jade? 

GG: so you guys remember that bullet that was used to shoot tsu right? the 'Dying will bullet'... 

GA: Ah Yes, I Remember That Quite Clearly. 

CC: o)( yea)(, t)(at t)(ing 3>8/  
CC: w)(at aboat it jade? 

GG: well with the help of sollux we managed to get some files on the bullet from... a source. and apparently the side effect that tsu had didn't match what was recorded in it 

GA: Oh? 

GG: yeah it was weird, here, ill send the file to you guys 

gardenGnostic [GG] sent file file.DWBullet.pdf 

CC: )(mmm 38// 

GG: and im wondering why its like that then i thought, maybe its because tsuna's a godtiered player right? like the rest of us, i thought maybe that it affected godtiers differently from normal humans but then i thought...  
GG: what if... there's like, *bad* side effects for tsuna that he doesnt know yet??? so i started to worry.. 

GA: Perhaps, Though It Will Take Some Time For Feferi And I To Figure It Out. It's Hard To Find Out While We're Out Here In Space And Not On Earth To See For Ourselves. 

CC: kanaya's rig)(t, we're gonna read t)(e file you sent us and fink aboat it and sea if we can figure it out ours)(ellves bait it bite be betta if we were t)(ere in pierson to c)(eck tuna out.

GG: ://// alright but im reaaaally hoping nothing bads happening to tsuna because of this stupid bullet... 

CC: w)(y was t)(e t)(ing even used on tuna in t)(e first place? 

GG: i don't know but that's what sollux and i are trying to find out but they've got the files on stuff like this pretty tight, it's not match for sollux of course but even he's having a longer time at it than he first thought! :\\\\\ 

GA: I See... Well, We Can Only Hope And Wait Until We're In The Personal Presence And Accompaniment Of Tsuna To Find Out For Ourselves If He Is Truly Fine Or Not.  
GA: I Don't Know About You But I Wish To Have A Few... Words With This Reborn Person. 

CC: me too 3>8D 

GG: me three >:DDD 

GA: In The Meanwhile, Equius, Nepeta And I Have Been Preparing Ourselves For Earth And Equius Managed To Finish The Disguises Early With The Help Of Both Dirk And Horuss Last Time He Had Slept. 

CC: gog i am so ---EXCIT--ED! i t)(ink my )(uman disguise is abs)(oalutely pierfect! 

GA: I Think My Disguise Fits Me Quite Well, I Cannot Wait For Rose To See It 

GG: and im sure rose cant wait to see you too! ;BB 

* * *

Tsuna thought it was going to be a normal day. . 

" _Enma!_ " He shouted, dodging a  _Rage-filled_ swipe from a currently mindless Mage, " _Snap out of it!_ " He shouted desperately before yelping as he's suddenly dodging  _another_ barraged with another set of attacks as  _Hibari Kyoya rejoined the fight with a bloodthirtsy smile_. Enma  _snarled_ at the prefect, hands encased with the power of Rage and entire body  _sparking_ with his Rage aspect. Berserker mode was fully engaged and Enma was not fully in control of himself.

In the background he sees Takeshi holding on to a groaning Hayato while the newest addition to the insanity,  _Bianchi_ stood by shocked with a bruised cheek. He growled as he remembered.

_This was all her fault! Hers and Reborns as well!_

* * *

  **Earlier...**

Tsuna sighed as he walked to school, Enma right beside him though Takeshi and Hayato were nowhere in sight for personal reasons it seemed. Takeshi had gone earlier to school to do something about the baseball team he had joined, though ever since Tsuna and Enma had saved his life and became his friends he had been ditching baseball practice and now he was being called by the baseball team about it, later on Tsuna was shocked to find out that Takeshi had quit the baseball team in favor of hanging out with Tsuna and Enma. 

Meanwhile Hayato had to leave early in the morning to restock his bombs and later on ended up at school before them at Tsuna's prompting, truthfully he wanted a good old walk between he and Enma and luckily it seemed that Reborn wasn't with them, preferring to stay back to devour the rest of his mother's cooking. 

Lambo also stayed at home for the morning. 

"Man, ever since Reborn came things have been so weird." Tsuna complained, leaning against Enma as they both walked. Enma chuckled, looking calmer than yesterday but Tsuna could see the small ring of purple within Enma's iris, nearly unnoticeable unless you were as close to Enma as Tsuna was right now. "You doing okay En?" He asked in concern, seeing the ring pulse slightly and felt guilty knowing he wasn't really helping with his annoyed complaints about Reborn. 

Enma laughed, "It's fine Tsu, I'm fine. As long as things are relatively normal today I'll be fine. I can handle it." He reassured him, smiling. 

Tsuna nodded though he felt wary, he could only hope that today was going to be a good day for at least  _some_ normal-ness. 

Suddenly there was a woman in front of them, she stopped before them on a pale green bike, wearing dark green military pants and an olive tank top. She had a strange tattoo on her arm and as she took off her helmet they saw her green eyes and straight light pink hair, she seemed strangely familiar...

"Um..." Was all Tsuna uttered before yelping as the strange woman tossed him an orange soda can.

She smiled a small smile, "Here kid, you can have this." And with that, she left, biking away. 

Enma blinked in confusion before turning to Tsuna, "What was that about?" 

Tsuna frowned and tilted his head in confusion before looking down towards the soda can in his hands, suddenly he stilled before throwing the can away. It spilled easily on towards the road and a little bit on the wall, he held his hand up when Enma was about ask why he had done that before he sees why. 

Disgusting purple fumes began to rise from the spilled liquid, both Tsuna and Enma covered their mouths and noses as the stench managed to  _bring down_ a crow that had been trying to fly by. 

' _Poison._ ' They both thought, they left the scene with serious looks. 

"That was poison." Enma stated blankly, "That woman,  _she gave you poison_." He emphasized, eyes slightly pulsing. 

Tsuna sighed, "This has Reborn written all over it." He muttered before giving Enma a reassuring look, they had to get to school before Hibari showed up personally because they were late, and in the state Enma was in; that was a bad idea. 

They managed to get there on time, avoiding a chance encounter with the Demon Prefect and headed straight towards the classroom. "I'm going to guess that that woman isn't just going to stop." Enma said as Tsuna opened the door. Only for both of them to jump as suddenly  _Hayato_ was there. 

He beamed, "Good morning Juudaime!" He greeted enthusiastically. 

Tsuna groaned before sighing, "Good morning Hayato." He ignored the blissed out look on Hayato's face ( _Juudaime's calling me by first name~!_ ) "I thought I told you to call me Tsuna, I'm not Juudaime." He insisted tiredly to no avail as the silver teen furiously shook his head from side to side. 

"No! I am not worthy of Juudaime's name! Besides, Juudaime is Juudaime!" Hayato replied earnestly with full determination. Tsuna gave up exasperatedly while Enma hid his chuckles. 

Both teens jumped  _again_ , as a certain baseball player appeared behind them. "Ahaha! This game again? Let me join yeah? The mafia game, I'll be part of your family Tsuna!" He said nonchalantly with an almost whimsical manner but was actually carefree in the long run. 

' _He thinks this is a game?_ ' Deadpanned both teens as Hayato growled at Takeshi, "Still think this is a game baseball freak?! Trying to be Juudaime's right hand man are you?!" He accused with narrowed angry eyes. Tsuna sent a worried look to Enma, who only gave him a thumbs up. He had prepared for the moment he was in close vicinity of Hayato, the ring in his iris grows a tiny bit nothing more as Enma reigns himself in. 

He was fine, everything was good, he could last the day. Maybe he should have left for home,  _but like hell he was going to leave Tsuna alone after earlier this morning._

"C'mon Hayato-kun, just let me be part of the group." Takeshi laughed, mock pouting as the other growled angrily at him. 

"No!" 

Both Enma and Tsuna chuckled amusedly at the two, before they heard a voice clear their throat behind them. 

"Hey, you're blocking the way." Deadpanned one Kurokawa Hana, with Kyoko Sasagawa beside her. Contrary to Hana's annoyed deadpanned, she beamed at them with a bright smile. 

"Good morning Tsuna-kun." She greeted.

Tsuna smiled back and greeted back. "Morning Kyoko-chan." Making sure the remember to add the suffix, he was too used to American standards. If he just called her 'Kyoko' the whole school would make a big deal out of it because of how popular Kyoko was. 

Kyoko smiled before frowning in confusion as her gaze turned downwards, "Um, Tsuna-kun, is that your little brother?" She asked in confusion. 

Everyone blinked before looking down to Tsuna's legs, where one Bovino Lambo was, clutching at Tsuna's calf with an apprehensive and shy look. 

"Lambo?" Tsuna questioned with a tilt of his head. 

"Who's he?" "Haha, what a cute little kid!" Exclaimed both Takeshi and Hayato as Tsuna knelt to pat at the afro-haired child. 

"Lambo what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked softly, Kyoko knelt beside him, looking curiously at the both of them. 

"Lambo-kun? How nice, how old are you?" Kyoko asked with a small smile. 

Before anyone else could say anything, the loud mutters suddenly caught their attention while Enma tensed. Tsuna looked sharply at him the moment he heard the murmurs. 

"Oh shit, it's Hibari-senpai." 

"The head of the disciplinary committee, it's the demon of Namimori." 

"Eep! Hibari-senpai!" 

' _Shit._ ' Tsuna thought as he spies Enma's eyes, seeing how the ring of purple pulses strongly. He thinks quickly. 

"I-uh, sorry I'll take care of Lambo quickly!" He says in a rush, grabbing Enma's arm and high-tailing it out of there while Lambo was still clinging to his calf. 

"Ah! Juudaime!" Hayato called out before quickly following after them.

Takeshi blinked, "Wait, Tsuna, Enma, Hayato! Wait up!" He ran after them leaving Kyoko and Hana and the other students.

At the end of the hall, one Hibari Kyoya looked on with a cold look, he glanced to the group of students in the hall and growled lowly but loud enough for everyone to hear, "What are you doing here crowding? Get to your classes or I'll bite you to death." Instantly the students scurried to their classrooms, leaving the prefect alone in the hallway. 

He nodded in satisfaction, turning around before pausing. He looked back and quirked a brow before turning back and walked. He felt a chill go down his back and he smirked with clenched fists as he felt anticipation settled in his bones. 

* * *

"Hah, hah..." Tsuna panted lightly, on his knees as he managed to escape towards out of the school, he leaned against the faucet and he turned towards Enma who looked to be somewhat in a daze. "You alright there En?" 

Enma blinked furiously before shaking his head, the purple receding in his eyes, "Y-Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine... I'm fine." He said, he rubbed his forehead and groaned into his hand. Tsuna looked at him in concern before looking down to Lambo. 

"Hey Lambo," He notices the small toddler crying, "Oh no, what's wrong?" He asks with worry as the cow-themed child sniffles. 

Lambo whimpers, "I-I wanted to find, Reborn." He stuttered, awkwardly wiping at his tears. At this point it was when both Hayato and Takeshi caught up, panting as they stopped by both Tsuna and Enma. 

"So," Takeshi panted, smiling as always, "What's going on?" He blinks as he sees Enma leaning against the faucet and rubbing his face in apparent tiredness. 

"Enma-kun? Are you okay?" He asks with worry.  

Enma smiled reassuringly at Takeshi, though it was a little strained as he responded, "No worries Takeshi, I'm fine."

Hayato turned to Tsuna, "Juudaime! Who's the kid? He seems to know Reborn." He says, looking at the bull-horned toddler. 

Tsuna sighed, "Bovino Lambo." Was all he said, knowing Hayato would probably know Lambo's  _family_. His nose scrunched up in disgust as he remembers the fact a family just sent out a  _toddler_ on a fucking  _suicide mission_... They wanted him to die. He thought darkly before shaking his head and focusing his attention on Lambo. 

Suddenly there was a sound and noise coming from the faucet that caused Enma to jump away, a whirring noise as the faucets parted and suddenly  _Reborn_ appeared, lounging in a chair that came from between the faucets. 

"Reborn?! What the fuck are you doing there?!" Enma exclaimed in shock. 

Tsuna made a face as he stood to face Reborn, the hitman just nonchalantly replied with, "My hideouts are connected by a secret passage." Like it wasn't a big deal. Tsuna perked as Lambo seemed to stop crying though blinked as the child climbed Tsuna's body to stand on Tsuna's head. 

"Hahaha! Lambo-sama has fooled you Reborn! I set everything up for you to come out!" He exclaimed boisterously, jumping back and landing on the ground and suddenly toting around a green rocket launcher. 

' _For a toddler, you are surprisingly smart and strong._ ' Tsuna thought as he warily eyed the rocket launcher.

"Bovino?! A hitman from the Bovino famiglia, don't worry Juudaime I got this!" Hayato declared, already getting out a set of bombs, setting them alight. 

Tsuna started, "Wait, Hayato--!" Too late, Hayato flung the bombs at Lambo who screamed in surprise and fear. 

**_BANG_ **

Somehow, Lambo survived with a few scratches but the rocket launcher was in pieces, ' _A toy??_ ' Enma thought, puzzled as it was easily broken and not to mention it hadn't exploded the moment it was broken. 

Lambo sniffled as he sat up, then  _wailed_ , crying loudly as he turned to face them. 

"Ah, Lambo..." Tsuna sighed, exasperated but wanting to be at the side of the crying toddler. 

Hayato stared at Lambo with a deadpanned look, "He's so fucking weak." He concluded, only to jolt as Tsuna scolded him. 

"Hayato! Language!" Tsuna did  _not_ want Lambo to take up such language at such a small age. 

Lambo wailed even louder at Hayato's insult and dig into his afro and took out... The Ten Year Bazooka. 

"Is his afro a fu- _friggin_ ' sylladex?!" Enma questioned, minding his language to avoid Tsuna's scolding and glare. Reborn glanced at him but turned back as Lambo aimed for himself, shooting himself again with the bazooka and producing pink smoke. 

Takeshi blinked as from the smoke a cool-looking teen emerged, "Ara? Who's this guy? Actually where'd the kid go?" He asked cluelessly, looking around and scratching his cheek in confusion. 

Hayato blinked, "Was that?"

"The Ten Year Bazooka." Enma, Tsuna, and Reborn answered at the same time, both Tsuna and Enma exasperated while Reborn was informative. 

The next five minutes flew by as Reborn explained the bazooka functions to Hayato and Takeshi who both took it in stride, or maybe just thought it was just a neat trick in Takeshi's case, who knew with the baseball loving teen. Teen!Lambo tried attacking Reborn again only to fail and cry  _again_ towards Tsuna, clinging to 'Tsu-mama' before poofing back to the future and giving Tsuna back young toddler Lambo. 

Tsuna sighed and firmly told Lambo to go home to Mama and stay there for the rest of the day, reluctantly the onesie-wearing child agreed and left. Leaving Tsuna and the others alone to go back to their classroom, unfortunately all four were late. 

"I swear, Teen Lambo seemed kind of familiar..." Hayato murmured as soon as they settled into their seats after a teacher scolded them for being late. Tsuna blinks but puts it aside.

* * *

It happened during lunch, and it was  _all_ Bianchi and Reborn's fault. 

"Man, this morning was not the normal morning I wanted and intended to have." Tsuna complained, sitting down with his back against the wall of the building on the roof. His unopened lunch bento box on his lap as he awaited for the others to come and sit with him. "At least we were only late for that one subject, and at least it wasn't  _Nezu_ who scolded us." Tsuna said with a relieved smile. 

Enma nodded in agreement, instantly by Tsuna's side, much to Hayato's jealousy, "Yeah, if  _Nezu_ , the old bastard, was the one who scolded us this morning. I doubt I would last  _one_ word, I'd lose it! Especially after Hibari." He said as he sat down. 

Takeshi laughed as he sat down, already opening his own bento, "Well at least we got to help that kid." 

Hayato huffed, sitting across the baseball player and scowled at him. "And why the hell are you here you baseball bastard?!" He growled out.

Takeshi wasn't fazed and gave the bomber a carefree smile, "What's wrong? Isn't it nice to eat underneath a nice blue sky? The more the merrier right?" He questioned with a light laugh, aiming the last towards Tsuna who smiled at him, opening his lunch. 

"Yeah, it's a nic--" Suddenly he stood up, eyes sharp as he  _threw_ his box across the roof. His bento spilled unto the ground, and instead of a normal and usually delicious lunch within, it was murky, purplish and  _poisonous_ , there were even maggots and bugs in it! A few birds that were flying by were suddenly struck down as the fumes of the poisonous meal wafted into the air. " _Dammit_!" The teen cried out, falling to his knees and putting a pitiful hand on his stomach. 

"I was looking forward to Mama's curry for lunch!" He sobbed in despair, he  _loved_ his mother's curry. It was one of his most favorite dishes from his mother. Enma in the meanwhile tensed, eyes narrowing at the meal spilled on the ground, ' _Poison._ ' he thought with a silent growl, eyes pulsing slightly, a chill licking down his spine. It didn't go unnoticed, with the exception of Tsuna who was still lamenting, and before Takeshi or Hayato could inquire or even talk to Enma about it, Reborn suddenly appeared from the rooftop of the building the four teens were about to eat lunch by, standing right beside the iron ladder. 

"Good job Dame-Tsuna, one bite out of that and you would have gone straight to heaven." Reborn compliment with an amused smirk, Hayato took in a sharp breath, eyes looking back to the poisoned bento lunch. 

"Wait, that--!" He gasps out in dawning horror, realization on his face mixed with terror and dread. Both Tsuna and Takeshi noticed it and looked over to him in concern. 

"Hayato?" They both asked but paused as Reborn continued speaking. 

"Might as well come out, I know you're there Bianchi." Not a moment later, the rooftop door opened, revealing the lady from this morning. 'Bianchi', who smiled at them easily. 

Hayato groaned in pain, clutching his stomach and bending over, "Big sister..." He groaned out, swaying. Luckily Takeshi rushed over to his side, keeping him steady as he moaned in pain. 

Tsuna glanced between him and the light pink-haired woman, "Sister?  _She's your sister Hayato?_ " He questioned incredulously before his eyes widened in realization, ' _So that's why I thought she was familiar._ ' A closer look saw that they shared some similar features on their faces, same nose shape and cheekbones.   
  
Bianchi abandoned her place at the doorway and leisurely strolled towards them, ignoring the fact that _her little brother was in pain_ , a flare of protectiveness sparked in Tsuna as he noticed that fact. "Hey Hayato, it's been a while hasn't it?" She asked easily, not even a  _little bit_ concerned about Hayato's pain. Then she turned her gaze towards Reborn, and her entire demeanor seemed to shift slightly.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi." Greeted Reborn, a small smirk on his face. 

Bianchi's eyes lighted up and a blush settled on her face, "Reborn!" She said  _lovingly_ , all of a sudden slightly shy and subtly seductive. ' _Oh hell no..._ ' Tsuna thought as an uncomfortable weight settled in his stomach as he was quick to connect the dots, she was ignoring  _Hayato_ , her own little brother for  _Reborn_ , the jackass baby-bodied hitman! "I've come to take you back." She continued to speak, shyly rubbing a few strands of hair between her fingers and gifted the amused hitman with a loving stare. 

"Come back with me and let's do high end jobs like before! You don't belong here, you belong in the dangerous and thrilling life of the underworld,  _with me_." She sighed wistfully and so  _lovingly_ , Tsuna didn't whether to puke or snarl at her as she  _continued_ to ignore Hayato's pain. So focused on his anger, he didn't notice Enma twitching beside him. 

Reborn only gave her an amused stare, though in his peripheral vision he sees Tsuna's rage, Hayato's pain, Takeshi's confusion and concern and the twitching Enma right beside his student. He was curious about the Kozato teen who stayed silent throughout the whole ordeal. 

Unknown to him, Enma was struggling to stay in control as Tsuna exuded his protective Rage  _right beside him_ , and he could wholly understand his anger if it weren't the fact he was already edging between control and uncontrollable  _berserker_ mode that was typical for his Rage aspect. He could probably handle Tsuna's rage, and he was trying to calm down but he felt like if he moved an inch or a muscle he was going to lose it! The stress of everything; the trolls coming to Earth, the incoming preparations, the arrival of Reborn and Hayato, the suicide attempt of Takeshi and everything was just building up and rising quickly.

_It didn't help he could_ feel _another rage source nearby..._      

"I've already told you Bianchi, I cannot leave. My job as a tutor comes first, I will raise Tsuna and have him become the Vongola Decimo as I was hired to do so." Reborn replied, keeping a steady eye on Bianchi but also on Enma who's twitching and silence were raising some alarms in his instincts.

"Poor Reborn!" Bianchi cried out, looking heartbroken and said before pointing at Tsuna, "It seems that unless the Vongola Decimo dies in some kind of accident, Reborn will never be free!" Tsuna already very much disliked her and  _very much disliked the gleam in her eye_ , ' _Be concerned about Hayato, you're his sister!_ ' He mentally yelled though he stayed silent, hoping that  _maybe_ , maybe, she could redeem herself in his eyes. 

But the hope died as she  _turned_ , not facing Hayato, not even  _noticing_ the silver haired teen in  _physical_ pain, leaning against Takeshi who was looking  _very_ worried about him. "I'll wait then, I'll wait until I kill the De-" She cut herself off, amending her almost declaration of killing Tsuna who was staring to look  _very_ pissed, "I mean, if the Decimo dies. I'll come back for you Reborn." She says, teary eyed as she looked back and focused solely on Reborn who looked on curiously as Tsuna stood up, a dark look on his face. 

' _That was it._ ' 

As Bianchi turned back, she paused as Tsuna stopped her. "Stop right there!" He called out, glaring at her. She looked back to him, a curious but blank look on her face, "What have you done to Hayato?!" He demanded, with clenched fists. 

_Finally_ , the pink haired woman glanced back to the silver haired teen who moaned in pain, "Hm? Oh, that's normal." She nonchalantly admitted, blankly, as if it  _was_ normal for your little sibling to be in pain and just  _standing_ there, unresponsive to it! Tsuna growled. 

"Like hell it is! What the fuck did you do to Hayato?! Why are you ignoring his pain, you're his  _big sister_ , an older sibling!" He spat, a ring of orange and red appearing in his eyes, though only Bianchi saw it since Reborn was behind Tsuna and she was right in front of him and holding eye-contact. "And why are you going after  _him_ of all people?! He's a selfish asshole and a jackass, why is  _he_ so important that you'd willingly ignore Hayato over  _him_!" 

Bianchi's eyes hardened, "Don't insult Reborn." Was all she uttered for Tsuna to become even  _angrier_. 

Tsuna glared at her, "Don't,  _don't insult Reborn_?!" He snarled with a hint of disbelief coloring his tone, "Is he  _that_ important to you over your  _little brother_?! You selfish ignorant fucking  _ **bitch**_!!" He insulted vehemently, feeling a sense of satisfaction as he sees the anger in her eyes. Reborn cocked a brow, but kept silent and watched the whole event though he sees Enma beginning to tremble almost a little violently and wonders about the red haired teen. 

Bianchi narrowed her eyes in anger, "A  _bitch_ , you say?" Suddenly out of nowhere, she suddenly had a plate of...  _something_ , it was purple and clearly poisonous, "Well I wanted to do it subtly and free my love later,  _but might as well do it now and free him earlier!_ " She growled, and before Tsuna knew it, there was a plate heading toward his direction.  

Takeshi gasped, "Tsuna!" Tsuna narrowed his eyes, though before he could do anything, suddenly he was pushed away.

**_SPLAT_ **

Tsuna grunted as he was shoved back but gasped as Enma was in his place, getting a face-full of poison. The plate clattered on the ground but Enma stood there, face covered in poisonous foods and still standing. Tsuna was about to ask what was wrong until he realized the bright purplish sparks running along Enma's body. 

"Oh no..." Tsuna gasped as Enma slowly wiped the poison off his face, a blank look that slowly turned  _vengeful_ as his iris turned  _purple_ and the sclera of his eyes turned bright  _red_. " _Berserker mode_." The teen whispered as Enma let out a wordless and savage  _snarl_. 

Reborn narrowed his eyes as he sees the extreme change of character of the Simon Heir, he sees the purple sparks and thinks ' _Not cloud flames, but then, what is it?_ ' Suddenly in a blink, Enma was in front of Bianchi who attempted to jump back in shock and wary only for Enma to grab on to her top, pull her back in and  _punched_ her cheek. Sending her flying back. 

" _Enma--!!!_ " Tsuna shouted paused in shock as  _Hibari Kyoya_ , the Demon Prefect of Namimori and Head of the Disciplinary Committee, suddenly appeared with a snarl on his face. 

"For causing a ruckus, I will bite you to death!" He swore, swinging his standard tonfas only to be shocked as Enma dodged each attempt and cough in pain as he was kicked in the stomach. Sending him backwards like Bianchi, he seemed stunned for a moment and that moment was enough for Enma to try and pounce on him, in mindless rage. 

Only to for Tsuna to interfere, red and orange sparks running along  _his_ body but face determined. He tackled the red haired teen, sending them both to a different part of the roof  _away_ from Bianchi and the others. Enma  _roared_ at him, blindly flailing at him to let go. He did as he was punched in the jaw, sending him back a bit before closing back in towards Enma. 

" _Enma!_ " He shouted, dodging a  _Rage-filled_  swipe from a currently mindless Mage, " _Snap out of it!_ " He shouted desperately before yelping as he's suddenly dodging  _another_  barraged with another set of attacks as  _Hibari rejoined the fight with a bloodthirtsy smile_. Enma  _snarled_  at the prefect, hands encased with the power of Rage and entire body  _sparking_  with his Rage aspect. Berserker mode was fully engaged and Enma was not fully in control of himself.

Suddenly it was a three-way fight, Tsuna versus Enma versus Hibari. Essentially one of Blood versus Two of Rage. Tsuna swore vehemently as he struggled to dodge all three,  _after this he was going to punt both Bianchi and Reborn out of his house_. 

She could keep Reborn for all he cared, he's caused enough chaos as it was!

Speaking of said hitman, he watched with a critical eye. Assessing the situation, no time to be shocked over the skill both teens were showing in combat. Kozato was clearly in a mindless fight, body set into a savage auto-pilot and his student, who was showing more skill than he should have meaning he could up his training up a few notches, was fighting against him and the demonic and very powerful prefect. 

He smirked as he sees the opportunity, wordlessly Leon glows and shifts and he aims at Tsuna. 

"Be reborn and fight with your dying will Dame-Tsuna." 

**_BANG_ **

" ** _RRAAAAAAAAGH REBORN!_** " 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how Poison Cooking works aside from the obvious of course but _how the hell_ , everything edible Bianchi touches just. _TURNS INTO POISON_ , there's gotta be some flamework there and I have no idea how. 
> 
> Well, I have a slight idea but that's only because I will be using it in this chapter. Since the KHRverse doesn't really explain much on the matter I'm just gonna go the usual route of fanficion imaginary explanation which involves some side effects. It's gotta be laced with some type of flame or flame mixture to be work, though Bianchi _is_ a Storm, which correlates to Disintegration but I doubt that's all because though rotten food can be poisonous, the way Bianchi manages to manipulates it into Poison Cooking Types, manipulated fucking _pizza dough_ to iron saw blade cutters that can cut through almost anything, and more. So in theory Poison Cooking is a mixture of different flames and more. 
> 
> This is going to be interesting ;}
> 
> Reminder: Enma _is_ a somewhat Active Flame User with the mysterious 'Earth Flame' that is totally unheard of in the KHRverse, there's little information to it like Poison Cooking, and though it is a flame and it controls gravity I'd like to think that there'd be side effects to it interacting with other Flame types, aka the Sky Flame Types, that are not its general area, like internally. Does that make sense? No? Don't worry it probably will. 
> 
> Another Reminder: Enma is the _Mage of Rage_ , a God Tiered Rage Player who has experienced the game and thinking about it Dying Will Flames and God Tier powers don't really mix well. It's already affecting Tsuna very differently, though we'll get to that another time, so what would happen if a Rage Player was poisoned with special poison? And remind you that Rage Players are especially hardy and stubborn, they're hard to kill and though Enma is an ecto-human, he's still a Rage Player and he's actually on par with Gamzee _and_ Kurloz, _especially_ with the negativity and Rage built up inside him.
> 
> And having a volatile source of rage so nearby him, and _multiple_ sources at that... well, let's just say it's going to be very interesting the next chapter. Also, Tsuna is _also_ very protective of his precious people, he is the Momfriend of the group, he is usually the Mother Hen over everyone. He's already (reluctantly) accepted both Hayato and Takeshi into the group, and like hell was he going to stand by as Hayato seemed to be in pain in the presence of Bianchi!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! Till next time!
> 
> P.S. Never really liked Bianchi at the start and how she blatantly ignored Hayato's pain when they first met, never got over that soo... :T


	14. Bloody Veins - Rage Mage Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tsuna vs Enma vs Hibari. 
> 
> A three way battle between two Rage inclined and one of Blood. 
> 
> For a non-player, Hibari Kyoya is a worthy adversary, it's impressive how he keeps up with two experienced warriors but he cannot compare to the two who turned into Gods; at least... not yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rage Mage Arc! 
> 
> Like I said last chapter, this arc is going to be relatively short; approximately 3 or 4 chapters to be exact. Or at least that's the plan, anyway!  
>  _Tsuna: Engage in highly dangerous and uncommon x3 combo!_

* * *

_"Be reborn and fight with your dying will Dame-Tsuna."_  

**_BANG_ **

" ** _RRAAAAAAAAGH REBORN!_** " 

Enma and Hibari jump back, startled as Tsuna bursts into a living flame. Clothes disappearing until all that was left was Tsuna engulfed in bright orange fire wearing purple boxers and a loose light orange tank top. Eyes alight in orange and familiar, for Enma, _red_ _veins_ appearing underneath Tsuna's eyes. 

Enma  _snarled_ , the red veins invoking bad memories in Enma's mindless rage and it just made the rampant red head  _angrier_. ' ** _TsUna... mINDconTrOL..._** ' Was the constant new thought and in Enma's rage, he did not see Tsuna in Dying Will Mode, but Crocker!Tsuna underneath the Condesce's control. 

" _ **Motherfucking DYING WILL! SNAP ENMA OUT OF HIS RAGE RAMPAGE!**_ " Tsuna screamed, holding his fists up.

Hibari stared at him for a moment before scowling, but his eyes gleamed interestingly with a tint of bloodlust, "For public indecency,  _I will bite you to death!_ " Hibari declared with bared teeth. 

" _ **SHUT UP AND FIGHT!**_ " The Sylph of Blood screamed as he pounced on him first, Enma joining in the fray, enticed by the amount of rage and determination both males were exuding as well as determined to beat Tsuna, hallucinating on his rage. 

They each exchanged blows, Hibari managing to hit both Enma and Tsuna, which was impressive in hindsight due to their experience and overall situations but then again they weren't exactly fighting their best; i.e. with their godhoods and their best weapons. Enma was trapped in a rage-induced hallucination and rampage, Tsuna was trapped in a flame-induced determined haze of  _Dying Will_ and both were focusing on a single goal and that goal only. 

As talented and skillful Hibari was, he wouldn't be able to keep up for the entire battle but he was making a great effort to do so.

Tsuna snarled as the three of them were at a standstill, Tsuna clutching unto both Hibari and Enma with both handsand both doing the same, holding on with crossed arms as Hibari and Enma struggled to move their arms from each other's grip. He sweated as he held on, struggling to keep both Hibari and Enma at bay. 

In the sidelines their audience watched with a sense of tension, Takeshi cradling a semi-conscious Hayato in his arms and looking on with wide-shocked eyes, wincing during particularly hard blows. Bianchi was holding on to her very much bruised cheek, if it weren't for her instinctively using her flames to cushion Enma's punch, she was sure the redhead could've very well dislocated her jaw! She watched the fight with a small sense of guilt and dread, knowing full well it was her fault this was happening. 

Meanwhile with Reborn, he was critically observed the fight, noting how strong his student really was along with his friend. Supposedly Hibari was the strongest person in Namimori aside from himself, but as of now both Enma and Tsuna were effortlessly matching blow for blow with the so called 'Demon Prefect' and he could see soon enough that Hibari would be thrown out of the fight. 

He was filled with questions and curiosity as he watches the fight, seeing Enma emit some kind of purple energy that was clearly  _not_ Cloud Flames. It didn't feel anything  _close_ to it, totally different; it felt like _pure_ _anger_. Whatever Enma was using, it was very different from flames. 

It was then he noticed something peculiar and alarming...

 _It was past five minutes_. 

It was past five minutes... And yet Tsuna was still going on strong; flames and all.

' _What_.'

He needed to report this to Verde when this was over. And he would especially tell the Lightning Arcobaleno about the alarming red veins coming from Tsuna's eyes.

* * *

==> )(IC: Spring trap x3 combo

Tsuna frowned as he stood with the others at the roof of the meteor, they had finally appeared in the new game session where they would win but... nearly everyone was falling apart; Rose was drunk, Terezi was on faygo and in a failing kismessisitude with Gamzee, Gamzee was wherever and he hasn't seen him for  _2 years_ and they've only communicated through Trollian slash Pesterchum, which honestly hurts him very much but he just can't say it nor can he end it, everything just... It just  _fell apart_. 

He sniffled, fiddling with his headphones as he waited for Gamzee's reply, lately he hasn't talked to him and... Maybe... maybe it was a mistake to become moirails with Gamzee... 

"Tsuna?" The male Sylph jolted and coughed, quickly wiping away the incoming tears in his eyes and turned to Kanaya who looked at him in concern, "Are you alright?" She asked gently, Tsuna gave her his best smile though it faltered when he sees her holding unto a currently drunk Rose. 

His heart twinged in pain as he looked at one of his best friends, he should have noticed sooner, he should have  _done_ something, he... he was honestly pathetic.

Karkat flips out as he asks how they were going to stop the meteor, Dave shrugs but snaps at Rose when she slurred a sentence causing Tsuna to frown more and feel more pathetic as he sees the ecto-siblings like this. He shouldn't have focused so much on himself and Gamzee, he shouldn't have pretended that everything was fine and that it was  _going_ to be fine. 

_**BARK** _

Tsuna stilled as he heard the bark, confusion and wary instantly filling him as he and the others heard it well. 

Dave turns to Karkat, "Dude did you just bark?" 

"What? No I didn't bark, I thought it was you!" Karkat growled pointing at Dave who looked at him incredulously. 

"Why would I bark?"

Karkat snarled at him, " _Well why the fuck would I bark???_ " He retorted angrily. Oh no, they were going to bicker and argue again. 

Tsuna came between them, "Guys, I think we should focus on--" 

_**BARK** _

"There it was again!" Karkat flipped, paranoia and rage bristling within him, "The bark happened again!" He shouted. 

Dave turned to Kanaya, pointedly ignoring Rose, "Kanaya did you bark, you fucking with us Maryam." He said more than asked, frowning as he did so. Though he jolted back when Kanaya wordlessly hissed underneath her breath, looking tense as she looked above. 

Karkat turned to Terezi, "Terezi was it you???" He took Terezi's growl as a 'no' but he frowned in concern, "What is it? What are you looking at?" He asked as he looked up to try and see what she was seeing. 

Both males jolted when Tsuna gripped their wrists, panic seeping in the brunette's voice, "G-Guys... I don't have a good feeling about this." He whispered, feeling something inside him practically screaming at him. He couldn't deal with it though, not with his mental and emotional state, it just felt like something was pounding in his head. 

"Tsuna?"  
"Tsuna are you okay?"

Dave and Karkat asked simultaneously as they see the sheer panic in his face. 

**_Zzap_ **

A flash of green took everyone's attention as someone unexpected  _teleported_ in front of them, crackling with green flames and energy, skin dark and eyes alight with something primal with her hair flared out wildly. Everyone took a step back.  _Jade_. 

"Hey guys." Was all she said as she floated down, green flames curling and spreading around her as she stepped down barring her sharp teeth widely and snarled, " _Long time no see._ " 

"J-Jade?" Tsuna shakily asked as he began to tremble, "Jade, what happa- _Ah!_ " He gasped as suddenly he felt something tightening around his throat.  _His necklace_. He choked as Jade snapped her fingers. He let go of Dave and Karkat, hands flying to his throat.

Suddenly the Sylph of Blood let out a pained  _howl_ , screaming in intense pain as he practically convulsed. "AaAAa _AAaaa aAAAaAGGAHAAAHAAAAAAA!!!_" 

" _Tsuna!!_ " The others shouted in panic and concern, Rose instantly sobering at the sound. 

Hidden away from the group, a certain clown struggled, snarling against the shackles that trapped him within himself at the sound of  _his beloved diamond, protect **protect he's in PAIN.**_ Alas, he could do nothing as his precious was taken away from him, Gamzee Makara raged within the cage in his mind as his body betrayed him and left Tsuna to his pain. 

For Tsuna, the pounding in his head  _intensified_ , a chanting monotone voice running inside his mind which was so weak already. 

When his friends tried to help him, Jade teleported between them and Tsuna, taking Tsuna in the air and keeping him away from them as he visibly began to change. His hair darkened to a murky brown, his skin greyed unnaturally and red circuit-like veins began to come from his eyes and covering him entirely as the white of his eyes turned black, his iris turned  _red_ and his warm brown eyes turned a bloody orange. His dark brown and red god hood turned bright red and white, the necklace turned into a glorified collar.

 ** _OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY OBEY_** _ **SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT SUBMIT**_   _ **SUBMIT AND OBEY TO YOUR EMPRESS BOY SUBMIT AND OBEY**_

_** FOLLOW YOUR ORDERS FROM HER GLORIOUS IMPERIAL CONDESCENSION SHE IS IN CONTROL SHE IS YOUR RULER YOUR MASTER YOUR GOD ** _

" _AAAaaAAAAAGHHGAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaa...._"

Jade snapped her fingers again when the scream finally subsided, teleporting the others to LOMAX as turned deathly silent. To their horror, when they last saw his face, all emotion was gone and their sweet loving Tsuna was replaced with a perfect subservient robot.

The Grimbark Witch of Space took hold of Tsuna, teleporting him and herself straight to a smugly grinning Condescension. 

The Sylph of Blood cried out inside his mind, a stray tear managing to escape but did nothing for the mentally trapped Sylph.

He has nightmares of it after Roxy recovers their memories of the first Game Over timeline.

* * *

**_Crash_ **

Roxanne startled as she hears Rose's tea cup crashing to the floor, "Rosie?" She asked in concern as she sees Rose leaning against the kitchen table and staring down to the mess she created. "Rose, sweetheart?" She asked again, frowning as Rose says nothing. 

Suddenly, she looks up and Roxanne tenses. Rose's eyes are glowing lavender, her Light aspect replacing her pupils as she gripped unto the kitchen counter and a serious look on her face. Instantly the mother was by her side, "Rose, what's wrong?"

\--tentacleTherapist [TT] started Memo: Urgent [Code MR]--

TT: Enma has lost control and is currently on a rampage.  
TT: I repeat, Enma has lost control and is on a full Rage induced rampage. 

caligulusAquarium [CA] has joined the memo

CA: wwhat  
CA: wwhat happened 

turntechGodhead [TG]  has joined the memo  
gardenGnostic [GG]  has joined the memo  
ectoBiologist [EB]  has joined the memo

GG: oh no!! DD: 

TG: shit 

EB: crap 

CA: lalonde, wwhat the fuck happened to my moirail 

carcinoGeneticist [CG] has joined the memo  
terminallyCapricious [TC] has joined the memo 

TT: I've only just Seen Enma on his rampage, I don't know what triggered it.

CG: CRAP, WE GOT FUCKING ONE RAGE PLAYER ON A RAMPAGE AND ONLY ONE OF US IS ON THE SCENE? 

TC: where's tsuna 

TT: I've only seen a glimpse but Tsuna is handling the situation...  
TT: However, the situation is being handled... inappropriately. 

CA: inappropriately howw 

TC: LALONDE WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK IS HAPPENING WITH OUR MOIRAILS

adiosToreador [AT] has joined the memo  
arachnidsGrip [AG] has joined the memo  
grimAuxilliatrix [GA] has joined the memo 

AT: i GOT GAMZEE,,, hE'S UH GETTING WORKED UP BUT I GOT HIM 

AG: Oh shit, 8ad 8r8k........ 

GA: Oh Dear 

TT: Tsuna has been shot by the Dying Will Bullet. 

TC: motherfuck

GG: oh shit 

cuttlefishCuddler [CC] has joined the memo 

CC: carp, t)(at's not good 

EB: what? why not? 

GA: Feferi, Jade And I Have Been Attempting To Research More On This Dying Will Bullet.  
GA: Trying To Figure Out The Effect It Has On God Tiers Like Tsuna, And So Far We Have Not Figured Out Much Aside From The Fact That Tsuna's Side Effects Are Not Normal. 

GG: ive been trying to gather more information on the dwbullet but im not as good at hacking as sollux but right now he cant get into it since it would take too much time on even with his smartness

twinArmaggedon [TA] has joined the memo 

TA: a2 much a2 ii want to prote2t two that, ii really cant get iinformatiion for that riight now. iim 2tiill tryiing two do 2o much 2hiit for u2 for when we land 

TC: HONK 

TA: dont worry iill get the iinformatiion a2 2oon a2 we land gz 2o plea2e dont fliip your 2hiit on me  

AT: i UH,,, dON'T WORRY I HAVE HIM,, 

TG: so we got a bullet that does shit to people but its different for us gods 

GG: pretty much, the symptoms tsu showed isnt suppose to be there... :[ 

CG: FUCKING FANTASTIC THEN 

AG: Hey fellow Light player, can you see what's happening with my kismesis???????? 

CA: i wwould like to knoww wwhat's currently happening wwith my moirail 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] has joined the memo 

GC: DONT BOTH3R, OUR S1GHT H4S B33N CLOUD3D 4T TH3 MOM3NT UNFORTUN4T3LY >:[[

TT: She's correct, it's too foggy to try and see them aside from vague and blurry glimpse that serve no help whatsoever. 

EB: can't jade just teleport to enma and tsuna?  
EB: actually can she teleport me with her so i can help calm enma?

GG: i'd love to! it sounds like a great plan!

apocalypseArisen [AA] has joined the memo [3 months from now]

FAA: unfortunately im going to have to stop you from there ono 

GG: what? why??? 

FAA: you guys cant interfere or show up right now 

CA: wwhy the hell not megido 

AT: uHH,,, yOU BETTER EXPLAIN NOW ARADIA BECAUSE GAMZEE'S UM,,, 

TC: honk >:o( 

turntechGodhead [TG]has joined the memo [3 months from now] 

TG: wait what 

FTG: listen to her we cant just show up right now  
FTG: tsus got this and even though shit had and is probably hitting the fan now we cant really afford appearing out of nowhere right at this moment 

GG: D: 

EB: :[ 

TG: holy shit i didnt think id do this kind of future talk here 

FTG: yeah well if i didnt then things would go a different way and that different way is not really favorable for us 

GC: ...  
GC: >:{ FUTUR3 D4V3'S GOT 4 PO1NT  
GC: 4 FUTUR3 POSS1B1L1TY P4TH OP3N3D SUDD3NLY 4ND WH4T 1T H4D W4S NOT PL34S4NT... 

CA: fuck 

TC: HONK :o( 

CA: then wwhat the fuck do wwe do, wwe cant just wwait or stand by! 

AG: Yeah!!!!!!!! That's *my* kismesis we're talking a8out! 

CA: and my moirail 

TC: and mine 

EB: can't we do *something*???????? 

TT: Unfortunately, no.  
TT: I suppose we can only wait... 

* * *

Eight minutes and counting. 

Tsuna had been underneath the influence of the Dying Will Bullet for eight minutes and counting. And with each minute passing five, the red veins from his eyes slowly grew, travelling from his face and downwards towards his neck; Reborn was already alarmed when they first appeared but now it was transforming from alarm to near panic. Had Reborn been any other lesser man, he would have panicked right then and there but as the World's Greatest Hitman, he kept calm. 

Tsuna and Enma were still going at it, matching blow for blow but both seemed to be getting a bit sluggish, using energy unnecessarily as they mindlessly slugged each other. Hibari was knocked out seven minutes and thirty seconds into the fight and was now lying safe and unconscious at another part of the roof. 

" _ **ENMA! SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT YOU DIPSHIT!**_ " Tsuna demanded as he gripped Enma's shoulders, Enma doing the same, letting out a feral snarl at Tsuna. They grappled each other, trying to overpower the other as orange with dark red tints and purple with bright red tints swirled around them like a storm. 

Tsuna could feel Enma faltering ever so slightly, the Rage was seeping out and if Tsuna could only last longer than Enma could be properly knocked out, and Rage spent. 

The only reason why both God tiers were fighting fist-to-fist, without their weapons, without their godhoods, and without the full extent of their powers was that they were both consumed in a single thought of mind; both had a single goal and all other thoughts were drowned out. No true plans, no other very cognitive thought aside from the goal in their minds. 

' _ **SNAP ENMA OUT OF HIS RAMPAGE**_ '

' ** _GeT tsUna BACk_** ' 

* * *

" _Tsuna!_ " Enma choked, staring into  _unnaturally orange, red and black eyes_ , red veins pulsing on pale white skin, "Tsuna snap out of it!" He pleaded as the controlled Sylph of Blood stared down at him emotionlessly, the red veins pulsed brighter like glowing circuitry. 

"Aww, sorry Enma but Tsuna's not home right now.  _Leave a message._ " Jade laughed cruelly from behind, they were on Derse. Jade had teleported both her and Enma into Derse, when Enma tried to attack on Jade, trying to knock her out or snap her out of her Grimbarkness, Tsuna caught him. 

Tsuna had him by the throat, hands tied to his back with strong blood-made chains which came from Tsuna himself. Jade teleported away, she had other tasks she had to go to.

Enma gasped and grunted in pain as he was thrown into a cell, he stared helplessly as Tsuna stared at him through the cell bars. He stilled as a tall figure came from behind him, a tall figure dressed in a skin-tight suit colored black and fuchsia, grinning smugly as  _she_ laid  _her_ hands on Tsuna's shoulders, slouching so her horned head was right beside Tsuna. 

" _Saury not saury guppy, this bouy is  _mine _..._ " The Condescension purred, painted nails lightly scraping Tsuna's skin then she clenched her hand and drew blood, it blended in with the red veins and clothing. Tsuna did nothing. " _He and my other gills._ " She laughed, a cruel and wicked laugh as she let go, swaying her hips as she left, tugging on the thin red chain that connected to Tsuna's 'collar', the brunette left with her.  _Like a dog_. 

Enma felt  _angry_ , "Giv _e him back you H **AG**!!_ " He screamed, struggling against the strong chains that held him down. 

" ** _gIVe hIm BaCk!!_** " 

* * *

" ** _AaAGH!_** " 

Reborn was beginning to twitch more and more as time hit ten minutes, by that time, the red veins were around Tsuna's shoulders and making their way towards his chest and back. 

That was bad news, good news however was that Enma seemed to get more and more sluggish, tiring out, the purple energy slowly growing smaller as Tsuna was gaining the upper hand. 

Takeshi was now holding Hayato back, the silver haired teen feeling better soon after Bianchi took out her goggles and put them on, the fight shocking the bomber at first before he tried to interfere, Takeshi held him back and it took Reborn's orders for Hayato to back down but he watched the fight feverishly, he admired the power Tsuna was exhibiting and cheered him on and was shocked at how Enma match him. 

Then, something unexpected happened. 

" _ **giVE HiM bAcK!!**_ " Enma suddenly shrieked, aiming for Tsuna's neck, he missed but it was a near miss and as if his fingers were as sharp as nails, a cut suddenly appeared on Tsuna's neck. Enma kicked him away, hissing.

Hayato and Takeshi jumped, but before they could do anything Reborn stopped them as they stared at what came next.

The blood that flowed from Tsuna's wound  _began to float_ , as if living liquid, it lashed around randomly and Tsuna did nothing to stem it.

The fight went on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, most of this chapter was a flashback to when Tsuna was underneath the Condesce's control. And yes, the Game Over timeline still very much happened, and unlike John going back to the meteor and changing things there as instructed, in KHSR it's more to that. 
> 
> In here, BOTH John _and_ Nana touched The Treasure and gained Retcon changing powers. As to why they don't use them anymore, there's going to be an explanation for that eventually.


	15. Parental Duty - Rage Mage Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh yes, Iemitsu was going to _die_ in the future, Reborn was sure of it, either by his hand or someone else's. The man's information was utterly useless, his wife being 'a perfect housewife who could do no harm' was -of course- false and thrown out the window along with the rest of his knowledge of the Sawada family.
> 
> Because this woman, wielding nothing else than a _frying pan_ , managed to quell the fight between Tsuna and Enma. And was now treating to their wounds with a medical skill that a 'perfect housewife' shouldn't know of. 
> 
> The blond man was done for, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Installment towards the short Rage Mage Arc. Sorry it took so long but yeah, here it is!
> 
> Also, the pattern was _supposed_ to be a chapter of the Alphaverse every 5 chapters or so, but since I fucked it up before by doing two Alphaverse chapters in a row -aka chapter 10 and 11- there will be no Alphaverse chapter for number 15 :[ 
> 
> I _guess_ I can do an Alphaverse chapter on number 16, actually that sounds good I suppose.
> 
> Also this chapter mainly focused on Nana a bit at the start. Sorry for the small bit of filler but I feel like I need to justify a bit on why Nanako is the Thief of Doom. If it doesn't make sense then ignore it and continue on like nothing happened, thank you very much.

* * *

Gamzee paced in his respiteblock, fear, worry and concern clouding his mind as he paced, his beloved heart Tavros watched him with worry on the loungeplank. "G-Gamzee, please calm down." The brownblood tried, though he knew it wouldn't really help, even he was worried at the moment for Tsuna. 

"I CAN'T CALM THE MOTHERFUCK DOWN, not when my diamond motherfucking needs me." He snarled back, wincing as he realized he just snarled at Tavros, Tavros didn't flinch and seemed to smile when the purpleblood whined apologetically, stopping his pacing to cuddle up to him. "...I'm sorry Tavbro, but Tsuna,  _Tsuna--_ " 

Tavros interrupted him, kissing his forehead in comfort, it would have probably worked better if Tsuna was the one comforting him but it was enough for now. "I k-know Gamzee. We're all worried for Tsuna." Tavros told him, carding his fingers through the other's wild hair. "But Tsuna's strong, h-he and Enma will be fine." He tried to reassure him. 

Gamzee let out a shuddering breath, "Tsubro  _is_ motherfucking strong... but it fucking pains me that he's all alone, going through all that motherfucking bullshit and  _I'm not there with him again._ " He said in a pained voice. Tavros bit his lip, this was a pale-worthy moment, but he wasn't Gamzee's moirail, that was Tsuna who was in some kind of mess, all Tavros could do was try and keep Gamzee calm and emotionally supportive for as long as he could- they were arriving on Earth soon, but not soon enough. 

And Gamzee... 

This just reminded Gamzee on how worthless he had been the first Game Over timeline, when he was trapped within his own mind and could only talk with Tsuna in precious moments through Trollian. He'd gone near insane from how he couldn't do anything.

* * *

" _Tsuna, he's crying, help him, **help him**_ " 

_He wails as his body leaves Tsuna, Tsuna who's **screaming** who's  **in pain so lonely Tsuna, so sorry, his diamond, so sorry, Tsuna--**_

_ STOP CRYING YOU WORTHLESS CLOWN AND DO MY BIDDING, THE GIRLY BOY WILL BE FINE. JUST OBEY ME AND HE WILL STAY FINE.  _

_Gamzee howls, and cries, and thrashes, but cannot do anything as long as that damnable puppet, the same he made pop into existence, controls his body._

_He's sorry. So sorry._

* * *

Tavros held on to the weeping highblood, feeling his bloodpusher break as Gamzee sobs into his shoulder, transparent purple tears running down his cheeks. 

"Tsuna will be fine, we're almost to Earth. Our Sylph of Blood is going to be fine, he's one of our glorious leaders- he won against the Condesce remember?" 

He did. 

* * *

_Tsuna panted, tears in his eyes but just as there were tears there was a fire in them as he gripped the sword tightly, uncaring of how fuchsia splattered his face._

_"... look at... that... my lil' tuna-fish... fin..ally actin...like...a shark.. "_

_Slump._

_Silence before a roar of victory erupted from the trembling brunette's mouth._

* * *

_And it had been glorious._

Gamzee smiled slightly, both proud and bittersweet. Even in the this timeline where he had succeeded in helping his diamond, he still felt so _useless_ and  ** _trapped he felt so_** -

"Gamzee, G-Gamzee your v-voodoo." Tavros stuttered, wincing as Gamzee's eyes flashed a toxic purple- immediately Gamzee flinched back, turning off his inherit chucklevoodoos. The highblood let out a broken whine, whimpering as the brownblood immediately kissed his forehead, "It's okay, i-it's okay Gamzee, your eyes... they, they only flashed, I'm okay, everything's okay." 

The purpleblood didn't like his own chucklevoodoos, it reminded him too much of... 

_ HOOHOOHOOHAAAHAAHAHAHAHOHOHOHOOOHAAHAAA _

_Him_

Tavros held Gamzee for hours, until the highblood had finally calmed down and escaped into the bliss of sleep. Hopefully, escape into a pleasant dream bubble instead of a horrid memory, or even a dayterror. Calming him from those were almost impossible to do right without Tsuna; Gamzee had only one dayterror on their space trip to Earth so far...

The room was utterly _destroyed_ and was still being repaired by Equius and had nearly halted their travel, thankfully the skilled blueblood managed to keep their ship going on course without stop. 

Bronze eyes closed, hands gripping the black t-shirt tightly. 

"Tsuna..." 

He hoped he was alright.

* * *

The duty of a parent was to make sure their child lived to grow past them. 

No true parent wanted outlive their child. 

They would do what they could to give their child everything they needed, to help them up the stairs of life and guide them on its road for as long as they could. 

In the face of danger and death, a true parent would always choose their child. 

Always. 

No matter what. 

So when death comes in the form of a black chess person with wings, a jester crown, eldritch tentacles and a sword, Nana chooses Tsuna above all else. She chooses Tsuna, Adel, Johann, Roxanne and Jacob above her own life because she is a  _mother_ and a mother will always do what they think is best for their child and she is a _friend_ and a friend will always be willing to help their friends. 

She is never forgiven for her sacrificial stunt but she doesn't regret it one bit.

Her death was inevitable but at least she managed to do harm to one of Tsuna's future enemies however fruitless it was since the damage had been healed but at least she had given Dereck an upper hand before Noir upgraded to dark dog god. She remembers the brief warmth that she'd only seen in Tsuna and died as a smiling falling star. Her only regret was that her son found her body and made him cry, made her friends cry and weep but again, she does not regret sacrificing herself for her people however foolish it seemed. 

Sawada Nana in the Aftermath of The Game, is a different woman. More determined and active after hearing her son's adventure, like the other guardians, she is horrified at how things went without them but proud that they managed but terrified that it might happen again.

She's handling certain things within Japan, checking the mansion Roxanne bought for them, readying for their arrival, for the troll children's arrival and keeping an eye on Adel, Enma, Tsuna- and now Reborn, Hayato, Takeshi, Lambo; she smiles and slowly puts herself in their lives as the maternal figure they can rely on. Especially for Lambo, she _is_  the baby's grandmother now, her Tsuna really knew how to attract certain quirky individuals.

The duty of a parent was to look after their child as they grew and make sure they lived past them, Nana was fairly sure her son would live way past her now but she would never stop looking over her child and the other children. 

So when her instincts suddenly  _scream_ at her as she's shopping, she doesn't question it and rushes towards Namimori High. Dropping off her groceries somewhere she'd try and remember later and has her strife weapon, her reliable and sturdy iron pan- she's brushed up her strifing, the mother hadn't strifed much in the last timeline but now she was determined to be able to defend herself and her family.

As she nears the school, her instincts are still screaming at her, she enters the school, avoiding and ignoring everyone else in her way, going past teachers, students, anyone and everyone was ignored as she rushed towards the school roof. 

Nanako, her post-scratch self, was the Thief of Doom. Unlike the other thieves however, she didn't really seem to be selfish, she didn't seem like a thief, and she seriously didn't seem to be a Doom Player. It could've been Sburb just wanting to make things even, there was three of every aspect, of every class and Nanako had been assigned as the Doom Player simply because no one else could be right?

Wrong. 

Nanako had been the perfect candidate for Theif of Doom, just as her pre-scratch self was- Nana, in her past, had stolen quite a lot. She wasn't always so innocent, she had been found in a crater in Japan and was immediately punted into the foster system just like Dereck had. Jacob hadn't been there to mentor her or Dereck like he did with Roxanne. So like Dereck, she was put in the foster system- which was a harsh system even for a _seemingly_ perfect little girl like Nanako. Her proudest moment of thievery was when she stole the job of a woman who scorned her, why? Because it was that job that seemed to let her meet Jacob and the others.

Since the start, her mindset was a strange thing. She only had a rabbit as a friend, a regular stuffed bunny that she quickly lost in her youth, she had cried then, having no idea how her bunny got lost. Later she learns her bunny becomes the very same bunny on the movie Con Air and is generally confused on how that happened, and then she continues to learn that her old childhood bunny plush became something of an exchanging gift among the children. 

Even in the Alpha Universe Nanako's bunny somehow managed to end up as the Con Air bunny even though her meteor ended up later, Nanako gifts her bunny to Jane, dressed as a baker- something that Jane appreciates very much but is confuses when it disappears as well.

No one really knows how it happened but it just happened. 

Anyway, in her youth. Nana has stolen quite a few things, later in her young adulthood Iemitsu would even say she stole his heart as cheesy was it was. Her youth consisted of acting as the innocent little girl and surviving off the stolen bits she'd secretly gotten- she had been bullied before and she stole from her bullies and of course the teachers never believed the misbehaving children over the well-behaved Nana. 

As for the Doom part, you'd be surprised in the amount of trouble she manages to get in and out of, she understands that life wasn't easy, she understands how miserable it was; she's cried over many aspects of life but chose not to linger over it, choosing instead to move forward. She had been fated to die in the game and she didn't let it bother her, she embraced it in fact though she would never tell the others for it would only worry them more.

Her instincts pulsed the closer she got to the roof, without a thought or sign of hesitation, she rammed the roof door open- regardless if it was locked or not, a measly door couldn't hold against her determination. And if her shoulder hurts from barging through the door, she wouldn't say because the instant she's on the roof- she sees her son and Enma in a strange strife.

" _Tsu-kun!_ " 

* * *

Eleven minutes and thirty-nine seconds. 

The fight has been going on past the ten minute mark,  _past the five minute mark_ , and yet Tsuna's Dying Will Flames had yet to even  _dim_ much less be put out- this wasn't supposed to be possible. And all the more, the red veins continued to travel over his student's body with each half minute that passed. Tsuna continued to fight with Enma, even with the blood -that was  _still floating_ \- trailing after him like a ribbon in the breeze. And yet, even with the strange phenomenon of blood following Tsuna's every move, the inflamed brunette had yet to even glance at it, he didn't even seem to notice or acknowledge the act, letting the blood do as it pleased.   

For once in a long long time, Reborn had no clue on what was going on. And that  _infuriated_ the hitman more than anything.  

Reborn was hesitant to interfere with the fight, get between the two warring factions but even he knew that it this point it would be a bad idea. He didn't have enough information on what the hell was going on, he didn't know what was going on with Tsuna or Enma or what the fuck they were using in their fight. Tsuna's strange red tinted flames were  _not_ Wrath Flames despite the familiar dark red tint, if anything Enma's strange purple energy was closer to Wrath flames than Tsuna's bizarre Sky Flames! 

And even then, the purple energy seemed to have a small unknown flame type that Reborn has never seen or heard of. 

If he interfered who  _knew_ what could happen. But at this point, with each passing second and the alarming rate of the veins that were growing on his student's body, he felt like there was no choice- he  _needed_ to stop the fight and look over his student's condition because this could  _not_ be healthy. Not with the red veins, the overflow of Dying Will Flames, the overlap of time,  _and the floating glob of blood following Tsuna._

But just as he was about to interfere-

_**BANG** _

_Sawada Nana rammed open the school roof's door_. 

" _Tsu-kun!_ " She screamed as soon as she did. Both battling boys didn't seem to notice her, too engrossed with their current battle and preferring to scream at each other.

"Nana-san!" Both Hayato and Takeshi screamed in surprise, "Nana-san, what are you dong here- _Nana-san wait!_ " Takeshi pleaded as the mother rushed over to the fight  _wielding_ a  _frying pan_ of all things in her hand. 

"Tsu-kun, En-kun, stop this right now!" The mother demanded, eyes alight with determination, conviction and... tinted slightly with orange. Was she a Sky as well? 

" _ **STAY OUT OF THE WAY NANAKO I WILL MOTHERFUCKING SNAP ENMA OUT OF HIS FUCKING RAGE ONE WAY OR ANOTHER.**_ " Tsuna snapped, strangely enough referring to her full name instead of calling her 'Mama'. The veins pulsed and Nana seemed horrified to see them.

He had a myriad of bruises on his arms from blocking Enma who also sported his fair amount of injuries that he received from Tsuna during their battle. His uniform was ripped from when Tsuna grappled him and the fabric was torn from his grip. 

Enma in the meanwhile gruffed and snarled, " _ **NaNAko. tSUna, bREak ConTrol.**_ " 

What was Enma talking about? Why were they referring Nana to her full name? It was if they were referring to an entirely different perso-

Nana brandished her frying pan. "I am ending this strife right now, you're both not in the right of mind!" She declared, looking fully prepared to do just that. 

Strife?

"Sawada Nana-" Reborn started but was interrupted by the house wife, " _You keep quiet Reborn-san, this is none of your business!_ " She snapped at him, _in English_ -he realizes too late that the whole time they were talking flawlessly in English and not in Japanese-, surprising the hitman entirely. The usually quiet, kind and air-headed house wife was nowhere to be seen, in her place was a protective  _strong_ mother with the stance of a warrior. 

A warrior with a kitchen utensil as a weapon. 

" _ **SO MOTHERFUCKING BE IT NANAKO**_." Tsuna declared, eyes narrowing and veins practically  _glowing_ \- Enma  _howled_ , moving forward and taking first action, aiming once more at Tsuna, not paying Nana any attention. A mistake on the redhead's part apparently as suddenly Nana was there-  _she was fast how_ \- her pan interfering with his punch, a loud  _CLANG_ was heard as Enma's fist made contact with solid reinforced iron instead. 

In a show of great strength and speed, Nana swung her pan again, this time hitting Enma in the face. " _ **rAgH!**_ " The enraged redhead was forced back, hissing in pain for his face. Seeing his chance, Tsuna tried to lash out on Enma, aiming a swift kick to his friend's stomach only for Nana to intercept again with her pan, she grunted with gritted teeth as her son's leg clashed with her weapon but swung again, Tsuna jumped back with his leg tingling in pain. 

Normally Nana wasn't on par with Tsuna or Enma, she wasn't a God Tiered Game Player, but she was still someone ecto-cloned from the game and was stronger than the average human. Not to mention she  _could_ fight, she just normally didn't do so, by far she's the weakest Guardian among them- but by god would she fight with all her might with the right motivation. 

Plus, with both Tsuna and Enma recklessly fighting without much thought, Nana could take advantage and use her cunning and other skills and what strength she had against the two. Enma was already fairly beaten and weak from his clash against Tsuna, and Tsuna would stop as soon as Enma would it seemed, so with determination, she focused on intercepting their attacks and knocking Enma out.

She was a Mother, and it was her duty to look over her children and break up their tantrums and fights.

* * *

AT: gAMZEE'S ASLEEP NOW,,, i UH MANAGED TO GET HIM TO SLEEP

CT: D--> The highblood did not break anything did he.

AT: nO

CT: D--> Thank goodness, if the ship was damaged any further our arrival would be delayed.

AT: oH,,,,, pOOR GAMZEE THOUGH HE'S REALLY BEATING HIMSELF UP FOR NOT BEING THERE FOR TSUNA }:[ 

EB: he's not the only one :( 

GG: hes still upset over the game over timelines huh :((( 

AT: yES 

TG: were all still fucked up over the game over timelines like gogdamn were they shitty 

CG: 'SHITTY' DOESN'T EVEN COVER THE WHOLE GOGDAMN THING, WE WERE ALL MISERABLE SHITS IN THE OTHER TIMELINES. SURE THERE WERE HAPPY TIMES BUT WE STILL LOST IN THEM. THANK FUCK WE WON THIS TIME. 

TT: Agreed. The fruits of our hardwork shows in this timeline, we've accomplished much and won the main game but I fear we aren't done with it just yet.  
TT: With the revelation of Vongola, I have a feeling that something large is at work here. The question still stands on why Vongola is intertwined with Tsuna, Enma, Mami and Nanako, on why it's connected to not only them but to the game as well.  
TT: We'll be getting out answers soon but at a cost I can only hope we can afford without much problem. Nevertheless, we will not be taking whatever this is lying down.

GA: No, We Won't. 

CG: LIKE HELL WE WOULD. 

AG: Aaaaaaaas iiiiiiiif >::::P 

GC: W3LL S41D F3LLOW S33R >:] 

CT: D--> Not anymore. And for once, I do not require a towel at the moment. 

AC: >:33 < we've come so furr, we're definitely not giving up! *ac declared with a loud roar*

CC: S)(ell no! 

CA: wwith howw much wwe'vve gone through, fuck no 

AT: i SPEAK FOR GAMZEE AND I WHEN I SAY 'MOTHERFUCKING HELL NO' }:] 

AA: We've got this ^u^ 

EB: whoooo! go us!

GG: we would never let it be! X] 

TG: damn sis way to go 

TT: Also it would seem that Mother Nana has joined the fray and is currently dealing with both Tsuna and Enma. She's not as skilled with the way of the frying pan as Nanako but she's certainly ferocious and determined.

TG: say what now

* * *

Nana panted heavily, she did it. 

Enma laid unconscious on the school rood, Rage dissipating in his unconsciousness. She looked towards Tsuna, who was panting. " _ **FUCking** final..ly..._ " He mumbled, flame finally going out -Fifteen minutes and forty-eight seconds- and slumping forwards. Nana was thankfully close by and was there to catch him, somewhat, she stumbled back from her son's weight. The floating blob of blood finally splattered to the ground as Tsuna fainted.

"Tsu-kun..." She murmured softly, dropping her pan to cradle her son, hands gently wiping away the sweat on his brow and the slowly receding veins. They managed to cover Tsuna's chest and had been travelling further downwards to his waist and hips. "Oh my baby, you must be so tired." She said, kissing his forehead. She herself was so tired as well but her job wasn't done just yet. 

"Nana-san!" Nana looked up to see Hayato and Takeshi running over, she gave them a small smile, "Nana-san are you okay?! How is Juudaime, is he okay-" Hayato babbled off, showing extreme concern for her and Tsuna, even giving concerned looks for the unconscious Enma that was laying in the small crater on the roof.

"I'm fine Hayato-kun, Takeshi-kun." She interrupted softly, her arms were sore, her legs were weak and her hands were aching and hurting slightly from how tightly she had grasped her pan and from the force of both Enma and Tsuna's attacks but she kept that to himself. First she had to focus on the children, "I-If you don't mind boys, can, can you help me take Tsu-kun and En-kun home?" She asked before glancing towards the still unconscious Hibari Kyoya. "And Hibari-kun as well." 

Both teens glanced at each other before nodding, Nana smiled thankfully then looked to both Reborn and Bianchi with narrowed eyes of conviction, "You two will help." It wasn't a request, Bianchi almost bristled at her but backed down when Reborn gave her a pointed look.

They needed answers and if complying was going to give them answers than so be it. Frankly, it took all Reborn had not to interrogate the Sawadas and Enma because he  _needed to know what the **hell was going on**_. 

* * *

Enma sighed, well today was going  _swell_. 

He looked down to John who'd fallen asleep on the broken driveway of the teen's house, they were on LOWAS and it was John's birthday today. John had finally managed to convince Jade and him to watch Con Air with him but had some sort of freak out, Davesprite's sudden note certainly didn't help. 

Jade had teleported elsewhere with her dog god powers, effectively leaving him on LOWAS for a while until she returned. He didn't mind, it's been a while since he's been on the planet. 

The Mage of Rage took flight, flying off into the sky after draping a blanket over John's sleeping figure and propping the ravenette's head on a pillow. The redhead sighed again, but this time in content as he felt the wind. Flying was nice, though he made sure to carefully avoid the fireflies that were fluttering about in the sky- he wondered when John would finally complete his planet's Main Quest. 

It's been years and the Heir wasn't able to 'Play the Breeze' and clear his planet's quest. 

He and Jade managed, kind of. Enma's planet, LOMAP, The Land of Magnets and Platforms, had been complicated. His planet was generally made of moving platforms made of metal and magnets, his snake consorts were cute little things and his denizen, Hades, the usual denizen for Rage Players, was a demanding denizen. 

He wasn't really sure if he completed his planet's quest or not, Hades had holed himself in his lair for a while now and Enma couldn't get in no matter what he tried. Which was frustrating because if got the goddamn over-sized piece of jewelry, he figured out how to control the platforms, why wouldn't Hades let him in?!

Enma let out a frustrated **howl** , releasing a concentrated beam of Rage into the inky black ocean. He panted and once he realized what he'd done, he groaned, goddamn it! 

Lately it's been harder and harder to contain his emotions, his negative emotions, and while he loved his friends and all they weren't helping with their negative emotions as well. John's frustration, Jade's hidden anger, Davesprite's sadness, everyone's moodiness- He needed a proper outlet for his emotions but he didn't want to bother them. So he usually holed himself either on his planet or in his room on the Prospitian Battleship. 

The redhead trembled, looking down to his clenched hands and sighed, trying to will away the built up emotions and utterly failing. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light in front of him.

_**Zzap** _

"Enma!"

Enma blinked, looking up with confusion, "John?" He questioned at the sudden appearance of the windy boy. "John what are you-" John interrupted his question, looking determined and taking hold of his shoulders. 

For some reason, Enma could tell that this was John but at the same time, not? Not  _his_ John at least- "Enma I need to kiss you."  _Say what._

"What?! John, what's going on-mmph!?" Enma was once again interrupted, but this time by determined and slightly awkward lips. Even though John was kissing him, he clearly didn't know what he was doing and neither did Enma, though, the redhead could feel the tension in his body relaxing under the kiss. 

It was like the negativity that's been building up was slowly being wash away. Before he knew it, John was deepening the kiss- what the hell was going on- and then it ended just as fast as it started. Enma stared at the blue-eyed Heir with a red face, "W-What, John, I." He stammered. John gave him a shy smile, he always had a nice smile but this was the first time Enma took real notice of it, "John... you kissed me." He said dumbly. 

John nodded, smiling widely, "I did! Turns out, I'm maybe, a little bit, a homosexual? I'm still figuring things out- I mean, I still like girls, or at least Vriska and stuff but things are complicated and I'm a stupid oblivious idiot and so are you and I didn't know until it was too late so I just  _had_ to and-" He was starting to babble and Enma was lost in the random information dump and had no idea what John was saying. 

Suddenly John was glowing blue, "John?!" He asked in panic, "John what's happening?!" 

John looked upset, "Oh dang it, I- look, sorry En but can you put up with this timeline's me? Or at least make me less dumb and oblivious? I-I'll be back-" 

_** Zzap ** _

"Wait!" Enma was left alone as John disappeared, face flushed and confused as hell. "I need answers!" He cried out. 

Suddenly his whole surroundings shifted and there was the sound of an amused chortle and a familiar voice coming from behind him. "Is that really how you realized you liked John? Seriously? Man, that's hilarious." 

He whirled around, breath hitching as he  _remembered_ \- "Mi-nee!" He exclaimed with a wide smile, seeing his sister- the post-scratch version of his sister. It was bizarre how things changed, in his universe his Mami was dead and in her universe her Enma was dead. A terribly bitter reminder but they managed, Enma welcomed Mami and Mami welcomed Enma.

They, along with all the others, were all they had for each other. 

Kozato Mami, the Bard of Mind grinned at her alternate brother. She was certainly a petite girl, unfortunately the shortest of their group but she was ferocious, Enma privately wondered if his Mami would have grown up just as fierce, fighting with her yoyokind strife specibus and using her cunning mind."Didn't think I'd find you in the bubbles Ma-nii." She said, using the private and privileged nickname that was for Enma only. "Also didn't expect witnessing you and Egbutt smooching for what seems to be the first time." She mused.

Enma huffed, rolling his eyes, "Well I didn't expect to go through this memory either!" He replied indignantly before frowning, "I don't remember going to sleep though-"  _He remembered_ and let out a slew of curses and a stream of profanity that Karkat would definitely be proud of. 

Mami looked taken back when he suddenly broke into curses, "Ma-nii? What's wrong?" She asked in concern, dropping her playful and teasing act. 

"I lost control of my Rage." 

Her concern morphed into alarm, "What?!"

From there, Enma explained everything that's been happening so far and Mami, Mami didn't know whether to laugh or cry at their circumstances. With their universe being parallels, there was a high percent chance that something similar was  _bound_ to happen in the Alpha universe- which meant that soon enough, the Fukuyos would soon find a new guest of a tutor at their doorstep. 

Only instead of it being a suave baby in a pinstripe suit and chameleon companion, they'd instead receive a gruff baby in a purple biker suit and an octopus companion. 

Gotta love parallel scratch universes.

* * *

Oh yes, Iemitsu was going to _die_  in the future, Reborn was sure of it, either by his hand or someone else's. The man's information was utterly useless, his wife being 'a perfect housewife who could do no harm' was -of course- false and thrown out the window along with the rest of his knowledge of the Sawada family. The shrunken hitman was getting sick and tired of, for once, not knowing what the hell was going on. 

Because this woman, wielding nothing else than a _frying pan_ , managed to quell the fight between Tsuna and Enma. And was now treating to their wounds with a medical skill that a 'perfect housewife' shouldn't know of. She was murmuring professional medical observations, stitching Tsuna's neck wound, Enma managed to cut it deep enough to require stitches with his  _hand_ and Tsuna wasn't showing any other symptoms than the ones he already had, the red veins were slowly disappearing, by the time they reached the Sawada household they were back around the brunette's eyes. 

Anyway. The blond man was done for, one way or another.

"You want answers." Nana states, for once dropping her usual motherly personality and wearing a serious look. At Reborn's silence she  _smiles_ , it was half-kind and yet half-bland, "You'll get them in time... The other's aren't even here yet." 

"Who are you and what is going on." 

"I am Sawada Nanako, and what's going on is something you won't fully understand just yet."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIIIIIIIIIIIINAAALYYYY 
> 
> Oh god, you have no idea how much of a headache this chapter was. It was fighting me kicking and screaming. I hate writer's block and my own procrastination but here it is! The end of the Rage Mage Arc, sorry if the ending was a bit, eh, but my mind couldn't think of any other way to end it. 
> 
> Next up, we're entering the First Arrival Arc, where Beta Kids and Guardians reunite! Though in the canon timeline for the KHRverse we're still in the Daily Life Arc, the troll arrival will officially be after this arc and probably in the middle of the Kokuyo Arc, aka Mukuro Arc. Sooooooooo. 
> 
> Hold on tight everyone! We're in for a bumpy ride! Also hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, sorry again for the long wait! Hope you enjoyed, see you next chapter!


	16. Dimensional Intermission IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooo! Alphaverse chapter!
> 
> Like I said, originally I wanted to do an Alphaverse chapter every 5-4? chapters or so but last time I fucked up the pattern and last chapter, 'Chapter 15' was _suppose_ to be a dimensional intermission but I needed to finish the Rage Mage Arc and move on so Chapter 16 will have to be the Alphaverse chapter. 
> 
> Anyway, let's peek into the Alphaverse where similar events are happening but with different twists! Also shameless, shameless indulgence to my favorite crossover pairing for Homestuck and KHR;  
> Yoshi/Jones.  
> May the ship forever sail in this fic! (Which it will)
> 
> Also, more context and insight on what happened in the Alphaverse. Adelheid takes the stage everyone, I feel like she needed to since I realize I haven't really used her much and stuff; Enjoy!

* * *

Yoshi Fukuyo liked to think that he was a simple man with an extraordinary life. 

He loved his family, his friends, his daughter, and as of lately- his boyfriend. 

Wasn't that amazing? He had a  _boyfriend_ now, er- again? 

It was definitely an experience for Yoshi- he'd never had anyone else but Iemitsu in his romantic experiences, in some ways it felt somewhat similar to how Iemitsu first wooed him but no, it was  _so. Very. Different._

Back then, he had been a stress-consumed young single father who had suddenly been swept up into romance in almost what was a whirlwind- strong, completely out of nowhere, but also  _fast_. 

That whirlwind of romance did not last long as Yoshi and Iemitsu drifted apart, Yoshi even wonders if Iemitsu remembered him or noticed the fact they were divorced now. It stung, he'd gotten the finalized divorce papers back and no other word from Iemitsu. But Jones comforted him. 

Jones...

If Iemitsu was a whirlwind, then Jones was his opposite that kept a few similarities. 

Jones' romance, it was slow but strong, he was fast in capturing Yoshi's heart but unlike Iemitsu, he stayed and regularly tended to the heart instead of keeping it confined and only tending to it after so long. Jones gave him gentle kisses, loving glances, affectionate hugs, delicious confections of his love; it was so similar to Iemitsu but oh so different. 

The way Jones watched over the children, being fatherly and making sure  _everyone_ was alright- the way Jones would quietly, almost feverishly ask permission before almost every kiss and gesture of affection, making sure he wasn't making Yoshi uncomfortable, keeping in mind nearly every little thing Yoshi talks about, what he liked, what he didn't.

Iemitsu was mostly so boisterous and loud, sometimes Yoshi had to flinch at the sudden intensity of the man. The blonde couldn't even remember his promises, the anniversaries and words he told Yoshi. Back when he visited, it was difficult to deal with him, barging into his life with whirlwind romances before abruptly leaving, repeatedly building and splitting Yoshi's heart in two. But despite it all, he couldn't find it in himself to hate the man, he felt bitter yes but he doubted he could ever really hate Iemitsu.

Maybe that was why he loved Jones so much, Jones was slow but nonetheless strong in intensity of his love, he was being careful with Yoshi's heart, carefully building it back together from its remains and making sure not to split and hurt Yoshi at all. 

Dear god, Yoshi just wanted to scream and roll around like a hormonal teenager sometimes as Jones continued to exceed his expectations. (But then again said expectations had been low thanks to a certain blonde but he didn't like to think about it much.)

Currently, it was early in the morning. A seemingly normal school morning and Yoshi was up to prepare breakfast for the inhabitants of the household, Jones would be up soon to help him since Yoshi could only do so much in making breakfast for  _twenty five_ people. Of course he needed help. 

Yoshi hummed as he prepared the stove, choosing out the pans and making sure there was enough ingredients to cook another bountiful breakfast for everyone, he paused as strong arms gently wrapped themselves around his waist, a small blush on his face as Jones' whispered his greetings. 

"Good morning Yoshi." He whispered, pecking the other's cheek, this was one of the gestures he didn't need to ask before doing. Yoshi had admitted that really, Jones didn't have to ask every time but the other felt that he  _had_ to, it was the gentlemanly thing to do, slowly though, he was slowly getting used to not asking for little gestures like this. 

Yoshi smiled, craning his neck to return the peck with his own, "Good morning Jones." He replied quietly, a bit delighted as he sees Jones' face color as well. The brunette even went another step and kissed him again, this time on the lips after turning around, it was light but it was enough to get them both practically melting.

"Goddamn, so fucking sappy first thing in the morning. I can feel the diabetes settling in." Both adults jumped at the sudden voice; it was D. "Morning to you both, I  _did_ want the last of the cupcakes from yesterday but you two just filled my sugar quota for the day." He said with a teasing smirk, grinning at the flushed faces of them both. Despite the fact they were both  _adults_ and fathers in their own rights, they reacted like embarrassed teenagers. 

Which somewhat made sense, Yoshi never dated anyone else besides Iemitsu, fuck him, and as far as he knew it, Jones never really took to dating- and even then, they were females and  _not_ Yoshi who was a different level compared to anyone else. 

It was hilarious to witness, tease and observe. 

"G-Good morning D!" Yoshi greeted after gaining his bearings, he shook his head before he remembered D's words and aimed a disapproving frown at D, "You came here for the  _cupcakes_ , before  _breakfast_?" He questioned stonily, leveling him a look. The elder Strider sweated and gave him a nervous smile.

"Uuh, you know what, I'll go wait for your delicious breakfast, _at the table_. Holler if you need some help!" D called before escaping Yoshi's maternal-paternal wrath. Jones had to bite back a laugh, he too, had disapproved of D's decision to apparently sneak and eat the last of his cupcakes before breakfast but Yoshi had handled it quite professionally.

Yoshi sniffed, "Proper breakfast is very important, cupcakes are nice and all but not really breakfast material." He said, mostly to himself then turned to Jones and smiled reassuringly, "But your cupcakes  _are_ delicious Jones, so I can see why he'd like some." Jones colored a bit at the praise, feeling the loving warmth in his chest pulse. 

"Now come on, let's make breakfast." 

Jones happily complied, cooking besides someone who he considered to be the love of his life. 

* * *

Skull's eye twitched as he stared at the house before him, the  _vacant_ house before him. 

He was going to torture Iemitsu for telling him false information.  

Skull growled, calming as Oodako wrapped himself around Skull's shoulder in a comforting way. 

It was probably a strange sight, a small purple-haired, jumpsuit-wearing baby being comforted by a small red octopus that had metal armor on his tentacles and some sort of rebreather-mark thing on. 

He damned the day he and the others were cursed, it was just utter  _bullshit_. The stuntsman-hitman grimaced as he glanced at his small, baby hands, he hated it so fucking much. 

The Arcobaleno curse, a curse that while bestowed certain individuals with the title of 'Strongest Seven', it also cursed them into turning into babies and toddlers, of course it wasn't all that permanent but it was a bitch to deal with. During certain months and times, their adult bodies would transform and de-age into  _goddamn babies_.

The curse was complicated, while in effect, it affected both adult and baby form; in their regular adult forms, their control over their flames were almost non-existent and they couldn't use it as effectively as they used to, now they could only rely on their baby forms which had full and complete control over their flames. It was like a switch, they could be adults but at the cost of their flame control and when they were babies they could regain it but at the cost of their adult bodies. 

They had no idea why it happened, they could only theorize but that was worthless if they couldn't actually prove it. Not unless they could find the damned bitch Iron Hat, Yuni probably had  _some_ answers but if she had then she took those to her grave- which was probably what happened and just added into Skull's anger towards the deceiving but deceased Sky-  _how dare she_ -

Anyway, it was frustrating as fuck.

For the next few months, he'd be a goddamn baby. 

 _Ugh_. 

"Come on Oodako, let's find out what the fuck is going on here." Skull growled as he stomped away from the house and unto his modified bike, Verde had owed him a favor and made him a motorcycle that was almost an exact replica of the motorbike he usually used, only downsized for his unfortunate predicament. 

Oh well, at least he wasn't with  _Reborn_. 

Just the thought of the flirt made his face fume in anger. Yeah, anger, that was totally why his face was red, no fucking embarrassment from him, no  _siree_. 

The Strongest Cloud shook his head and hopped unto his mini-bike, no time for those thoughts, he needed to find the heiress and her father. Not to mention plan for the death for the CEDEF of Vongola, surely they could find replacement for him. 

* * *

Adelheid sighed as she settled back on the sofa, smiling softly as she combed Mami's long hair. 

It was a favorite past time of theirs, as Mami grew, she never really cared for her hair but just let Adelheid deal with it; Adelheid found comfort in combing her lovely red locks. The color was the exact same shade as... Enma. 

Her heart stuttered in its rhythm as she thought of her old boss,  _her_ Enma, the one that took her in and helped her as well as the Simon Famiglia. 

He had been so kind, so filled with passion and more; and yet he had died so young. Assassinated by the Batterwitch,  _not_ the others.

Looking back, it had been foolish to think that Tsu- _Yoshi_ , and the others had killed him with the help of Vongola. It hadn't made any sense, but she had been blinded by grief and anger, she hadn't seen the puppeteering hands of the Condesce until it was too late.  

Sometimes, she was amazed on how forgiving Yoshi was. How kind he could be and just  _is_ , even back then, when he waged war against the tyrannical fish empress. That and she was amazed on how different Yoshi was, pre-war, he _looked so soft_ , gone were the battle scars, the aged wrinkles of stress and sternness, gone were the sharp ember-eyes that were oh so calculative, she didn't know how it was possible but Yoshi's eyes were a comforting brown-orange, not fire-amber orange. 

She didn't question it. 

How could she after all he's done for her? 

She remembered the final battle. 

Or what she could hear of it as she underwent cryogenic-freezing. 

* * *

_"Dammit, dammit, dammit!"_

_Adelheid bit her lip, attempting to swallow down the nervousness that was stuck in her throat with little success. She watched scientists move around her, a sense of panic and dread in the air but they were all showing impressive self-control as they focused on the task at hand._

_"Get everything ready, we_ can't _get this wrong, we only have one shot!_ _" A man with green eyes and red hair, Shoichi, the Head Scientist of their Rebellion, bellowed from his place besides a giant machine. "We need to get her under and out before the Witch comes!" He looks at the person that was working above her, "Spanner! Is the pod ready?!"_

 _Spanner, the Head Mechanic, growls, "Almost! A few more minutes, this has to be perfect- like you said we only have one shot, we can't afford for her to wake up too early_ or _too late!" He snapped back, hands working quickly but carefully in the open panel of her pod. "Not to mention we have to make sure she lands in the right fucking spot- what about that transportalizer, is_ that _ready?!" He asked in return, Shoichi and a few other scientists voiced their answers._

_"Yes!"_

_Adelheid took deep breaths, "Calm yourself girl, you'll be fine." She turned to look at Shamal, Doctor and Physician, he gave her a crooked and sad smile, "Just keep calm." He was making sure she was healthy and helping with the life-support of the pod, "She's ready- now listen to me Adelheid," She did, she gave him her full attention in an effort to distract herself from the controlled mayhem of the lab around her. "You can do this, you'll be fine. Everything will be fine. You'll be cryofrozen in this pod and then be transportalized into the secret-area. You'll be asleep for a little more than 400 years." She nodded, she knew that, Fukuyo-sama had told her all about it._

_"You'll be unfrozen just a year before Mami Kozato comes, it'll give you some time to get used to your new home and prepare for her arrival. Months later, Dirk Strider and Roxy Lalonde should touch down as well- be sure to be prepared for them as well."_

_Her stomach flipped uncomfortably at the mention of their names, her mind flashing back to Rosanna Lalonde and David Strider, guilt settled in a bit as she_ knew _she had a hand in their deaths. She regretted it deeply, since briefly before that, she had found out the truth and escaped from the Condescension's grasp and into Fukuyo-sama's Rebellion._

 _Lampo may have forgiven Yoshi-sama, he would_ never _forgive_ her _._

 _And_ Mami _... She would raise_ Enma's _sister, oh god-_

 _"Adelheid!" She snapped back to attention, "I know you're scared, I know you're feeling guilty, but now is not the time for that. Right now, those three kids are relying on_ you _." She stiffly nodded, but inwardly she wondered if she really was up for it. Could she really do it? After all she's done? "Focus Suzuki, you_ can do this _. This is your chance of redemption and you know it. Fukuyo-sama knows it." She inhaled sharply and nodded again._

_She had to do this._

_For Fukuyo-sama._

_For Mami._

For Enma _._

**BOOM**

_The surrounding shakes and there's cries of shock, disbelief and horror._

_A voice sounds out, "Lines Alpha, Beta are down! I repeat, Alpha, Beta are down!"_

_"Fuck!"_

_"No no no no."_

_"Get is together man!"_

_"Fukuyo-sama is dead!"_

_"We can't do this, we've_ lost _-"_

 _" **That's enough!** " Shoichi roared, gaining everyone's attention, "Fukuyo-sama has given us orders, we haven't lost yet! This is our last chance at a victory and dammit _ **we are taking this chance!** _"_

**BOOM**

_"That was line Gamma and Delta, they're down- Sir! Epsilon is next sir!"_

_The red haired man cursed, "Goddammit- everyone hurry up! We're almost done, we need to do this before we're found out!"_

_"_ **SIR!** _" Chorused the whole lab as they hurried, they didn't have much time._

 _Adelheid on the other hand was near-hyperventilating, Fukuyo-sama was_ dead _? The Condesce had_ killed _him-_

_"Adelheid Suzuki!" Shamal had grabbed her face, looking stern, "Calm. Down. You can't freeze like this, you need to clam down. Listen to me Adelheid, listen and focus on me." Adelheid tried to, oh she tried and somewhat succeeded. "Good."_

_"Spanner is that fucking pod ready?!"_

_"Yes!" Spanner slammed the panel close, "It's ready- fucking hurry up!"_

_Shamal let go of her and she withheld a sob as he stepped back with a smile, "Good luck Adelheid Suzuki, it's up to you and the kids now." The pod closed and Adelheid could only watch the outside world through the glass window, and even then it wouldn't be long. Soon enough, the world that she knew would be gone._

_She wanted-_

_"Ready the cryofreezing!"_

_She wanted-_

_"Cryofreezing initiating, estimated timing about ten minutes!"_

**BOOM**

_"Epsilon is down, I repeat, Epsilon is down, we're next!"_

_She wanted-_

_"Shields up! Make it last! Transporalizing is fifteen minutes-"_

_Adelheid shivered but tried to keep her calm as cold gas filled her pod, her eyes grew heavy as the gas had been mixed with knockout gas, slowly forcing her to sleep._

_"Sir, the witch is right above us! She's about to launch the attack-"_

_She wanted-_

_"Keep those shields up for as long as we can!"_

_Her vision blurred and the world was slowly disappearing from her sight, the last thing she saw was Shamal's gently smiling face._

_She wanted this all to end._

_..._

_And it did._

* * *

Adelheid shivered, the memory was so clear in her head, it was a real life nightmare. 

She knew the plan had worked, because one moment, she was knocked unconscious in her cryo-pod and the next she was forced awake, 400 years into the future. 

"Adelheid?" 

She glanced down to see Mami's concerned red eyes, for a second, she can see Enma over her- she shakes her head and gives her a smile, "I'm fine Mami, just bad memories is all." She told her, focusing back on combing Mami's hair. 

Mami gives her a frown but doesn't push, what she  _does do_ though, is lean back against her, and tilting her head- Adelheid's smile brightens as she takes that as permission to do Mami's hair however she liked. 

Mami usually preferred her twin-pig tails but right now, she was letting Adelheid style her hair however she could. 

Adelheid takes her time, letting Mami drift off into sleep as she combed her hair, sectioning it off and deciding in a french braid. 

"Goodmorning Adelheid." 

The red-eyed woman manages to not to flinch, she looks over her shoulder to see Rosanna, "Rosanna-sama- ah, I mean, Rosanna." She corrected herself with a small blush. "Good morning."

She was still getting used to addressing her, D and Yoshi without honorifics- hell, she was still getting used to calling Yoshi,  _Yoshi_ and not Fukuyo-sama. 

Rosanna's lavender eyes twinkle in understanding and her lips quirk upwards in subtle amusement. Adelheid tries to push down the guilt that builds up, she always has to whenever she interacted with her and D as well as Yoshi. She had told the Condesce of their locations, believing too late in the truth and that had resulted their deaths. But they had forgiven her, which didn't really help her guilt.

The blonde woman behind her smiled, "Yoshi has declared breakfast to be done." She informed her, glancing at the napping Mami who now sported a beautiful but simple french braid, she approved. 

Adelheid smiled and nodded then turned to her sleeping charge, "Mami," She says softly, gently shaking her awake, "Mami, it's time for breakfast." 

The red-haired teen yawned, "'M up." She stood from her place on the floor, stretching. She grinned as she spotted Rosanna, "Morning Rosa-mama!" Rosanna merely withheld the sigh, at least Mami was the only one who took to calling her that ridiculous nickname- to her face at least. She suspected Roxy would call her that sometimes behind her back, Dirk as well.

"Breakfast is ready, everyone else is in the dining room as we speak." Rosanna repeated then turned to head back towards said dining room. Both females behind her didn't waste any time and followed after her, they met up with D, who had been sent to get Dirk, Johnathan and Jaiden. 

Adelheid smiled but let herself fade into the background as Mami instantly gravitated towards Dirk and Roxy with a bright grin, Rosanna struck conversation with D- she was fine with being a wallflower, someone in the background that could just watch the ongoings of everyone else. 

"Adelheid come on!" 

She sighed as Mami urged her forward, well, so much for fading into the background. But then again, she didn't really mind including herself with them.

She was finally happy.

* * *

"Latula, Mituna, no skateboards on the table during meal times!" Yoshi scolded, smiling when both trolls sheepishly apologized and removed their skateboards from the top of the table and set them on the ground. 

With twenty five people at the table, it was certainly not a quiet breakfast, but at least it wasn't  _too_ rowdy. And even then, Yoshi would handle it. 

Fondly, Yoshi overlooked the table- at the insistence of the others, he'd been forced to sit at the head of the table, which was actually a good idea since he could look over everyone at once. 

"More rice Yoshi?" Jones offered, seated on his right him, the brunette accepted, giving the other his thanks, eventually passing it over to Rosanna who seated on his left, 

For as noisy as it was in the dining room for the morning, it was normal and a somewhat peaceful experience. 

Until the doorbell sounded. 

Half the table instantly snickered and laughed at the ring, D and Dirk looking particularly proud as the recorded sound of Donald Glover playing as Geromy sounding out along with the Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff's theme music playing out, grating the ears of everyone who heard it. 

It was beautiful.

Yoshi sighed, "D, Dirk, please change that. Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff is indeed a timeless masterpiece but I would rather hear a regular doorbell ring." 

D snorted, "No promises." Of course, he did change it later- only to the sound of Sweet Bro falling down the stairs and Hella Jeff crowing about warning him about said stairs, Yoshi sighs exasperatedly at that. 

"I'll get it." Yoshi says, starting to stand up only to blink when Jones laid a hand on his shoulder. 

"Nonsense, I'll get the door. You can stay and finish your breakfast, I'm finished already." It was true, he'd finish a few minutes ago and was just patiently waiting for everyone else to be finished as well. Plus, Yoshi was the one who usually answered the door.

The brunette blinked but nodded and gave Jones a thankful smile, ignoring the exaggerated swooning Roxy was doing with the exclamation of, 'Such a gentleman Mr. Crocker!', both his and Jones' daughters giggled and were really not helping at all. Though he had to agree, Jones was such a gentleman. 

He didn't realize he was wearing a lovestruck smile until Rosanna chuckled and pointed it out to him, making him flush as both adults and children reveled in his embarrassment and amusement.

* * *

Jones happily hummed, not even D's ridiculous SBaHJ doorbell chime affected him as as he headed towards the front door. For the past months, he'd felt like he was the luckiest man in the world, Yoshi was just  _amazing_ and he couldn't have fallen in love with a better person. 

He had dated and tried to court other women and one other man in the past, but they  _couldn't compare_ to Yoshi. 

Oh he knew Yoshi had his flaws, and Jones didn't mind- those flaws came whenever Yoshi lingered in his thoughts and in the past too much, his eyes slowly hardening, ghosts of the past haunting him and a slow tenseness that would invade the other's body. Jones didn't mind, he slowly learned and dealt with them, asking Yoshi permission to kiss him, to court him, to  _love him_. 

And every time he says 'Yes', Jones feels like flying as the dark creases of Yoshi's face soften, the hardened past slowly receding, not forgotten - _never forgotten-_ but not as severe as Jones does his best to remind him that he was there, that  _they_ were  _all_ there, together. And Yoshi comes back to him in their universe, in their reality, the reality of the _present_  and not of the past and  _smiles_ \- Jones falls all over again. 

It's a slow process but it's sure and true. 

And some day, he will use that heirloom that his father gave him. 

Hidden in the depths of his wallet sylladex, a dark blue box awaits, and Jones is patiently waiting with it.

Jones Crocker smiles, straightens his tie and opens the door as for the  _nth_ time, the doorbell rings. "Hello?" He asks with a kind smile once the door opens, only to frown in confusion when he sees no one there. Or at least,  _no one in his visual perimeter._

"Yo."

Blue-eyes blink and look down, stunned as he sees a small baby on their doorstep. A purple-haired, purple-eyed, purple-make-up, purple-biker suit wearing  _baby_ on their doorstep. 

Dear lord that's an excessive amount of purple, Kurloz will probably be pleased at the sight of this infant- and is that an octopus?

It is. And it's waving hello as its tentacle retracts from pushing the doorbell button.

"Does S- _Fukuyo Tsunayoshi_ and _Fukuyo Nanako_ live here?" The purple baby asks with a neutral expression. 

Oh dear. 

* * *

Dead. 

That's what Sawada Iemitsu is, the moment Skull get's his hands on him. 

D-E-A-D.  _Dead._

Skull tried not to swear vehemently as he accepted the cup of tea from Fukuyo Tsunayoshi while suffering the intense stares of  _twenty four_ different people. 

"So, Skull-san," Fukuyo- _Iemitsu what the fuck, why did you not inform him of the divorce_ \- started, smiling at him calmly,  _too calmly_ , "Shall we discuss a few things?" 

Skull took a sip of his tea. 

Okay, Iemitsu's death can be celebrated with this tea because  _fuck yes_ this tea was  _fucking delicious_. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The difference between Alpha!Adelheid and Beta!Adelheid should be clear now. 
> 
> Beta!Adelheid is more like canon, she's serious, no-nonsense. 
> 
> Alpha!Adelheid is softer, war-weary, and not as strict but she can be serious when she needs to be, she's just too tired to be most of the time.
> 
> Anyway, after this, we go back to the Beta!Verse where things get to very interesting for Reborn :]
> 
> Either next chapter or next next chapter, the Betas arrive in Namimori! 
> 
> Let the chaos begin!


	17. Some Answers More Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have the beginning of utter. Chaos. 
> 
> Roll the chapter!
> 
> EDIT: Fuck. Sorry for the long wait everyone! Lately it's been a bit hard to write down this story, and I had to deal with a few other things including the other chapters of my other stories and the new story that I have up.  
> On the bright side I'm trying to do better before my birthday comes this month?? Wish me luck! I'm going to try and update more before my birthday so hopefully expect more later on? Let's see if I can actually do this!!

* * *

The Sawada household was usually a calm and kind household, it exuded an aura of general kindness and a 'homey' feeling to all who entered its premises. 

Today however, the usual aura of kindness and comfort was replaced with an air of tense silence and awkward squirming courtesy of Hayato and Takeshi. 

Nana seemed to ignore it all but she didn't act like her usual motherly self, gone was the gentle smile and kind exterior and its in place was a professional woman who, while polite and prepared everyone some tea, had no trouble in staring down the  _Strongest Hitman_ in the  _world_ while calmly sipping her tea with flawless grace. 

She, Reborn, Bianchi, Takeshi and Hayato were all in the living room along with the unconscious forms of Hibari Kyoya, Kozato Enma and her own son Sawada Tsunayoshi. All three teens properly patched up and given the medical attention they needed, which thankfully didn't need them to call hospital since it seemed that Nana had it all under control. 

It was truly a tense thing as they all sat around the table while the three injured and unconscious teens laid around them on single person mattresses that Nana pulled from who knows where. Tsuna's red veins had completely disappeared and the purple aura that Enma exuded was gone, Kyoya was bruised but that was it, unknown to them though, he would wake up as Nana would start talking and continue to pretend to be asleep as he listened in on their conversation. 

"And what exactly do you mean by that." Reborn finally replies to her, obsidian eyes observing her with a critical look.

Nana gave him a indefinite smile, "It means what it means Reborn, you wants answers and those answers are things you probably won't understand." Reborn twitched, Nana continued, "Not that I'm implying anything but the truth is that the ongoings of our current situation is a fact, even I don't fully understand." She amended her unintended insult to his intelligence, she would never imply such a thing on purpose. 

"So you say, but that still leaves the questions clearly unanswered." Reborn replied, sipping his cup of tea. He would have preferred coffee but answers were unfortunately a higher priority at the moment. "Even if you don't understand fully, some answers are more valuable than no answers." He pointed out making her nod in agreement, having some answers was better than none. 

But she still didn't really trust Reborn with the more important ones. 

Nana glanced at her son, a frown on her lips before she sighed, "Ask your questions and I will give you an answer." 

Just as Reborn was about to ask, Hayato was the one who stole first question. Blurting out, "Will Juudaime be okay?!" He stubbornly refused to shrink at the scolding look Bianchi send him, who cared what his sister thought, his boss was his top priority. 

The mother smiled, it was always nice to see Tsuna's friends looking out for him, and Hayato was such a kind teen- him and Takeshi as well. 

"As far as I know it, he will be fine. The affects of whatever  _you_ ," She motioned to Reborn somewhat stiffly, "Have done seem to be wearing off, but how he will be over all is something I cannot say. Life and health is not something I have sway over. But physically both Enma and Tsuna seem to be fine so far." Her strange wording aside, she was telling the truth. She wasn't a Life-oriented player nor a healing class, if anything, Tsuna would have more of an idea than her- being a Sylph and all. 

But the others like Janet, Jane, Meena and Feferi would know, Life was their aspect.

Hayato and Takeshi sighed in relief, Reborn took that as opportunity to jump and ask his question. 

"You said others, who are they and how many are there." Straight to the point, something that had plagued his mind for quite a while. 

Nana's smile turned a tad bit mysterious as well as mischievous. "The others are our friends, people we have met over the years and kept in very close touch. As for how many, for now there are nine people coming over soon." Answered truthfully, Reborn caught on her words, sharp as ever. 

"'For now'?" He repeated, his only answer was a small mysterious smile and a nod from the woman across him. 

Sawada Nana truly wasn't the woman he was lead to believe, that said, things were getting both more interesting and complicated.

And so continued the questioning. 

* * *

Meanwhile.. 

On a planet a good distance away... 

"I have a _descendant_." Came his surprised reply, staring at the communicative drone in his stupor. 

"AFFIRMATIVE." 

"I... wait, what do you  _mean_ by he's missing?" 

"SUBJECT JUVENILE DESCENDANT'S LOCATION IS CURRENTLY UNKNOWN. APPROXIMATELY ELEVEN OTHER JUVENILES HAVE BEEN REPORTED TO BE MISSING AS WELL, NO RECORD OF DEATH HOWEVER RECORDS OF SUDDEN DISAPPEARANCE ALONG WITH RECORDED INCIDENTS OF CERTAIN RESOURCES DISAPPEARING SUSPECTS THAT JUVENILE DESCENDANT HAS LEFT ALTERNIA FOR REASONS UNKNOWN." 

"That's... so he's  _missing_ with  _eleven other descendants_." 

"AFFIRMATIVE." 

He stayed silent for a while, contemplating and processing the information that had been given to him by a high-grade communicative drone apparently sent by  _the Grand Highblood_ , he, he really didn't know what to do on that information. 

"Dear? What is going on?" 

He whirled around, "Oh! Uh, a communication drone came for me?" 

"AFFIRMATIVE, DESIGNATION; DOLOROSA, SUBJECT JUVENILE DESCENDANT IS UNKNOWN AS WELL AS DESIGNATION; ADVOCATE."

He blinked, "Wait, Porrim has a descendant too?" Well today was just  _full_ of surprises. 

"What." 

"AFFIRMATIVE." 

"... Er, this is going to take a while to explain but first. Why come to us?" 

"PRIME DESIGNATION; GRAND HIGHBLOOD HAS ORDERED THE GATHERING OF THE ANCESTORS OF EACH MISSING DESCENDANT JUVENILE." 

"Oh..." 

Kankri Vantas, aka The Advocate, massaged his forehead, "I see..." Behind him, Porrim Maryam, aka the Dolorosa, looked at him in both confusion and concern. 

"Alright, tell The Grand Highblood we'll be coming to the... gathering then." 

"AFFIRMATIVE." 

This was going to be a _long_ perigee he just knew it. 

* * *

==> Years in the Past

Tsuna squeaked in pain, knocked back by the imps attack. "Ow!" The brunet yelped and dodged another attack, rolling to his side only to come into contact with the a thick ice. "Eep!" He instinctively covered his head and waited for the inevitable attack the icey imp would soon give him. 

A pained shriek makes him hesitantly look up from his cowering position, a glowing light yellow-orange figure came into view, blasting the imp into grist.

**`Honestly Tsuna-sama, how are you going to become strong if you keep cowering like this`** Natsusprite scolded him lightly, carefully  helping him up while being careful of his own thorny paws. 

Tsuna sniffed, "I-I'm sorry Natsu." He apologized, sighing in relief when the rose-lion plush hybrid sprite healed his injuries and restored his health. 

Natsusprite was a combination of his mother's rose bush and Tsuna's old childhood lion plush, as expected from a sprite, his body was ghost-like and glowing, the upperhalf of Natsusprite's body was of a plush lion, though his paws were covered with thorns and his usual mane was actually rose petals. A flower lion you could say. 

Natsusprite seemed to sigh,  **`It's alright Tsuna-sama. But you need to become stronger if you want to win the game.`** The sprite reminded him, lovingly nuzzling Tsuna's head with his own, Tsuna smiled in appreciation. Natsusprite's petal mane was soft and smelled so nice. 

"I k-know, but, it's so hard t-to fight with just, gloves." Tsuna mumbled, looking down to his newly alchemized gloves. He didn't even know why he allocated gloves into his strife specibus. He was bad at close combat, hand to hand combat- any kind of combat really! He couldn't really hold his own.

**`Then don't just use gloves Tsuna-sama, you do have a spare strife card do you not? Allocate a different weapon there`** Natsusprite told him as he floated around Tsuna almost protectively, the sprite would protect him as much as he could but Tsuna really needed to learn how to strife on his own, the rose-lionsprite would not be there for him forever and he had quite the journey in the future. 

The future Sylph of Blood blinked and nodded, looking thoughtful as he looked at the extra strife specibus card he had in his strife deck. "But what? I don't really know what to put there." 

**_Ping_ **

Tsuna yelped at the sudden sound but realized that it was only his headphones-top, his newest computing device that he alchemized, it was really cool. He immediately equipped it, seeing that it was a Pesterchum message. 

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering skyLionfish [SL] 

GG: tsuuu!!   
GG: hey tsuna!  
GG: are you there? i swear every boy is busy right now

SL: Hi Jade!  
SL: Sorry I was a bit busy but what is it?

GG: tsu! finally!! :D  
GG: are you perhaps in need of a weapon right now?

SL: Um, yes, I am? How did you know??

GG: tc told me!  
GG: he told me that i needed to give you a new weapon since youre not strong enough for you to use your gloves

SL: He did?

GG: yep!  
GG: compared to the other trolls hes actually really nice if a bit weird :P

SL: Oh.  
SL: I guess I'll say thanks when we next talk.  
SL: What weapon are you going to give me?

GG: well its very old and stuff but you can alchemize some new ones if you want! plus you can combine them and stuff, alchemizing stuff is amazing right?! :D

SL: Yeah, it's really fun and amazing.   
SL: So, the weapon?

GG: oh right!  
GG: here you go!  
GG: psTL61

SL: Thank you Jade! I'll alchemize it when I get home.   
SL: Right now I'm with Natsusprite and we're exploring my planet!

GG: lucky!  
GG: i'm still waiting for john to bring me into the game >:T  
GG: i wonder where he is

SL: Well I'm sure he'll get you in the game in time!  
SL: John can do it!

GG: haha yeah :B

Tsuna talks with Jade as he and Natsusprite make their way back to his house. It's grown a bit more since he last saw it but he doesn't really pay it any mind. It was slightly overrun by imps but Natsusprite took care of them easily, giving Tsuna more grist to alchemize more things later on. 

SL: I'm alchemizing it now! 

After punching the card in the punch designix, he quickly made his way to the upgraded alchemiter, he fiddled with it a bit before alchemizing the weapon that Jade had sent him. 

It was... 

SL: HIEE!

GG: whats wrong?!

SL: You gave me the code for a pistol?!

GG: oh! those were one of my grandpas old flintlock pistols  
GG: they were lying around and gathering dust in storage, i dont really use pistols im more of a rifle kind of girl!  
GG: tc knew about them and wanted me to give one of them to you!  
GG: you can obviously upgrade them with the alchemiter and the other stuff around you

SL: B-But Jade! I don't know how to use pistols! 

GG: dont worry i can teach you!! :DD

SL: You will?

GG: of course! anything for a friend!

SL: But what if I mess up? I don't know Jade, these pistols are kind of scary :(

GG: its alright tsuna i believe in you!  
GG: for some reason i think youre a pistol kind of guy  
GG: let big sister jade teach you aaalll about guns!  
GG: itll be fun!

SL: ...  
SL: Okay  
SL: Thanks Jade :)

GG: no problem tsu :B

Tsuna took hold of the alchemized flintlock pistol with trembling hands and a small frown, strangely though, holding the pistol seemed... right, somehow. 

The brunet gulped and then allocated the pistol into his spare strife card. He now held both glovekind and pistolkind strife specibus cards. 

Natsusprite nodded in approval before instructing Tsuna to create other kinds of pistols, to which the brunet nodded and started to look around his house for ingredients for a good pistol. 

As he did though, he wonders where his mother was, he hasn't seen her at all since he entered the medium. He hoped she was alright like TC said... 

"Mama, where are you?" 

* * *

==> Years in the future yet in the past

**_Bang bang bang bang bang bang bang bang._ **

Tsuna breathed a calm breath, lowering his smoking pistol. He blinked at the clapping that came from behind him, he looked back and smiled when he saw Gamzee and Tavros clapping for him. 

"Whoo! Good job Tsubro!" Gamzee whooped excitedly, or as excitedly as he could while still being lazy. Tsuna giggled, Gamzee was ridiculous sometimes. 

Tavros smiled from besides his matesprit, "N-Nice going Tsuna." He said with enthusiasm. 

The Sylph of Blood's smile turned slightly sheepish as he put his pistol away, "It wasn't anything that special." He said, not really seeing why they'd be impressed, he mean, sure he had improved from when he first started shooting but he still had a long way to go...

"Tell that to the targets littered with bullet holes Tsuna." Tsuna jolted slightly at the familiar voice coming from the doorway, he whirled around and sighed when Dave and Karkat came in. 

"Ah, Dave! Karkat! Hello." Tsuna greeted with a smile as both Knights came into Tsuna's personal shooting range. 

It was a big room, it used to be some sort of lab of some sorts but after making sure that the lab equipment were actually broken and nonfunctioning, he made it into his shooting range, John had told him to keep his shooting skills sharp after all. True to Dave's words, the target dummies, really just pillows and hard wood he had alchemized together to make them, were filled with holes and such. 

"Damn Tsu, just look at these guys." Dave whistled, going over to the hole-ridden target dummies, one poke was all it took before it fell down completely, "Nothing special my ass." The blonde mused, nudging the broken dummy with his foot. "Dude, you are pretty gogdamn good with those guns Tsu, didn't Jade only teach you like, for a day? If I remember correctly after a few hours you were power leveling through your echeladder afterwards, to the point you could actually use your glovekind strife specibus."

Tsuna flushed slightly at the compliment and shuffled slightly in place, "Jade is really good at teaching and stuff." The brunet mumbled. "It really is nothing that special." 

He squeaked a bit in slight surprise when Gamzee was suddenly there, hugging Tsuna from behind. "Motherfucking nonsense brother, you my pale diamond are a motherfucking  _miracle gunshuman_." The purple blood said, affectionately nuzzling Tsuna's fluffy head of hair. "Ain't that right Tavbro?" He asked Tavros who walked up beside them. 

"Y-Yeah, you're really good Tsuna. Gamzee and I watched you g-go on your planet, it was so awesome." 

Karkat nodded in agreement, "You're a fucking beast with a gun Tsuna, and with your fists. Like, gogfucking shit man, I remember watching you start and you could barely hurt the simplest imp!" Tsuna flushed more as he remembered how weak he had been at the start of the game, "But now? You can fucking one shot a gogdamn Cyclops no problem! With a bullet or a punch." He said dryly, remembering when Tsuna had done exactly just that, though then again that was after he had godtiered but it was impressive nonetheless. 

Tsuna sighed, giving up in rebuffing their praise and just let them say what they wanted. Still, it did make him a bit happy inside from their words. It showed how much he had improved over the course of the game, which was still going, though they were on their way to a different session or as Rose says. 

He had drifted off a bit, coming back to Dave's question, "So? What do you say man?" 

Tsuna blinked, letting out a befuddled, "Huh?" 

Dave snorted, grinning at him slightly, "Want a strife spar? It's been a while and I don't wanna get rusty either." 

"Ah," Thinking about it, he shrugged and equipped his gloves just as Dave equipped his sword. The trolls wandered over to the side, going to cheer them on as Tsuna and Dave prepared to face each other on, of course the event took the attention of others nearby as well. 

The Sylph of Blood and Knight of Time stayed still for a moment, before bursting into action. 

STRIFE!

* * *

==> In the Present 

Reborn brooded, sitting on the chair with an annoyed look on his face. The World's Greatest Hitman was irritated, and the source of his irritation was the brown-haired woman sipping tea in front of him and the two still knocked out boys in the living room. 

The questioning both answered some questions but mostly just created more. Nana was of little help, answering and not answering when she could. 

When asked about the nine people she merely smiled and told him to be patient, that he would meet them soon enough, they were on their way and they would definitely better in explaining things to him. 

When asked about the 'other' people aside from the nine, she told him the same thing. 

When asked about Enma's condition Nana shrugs and says it was not her Aspect so she couldn't even begin trying to describe what Enma was going through other than a 'Rage Rampage', the word 'rage' strangely felt important, capitalized.

When asked about Tsuna's weird ability of blood control she shrugs once more and repeats it, though she is noticeably more colder in her answer, she clearly blames Reborn for what had happened to Tsuna, and she blamed Bianchi for Enma once Takeshi and Hayato told her on what had happened on the roof to trigger Enma in such a way. 

When prodded about the words of Blood and Rage she says again, it was not her 'Aspect' and she had no sway over such things. 

When asked about her 'Aspect' she answers with one word, 'Doom'. 

Asking to elaborate on her words just had her waving it off, saying that she wasn't the best person to ask about 'Aspects' and such. She actually suggests asking Tsuna and Enma and if they didn't explain then just continue to wait for the nine people that were on their way to Japan. 

Annoyingly enough, she deflected each of Reborn and Bianchi's subtle attempts of intimidation. She clearly noticed them and merely smiled that increasingly annoying polite smile and effortlessly deflected them as she continued to sip and serve tea. 

Nana was not an oblivious air headed woman. She was cunning, polite, and was one of the most infuriating women that Reborn had ever faced. Which in itself was an accomplishment really. 

Then, Reborn asked when Tsuna was able to learn hand-to-hand combat. 

Nana frowned, then smiled, he learned on his own she finally answered him. No one really taught Tsuna a specific style or even taught him at all, by all means Tsuna was a brute that didn't have anything else but experience and skill of fighting backing him up, how he got that experience Nana was tight-lipped about it. She said she wouldn't say anything further until everyone was present and that she was given permission. 

Permission by who? 

She wouldn't say. 

Then Enma started to regain consciousness. 

"En-kun! Thank goodness you're alright, do you need anything? Water? Food? Thinking about it I  _should_ get started on dinner, but first, how are you?" Nana fussed over him, checking over him and making sure he was alright. 

Enma coughed, feeling sore and his throat felt dry, "Some water might be nice." He rasped as he sat up, the mother helping him. Nana nodded resolutely and went into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Immediately, Hayato and Takeshi were clamoring on him, Takeshi was concerned and asked if he was okay while Hayato was more concerned over what the fuck happened to him and what he did to Tsuna. 

The redhead whirled around to find Tsuna, sighing in relief when he saw the unconscious brunet on the couch. "Oh good, I didn't kill him." He accidentally mumbled out loud, he winced when Hayato shrieked at his words. 

" _KILL HIM?! Just what the fuck you stupid fucking redhead?!_ " 

Giving the bomber an annoyed look, he rubbed his ear and gratefully accepted the glass of water from Nana with a small thanks. "I wouldn't willingly kill Tsuna you dumb bomber." He snapped after draining the glass in one go, "But whatever _your_ sister did almost made me do it. I can't control myself when I'm filled with Rage." Naturally that lead to Hayato screaming profanities at his sister who looked extremely annoyed by it but did nothing to stop or quell the Storm's rage, Enma however did, "Stop being so angry dammit! Your Rage is rubbing off of me again!" He was tired, sore, and hungry. There was no polite and composed Enma, he was an irritated and practically hungover Rage player. 

"Rage, why do you emphasize that word. What does it mean to you and Dame-Tsuna." Reborn stated more than asked, leveling a stare with Enma who snorted. 

The redhead thought about it before shrugging and he answered. "It's my Aspect. A crucial part of who I am, Rage is to me as Blood is to Tsuna." He said, motioning to the brunet in sentence. 

"Aspect?" Reborn prodded, wanting to know at least a semblance on what was going on. He needed information,  _correct_ and  _factual_ information. Something that Iemitsu had failed to provide him, he had no choice but to pester and get information from a mere  _teen_  than actual adult. 

Enma waved off Nana's look and explained it to Reborn, leaving a lot out, "It's an element that everyone has. Though a lot of people are linked closer to certain aspects than others, mine is Rage, Tsuna's is Blood." 

"What does it actually mean though?" Hayato asked, calmed down and very curious. "You say yours is Rage but why so? You're not exactly the most angriest person I've ever met." He pointed out. 

Takeshi nodded in agreement, "Wouldn't Gokudera-kun qualify as a Rage person then?" He questioned, seemingly oblivious by the scathing glare Hayato sent him before he too succumbed to curiosity and looked back at Enma. 

To their surprise Enma shakes his head, "No, Hayato might act like someone with Rage as their primary Aspect but I doubt he'd actually be one. The closest other person who could have Rage as their primary Aspect would be Kyoya over there." He said, motioning to the very awake Hibari Kyoya, surprising Hayato and Takeshi. 

"Ah! Hibari-san!"   


"When the fuck did you wake up!?" 

Kyoya snorted, ignoring the two and focused on Enma, "Explain." Was what he only said. He had been awake the moment Nana had made tea, though he feigned unconsciousness out of curiosity, which only grew when it escalated into the talk of 'Aspects'. 

Enma leaned back against the couch, looking nothing like his usual self despite the fact nothing physical had changed, he was laid back but calculative, "The Aspect of Rage pertains those of negative emotions and of Rage. Chaos bringers and the opposite of Hope, another one of the Aspects people can have. There are twelve Aspects in total but we can go into that later. Despite what you think Rage fits me perfectly, it is the Aspect I feel the closest to, it is my True Aspect. And I suspect Kyoya possessing the Aspect as well because he had big potentials for that very Aspect, if not, I would say that his other potential Aspect is Breath." Enma looked more thoughtful, "Actually thinking more into it, Kyoya might very well be closest to Breath rather than Rage. I'd need to speak with John and the others about it." He mumbled in the end. 

Reborn listened attentively but was still not that much closer to understanding. "Tell me of the twelve aspects." 

Enma smirks, knowing that Reborn and the other's weren't really understanding him. He indulged them, he'll probably get scolded later but right now he didn't really care, "Breath, Blood, Time, Light, Rage, Space, Life, Heart, Doom, Void, Mind, and Hope. These are the twelve Aspects that everyone is connected to and some people are more connected to some aspects than the other. Rage is my True Aspect, Blood is Tsuna's, there's more than that but explaining it all would take too long. That and I'm not the expert on the whole Classpect thing." 

"Classpect?" 

Nana answered, smiling at them all with a small mysterious smile. 

"You'll just have to wait for your answers."

Tsuna had to have gotten his infuriating personality from somewhere he suppose.

* * *

"So, here we motherfucking are." Kurloz deadpanned, looking at each adult troll that came to his meeting. Hell, he was surprised at some of the adult trolls that came here, the motherfucking  _empress_ was here as well- he didn't know she had a godfucking descendant! Not to mention the fact that every troll here was a color of the spectrum, all twelve of them were here. 

From the lowest and near-blasphemous red to the highest tier of fuchsia. 

Kankri resisted the urge to squirm in his seat, warily eyeing the other trolls in the room, sure he knew that the  _Grand Highblood_ would be here but  _Her Imperious Condescension_?! 

Just where the hell did his descendant go with the Empress' descendant?! 

The redblooded troll flinched when royal fuchsia eyes looked towards him with obvious interest. 

Twelve adult trolls sat in a room. All eyeing each other and wondering a lot of things. 

The most common one was; where was their descendant? 

On a spaceship far away from Alternia... 

" _Achoo!_ " 

It was a strange phenomenon when all twelve trolls sneezed at the exact same time. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAND Done!
> 
> Oof, next chapter, the kids are here! I promise! Also, remember the disease on the show called 'Skullitis'?  
> Muahahahahaha....   
> CHAOS


End file.
